De Amor y Venganza
by 3R-DT
Summary: X-OVER SPN/Dark Hunter. Cuando los dioses antiguos crearon las leyes del Mundo no contaron con los humanos y su libre albedrío. Sus rígidas normas que las criaturas de sus PROPIOS panteones no osaban cuestionar, se volverían en su contra cuando Artemisa, la diosa de la caza y creadora de los Dark Hunters, eligió a su último cazador.Post SPN8x09. WINCEST. Post "Bad Moon Rising"
1. Prólogo

_**Mi gemela, 3R, es una maniática, ¿qué porqué hace estas cosas?... ¿a mi qué me cuentas? Pregúntale, en fin...**_

_**Estaba atascada, no sabía cómo seguir y me lo ha pasado a mi, eso significa que a partir del capítulo VI las cosas van a cambiar un poco para el sastquatch y el rubito :P**_

_**Yo no soy tan regular como ella, colgaré los primeros capítulos uno al día hasta el sexto y después, pues... ya veremos, dependerá si os parece bien el nuevo rumbo o de lo que tarde en escribir lo que falta.**_

_**Nuestra beta sigue siendo Nem (Nora29) que es la persona más fabulosa del mundo (ains si no nos separara un océano **_**(^_^)**

_**Lo que odio de estas cosas es la ficha, pero en fin, creo que haré un copypaste de la suya en el Supernatural_foro:**_

_"Se trata de que tengo en marcha un fic a medias que no se cómo voy a terminar (pero que terminaré), se trata de que tenemos por delante tres semanas sin los niños y hay que superarlas de algún modo, y se trata de que últimamente me he leído unos cuantos libros de los Dark hunters de Sherrilyn Kenyon (nunca me acuerdo como se escribe) y si habéis leído alguno, pues sabréis que la imaginación suele activarse un poquillo..._

_Y si no habéis leído ninguno, pues son entretenidos y muy fáciles de leer , os los recomiendo, pero no es necesario para este fic, porque intentaré explicar quien es cada personaje... aún a riesgo de ser repetitiva._

_Os sitúo: empecé a escribir ésto antes de Navidad, por lo que la historia arranca con Sam y Dean cada uno por su lado y no tengo planes, de momento, de que Castiel aparezca._

_Protagonistas: Los niños, y un grupo bastante extenso de personajes de las novelas que iré presentando poco a poco._

_Título: DE AMOR Y VENGANZA_  
_Autora: Yo y puede que el gemelo también meta mano... ya veremos **(Ya he metido mano, jeje...)**_  
_Tema: Pues amor, venganza, sacrificio, algo de acción... son los Winchester: esas cosillas que suelen ir tras ellos..._  
_Calificación: NR-13, avisaré si algún capítulo se sube de tono **(Como va a cambiar lo pondré en adultos...)**_  
_Estado: WIP_  
_Descargo de responsabilidades: tendré que asumir que después de ésta me meten en la cárcel por escribir algo tan malo , así que ya sabéis cada uno de su padre y de su madre_

_Ya está, empezamos:"_

_NOTA DE 3R:_

Me da rabia por los comentarios de Green y de los demás, pero tuve un problema con la cuenta y se me borró esta historia mientras intentaba configurar lo de las fotos (Sí, soy así de torpe) y al cambiar el rumbo de la historia, de ser un OB a ser algo más, pensé que era mejor que se hiciera cargo el gemelo...

**_Pues eso, vamos a empezar, _**

* * *

**De Amor y venganza**

**Prologo:**

**El último cazador oscuro**

Los dioses lo saben, siempre lo supieron. No se deben mezclar panteones pues peligrará el equilibrio del Universo y no se deben mezclar realidades paralelas pues entonces lo que peligrará no será ese equilibrio, sino el Universo en su conjunto.

Cuando los dioses antiguos crearon las leyes del Mundo no contaron con los humanos y su libre albedrío. Sus rígidas normas que las criaturas de sus PROPIOS panteones no osaban cuestionar, se volverían en su contra cuando Artemisa, la diosa de la caza y creadora de los Dark Hunters, eligió a su último cazador.

_Nueva Orleans, hace siete meses__._

_Sam Winchester llevaba un tiempo sin ver a su hermano, la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo. Con su metro noventa y seis y su cuerpo de atleta, el menor de los hermanos Winchester no parecía en absoluto el cerebrito empollón que Dean afirmó toda la vida que era. _

_Él sabía que no era tan inteligente como el mayor creía, si lo hubiera sido habría sabido lo que todos intuyeron a la vuelta del cazador desde el Purgatorio: su hermano estaba demasiado dañado para continuar recibiendo golpes. (Hasta el condenado vampiro que se había convertido en el confidente de Dean lo sabía)_

_Los ojos rasgados de Sam, de un color oliváceo que podía cambiar de un matiz azul grisáceo al verde, pasando por tonalidades doradas o plateadas, escudriñaban el lugar buscando alguna trampa o algo que no encajara en la información que tenía. Se retiró el cabello largo y castaño del rostro endurecido por la experiencia y se dirigió decidido al almacén abandonado junto a los muelles del noroeste de la ciudad criolla de Nueva Orleans._

_Según Garth, esa era la última ubicación que tenía del cazador más veterano. Dean Winchester se había metido solo en un nido de vampiros. Sam había tenido la secreta esperanza de que Benny (el vampiro que ayudó a su hermano a escapar del Purgatorio y que había provocado la mayor pelea entre ambos desde que empezaron a cazar en solitario) estuviera con él. Pero había localizado al antiguo pirata en Miami y aunque no llegaba a confiar en él estaba claro que no conocía el paradero del mayor de los Winchester. Incluso se había ofrecido a acompañarle. Pero no había aceptado su ayuda. _

_Sam subió sigilosamente a las oficinas de la nave industrial, tan abandonadas como el resto. El polvo, la humedad, la pintura desconchada, hacían creer que no había pasado nada por allí en más de veinte años. Sin embargo, el zumbido de uno de los intercomunicadores indicaba que la electricidad funcionaba._

_Despacio descolgó el auricular, tapó el micrófono y escuchó: _

"_Seguro, subió a la planta superior"_

"_Tal como predijo el jefe"_

_Colgó lentamente, convencido de que hablaban de él y de que se había metido de cabeza en la boca del lobo. Pero eso no le aclaraba si tenían a Dean y en qué condiciones. Debería capturar a alguno de ellos e interrogarlo._

_Bajó a los almacenes con el mismo cuidado. Con todos los sentidos a flor de piel se dirigió a una puerta que permanecía abierta. Dentro no había luz. _

_- Sabía que acabarías apareciendo Sam – la voz de su hermano tenía un cierto deje burlón, aunque sonaba descorazonadoramente vacía._

_- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué desapareciste así? – el cazador retrocedió unos pasos hacia la puerta, la oscuridad no le dejaba ver el rostro de su interlocutor – Dean_

_- Ahora soy uno de ellos_

_Escuchó unos pasos en la oscuridad y consiguió entrever la silueta de su hermano. No podía creerlo. Dean no se habría convertido en vampiro y si lo hubiera hecho no le habría tendido una emboscada. ¿O sí?_

_Estaba rodeado. También envueltos en la profunda oscuridad del almacén podía percibir la presencia de más criaturas. Criaturas que parecían emitir una frialdad y una oscuridad que no había apreciado anteriormente en nada de lo que habían cazado. Intentó forzar la vista, pero la única silueta distinguible era la de su hermano._

_- Dean, te conozco, sé que no me harías daño… - musitó sin tenerlas todas consigo_

_- Eso fue antes de que te deshicieras de mí como de una mierda – replicó la figura en la oscuridad sin ninguna emoción._

_- Dean, tú ya has luchado contra esto y sabes que podemos pararlo…_

_- Demasiado tarde Sam._

_Tenía razón, no había nada que le hicieran reconocer a Dean Winchester en la imperturbable criatura que tenía frente a él. No le quedó más remedio que defenderse, pero el mayor había sido quien le enseñó a luchar y la desolación por haberlo perdido definitivamente lo distraía en un momento en el que necesitaba toda su concentración para permanecer vivo._

_Salió del almacén y en la puerta había tres vampiros más que parecían sacados de una de esas novelas del estilo de las que escribía Carver Endlund. Auténticos clones de modelos de pasarela, ojos azul hielo, pelo rubio platino y tan altos como el mismo cazador. Los que le siguieron por la puerta, otra media docena, eran como salidos de la planta de producción en cadena de los primeros. El Winchester sacudió la cabeza preparándose para decapitar "Vampiros arios", estos tipos podrían haber sido perfectamente el sueño de Hitler._

_El último en salir fue Dean. Se apoyó indolentemente en el marco de la puerta y sonrió de una forma extraña dejando ver un par de colmillos cerca de las comisuras de los labios. Sam no lo entendía, ¿Se estaba riendo de él?, ¿Por qué mostraba sólo un par de colmillos? El resto imitó a Dean y mostraron tan sólo dos colmillos._

_- No lo matéis, Stryker quiere éste para él – Advirtió Dean a los otros vampiros – ni se os ocurra tomarlo vosotros._

_Hasta el último instante, Sam Winchester creyó que su hermano lo ayudaría. Perdió la esperanza cuando le vio inmóvil mientras los otros vampiros saltaban sobre él. Eran bastante torpes para el tipo de criaturas a las que se había enfrentado anteriormente, cortó un par de cabezas antes de que aquellos tipos tomaran precauciones para acercarse._

_Se quedó horrorizado cuando vio que dos de ellos se bebían la sangre de los decapitados haciendo que los cadáveres estallasen en una nube de polvo. ¿Qué clase de vampiros eran éstos?_

_Un susurro nervioso recorrió a sus asaltantes "¡Urian!". A primera vista el tal Urian era un clon rubio platino de casi dos metros de altura, igual que los vampiros que se enfrentaban a él. Pero había algo más, en la forma de moverse, como si fuera algo tan antiguo como un alfa. Y sus ojos, azules, de un tono que helaba la sangre de quien los contemplaba. Dean entró al almacén huyendo del recién llegado. _

_Urian se deshizo del resto de clones clavándoles un puñal en mitad del pecho y volatilizándolos en una nube de polvo y algo más que Sam identificó como almas humanas. El cazador se volvió al recién llegado en guardia, este tipo era bastante más duro que los otros; hasta Dean había huido al escuchar su nombre._

_- Tranquilo humano, estoy aquí para protegerte – dijo aquel ser con una voz que parecía sacada de un desván_

_-Si claro, pero quédate donde estás._

_- Aún tengo que rescatar al otro humano._

_- ¿Perdona?_

_El tipo creó algo en el aire, una especie de bola de plasma que lo absorbió dejando a Sam Winchester intentando racionalizar lo que había visto. Y no se podía decir que el cazador no hubiera visto cosas extrañas durante toda su vida. Entonces recordó por dónde había huido su hermano y lo siguió. _

_Después de tanto rato, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad que ya no era tan densa. Oyó voces al fondo, una de ellas era la de Dean. Aunque no podía escuchar qué decían, parecía estar pasándolo mal, lo oyó gritar. Algo se movió dentro de él, puede que fuera un vampiro, y que le hubiese tendido una emboscada, pero seguía siendo su hermano y si tenían que obligarle a cazarle, quizás aún hubiera una forma de recuperarlo._

_Las voces se volvían más claras, y el joven cazador estaba casi convencido de que Dean le necesitaba. Parecía que se negaba a algo y que su interlocutor le estaba torturando a juzgar por los alaridos de dolor. Abrió la puerta y parpadeó al volver a verse rodeado, esta vez sólo eran dos de esos vampiros rubios y Dean, que le recibió con unos ojos tan vacíos que comprendió que sólo había fingido para atraparle._

_Los dos tipos lo sujetaron de los brazos con una fuerza más acorde con la de un demonio que con la de un vampiro. Ambos lucían el tatuaje de un sol amarillo con un dragón negro en la mano derecha._

_- Estos son Spathi, Sam, son Daimons mucho más duros que los que se ha cargado Urian – Explicó el Winchester traidor - ellos te llevarán con Stryker_

_- ¿Quién coño es Stryker? – gritó tratando de soltarse – Dean, por favor._

_Una bola de luz se formó en la habitación y una hermosa mujer contempló a Sam con aspecto asqueado._

_- Mi reina – saludó Dean teatralmente inclinando la cabeza_

_- Mátalo, no podemos permitir que Stryker consuma su alma_

_- ¡Pero! ¿Estáis segura mi reina?_

_- Esta vez el Rey tendrá que conformarse, mátalo – tal como había llegado la mujer desapareció._

_Dean cogió el puñal mata demonios y se acercó a él. "Ya la has oído" El puñal se clavó sin vacilación en su estómago subiendo hasta su pecho. El dolor terrible no se podía comparar a la amargura de comprobar con qué facilidad, sin dudas, sin remordimientos, Dean cumplía la orden de su supuesta reina. El "¿Por qué?" se quedó en la mente de Sam sin llegar a salir._

_El mundo se esfumó y supo que estaba muerto. Su alma gritó angustiada, no quería irse, quería quedarse, quería saber, quería venganza._

_- ¿Estás seguro humano?_

_Sam creyó que alucinaba, frente a él en mitad de un vacío sin paredes o suelo o techo. Flotando suspendida en medio de la nada había una figura asombrosa. Sus ojos verdes, como hojas tiernas de un almendro, su cabello rojo de un tono anaranjado que caía largo y grácil en tirabuzones sobre sus hombros desnudos y el escote de un vestido de gasa blanco, plisado a su alrededor cómo la representación de una diosa de la Grecia clásica._

_- ¿Eres Afrodita?_

_Para cualquier diosa del Olimpo, compararla con la que se consideraba la más bella criatura del universo, posiblemente se habría sentido halagada por la confusión. Pero Artemisa no era cualquier diosa y su ego sólo era comparable al de su hermano Apolo o al de su propio padre, Zeus._

_- No, humano, soy la diosa de la Luna y de la vida y he escuchado tu grito de venganza – el desconcierto del espíritu que tenía frente a ella la obligó a ser más clara – Soy Artemisa y te ofrezco veinticuatro horas para cumplir tu venganza a cambio de tu servicio por toda la eternidad._

_- Un precio demasiado alto, no gracias._

_- Eres un cazador de lo sobrenatural Samuel Winchester, te ofrezco serlo por toda la eternidad. Sin remordimientos, podrás salvar muchas vidas humanas y tendrás un hogar y gente que cuidará de ti. Eso que para ti ya es un premio sería el pago que tú tendrías que hacerme para poder vengarte. ¿Sigues pensando que es demasiado alto?_

_Nunca había querido ser cazador, siempre había querido ser el chico de al lado. Sin destacar, viviendo una vida tranquila. Pero, por otro lado, Dean le había traicionado, le había matado sin dudar como si nunca hubiera significado nada para él y Sam necesitaba saber por qué. No sólo eso, si realmente se había convertido en un vampiro sin corazón, el más joven de los Winchester no podía permitir que continuara con vida, porque su hermano, el auténtico Dean, la persona que lo había criado y lo había cuidado durante toda su vida, hubiera preferido mil veces la muerte antes de convertirse en algo así._

_- Es un precio muy alto, pero también es justo – musitó Sam aceptando la oferta – seré uno de tus cazadores._

Nueva Orleans, en la actualidad.

La vieja camioneta gimió como un animal moribundo cuando su conductor aparcó junto al Santuario. Era un bar-restaurante de moteros y los clientes habituales miraron de mala manera al conductor de ojos azules y ropa de marino de los años cincuenta que bajó indeciso y se acercó a la entrada.

Un tipo enorme, de más de dos metros de altura y cuadrado como un armario ropero le miró de arriba abajo recitándole el lema del negocio "Entras por tu propia voluntad, así que entra en paz o vete en pedazos". Respondiendo con un "No hay problema, sólo vengo a buscar a un amigo" Benny Lafitte entró en el ruidoso local, lleno hasta los topes, buscando con la mirada hasta que lo encontró en una esquina de la barra, desplomado sobre sus brazos.

No sabía cómo lo había hecho. No había nada en el Universo que pudiera indicar a Dean Winchester que su hermano seguía en este mundo y que este lugar era uno de los sitios por dónde empezar a buscarle. Y ahí estaba, cierto que no sobrio o capacitado para investigar, pero había sido capaz de llegar ahí después de los meses de coma, de la costosa recuperación. Aunque cualquiera diría que estaba recuperado.

Uno de los gigantescos camareros, casi un calco del portero, le miró de mala manera. Ellos sabían lo que era, como sabían que no era el único ente sobrenatural dentro del bar. De hecho, los humanos podían contarse con los dedos de las manos. Y un humano dio muestras de volver a la vida al levantar la cabeza para pedir otro whisky.

- No hace falta amigo – intervino el vampiro reteniendo el brazo de Dean Winchester

- Déjame en paz, Benny – gruñó el humano con los ojos inyectados en sangre y un aspecto más propio de un vagabundo que de un cazador.

- Venga hermano, déjalo por hoy.

- Sí, hermano – se rio con una carcajada grotesca levantándose y tirando el taburete

- Llévate a tu bolsita de sangre de aquí – una mujer altísima con unos ojos que podían partir por la mitad a quien la mirara de frente le indicó la puerta al vampiro

- No dará problemas, ¿De acuerdo? Me lo llevo ya – El vampiro se echó a Dean casi a cuestas y arrugó la nariz por el olor a alcohol.

- No quiero irme – gruñó el humano sobre su espalda totalmente ebrio – aún soy capaz de hablar sin morderme la lengua

Con una paciencia infinita Benjamin Lafitte sujetó a su amigo para salir sin más encontronazos con los habituales del local o sus empleados. No tuvo mucha suerte, mientras lo retenía en pie para pagar la abultada cuenta (parecía mentira que pudiera beber de esa manera sin reventar) Dean se enderezó como si le hubieran inyectado anfetaminas en vena y escudriñó el bar como un depredador.

Siguió su mirada, la música había cambiado abruptamente de un potente tema de "The Killers" al clásico "Sweet Home Alabama". Casi la mitad de los clientes del bar se apresuraban a salir mientras dos hombres y una chica hacían su espectacular entrada. Realmente sólo te fijabas en el más alto (Con bastante más de dos metros como para no fijarse).

Como si estuviese hechizado Benny se encontró repasando al recién llegado, aparte de su absurda altura, aquel muchacho (no aparentaba más de veintidós o veintitrés años) vestía de una forma que hubiera atraído cualquier mirada. Cabello negro, con un par de mechones de color turquesa en el flequillo, largo hasta los hombros, unas gafas de sol totalmente opacas e innecesarias en la penumbra del bar. Chaqueta de motorista negra, con tachuelas, pantalón de cuero negro con cadenas y unas enormes botas con la suela de metal y hebillas con forma de calaveras. Mentalmente, el vampiro llamó payaso al chico y siguió ocupándose de su amigo.

- Vamos hermano – musitó el vampiro palmeándole el hombro. Pero Dean había visto algo en lo que él no se había fijado.

- ¡Sam! – gritó de repente el borracho - ¡Sammy!

Trastabillando y chocando con un par de clientes del Santuario a los que derramó las bebidas, Dean corrió hacia la puerta por dónde sólo pasaba el personal del bar y por dónde había desaparecido el trío de recién llegados. Automáticamente los dos tipos que había arrollado se plantaron frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

- Le has tirado la bebida a mi amigo – Fury Kattalakis se interpuso entre el sucio humano y la puerta que protegía el oculto mundo de los Peltier.

- Déjame pasar – gruñó el cazador desesperado, intentando alcanzar la puerta por dónde había visto desaparecer a su hermano – quítate de mi camino.

- Tendrás que ser más amable amigo – Remi Peltier había dejado de lavar vasos, sujetó los brazos del humano y empezó a arrastrarlo a la salida, no usó demasiada fuerza, no era el primer humano borracho al que rompía algún hueso por sacarlo "suavemente" del Santuario – te advertimos que no se toleran peleas aquí dentro.

No había mucha gente que pudiera resistirse al were-oso. Incluso sus cuatrillizos debían unir fuerzas cuando estaba alterado para poder reducirlo. Pero ese humano era escurridizo, y aunque parecía escuálido comparado con Remi logró zafarse y alcanzar la puerta de servicio.

Se encontró con una atractiva mujer, que guardaba bastante parecido con el mastodonte del que acababa de huir, la acompañaba otra belleza tan alta como ella y de aspecto peligroso. Frenó en seco, desconcertado, pero ellas le bloqueaban el paso así que apartó a la que tenía más cerca.

Al tocarla, la mujer gritó como si la hubiera golpeado desconcertándolo aún más. Murmurando un hosco "lo siento", Dean se detuvo a comprobar qué le ocurría pero ella gritaba más aún, como si tenerlo cerca le doliera.

- ¡Sam! – gritó el rubio enorme que le había intentado sacar antes… no, espera, no era ese, era el portero - ¡Suéltala!

Lo apartó de un fuerte empujón, no lo había lanzado por los aires pero Dean perdió el aliento al chocar contra la pared. Podía llevar un tiempo fuera de juego, pero si eres un cazador reconoces lo antinatural cuando te patea el culo. Todo rastro de ebriedad desapareció. El portero no era humano, estaba completamente seguro.

- ¿Qué mierda sobrenatural eres tú? – lo enfrentó sin miedo

El que sí lo había sujetado antes y otros dos más, idénticos (sólo se diferenciaban en la ropa y lo largo que llevaban el cabello) lo habían acorralado en el vestíbulo que comunicaba el Grill-Bar de moteros con las habitaciones exteriores.

- Se lo explicaré a tus huesos fuera – Dev Peltier se aseguró de que su pareja se recuperaba del toque del humano. Ese tipo debía ser un auténtico monstruo – Aims avisa a Ash, dile que Samia lo necesita.

- Joder, vaya nombrecitos…

El vampiro que acompañaba al humano se acercó a ellos. Benjamin sabía que su amigo lo tenía muy crudo para salir de ahí con vida. Aquellos seres parecían muy protectores con los suyos y muy orgullosos y nadie se preocuparía por el humano maloliente y descerebrado que los había provocado. Nadie salvo él, por supuesto, ese idiota le había enseñado lo que significaban las palabras amistad y lealtad.

- ¿Qué haces Benny? – murmuró Dean Winchester consciente del movimiento del vampiro

- No rehúyo una buena pelea hermano – sonrió el no muerto entornando sus azules ojos

- Esto está jodido, lárgate – ordenó el cazador controlando a los tipos con los que chocó en el bar – no son humanos, tío.

- Lo sé.

El que había lanzado a Dean contra la pared volvió a atacarle, esquivó un puñetazo pero no un arañazo que, a juzgar cómo quedó su camisa, parecía más un zarpazo de oso. Benny retuvo a los dos del bar, uno se convirtió en lobo blanco y el otro también se convirtió en lobo en un destello y casi alcanza su yugular si el humano no lo hubiera apartado de una patada.

El arañazo del pecho del cazador sangraba, y el olor aturdió al vampiro que ahora debía luchar también contra sí mismo y su sed de sangre. Las dos mujeres ahogaron un grito al ver cómo brotaban los colmillos del monstruo que a duras penas se contenía.

Sólo empeoró la situación. Los lobos lo acorralaron y Dean tenía bastante con los cuatro tíos enormes e idénticos que no tardarían en atraparlo de una manera u otra. El cazador aún se defendía bien, a pesar de todo. Y Benny sonrió esquivando por los pelos uno de los lobos y golpeando al otro antes de que lograra morderle.

- ¡Basta Dev! – gritó la mujer que habían llamado Samia - ¡Parad!

- ¡Tú también Fury! – intervino la que habían llamado Aims

Aceptando las órdenes de ambas, los lobos recuperaron la forma humana, pero el que llamaban Remi logró alcanzar a Dean, golpeándolo y dejándolo sin sentido. El vampiro se inclinó sobre el cazador comprobando que aún respiraba y protegiéndolo, aunque ahora tenía muy pocas posibilidades de salvarlo y salvarse a sí mismo.

- Basta Remi – el tío de antes, el de los dos metros y pico, y el traje de motero gótico estaba allí como por un condenado arte de magia – dejadlos, pueden irse.

- Ash, me parece muy bien que vengas, que traigas a tus amigos, pero no voy a consentir que un humano lastime a mi mujer – gruñó Dev

- ¿Quieres discutirlo Deveraux? – aunque su aspecto era de un joven en los primeros veinte años, el recién llegado desprendía una autoridad inapelable.

- Si no vuelvo a verlo por aquí, su amigo monstruo puede llevárselo – gruñó el oso arcadiano – pero si le vuelvo a ver lo destrozo.

- Si tocas un solo pelo de su cabeza seré yo quien te destroce – Advirtió el nuevo Dark hunter.

Benjamin Lafitte miró a los ojos negros como la noche de quien había sido Sam Winchester. La última vez que se vieron el vampiro se hizo cargo de un inconsciente y destrozado Dean que creía que su hermano había muerto. Durante meses había intentado ayudar a un amigo que no hablaba, no comía, no se movía…

Benny había conseguido a base de paciencia y falsa rudeza que empezara a reaccionar. Esta había sido la primera vez que había salido solo por la ciudad y tenía que haberse dado la puta casualidad de ir a parar al único sitio dónde podía encontrar a Sam.

El Winchester más joven miró con furia al vampiro. Todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida y todo lo que había aprendido junto a Acheron le impulsaba a cortar la cabeza del antiguo pirata, lo único que lo retenía era el hombre tirado en el suelo.

- Llévatelo Benny – ordenó con desprecio

- No, lo dejo – lo retó entrecerrando sus azules ojos, estaba cansado de recoger los despojos de su amigo – si quieres matarme te lo pondré fácil cazador, incluso te daré la espalda.

- No puede quedarse aquí

- No voy a seguir torturándolo Winchester, Dean es mi amigo – intentó explicar a aquel enorme bloque de hielo, Benny no comprendía cómo Sam castigaba de esa manera su hermano – merece saber que estás vivo, si no quieres que siga buscándote díselo, o mejor, mátalo, será más rápido y más piadoso.

Con esas palabras el vampiro salió del local. Le dolía dejar ahí a Dean pero toda esta locura debía acabar alguna vez.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Sam? – preguntó Ash intentando vislumbrar algo sobre el destino de ambos Winchester, como siempre, el futuro de los hermanos era ilegible para él, lo que significaba que estaba ligado al suyo

- Según vuestras reglas, él no puede saber qué soy

- Según nuestras Reglas tú nunca tenías que haber sido convertido – el joven de más de dos metros se agachó tomando las constantes del hombre inconsciente – podría convertirse en escudero.

- ¡No me jodas Acheron! – masculló enfurecido el Dark Hunter novato

- Se puede quedar aquí un tiempo – ofreció Aimèe Peltier consultando con la mirada a su cuñada que se mostró de acuerdo ante la sorpresa de los Ursulan cuatrillizos y de los dos lobos

- Me haríais un favor – Sam reprimió las ganas de asegurarse por sí mismo de que su hermano estaría bien, no podía evitar la preocupación por él. Por quien le había rajado brutalmente y sin compasión.

Ninguno de los cuatrillizos puso inconveniente a la decisión de su hermana. Aimèe era la cabeza del clan Peltier y ninguno de sus hermanos incumpliría sus órdenes, aunque no estuvieran felices con ellas. Cogieron al cazador inconsciente y lo llevaron a uno de los dormitorios. El Winchester más joven se quedó un rato más, mirando cómo dormía el mayor.

Esos siete meses habían sido extraños. A veces lo había echado de menos, había sentido ese vacío que conoció antes un par de veces, esa soledad. El hombre que yacía desparramado sobre la cama había sido más que su hermano, más que su amigo, prácticamente lo había criado y protegido toda su vida. Por ello, cuando creyó que lo había traicionado, que lo había matado a sangre fría, aceptó la oferta de Artemisa. ¡Qué idiota! Como si no supiera cómo acaban los tratos con seres sobrenaturales. Como si no hubiera sabido que Dean jamás lo traicionaría a menos que fuera poseído.

- ¿Estás seguro Sam? – Acheron se quedó a su lado, empequeñeciéndolo, ya estaba acostumbrándose a no ser el más alto del lugar

- Sí, no quiero hacerle más daño, pero si supiera qué me ocurrió pondría todo patas arriba hasta conseguir que Artemisa me devolviera el alma – los rasgados ojos del cazador, antaño oliváceos, hoy negros como la noche, sonrieron por los recuerdos – y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza ni la Muerte puede pararlo.

- Es terco ¿No? – se rio el jefe de los Dark Hunters

- Como no te puedes hacer una idea… - Suspiró – esto lo complica todo, considera que es responsable de la gente, que tiene que protegerlos, ahora que ha visto a Sasha y Fury convertirse intentará ir por ellos. Alguien debería contarle qué ocurre, quizás así sí podría convertirse en un escudero bastante decente.

- Pero no en el tuyo.

- Te repito que si llegara a saber qué soy podría volver patas arriba el Olimpo sólo para volverme humano de nuevo y si existe una sola posibilidad, lo hará y después pensará en las consecuencias - Dean se revolvió en la cama y su hermano cerró lentamente la puerta. Marchándose

La casa de dos plantas y bodega subterránea no eran tan espectacular como podría esperarse del sueldo que le habían asignado. Sam Winchester fue directo a su habitación, un búnker en la bodega fabricado a imagen y semejanza del que un viejo amigo había tenido en su casa.

Las paredes de hierro forjado con sal, circulares, se elevaban cinco metros, pero el ventilador que renovaba el aire de la habitación de treinta metros cuadrados no se abría al cielo como el de Bobby Singer, aunque sí estaba enmarcado por una trampa demoníaca. No permitía la entrada de nadie ahí. Ni siquiera Erika, aunque su escudera se había mostrado partícipe de revivir una antigua tradición en la que (según ella, claro) los Dark Hunters se emparejaban con sus escuderos.

Sonrió amargamente. Hace unos años hubiera pensado que Dean encajaba más en un mundo así, pero hace unos años también pensaba que su hermano era indestructible, una especie de superhéroe capaz de enfrentarse a los monstruos más terribles para salvar a las personas. Poco a poco ese mito se había ido derrumbando hasta que le había demostrado que sólo era una persona, con los miedos, errores e injusticias que eso significaba.

Y sin embargo…

_Nueva Orleans, hace siete meses__._

_Artemisa lo tocó en el pecho, sobre el tatuaje de protección anti demoníaca, El dolor fue instantáneo y le dejó un regusto a sangre en la boca. Pero Sam había recuperado su cuerpo, y se sentía bien, poderoso, como después de un chute de sangre de demonio._

_Ella le envió a cumplir su venganza, y visualizó a su hermano en su mente para ser enviado junto a él. Esperaba verlo sorprendido y aterrado, rodeado de esos vampiros descafeinados con los que ya se había enfrentado. No esperaba encontrarlo encadenado y medio desangrado, colgado por los brazos del techo de una jaula._

_No podía tenerlo más fácil, descubrió que podía volver a mover cosas con la mente cuando contemplo el cuchillo con el que le había matado en el suelo, a sus pies. Con sólo desearlo estaba en su mano. Si hubiera querido le habría devuelto "el favor" en ese mismo instante, pero necesitaba respuestas, no sangre._

_Levantó la cara macilenta, llena de moratones, y los ojos de Dean se abrieron con dificultad clavándose en él horrorizados. Intentó decir algo pero era ininteligible. Sam lo descolgó y lo sacó de la jaula. Inspeccionándolo en busca de los colmillos de los que había presumido._

_Dean se hizo con la daga y él se lo permitió, ahora era inmortal, su hermano no podía hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho. Pero el mayor no tenía intención de herirle, sólo miraba el arma y lo miraba a él sin comprender cómo estaba vivo aún._

_- ¿Por qué Dean? – preguntó - ¿No pudiste resistir más? Ni siquiera parpadeaste_

_Su hermano intentó decir algo, pero de su garganta no surgió ningún sonido. Le devolvió la daga y le abrió la camisa buscando las heridas que lo habían matado, sólo había una fina cicatriz que dividía su torso desde el ombligo hasta el pecho. Al verla un gemido gutural brotó de Dean que sacudió la cabeza, loco de dolor._

_Esa reacción le aliviaba de alguna manera, pero también le enfurecía. Porque aunque entendía que el mayor no quería creer que lo que hizo hubiera ocurrido de verdad también le llevaba a la conclusión de que había sido poseído de algún modo y era inocente, por lo que su trato había sido un tremendo error._

_Entonces su hermano se fijó en la quemadura con forma de doble arco atravesado por una flecha que rompía la simetría del tatuaje de protección y comenzó a convulsionar. Dean tenía mucha fiebre y perdió enseguida el conocimiento. Sam aún necesitaba saber qué ocurría, quien era ese Stryker de quien habían hablado y porqué había ido tras ellos. Pero todo desaparecía ante la posibilidad de que el rubio muriera entre sus brazos en ese momento._

_Lo sacó a la calle, faltaban unas horas para el amanecer e intuía que no sería buena idea quedarse a ver salir el sol. Le sorprendía que no le hubieran atacado o que hubiera encontrado a Dean sin vigilancia en el almacén. Pero así era. Estaban solos hasta que lo vio salir de una bola de plasma que surgió de la nada. Urian le contempló en silencio. El Dark Hunter- Daimon, único en su especie, no se acercó demasiado. _

_- ¿Puedes ayudarle? – pidió el cazador señalando con la cabeza al hombre que había sacado de su jaula - ¿Puedes decirme cómo salvarlo?_

_- No, lo mejor es que lo dejes morir – replicó lacónicamente el tipo tan alto como él mismo._

_- No, Dean no va a morir, no hoy – Estaba fuerte, podía llevarlo a un hospital, podía…_

"_Él te mató" Era su propia voz dentro de su propia mente, recordándole que ahora era lo que era: un cazador que había entregado su libertad y su alma por veinticuatro horas para cumplir su venganza. Y no se iba a vengar. El cuerpo del mayor ardía, pero había dejado de moverse._

_- Si no vas a ayudarme y no quieres morir, apártate de mi camino – sugirió al vampiro de ojos negros_

_- He venido a ayudarlo a él._

_- Has dicho que lo deje morir_

_- Es la mejor ayuda que puedo ofrecerle ahora – Urian murmuró con indiferencia – No pude llegar a tiempo, le torturaron cómo lo hacen cuando capturan un Arcadiano o un Katagaria, y es sólo humano, no sé cómo respira aún, pero créeme, si sale de esta noche sólo será un vegetal._

_- No le conoces, Dean Winchester no se rinde – Sam consiguió llegar al Impala _

_Otro vampiro estaba allí, bajando de una Pick up destartalada, que parecía dar su último paseo, Benny Lafitte dejó su espada caza monstruos en la caja trasera y se acercó a los hermanos._

_- ¿Le han herido? – preguntó antes de mirar a Sam y dar dos pasos atrás - ¿Qué eres tú?_

_- Soy Sam, Benny – intentó calmarlo, entonces, por primera vez desde que lo conocía decidió que el vampiro era lo bastante leal a Dean para confiarle su vida – he tenido un contratiempo y no puedo cuidar de él, estoy muerto vampiro, pero mi hermano aún no y si eres su amigo intentarás ayudarle._

_- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_- Te lo contará cuando recupere la cosciencia _

_El vampiro subió a la caja de su camioneta e improvisó una cama con unas mantas. No se sorprendió de que Sam pudiera subir de un salto para dejar a Dean acostado. _

_- Si… - iba a amenazar al ser de ojos azules que acababa de quitarse su larga chaqueta de marino para cubrir a su hermano, pero no lo hizo, supo que era la mejor opción que tenía – No te preocupes si necesitas algo, dinero, lo que sea… me ocuparé de que lo tengas_

_- No es necesario_

_- De todas formas – los ojos negros del cazador sin alma se clavaron en los del vampiro._

_- Está bien – admitió Benny - ¿Si me pregunta por ti?_

_- Estoy muerto _

Los recuerdos le dolían por lo vívidos. Después de dejar a Dean al cuidado de Benny se había ocupado de que la red de escuderos proporcionase todo lo que necesitaba su hermano. Pero nunca preguntó si había sobrevivido, nunca quiso saber dónde estaba, o lo que hacía o si estaba bien. Era demasiado difícil apartarse y seguir teniendo noticias de él.

Había pasado los últimos meses entrenando junto a Acheron. Descubriendo que las cosas rara vez son lo que parecen. Sintiéndose un enano debilucho junto a su mentor del que descubrió que era bastante más viejo de lo que podía haber imaginado. Y había decidido aceptar la plaza vacante en Nueva Orleans porque Dean estaba aún en Luisiana. No se le había ocurrido que volvería a verle, al menos no tan pronto.

Sam se sentó en una de las camas gemelas. En la suya, en el lado más lejano a la puerta. Se mesó los cabellos llamándose imbécil por milmillonésima vez. No tenía opciones, no podía dar marcha atrás y no podía volver a arrastrar a Dean. Esto se lo había buscado sólo y ahora que sabía la verdad tendría que sufrir sus consecuencias por toda la eternidad.

**Continuará_**


	2. Bailando con osos

**_El primer capítulo..._**

* * *

**De Amor y venganza**

**Capítulo I**

**Bailando con Osos**

Dean Winchester despertó encerrado en un lugar que no conocía. La cabeza le daba vueltas por la resaca y el golpe que lo había dejado fuera de combate. Se levantó de la pequeña cama donde le habían acostado.

Sólo llevaba una camiseta negra de cinco tallas más grande y un bóxer que afortunadamente si eran de su talla. Bajó los pies al suelo y logró llegar inestablemente ante la puerta de la habitación. Estaba cerrada por fuera, posiblemente un candado o un pestillo.

Miró alrededor. El lugar era impersonal, una mesa de escritorio vacía, un par de sillas y la cama de un cuerpo dónde había despertado. Sin cuadros, sin espejos, sin ningún aparato eléctrico, sólo un sinfonier de cuatro cajones totalmente vacío y un foco en el techo que se conectaba con el movimiento.

Se dejó caer en el colchón, tratando de recordar que hacía ahí. Le dolía la cabeza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía solo a la calle y el letrero de esa taberna llamó su atención con la promesa de algo de comida que no supiera a hospital. Había elegido perfectamente su vuelta al mundo real.

Pero estaba harto de soportar las pullas de Benny durante las últimas semanas. Que si "tienes que reponerte", que "madura, el mundo no se acaba porque tu hermano esté muerto" y lindezas similares que fingía escuchar para que el vampiro le dejara en paz. El hecho es que desde que salió del hospital no había pisado solo la calle hasta el día anterior.

Tenía una buena excusa, había pasado unos meses en coma y su cuerpo apenas recuperaba tono muscular y le daba rabia salir con muletas o con bastón como si fuera un viejo indefenso. Por eso había dejado la muleta en casa y por eso cuando se tomó su gumbo y notó que era incapaz de volver solo a casa decidió buscar una buena excusa para sus vacilantes movimientos: emborracharse.

Fue una mala idea. Encontró a Sam, estaba vivo y tenía esos ojos oscuros que sin ser demoníacos le daban escalofríos. Lo había visto, su hermano había vuelto a huir de él y no comprendía por qué. Mientras presionaba sus sienes alguien abrió la puerta. Era la mujer que había gritado cuando la tocó.

- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! - exclamó - ¿Me habéis secuestrado? ¿Qué habéis hecho con Benny?

Samia Peltier contempló en silencio a Dean Winchester. Como humano, el cazador de monstruos no era precisamente bajo, pero allí, con la familia de su esposo, con los habituales del "Santuario" si podía parecer incluso pequeño. Pero era atractivo (No tenía nada que ver que estuviera totalmente enamorada de Dev, tenía ojos, y ese humano, a pesar de la camiseta de Remi que le llegaba a media pantorrilla, a pesar de la descuidada barba y de la dejadez del cabello, y a pesar del aluvión de sensaciones y recuerdos que la habían abrumado cuando la tocó, era muy atractivo).

- ¿Estás bien? – Dean se levantó y se acercó a la Dark Huntress que con esos taconazos le sacaba por lo menos una pulgada de altura.

- No te acerques Winchester – ordenó la cazadora con más dureza de la que pretendía.

- Tranquila – levantó las manos el pecoso – no voy a besarte ni nada de eso, no soy un suicida.

Samia se rio ante la ocurrencia del Winchester. Aún estaba algo sensibilizada desde que la tocó. Ella no había tenido una vida fácil, Dev, los Peltier, sus amigos, la mayoría podían rivalizar con ella en ese sentido. Pero Dean Winchester le había impactado profundamente. No conocía a nadie que hubiera sufrido lo que había percibido en él y que fuera capaz de seguir con los pies en el suelo. Sus poderes le habían hecho sentir el dolor del humano durante unos segundos y ya había tenido demasiado con ese tiempo.

- Te he traído ropa, la tuya estaba un poco manchada – dijo dejando sobre la cómoda pantalones, camisas, camisetas y mudas que había convocado Dev – vas a pasar un tiempo aquí, así que podemos hacer una lista de cosas que puedes necesitar.

- Necesito ir al baño – replicó guasón el "prisionero"

- Está al final del pasillo – al notar la sorpresa del cazador, Samia explicó – puedes salir de esta habitación, e incluso puedes bajar al bar, pero si quieres salir del "Santuario" tendrás que decirnos dónde quieres ir y uno de nosotros te acompañará.

- ¿Esto es como una libertad vigilada? – los impresionantes ojos verdes se entrecerraron confusos en el rostro extremadamente delgado, todavía – aún no me has dicho que le ocurrió a mi amigo.

- Está bien, se fue y te dejó a nuestro cargo – Samia salió dejando la puerta abierta

La ropa que había traído su guapa guardiana era de su talla y del estilo que solía usar, aunque esta era nueva y no de segunda mano. El tejido era de buena calidad y parecía recién salida de alguna tienda.

Dean Winchester asimiló su nueva situación rápidamente: estaba encerrado en un bar de monstruos y de momento no le harían daño. No es que le asustara lo que pudieran hacerle, pocas cosas había ya que pudieran asustarle o hacerle daño, quizás ahí pudiera averiguar quién mató a Sam y quien era el puto Stryker.

Bajando de nuevo al bar, que a esas horas de la mañana estaba desierto, se cruzó con quien le había dejado KO, ¿o no? No, era otro, esos tíos eran jodidamente idénticos, casi dos metros de altura, complexión de armarios roperos, rubios y de ojos azules. Pero la forma de moverse e incluso de mirar, no era la misma. Éste no era el lavaplatos, ni el portero. Era uno de los otros dos.

- ¿Puedo? – señaló la entrada de servicio del "Santuario"

- Está cerrado – advirtió el oso que cargaba con un maletín de bricolaje – pero sí, claro, pasa.

Quinn Peltier dejó sus herramientas junto a la puerta y lo siguió al local. El pecoso no dijo nada, suponía que tenían orden de vigilarlo además el tipo no parecía odiarle, de momento. Echó un vistazo al bar, los menús, el ambiente ahora limpio y libre de humos que por la noche se volvía acogedoramente denso. Fue directo a la salida y como suponía estaba asegurada con una buena cancela.

El cuarto clon no hizo ademán de detenerlo o molestarle en ningún momento, simplemente permanecía allí, observando sus movimientos con algo de curiosidad. Dean se volvió hacia él comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- Quiero salir

-Yo estoy ocupado en este momento, pero si me dices dónde quieres ir alguno de nosotros te llevará – explicó amablemente

- No necesito que nadie me lleve, sólo quiero salir de aquí

- Lo siento, no – Quinn se dio la vuelta y casi chocó con Remi encogiéndose y apartándose de su camino, aunque fueran casi idénticos bastaba contemplar los ojos de ambos para no volver a confundirlos, el oso amable tenía una mirada dulce y comprensiva, el otro, digamos que era la confirmación empírica de que el azul es el color del frío – hola hermano

- ¿Te está molestando nuestro invitado? – Dean percibió una furia contenida en el otro oso que no iba dirigida hacia él, pero que lo volvía peligroso y violento.

- No, sólo se está acostumbrando a estar aquí – Quinn iba a dar una palmada en el hombro a su hermano para irse pero cambió de idea ante la furia de sus helados ojos – tengo que irme, Remi, Aimèe dijo…

- La escuché – cortó abruptamente el recién llegado – se exactamente qué dijo Aimèe.

Quinn bajó la mirada, y asintiendo resignado se marchó. Dean casi sintió su marcha pues este tipo, aunque físicamente idéntico no tenía nada en común con el que se había ido. El oso arcadiano le arrojó un delantal y le indicó que lo acompañara al trastero.

-Oye amigo, no estoy aquí por gusto, no pienso ponerme a trabajar…

- No soy tu amigo humano – el arcadiano tomó a Dean por la solapa de la camisa intentando intimidarlo, posiblemente lo hubiera conseguido con cualquier otro al que hubiera levantado con la facilidad con que lo hizo con el cazador, pero el pecoso no era de los que se asustan fácilmente – yo tampoco te estoy aguantando por gusto.

- Pues deja que me marche.

- Prefiero romperte la crisma, sabes lo que somos y no queremos humanos entrometidos que nos molesten, ¿lo entiendes pequeño?

Lo de pequeño lo mosqueó, no por la estatura que era evidente, sino por la edad, ¿Qué podía tener ese tipo? ¿Veintiséis o veintisiete años? ¿Treinta como mucho? ¡Qué demonios! Estaba harto, harto de dejar que lo manejaran como un pelele desde que despertó en el hospital. De ver la lástima en la cara de los doctores, enfermeras, en la de Benny. ¡El pobre Dean Winchester no tiene fuerzas ni para levantar la cabeza de la almohada! El pobre Dean Winchester no es capaz de mover las piernas. El pobre Dean Winchester se quiebra si algo le recuerda a su hermano.

El cazador se enfureció, no podía quedarse ahí. Si Benny lo había abandonado (como todos) no se iba a sentar a esperar que alguien tirara de él. ¿Qué era difícil? Lo tenía asumido ¿Cuándo en su puñetera vida algo había sido fácil? Y ahora todos su instintos le impulsaban a arrojarse sobre Remi y molerlo a palos, con suerte el bruto ese lograría matarle y dejaría de…

Lo hizo, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho de casi dos metros de alto y el doble de ancho que él, que respondió a su ataque con ganas. El primer zarpazo de aquel tío lo envió volando sobre unas mesas a los pies de lo que parecía un altar. Dean se levantó limpiándose la sangre de los labios murmurando un "hijo de puta" que le salió del alma.

Remi lo vio todo rojo, quería machacar a ese humano, nadie, nadie mencionaba a su madre y menos ese intruso que no traería nada bueno al Santuario. Rugiendo como el oso que era, se transformó. Dean alucinado, tuvo el tiempo justo para esquivar el furibundo ataque. Se alejó del altar que sobrevivió milagrosamente cuando el oso se frenó y le siguió por todo el bar.

El cazador no podría seguir esquivándolo muchos minutos más, su baja forma física, más que evidente, le estaba pasando factura, sus músculos dolían por el esfuerzo comenzando a cargarse, el cansancio trababa sus movimientos cada vez más torpes y el último zarpazo había pasado alarmantemente cerca de su cuello.

Asfixiado e incapaz de dar un paso más cogió una de las sillas y la interpuso entre él y el gigantesco animal que erguido sobre sus patas traseras lanzó otro demoledor zarpazo arrancándosela de la manos "Estoy muerto" pensó Dean.

Otro oso apareció en la puerta y corrió hacia ellos. Ambos osos se encararon, rugiéndose como si fueran dos personas discutiendo. El humano levantó una de las sillas que había derribado en su huida y se dejó caer en ella tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras uno de los osos parecía ganar la disputa y el otro se retiraba mirándole con odio. Bueno, al parecer le había salvado la campana.

- Dijo que tú empezaste – la osa se había convertido en una guapa mujer apenas unos centímetros más baja que él, de largo y sedoso cabello rubio, y unos ojos tan azules como los de todos sus hermanos, aunque estos estaban llenos de comprensión

- Es cierto, quería enfadarlo – reconoció Dean levantando la cabeza de entre los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- ¿Por qué harías eso? – el cazador se encogió de hombros indiferente y la muchacha notó que Remi lo había alcanzado cuando volvió a limpiarse con la mano la sangre que brotaba de sus labios – estás herido

- Ese oso atiza bien – masculló indiferente.

- Remi no es mala gente, sólo pierde los estribos con facilidad – Aimèe defendió a su hermano - y tú tampoco tienes que ser un mal tipo si Ash nos pidió que te quedaras aquí.

- No conozco ningún Ash… que esté vivo – Dean miró la puerta con unas ganas locas de irse de aquel lugar - ¿Qué demonios es este sitio?

- Sígueme Dean Winchester tienes algo que saber sobre nosotros.

Dean suspiró, como si fuera tan sencillo. Ahora mismo sus piernas eran incapaces de sostenerle por sí solas. De todas formas se levantó y trató de dar unos pasos. Al perder el apoyo de la silla tropezó y se hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo si no hubiera habido una mesa en medio para detener la caída.

Aimèe se volvió y sin decir nada lo sujetó por la cintura. Dean tampoco dijo nada y dejó que lo ayudara. Aunque pesaba casi treinta libras menos de su peso normal, le sorprendió que la muchacha lo manejara con tanta facilidad. "debe ser porque es una osa" pensó dolorido y avergonzado.

Ella lo ayudó a llegar al dormitorio que le habían asignado y le sentó en la cama acercando una silla para sentarse y contarle todo lo que debía saber si se iba a quedar allí.

Los ojos del humano estaban perdidos en algún lugar al que no podía llegar. Le recordaba a Fang, cuando el lobo trataba de ocultarle alguna herida o algo malo que le hubiera ocurrido. Y no era sólo la mirada, la extrema debilidad, la delgadez, era como cuando su marido había estado "en coma" y consiguió sacarlo del mundo de pesadilla dónde vivió unos meses.

- Tu amigo dijo que habías estado muy enfermo y que empezabas a recuperarte – la miró por un breve instante y asintió antes deshacer el nudo de las botas – que fuiste atacado por Daimons.

- ¿Así llamáis a los vampiros rubios que chupan almas?

- Si – él volvió a asentir sacándose el calzado – puedes acostarte, para lo que te voy a decir no es preciso que te agotes más.

- Gracias – murmuró el cazador tumbándose de lado sobre la colcha

- Es una historia larga, hace mucho tiempo, cuando los dioses olímpicos influían de cerca en el curso de la historia y se mezclaban con los humanos el dios Apolo creó una nueva raza de mortales más altos, más fuertes, y con más poderes mentales que los que había creado su padre Zeus. El padre de los dioses los envió a vivir a la isla de la Atlántida, donde esperaba que vivieran en paz sin atacar a sus propias criaturas, los humanos – Dean había cerrado los ojos y creyó que dormía, hasta que un "continúa" la animó a seguir con su historia - Los apolitas, llamados así por su creador, combatieron a los griegos en su creencia de ser mejores y poder ir después contra los mismos dioses. Los humanos se dieron cuenta de que luchar no los llevaría a ningún sitio, por lo que idearon un plan para que Apolo cambiara de bando. Eligieron a la mujer más hermosa nacida entre la raza humana, Ryssa y se la entregaron a Apolo como amante.

- Y funcionó – se rio calladamente el cazador – bien por los humanos

- Funcionó. Se enamoró de ella y la dejó encinta. Cuando la reina de los apolitas se enteró, envió a un grupo de asesinos para que acabaran con la vida de la madre y del niño fingiendo ser el ataque de un animal salvaje, de modo que Apolo no se vengara de los apolitas.

- Pero lo supo

- Sí, dicen que destruyó la Atlántida y hubiera acabado con todos los apolitas si no lo hubiesen detenido los otros dioses griegos.

- Odio a los dioses de cualquier tipo – Aimèe sonrió, ahora mismo el cazador era como uno de sus sobrinos cuando estaba enfermo y ella les contaba un cuento, incluso parecía más joven.

- Como no podía destruirlos a todos ya que si lo hacía se destruía a sí mismo y al mundo tal como lo conocemos, los maldijo a vivir en la oscuridad y a alimentarse de la sangre de su propia raza.

- Lo dicho, ese Apolo era un capullo

- Stryker estaría de acuerdo contigo

Ante el nombre que lo había torturado en sus pesadillas desde que fue capturado por el grupo de Daimons que mataron a Sam, Dean se levantó como un resorte sentándose frente a la osa y mirándola con una intensidad que hizo creer a la cabeza de la familia Peltier que el humano se había vuelto loco.

- ¿Estás bien? – los ojos azules de la bearswan contemplaron preocupados al cazador.

- Sí, ¿Has dicho Stryker? – masculló con la boca seca Dean – ese tipo mandó que me torturaran…

- ¿Qué?

- Ordenó a un grupo de vampiros oxigenados y a una cosa de una sola pata a torturarme durante semanas, qué es, ¿Una especie de alfa? – el cazador se había alterado mucho y Aimèe no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo.

- Stryker era el hijo de la reina apolita y también es el primogénito de Apolo, cuando su padre maldijo a toda su raza también lo maldijo a él, y eso no es todo, como Ryssa tenía veintisiete años cuando murió, todos los apolitas mueren al cumplir los veintisiete envejeciendo rápidamente hasta convertirse en polvo.

- Casi me da pena el bastardo, el Apolo ese es un desgraciado.

- Stryker descubrió la manera de prolongar sus vidas, absorbiendo almas humanas antes de los veintisiete. Pero se agotan rápido, y necesitan alimentarse cada poco tiempo. Por ello Artemisa creó a los cazadores oscuros, para que mataran a estos apolitas corruptos a los que conoces como Daimons y liberaran las almas que absorben antes de que se conviertan en sombras.

- Cazador Oscuro – murmuró Dean - ¿Es eso lo que queréis de mí?

- No – exclamó como si el humano se hubiera vuelto loco – no, de ninguna manera, además para ser cazador oscuro hay que morir en unas circunstancias que hagan que tu alma clame por venganza, y es entonces cuando Artemisa te ofrece la ocasión de vengarte a cambio del servicio eterno.

- Comprendo – y comprendía, mucho más de lo que la osa podía imaginar – a cambio de una ridícula venganza venden su alma para siempre

Samia había escuchado parte de la conversación y se sintió ofendida por la simplificación que había hecho el Winchester de los motivos por los que tantos compañeros habían sido creados.

Entró en la habitación y sin acercarse al humano que podía sumirla en una agonía insufrible con sólo rozarla le recriminó que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, que no sabía en qué condiciones se habían convertido cada uno de los cazadores de la diosa.

- Solo sé una cosa, guapa – con una frialdad que Remi estaba muy lejos de poder alcanzar el cazador aseguró – la venganza siempre es un mal negocio y hacer tratos por tu alma sólo conduce al desastre

- ¡Perdí a toda mi familia! – gritó Samia afectada por los sentimientos del cazador - ¡A mi bebé! ¡No digas que no tenía motivos!

Dean se levantó y la abrazó ante el horror de Aimèe que se convirtió en el asombro más absoluto cuando su cuñada se fue calmando entre los brazos del humano. Dean susurraba, "Ya está, te tengo, todo saldrá bien" y Samia rompió a llorar silenciosamente sobre su hombro.

- Lo siento – murmuró el humano cuando ya se había calmado, pero algo en su cara dejó estupefacto al pecoso - ¿Tú no tenías los ojos negros?

- ¡Sam! ¡Tus poderes!

- Tranquila Aims, no creo que por un rato sin ellos me vaya a ocurrir nada – la amazona había recobrado por unos momentos su aspecto anterior a su trato con Artemisa y sus ojos, ahora verdes, sonreían aún enrojecidos por las lágrimas

- Eres una de esos cazadores oscuros – Dean no necesitaba una confirmación que ambas le dieron

- Lo fue

- Lo soy, aunque mi alma me pertenece a mí desde que Artemisa me liberó.

- Entonces la esclavitud no tiene por qué ser eterna

- No somos esclavos – se enfurruñó la amazona – nos pagan por nuestro trabajo, y muy bien.

- Quiero decir, que podéis recobrar vuestra alma, pero seguís siendo cazadores…

- No, no es eso – Samia estaba confiando ciegamente en el humano sin entender por qué, sólo sabía que no le haría ningún daño contarle parte de su historia – cuando un cazador encuentra a alguien que lo ame sin límite, que esté dispuesto a todo por él, puede intentar recobrar su alma, pero para ello Artemisa ha de entregarle la roca dónde se guarda su alma. Entonces el cazador debe morir y la persona que lo ama debe colocar la piedra sobre su marca hasta que el alma vuelve al cuerpo y recobra su vida y su humanidad.

- Y tú tienes la piedra pero no has muerto.

- Vivimos tiempos muy difíciles y mis poderes pueden ayudar, pero yo soy un caso diferente.

- Claro – Dean sonrió irónicamente, pero se guardó su opinión, lo que le habían contado había sido muy útil – una última pregunta, si un cazador oscuro muriera sin más, ¿Recobraría su alma?

- No, se convertiría en sombra – se estremeció la mujer – condenada a vagar eternamente en el velo que separa el mundo de los vivos del mundo de los muertos, pasando hambre y sed y sin que nadie pueda calmar su sufrimiento jamás

- ¡Qué!

- Estás agotado, y tú también Sam, vamos a dejarle descansar un poco – Aimèe obligó al cazador a meterse en la cama y salió de la habitación con su cuñada.

Dean ya estaba seguro de porqué estaba allí y porqué esa gente le había contado todo eso. Sam debía ser un Cazador Oscuro. Y la única forma por la que se había convertido en uno era porque había creído que él le había abandonado. Pero abandonar a su hermano era algo que no había hecho en toda su vida "Y ahora tampoco lo haré"

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Sam no podía descansar, hacía meses que no pensaba en su hermano, en cómo habían llegado a esta situación. Su relación con Amelia había sido un error dentro de otro error y las consecuencias que había tenido para ella, para su marido, para Dean… no habían sido menos graves que las que estaba sufriendo él ahora mismo.

Don había matado a Amelia porque descubrió que su esposa quería volver con Sam. Ahora sabía que el único responsable era él por haber intentado volver a una vida que nunca había sido la suya, aunque durante meses culpó a su hermano por enviarlo en ayuda de Amy para que no cazara a Benny. Todo había surgido de ahí.

El marine tenía un severo síndrome post-traumático debido a meses de torturas cuando fue capturado por un grupo talibán mientras estuvo destinado en Afganistán. No aceptó que su mujer se planteara el abandonarlo, mató a Amelia accidentalmente, la empujó cuando discutían al enterarse de que se había visto con el cazador y la muchacha se desnucó al caer contra el borde de un armario.

Después, al comprender lo que había hecho, el soldado llamó a Sam por teléfono para contárselo y culparle por ello, después se suicidó. Sam llegó a tiempo de ver cómo la policía sacaba los cadáveres de la casa.

Todas las imágenes de aquellos días volvían más crudas, más nítidas. Dean alejándolo de allí para que la policía no lo inculpara. El entierro, dónde el padre de Amelia lo abrazó roto de dolor diciendo que ojalá le hubiese elegido a él.

Las continuas discusiones contra su hermano que aguantaba el chaparrón y seguía a su lado hasta que no pudo más. Sam se dio cuenta muy tarde de que Dean no se fue porque lo echó de su lado literalmente docenas de veces, sino porque no podía soportar por más tiempo el ver cómo se autodestruía.

Apenas un mes después de irse los Daimons atraparon a su hermano. Lo torturaron durante semanas hasta que lo obligaron a matarle, y ahora era un cazador oscuro que había consagrado la eternidad al servicio de una diosa para salvar las almas de las personas. Y aunque la suya estaba en posesión de Artemisa, no era como cuando Castiel lo sacó de la caja, conservaba todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos.

No pudo contactar con Acheron a través de la web de cazadores oscuros. T-Rex debía estar ocupado con todo ese asunto de los Spathi que habían eliminado a los cazadores de San Francisco. Si quería saber cómo se había tomado Dean su "residencia" en el "Santuario" debería llamar a los Peltier directamente.

- ¡Erika! ¿Tienes el teléfono del Santuario? – gritó llamando a su escudera

- No jefe, pero seguro que viene en su página web – la joven se recogió el largo cabello negro en una cola y sonrió coqueta – si vas a pedir comida o hacer una reserva me puedo encargar yo…

- No gracias Erika, sólo necesito el teléfono

La chica se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando descaradamente al cazador oscuro, que tenía la camiseta a medio quitar dejando ver unos abdominales de vértigo y un cuerpazo que ni el de Ravyn Kontis. Le puso la mano en el pecho, se notaba que su nuevo cazador era realmente nuevo, carecía de la violencia que rodeaba a los más antiguos.

- Erika, por favor, ¿quieres dejar de tocarme? – sonrió Sam divertido

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡No me había dado cuenta! – los ojos de la muchacha de color caramelo se desviaron avergonzados, pero no apartó la mano de su pecho – jefe, eres duro como una roca.

- Ya basta Erika – el tono bastó para que obedeciera, el breve momento de complicidad con su nuevo cazador desapareció entristeciendo a la joven

- Sí jefe, no hay problema, en seguida te busco ese número

Sam no era como Ravyn, ella realmente no había tenido un cazador propio hasta que le asignaron al Winchester, sólo hacía sustituciones temporales y Ravyn, bueno, su familia había sido asignada al were-lepard durante generaciones enteras y ahora, tras un par de experiencias terribles con los cazadores que cubrían la baja de Ravyn, que fueron asesinados por humanos, Erika tenía su primera misión como escudera a tiempo completo. No quería fastidiarlo, y encima el nuevo era un auténtico bombón.

- No te preocupes, yo lo haré – dijo Sam acabando de quitarse la camiseta - ¿sabes dónde están las toallas?

- Si claro – la escudera se puso roja como la grana al imaginarse a su jefe recién salido de la ducha con una minúscula toalla rodeando su cintura estrecha y las gotas de agua rodando por su pecho hasta… Tosió – Ejém, ahora te la traigo jefe.

- No voy a repetirte más veces que me llames Sam

- Si je… Sam, señor…

La chica corrió a buscar la toalla aturdida mientras el cazador sacudía la cabeza, resignado, si Dean estuviera aquí, él… Volvió a sacudir la cabeza al recordar cómo era todo entre ellos no hace mucho. Aunque ahora pareciera una eternidad.

Encontró el teléfono del bar y llamó mientras esperaba que Erika volviera con la toalla. Rebecca Peltier cogió su llamada, la osa Katagaria le dijo que Dean había despertado y que estaba bien. Era suficiente, no quería más detalles. Se hizo el propósito de considerar el Santuario un sitio prohibido mientras su hermano estuviese allí. De todas maneras tampoco podría ir demasiado, Samia Peltier era una Dark Huntress, si permanecían más de unos minutos en el mismo lugar sus poderes se irían debilitando hasta volverlos humanos.

Era una de las reglas de los de su clase, no eran muchas, eran sencillas y eran las siguientes:

_No exhibir los poderes ante humanos no iniciados._

_Ser parte del mundo, pero no participar en él._

_No presentarse ante un dios_

_No dejar que te toque la luz del sol._

_Un Dark Hunter inconsciente, es un Dark Hunter muerto._

_No se permiten las relaciones sentimentales._

_Nunca tocar a tu Escudero._

_No conservar familia, ni amigos que te hubieran conocido antes de tu muerte._

_Ningún Daimon se escapa con vida._

_No hablar de lo que eres._

_No estar en presencia de otros Dark Hunters._

_Lo que le hagas a otro Dark Hunter, lo sentirás diez veces más._

_Caminar siempre solo._

_Mantener la marca escondida._

Eran simples, escuetas y conocía las consecuencias de no cumplirlas, en unos casos la muerte y en otros una cacería sangrienta cuyo resultado también sería la muerte. Pero aunque no pudiera volver a ver a su hermano por lo menos se aseguraría de que continuaba adelante con su vida.

Erika volvió con las toallas y las dejó en la silla que había junto a la entrada del búnker. Al menos lo de no entrar bajo ningún concepto sí lo había aprendido la díscola escudera.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

- Jaque mate – Medea sonrió a su rival al que había vuelto a derrotar vergonzosamente – Davyn, Davyn ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a concentrarte debidamente?

- Eres buena – el Daimon recogió las piezas de marfil y ébano y las guardó en su caja – solo un par de veces más y te derrotaré

- Sigue soñando amigo.

La Spathi, pensativa, recogió el tablero. Desde allí podía escuchar la tremenda pelea que sus padres tenían en el salón del trono. Seguro que se trataba otra vez de lo mismo: Zephyra había ordenado la muerte del humano Sam Winchester antes de que su padre obtuviese el alma del envase de Lucifer.

- Son incorregibles – murmuró cansada

Davyn no dijo nada. Siguió a su princesa hasta la sala dónde Stryker yacía sangrando aparatosamente por la paliza que le había infligido su esposa. El Daimon disimuló una burlona sonrisa. Odiaba a su rey como no creía que su propia familia lo hiciera. Y si Stryker supiera de su doble juego no sería el único en esa habitación al que el hijo de Apolo arrebataría la vida sin dudar un segundo.

Pero el hasta hacía poco tiempo lugarteniente del señor de los Daimons no se traicionaría a sí mismo. No lo había hecho en más de once mil años y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Davyn seguía siendo la mano derecha de Stryker a pesar de haber perdido su puesto a favor de Medea, y aunque no dudaba en demostrar su disgusto a la menor ocasión, realmente, no podía estar más feliz por ello.

- ¡Ya basta madre, padre! – La pequeña Spathi se interpuso entre sus progenitores – Padre, mi madre tiene razón, tu plan era la destrucción por la destrucción, debes aceptar que no se hubiese conseguido nada, que nadie hubiera conseguido nada.

- No me importa – los ojos azules como el hielo del rey de los Daimon miraron con desprecio a su única hija, porque ya no consideraba a Urian vástago suyo, después de su deleznable traición – Apolo, Afrodita, Acheron, Apollymi… todos los que se han cruzado en mi camino, morirán.

- ¡Y tú también grandísimo capullo! – le gritó Zephyra - ¡Y yo! ¡Y mi hija! ¡Y el universo al completo!

- Eso no es exacto del todo – enjugándose la sangre que brotaba de su labio, Stryker se sentó en su trono pesadamente – si mi plan hubiera dado resultado habríamos sustituido a los dioses, nos habríamos desecho de un solo golpe del panteón olímpico, del atlante y del sumerio y los ángeles del panteón cristiano serían nuestros esclavos.

- Eso no es cierto, señor – se atrevió a intervenir Davyn – Sam Winchester es sólo un humano marcado por el panteón cristiano…

Sin mediar palabra Stryker lanzó un rayo de energía que golpeó a su subalterno lanzándolo contra la pared. El Daimon se levantó trémulo, apoyándose en la roca del muro a su espalda. Había osado corregir a su jefe y debía dar gracias por no haber sido volatilizado, ese psicópata había asesinado a su propio hijo por contradecirle, que no le hubiera matado a él era algo realmente nuevo.

- Lárgate de mí vista comandante, a partir de ahora recibirás mis órdenes a través de Medea y si te vuelvo a ver en mi presencia desearás haber muerto hoy – ordenó fríamente el Rey

- Sí, mi señor.

Davyn salió de allí sin poder creer que conservaba su vida, se había arriesgado demasiado y había pagado las consecuencias. El rayo de energía lo había golpeado justo dónde los Daimon "normales" llevaban la marca de su raza, ahora volvería a llevar esa marca que durante once mil años había sido el símbolo de su cobardía.

Odiaba a ese psicópata con una intensidad solo comparable a su paciencia. Medea lo encontró en sus aposentos, sentado en la oscuridad.

- Lo siento Davyn

- No tiene importancia – el soldado miró a su superior y sonrió con tristeza – él nos salvó de una muerte espantosa.

- Y nos condenó a una vida espantosa – murmuró ella

- No dejes que te oiga hablar así, te mataría…

La mujer, que, como todos los Daimons no aparentaba más de veintisiete años, se sentó en el diván, codo con codo, con el único que se atrevía a retarla al ajedrez. Era como un hermano, esos últimos años, desde que se unió a la corte de Stryker, Davyn había sido su confidente y su apoyo, y le dolía lo que su padre le había hecho.

- Mereces respeto amigo mío – dijo dejando su delicada mano entre las nervudas del Spathi – eres el hombre más leal de mi padre.

- Sobrepasé mis atribuciones, mi señora – dijo ocultando la marca – y fui castigado por ello, es justo.

Pero no era justo y ambos los sabían. Tarde o temprano Stryker se encontraría con la horma de su zapato y aún no lo había hecho porque el único que tenía la capacidad para pararlo no lo haría para no perder a su madre. Aunque, en los últimos tiempos el rey de los condenados estaba jugando con un poder que no podría controlar.

Y Davyn estaría allí para ver su caída. En primera fila, dispuesto a vengarse de un ser que había convertido once mil años de vida en once mil años de infierno. Porque todo lo que tenía el Spathi que agradecer a su señor era que le hubiera obligado a sacrificar a su amor, a sacrificar a la persona que le había hecho como era, que compartió su vida hasta que las almas de las que se alimentaba lo volvieron loco.

Roth había sido todo para él desde que su tribu descubrió que jamás daría más miembros a la misma. Fue repudiado con doce años y durante meses anduvo perdido en la oscuridad hasta que el Daimon lo encontró, a punto de morir de hambre y lo recogió a su lado.

Davyn nunca quiso convertirse en Daimon, pero Roth sí lo era y además era amigo desde la infancia del hijo del legendario rey de los Apolitas. Lo amó desde el primer momento que fue amable con él. Lo admiraba como no podía admirar a nadie más. Roth llevaba el cabello corto y tenía los ojos grises y expresivos. Era tan alto como Urian, pero sus gestos eran mucho más contenidos y amables. Y era un Agkelos, sólo tomaba almas de humanos corruptos, asesinos o criminales.

Ese fue su final, esas almas acabaron con su cordura y el mismo Stryker le ordenó que le diera paz. Davyn siempre agradeció a su rey que no permitiera que cualquier otro cazara a Roth. No sintió ningún remordimiento cuando le quitó la vida porque realmente, lo que hacía era liberarlo, Roth era además un Iluminati, un Spathi de primer nivel, su esencia estaba destinada a reencarnarse de nuevo.

No ocurrió así. Una vez muerto su esencia fue destruida por completo. El rey de los Daimons no creyó oportuno correr el riesgo de permitir la reencarnación. Y Davyn que hasta ese momento había sido un Anaimikos, despreciado por los otros de su raza al depender de Roth hasta para alimentarse, se convirtió en Agkelos en honor a su amor.

Urian lo tomó bajo su mando, y acabó convirtiéndose en el único en el que el hijo del Rey podía confiar. Aún lo hacía, a pesar de ser un proscrito, de estar a las órdenes del mayor enemigo de los Daimons. Porque Davyn tenía muy claro a quien debía lealtad, y no era al Rey que impidió que el ser más importante de su existencia volviera a su lado.

**Continuará_**


	3. Encuentros y desencuentros

**_Otro más..._**

* * *

**De Amor y venganza**

**Capítulo II**

**Encuentros y desencuentros**

Aimèe Peltier había cumplido su palabra, poniendo al cazador al corriente de lo esencial sobre la historia de los Dark Hunters, Were Hunters y el nuevo mundo de criaturas sobrenaturales con las que se había cruzado. Dean necesitaba salir y tomar el aire para asimilar todo eso, pero al ser de día había poca gente dispuesta a acompañarle.

Después de su conversación con Aimèe y Samia, lo entendía, de veras. De alguna manera el jefe de los Dark Hunters estaba interesado en mantenerle vigilado, pero él no conocía al tal Acheron así que sólo había un motivo por el que le mantenían allí. No les comentó a ambas mujeres que la pelea que provocó en el bar se debió a que creyó ver a Sam.

No quería que le dijeran que eran delirios provocados por el alcohol. No lo eran, estaba convencido de que Sam podía haberse convertido en uno de esos cazadores. Recordaba sus ojos, negros como la noche, cuando lo sacó de entre las garras de esos vampiros de almas. Era una característica de los Dark Hunters según Aimèe. Y la otra muchacha, Samia, tenía los ojos igual.

Se quedó en su cuarto, pensando. Durante meses, hasta que lo vio entrar ayer en este restaurante, había creído que Sam había muerto, que lo que recordaba de antes de despertar en una residencia de enfermos crónicos, había sido sólo desvaríos de su mente provocados por la tortura a la que fue sometido.

Despertó en aquella residencia roto, desquiciado, sólo la presencia de Benny consiguió que poco a poco recuperara la razón. Todos le habían dejado, todos los que alguna vez habían sido algo para él, el único que permaneció a su lado fue el vampiro, y ahora también le había abandonado. No lo culpaba, cualquiera que lo conociera de verdad o moría o lo abandonaba, prefería lo segundo.

- ¡Venga ya, idiota! – exclamó levantándose – ya está bien de vegetar, hay que encontrar a Sam.

En el pasillo se encontró un grupo de dos o tres niños y cinco oseznos. Aterrorizado contempló como uno de los osos tiraba al suelo al más pequeño, de tres o cuatro años, y le gruñía amenazadoramente sujetándole contra el suelo.

- ¡Eh! – gritó intentando llamar su atención

- No te preocupes, sólo están jugando – de una de las puertas laterales salió un hombre, tendría aproximadamente su edad y su rostro recordaba vagamente al de un halcón – eres Winchester ¿Verdad? Me llamo Carson

- ¿Está seguro de que sólo juegan Carson? – suspiró aliviado estrechando la mano del amable tipo - ¿Eres uno de ellos?

- Sí, soy un Gerakian – se rio ante la cara de "si claro, y se supone que sé lo que es eso" del invitado forzoso del Santuario – un were-halcón, soy el médico de este lugar.

- ¿Soy el único humano aquí dentro?

- Sí, no nos fiamos mucho de los humanos.

- Hacéis bien.

Se agachó levantando al pequeñín que le rugió y corrió tras los otros niños y los osos. Carson cerró la puerta de la clínica y le dijo a una de las niñas humanas (o de aspecto humano) mayores que debía ir a comprar algunos medicamentos a la farmacia.

-¿Me acompaña Winchester?

- ¿Por qué no? Así saldré un poco de aquí.

Estaba nublado, el viento traía el aroma de la tierra mojada de las marismas. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún se podían apreciar las secuelas del huracán que devastó la ciudad casi diez años atrás. Dean siguió al doctor que a paso ligero bajaba por el bulevar hacia una tienda de recuerdos criolla.

Ese curioso doctor-veterinario hombre-halcón había confundido la farmacia con una tienda esotérica de magia vudú… o quizás no. El carrillón de la puerta avisó al oscuro interior de la presencia de los recién llegados. Había tres mujeres en el interior, una de ellas resultaba familiar a Dean, no la había visto desde hacía casi ¿Dos años? Retrocedió dos pasos quedando protegido de la vista de las mujeres por la espalda del doctor.

- Hola Doc, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – la que parecía ser la propietaria del lugar acogió a los recién llegados enganchándose del brazo del médico, vestía una chaqueta de lana de colores pastel, un collar de abalorios y una falda plisada de volantes que le llegaba a los tobillo y llevaba el oscuro cabello largo y ondulado, suelto a su espalda – hace tiempo que no te veía.

- Tengo un nuevo paciente al que quería que Grace conociera, Selene – sonrió Carson

- ¿Un nuevo paciente? – Grace Alexander se levantó de la mesa y miró al cazador que interpretó las palabras del Gerakian como una encerrona - ¿Es de quien me habló Ash?

- Bueno Doc, no me necesita para recoger los medicamentos que había encargado, me vuelvo al santuario – pero no llegó a salir

- ¿Dean? – sí era ella, sus ojos castaños irradiaban una compasión que no estaba preparado para asumir - ¿Dean Winchester? Te acuerdas de mí

- Sigo sin tener un mejor día Melanie – susurró roncamente el cazador

- Me alegro de verte cazador de fantasmas.

- Me alegro de verte vidente que no lee las manos.

Los demás asistieron al inesperado encuentro entre Melanie Golden y Dean Winchester que logró sonreír con una amargura tolerable. La mentalista que debía su vida al hombre que tenía delante lo abrazó presintiendo lo necesitado que estaba de algún contacto humano, y lo mantuvo sujeto hasta que se relajó y fue capaz de corresponder tímidamente. Mel no preguntó por Sam, tenía la acertada intuición de que si lo hacía el cazador huiría del único lugar dónde podían ayudarle.

- ¿Le conoces Melly? – Selena Deveraux intuía que Ash no había elegido al azar el momento en que Carson llevaría a Dean Winchester a su tienda, y no tenía que ver con que Grace comenzara a tratar al cazador, ahora estaba completamente segura de que tenía que ver con la visita de su amiga y compañera de profesión.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Camille y mi abuela fueron asesinadas por Jimmy Tomorrow? – Melanie no había soltado la mano de Dean que parecía totalmente perdido – su hermano y él salvaron mi vida

Dean se tambaleó agotado. No había dicho a nadie que las secuelas de lo que hicieron los Daimon aún le tenían debilitado. A Melanie no le hizo falta, lo sostuvo hasta una silla dónde se dejó caer pesadamente. Sólo hacía unos días era incapaz de salir a la calle, desde el día anterior había peleado con lobos, osos, y había permanecido en pie más tiempo que en los siete meses anteriores juntos.

- Toma muchacho – la dueña de la tienda puso una taza de té caliente en sus manos – te sentará bien

- Lannie, me tengo que ir a casa – Grace tenía que recoger a su esposo, catedrático de griego clásico en la universidad, pues Julián Alexander era de ese tipo de personas que era preferible no se pusieran tras el volante de un vehículo – tenga señor Winchester, esta es la dirección de mi consulta

- ¿Una loquera? – Dean cogió la tarjeta soltando una risita irónica – le advierto que no tengo con qué pagarle.

- Terapeuta – sonrió dulcemente la mujer – y no se preocupe por mis honorarios, ya han sido cubiertos en su caso. No falte ¿De acuerdo? Mañana a las cinco de la tarde.

- Está bien, supongo – murmuró el cazador sin ninguna intención de acudir.

Carson también dijo que debía volver al santuario y las mujeres insistieron para que Dean se quedara con ellas. El cazador dudó un segundo, no estaba en condiciones de volver a pie, pero tampoco lo reconocería. Además, temía más lo que pudiera averiguar Melanie de su lenguaje corporal que cualquier psicoanálisis que pudieran hacerle. Pero era difícil resistirse a la tenaz y simpática insistencia de Selena, no le quedó más remedio que claudicar vergonzosamente.

Pasó el resto de la tarde con Melanie y su amiga, y hermanas de ésta última, y críos, como siete u ocho. Demasiada gente para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambiente.

Lo de sentirse como un elefante en una cristalería cobró sentido para el cazador cuando un pequeño de tres años saltó sobre el sillón aterrizando en sus piernas y manchándole los vaqueros con las gordezuelas manitas embadurnadas de chocolate. Buscó la ayuda de Melly con la mirada y obtuvo una carcajada de la muchacha que no podía creer que pareciera tan perdido.

Algunos eran sobrinos de Selena, otros, los hijos de amigos, el pequeño que lo había atacado de esa forma tan pringosa era el hijo de una tal Soteria (¡Joder con los nombrecitos!), un chico y una chica, gemelos, de unos cinco años, eran familia de los osos de "el santuario", otro par más eran los hijos pequeños de la psicóloga que le habían puesto y los restantes eran de una de las hermanas de Selena a la que conoció cuando vino a recogerlos.

Cuando oscureció y los niños habían vuelto con sus familias se dejó caer agotado en el sillón, la cabeza amenazaba con estallarle y un dolor pulsante se había alojado tras sus ojos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ha sido tan terrible como creías? – Melanie Golden se sentó en el respaldo del sillón y le ofreció un vaso de agua y un analgésico

- No, está bien – admitió Dean aceptando su ayuda – no había visto tanto crío junto desde que iba al colegio.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y la jovencita de unos diecinueve años que se había llevado al chavalín pringoso volvió a entrar. El cazador estaba seguro de que la había visto antes, y ahora sí supo dónde. No hacía ni un par de días, en el Santuario, con aquel gigante y con Sammy. Inconscientemente se levantó y fue hacia ella.

-Selena, el hermanito de la Simi olvidó su osito, por eso Akra Tory me ha mandado por él. Es que los bebés son tan indefensos, lloran sin sus juguetes. La Simi ya es grande y sabe de bebés, no llora por un peluche, podría llorar si le pasara algo malo a su familia pero no por un peluche – la jovencita, maquillada como una muñeca de las Monsters Hight reparó en el cazador que la contemplaba detenidamente – los humanos son curiosos, ¿Verdad?, pueden ser hermosos aunque parezcan muy viejos, a la Simi le gusta el nuevo amigo de Selena, tiene unos ojos bonitos, pero tristes. El Akri también tiene los ojos tristes pero cuando cambian dan miedo.

- Pero, ¿A ti te han dado cuerda? – asombrado, Dean la señaló y preguntó a la propietaria del local - ¿Siempre es así?

- La Simi sabe hablar gracias – gruñó la chiquilla en tono amenazador – la Simi creyó que eras amable porque su hermanito dijo que habías sido bueno y habías jugado con él, pero ahora no eres amable, gruñes, no me gustas nada, si sigues hablando me haré barbacoa de hombre antipático con ojos bonitos.

- Toma Simi – Selena se apresuró a darle el peluche del bebé para evitar problemas mayores, la demonio no solía crear conflictos pero si se enfadaba era difícil de controlar – no te enfades con Dean, es que no sabe lo fuerte que eres.

- Está bien, la Simi no se almorzará a Dean, pero porque su Akri le dijo que era buen tipo y que no quería que le ocurriera nada malo – el cazador parpadeó al descubrir dos pequeños cuernos en la cabeza de la muchacha - ¿Te gustan? Si quieres te pongo unos también.

- No, yo no estaría tan guapo con ellos – declinó la oferta ganándose de nuevo la confianza de la extraña criatura – puede que te haya visto antes, ¿En el santuario?

- Claro, el Santuario es el mejor sitio para comer costillas asadas con salsa barbacoa, voy mucho, ¿Tú también vas?

- Ahora estoy viviendo allí, te puedo invitar a cenar.

- No hace falta la Simi está invitada siempre que va, pero si sabes bailar la Simi baila muy bien y necesita un compañero, la Simi quería enseñar a Akri pero Akri solo baila con Akra Tori, es un aburrido.

- Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo.

Feliz de haber encontrado una pareja de baile, la muchacha se marchó. Las dos mujeres contemplaron preocupadas al cazador que se encogió de hombros. Había algo muy peligroso en la chiquilla, algo que se le enredaba en las tripas y le advertía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era la única que podría confirmarle que Sam estaba vivo, porque los demás no se lo dirían.

Melanie le acarició el rostro, ella estaba inquieta por él, cerró los ojos aceptando la caricia y le sonrió intentando evitar ese recelo, el efecto fue el contrario. Era como si adivinara que se estaba metiendo en algo que era imposible que saliera bien.

- Me ha gustado verte de nuevo

- Hubiera preferido otras circunstancias – susurró ella conteniendo la emoción – algo más sencillo, un café, un paseo…

- Será mejor que no – se alejó el cazador, era lo mejor que podía hacer, nadie debía compartir su vida, la amistad, el amor, sólo servirían para hacer daño a quienes quisieran acercarse.

- Dean, me gustaría…

- Debo irme.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Había descubierto señales demoníacas en la zona de los pantanos. Era como montar en bicicleta, había buscado automáticamente esas pautas tantas veces que los meses de entrenamiento con el jefe de los Dark Hunters no habían conseguido que se borrasen de su cabeza.

Aunque no se trataba de los demonios con los que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Sam Winchester sabía que con su conversión el velo de la realidad se había retorcido de tal manera que los seres que ahora cazaba habían esclavizado y dominado a los demonios de su mundo. Y lo más terrible, presentía que no se conformarían con los demonios e irían directamente a por los ángeles.

Odiaba tanto estar en el ojo del huracán, que presentía que no había llegado a salir de él. Vestido totalmente de negro, vaqueros, botas, camiseta y chupa de cuero, con las gafas de sol para evitar la luminosidad de las luces eléctricas de la ciudad, salió a hacer la que sería su rutina de aquí en adelante, a vigilar las calles y cuidar de la gente corriente que se mezclaba con los Daimons ajenos al peligro constante en que estaban.

Tenía entendido que de la media docena de cazadores residentes habituales de Nueva Orleans ahora no quedaban más de tres, contándole a él y a la Huntress que vivía en el Santuario, y que técnicamente, era libre. En los últimos años, un grupo extrañamente numeroso de cazadores había logrado anular su contrato con Artemisa y recuperar sus vidas.

No es que no tuviera esperanza de hacerlo él. Pero sabía que en la actualidad, con las fuerzas de la Diosa tan mermadas y con la osadía de unos seres que ya eran capaces de mostrarse a la luz del día, las posibilidades de encontrar a un gran amor que fuese capaz de reclamar su alma eran escasas.

Oyó el latido opaco del corazón de un demonio no demasiado lejos. Y notó el hambre, ese era otro inconveniente de su nueva situación, junto a no poder mostrarse a la luz del sol: los cazadores oscuros podían alimentarse de sangre, estaban "equipados" para ello, el problema era que para Sam Winchester "exyonki de sangre de demonio", esa atracción se convertía en agonía si había un demonio cerca de él.

Sin embargo no era un demonio, exactamente. Lo vio acercarse por la oscura callejuela que subía desde el cementerio. Era alto, incluso más alto que él, tenía el cabello corto, rubio platino y sin embargo su piel estaba dorada como la de los surfistas. Pero Sam aún sentía el golpeteo rítmico y pausado del corazón del Daimon lanzándole punzadas de hambre directas al cerebro.

El Daimon le vio, sus ojos castaños se agrandaron sorprendidos por reconocer a un Dark Hunter cerca de territorio vedado para los entes sin alma. El cazador sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y preparándose para una pelea. El cuchillo matademonios se materializó en su mano dispuesto a saltar sobre aquel tipo al que no conocía de nada.

Davyn reconoció al Winchester nada más ver su descuidada melena. Sorprendido por su presencia en aquel lugar tardó unos segundos en recordar que debía evitarlo. El antiguo envase del diablo era muy atractivo, podía reconocerlo, incluso podría ser su tipo si no perteneciera al grupo de seres del universo que más odiaba.

De todas formas no iban a conversar demasiado, como el puñal en la mano del cazador indicaba. Sacó una espada corta que como guarda de honor de Apollymi siempre llevaba encima. El humano, o quien lo fuera hasta hacía menos de un año, giró a su alrededor con su negra y turbia mirada fija en él.

El corazón del Daimon se aceleró imperceptiblemente para otro que no fuera Sam. Se estaba preparando para un ataque inminente. Su arma era el doble de larga que el puñal, similar a un gladio, pero más fina y con una empuñadura más elaborada con forma de cabeza de dragón. "Déjate de detalles, idiota, atento al tipo, no es como los otros Daimons que has cazado" se dijo el Winchester afianzándose para el ataque.

Davyn dio el primer paso, y se encontró con que éste cazador oscuro, si bien no tenía la fuerza de los otros sí tenía habilidad y una técnica un tanto torpe pero efectiva. Antes de entender cómo, se encontró atrapado por una llave de judo que lo inmovilizaba por completo.

- Esto son tablas cazador – consiguió articular pese a la falta de aire – así no puedes matarme y no podrás mantener tu presa eternamente.

- Ya lo veremos – gruñó tercamente Sam sin soltarle. El Daimon sonrió, el amanecer no estaba muy lejos, y el sol no era aliado precisamente de los Dark Hunters – de qué te ríes

- Puede que no sean tablas después de todo – replicó Davyn – amanecerá en menos de una hora.

El maldito monstruo tenía razón, y para colmo, en esa posición el cuello quedaba en la posición perfecta para mostrar la aorta palpitante y terriblemente llena que le obligaba a usar gran parte de su concentración en no morderla. Su respiración se volvió tan errática y agitada como la de su prisionero. Sam Winchester se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo contra sí mismo, o dejaba ir al Daimon o acabaría desangrándolo allí mismo con las consecuencias que tuviera eso.

- De acuerdo, tablas – gruñó con un tremendo esfuerzo de voluntad que Davyn malinterpretó – te voy a soltar y te aconsejo que desaparezcas de mi vista.

- No Winchester, ha llegado tu hora.

Sam perdió la batalla. Sujetando con más fuerza de la que el otro pensó que tenía hundió la cabeza en el estilizado cuello del Daimon que gimió inútilmente sorprendido por el ataque. Ningún Dark Hunter había tomado sangre de Daimon, ninguno salvo Cael, y el renegado ahora era cualquier cosa menos un Dark Hunter.

Sintió como aquel humano… no, aquel ser, le succionaba la vida a través de su sangre. Todo se oscureció, y el miedo desapareció. Vio la cara de Roth cuando sólo era un muchacho apolita, y dedicó toda su concentración a no permitir que la imagen del gran amor de su vida se contaminara con sus últimos días en la Tierra como Trelos.

No pudo evitarlo, el horror de ver convertido a su razón de vivir en la criatura que siempre temió llegar a ser le golpeó más fuerte que toda la pérdida de sangre. Davyn lloró impotente deseando que el Dark Hunter terminara de una vez y lo mandara al olvido.

Sam sintió cómo el Daimon se rendía y logró parar. La sangre tibia aún brotaba de la herida del cuello cuando lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo. Los ojos castaños del demonio-vampiro estaban bañados en lágrimas sanguinolentas. Le miró implorante, y por un segundo estuvo tentado de perdonarle la vida, pero eso no era lo que pedía el monstruo.

- Termínalo – susurró Davyn – acaba conmigo.

La sangre del demonio se rebeló en sus venas y el cazador sintió como si todo el torrente sanguíneo se convirtiera en fuego, abrasándole. Aulló de dolor. Y escuchó en su interior miles de voces agónicas, de súplicas de piedad. No se había sentido así desde… desde que tuvo a Lucifer dentro.

- ¿Qué demonios eres tú? – gimió Sam Winchester cayendo de rodillas

- Podría hacer la misma pregunta – murmuró Davyn totalmente inmóvil

Otra figura surgió de la oscuridad. Ambos reconocieron enseguida la silueta de Urian. No pareció sorprendido por la extraña escena ante sus ojos. Cogió a Davyn en brazos y Acheron se materializó a su lado.

El Jefe de los Dark Hunters indicó con un gesto al hijo de su mayor enemigo, que podía marcharse y sin cruzar más que una mirada de entendimiento Urian desapareció llevándose al otro Daimon consigo.

- Maldición chico ¿Qué has hecho? – masculló Ash sosteniendo al Winchester, que a su lado parecía pequeño.

- Tiene gracia – se rio secamente el cazador, Ash no aparentaba más de veintiuno o veintidós años incluso con ese maquillaje gótico que llevaba – no pensé que alguien más se pudiera enfadar porque tomara sangre de demonio.

- Has cruzado la línea Sam, si alguien lo descubre…

- Pude ocultárselo a la persona que mejor me conocía durante meses T-Rex – Sam se irguió por fin, había conseguido rehacerse después de todo y ahora se sentía mucho más fuerte y poderoso de lo que había sido jamás – podré ocultarlo a todos los demás, si Urian y su novio demonio no dicen nada.

- No te importa una mierda, muchacho, pero Davyn no es el novio de Urian ni de nadie, además de estúpido ¿Eres un homófobo?

¿Es gay? – Sam se sorprendió pero tampoco era algo que le importara realmente - ¿Y por eso no debo acabar con un Daimon?

- No, no debes acabar con Davyn porque trabaja para nosotros, gracias a él pudimos salvar a Dean y gracias a él tu alma no vaga por la Tierra convertida en Sombra.

- No todavía.

Acheron entrecerró los ojos percibiendo algo nuevo dentro del antiguo cazador humano. Supo desde el primer segundo que transformar a Sam Winchester en Dark Hunter era un error y ahora comenzaba a adivinar el alcance de ese error. Pero acabar con él sería un error mucho mayor y sólo existía un ser en el universo con el poder necesario para controlarlo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea juntarlos.

- No tiene por qué ser así Sam – una sonrisa triste saludó su preocupación – conseguiré sacarte de esto.

- Por un momento, me has recordado a mi hermano – un leve brillo aceitunado parpadeó un segundo en los ojos negros como la noche del cazador.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Erika Thomas agarró con más fuerza su bolso y se dirigió con determinación al Santuario. Sabía que no debía tener miedo, estaba ahí por encargo de su jefe y si ese no era motivo más que de sobra para que la dejaran en paz, al ser una escudera, en el local no permitirían que nadie la atacara.

Pero no podía evitar la prevención contra el mastodonte de casi dos metros… Esos osos estaban para saltarles encima y comérselos vivos, como su jefe y como todos los puñeteros Dark Hunters, (incluso las tías), en fin, estaba allí porque Sam le había pedido que se informara sobre Dean Winchester sin que éste supiera quien estaba interesado en él.

_- Las reglas dicen…_

_- Lo sé, por eso quiero que vayas tú, eres guapa, hablará contigo…_

Y había accedido porque, al contrario que otros cazadores de la noche, Sam pedía las cosas con amabilidad, y era difícil negarse ante ese aspecto necesitado y esos ojitos de cachorrillo perdido que mostraba pocas veces.

Dev Peltier la dejó entrar galantemente, el local estaba abarrotado y no sabía quién podía ser Dean, lo único que sabía era que era humano, ya podía haberle enseñado su jefe una foto de su hermano. Decidió preguntar al barman, hoy era uno de los cuatrillizos y no recordaba su nombre, eran jodidamente iguales, ya podían llevar un cartel o algo para diferenciarlos. Los ojos azules del camarero la taladraron con furia y se encogió sin atreverse a acercarse más.

- ¡Venga tío que estás asustando a una cliente! – dijo alguien sentado a la barra - ¿Qué quieres que te pida preciosa?

El hombre se dio la vuelta, tenía el cabello corto, de punta, de un rubio oscuro que se aclaraba un poco en las sienes, no tenía un color saludable, estaba pálido y delgado. Erika se quedó embobada mirando sus ojos, de color jade, con unas pestañas tan largas que casi le pregunta si eran postizas.

- Ponle un refresco mientras lo piensa Remi – dijo con una voz profunda y sensual que logró sacarla de su estupor

- No, no gracias – sonrió al tipo – Remi, necesito saber dónde encontrar a Dean Winchester.

Remi miró al hombre con el que había hablado y éste la miró a ella, devolvió la mirada al oso, se levantó y volvió a mirarla a ella ahora repentinamente serio.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me buscas?

Genial, el primer encargo en confianza de su jefe, y la fastidiaba. Adiós discreción, y ahora ¿Qué se inventaba para que ese hombre no supiera que su hermano estaba vivo y que era un cazador de vampiros chupa almas? Retrocedió un paso.

- Yo soy Dean Winchester, ¿Qué quieres? – la hostilidad del cazador era tan evidente que no supo que decirle.

- Déjala en paz, me estás asustando a la clientela – rugió en voz baja Remi, saliendo sorprendentemente en auxilio de la muchacha

- Ella ha preguntado por mí, estoy respondiendo a su pregunta

Como una vibración, imperceptible para quienes eran humanos, los seres sobrenaturales que llenaban el local notaron la antipatía entre el oso y el refugiado del Santuario. Fang Kattalakis era el más cercano a los contendientes. El lobo se acercó más rápido de lo que los demás miembros del clan Peltier desearían, si había alguien más propenso a armar pelea que Remi, ese era su inquieto cuñado.

- ¿Algún problema? – Dean lo ignoró, lo único que le interesaba era que esa chica le dijera por qué le buscaba, tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba de Sam – oye amigo, te estoy hablando a ti.

- Y yo estoy hablando con ella, así que no te metas – cuando Remi dio la vuelta a la barra quitándose el delantal, suspiró desalentado, ¿Es que no podía pisar el bar sin meterse en líos? - ¿Y ahora qué osito?

- Nada, me estoy tomando un rato libre para tomarme una copa con mi amiga Erika ¿Verdad cielo?

El enorme were-oso se sentó entre la muchacha y Dean dándole a entender que no le permitiría hablar con ella, la postura del lobo no era más amistosa y un vistazo alrededor confirmó al humano que no le dejarían acercarse. Era casi la misma resistencia que oponían cuando había querido salir a pasear en solitario. Levantó las manos en señal de rendición, y se marchó a su habitación. Si esa chica tenía que ver con Sam, como él creía, volvería a verla por allí.

Erika suspiró nerviosa, sabía que había metido la pata y ni siquiera había averiguado nada sobre el hombre que acababa de irse. Remi iba a volver a su puesto y ella le pidió que la acompañara un momento.

- No me interesas Erika Thomas, sólo estaba respetando las instrucciones de mi hermana – gruñó con su "amabilidad" característica

- A mí tampoco me interesas tú, pero vine a cumplir un encargo de mi jefe y… - los ojos oscuros de la menuda muchacha se alzaron implorantes – por favor Remi

- Si es por trabajo

- Es por trabajo.

Al fondo del bar Aimèe discutía con su esposo y éste se marchaba enfadado. El ambiente estaba algo enrarecido y la muchacha supuso acertadamente que el causante de todo era el hombre que acababa de irse.

- ¿Por qué lo tenéis aquí si nadie lo soporta? – preguntó sin pretenderlo

- Esto es el Santuario, es lo que hacemos – el oso le sirvió una cerveza y él se puso un whisky

- Soy escudera de una larga estirpe de escuderos, sé lo que es esto. Pero él es un humano, no es un were, ni un apolita, ni un Daimon… Es la primera vez que permitís que alguien como él permanezca aquí, y no solo eso, da la impresión de que está encerrado – soltó de un tirón la muchacha

- Sabes por qué está aquí, es el hermano de tu jefe.

- Pero sigue sin tener sentido

- Eso mismo pienso yo – el oso recorrió a la chica con la mirada, era demasiado pequeña, demasiado menuda, muy poca cosa, no era ni mucho menos el tipo de hembra que le llamaba la atención. Pero se sentía a gusto a su lado - ¿Quieres otra cerveza?

- Oh no, no he comida nada, me emborracharía – sonrió Erika agradeciendo el cambio de actitud de Remi, después de todo no era tan fiero como lo pintaban – pero gracias

- ¿Qué era lo que querías de nuestro invitado?

- Saber si se está recuperando, y si está bien, sólo eso, no esperaba que estuviera aquí.

- ¿Recuperado?

- Si, parece que ha estado enfermo durante mucho tiempo, o al menos eso me dijo Sam – no se dio cuenta de la mirada de sorpresa de Remi, era hora de irse ya – aunque supongo que si puede beber y discutir con la gente es que está mejor. Gracias por la cerveza oso, ahora tengo que irme.

- ¿Sola?, aguarda un minuto y te acompaño…

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Fang Kattalakis no era la persona más paciente y comprensiva del universo, eso lo podían asegurar cualquiera que hubiera estado a su lado más de cinco minutos. Afortunadamente para su familia tenía que ausentarse de vez en cuando por su "otro trabajo" y no estaba demasiado en casa.

Subió de tres en tres los escalones de la zona privada del Santuario y salió a la terraza del ático, junto a la habitación del dragón que no solía mezclarse con el resto de los inquilinos. Una luna enorme se alzaba sobre los tejados de la ciudad y pensó que ese podía ser el motivo por el que estaba tan alterado.

Sintió sus poderes psíquicos crepitar a su alrededor, hoy, si quisiera, podría hasta viajar en el tiempo. A veces quería hacerlo. Pero todas esas veces sólo tenía que recordar una sonrisa, una mirada de su esposa y esas ganas de escapar desaparecían en el cálido sentimiento que brotaba en su interior.

Amaba a la osa. Demasiado incluso como para permanecer enfadado con ella más de unos minutos. Los que pasaba ahí arriba, solo, en su refugio. Nadie más salía a la terraza, los niños lo tenían prohibido porque no tenía muros, ni protecciones y el resto ni siquiera la encontraban interesante.

Pero esa noche no estaba solo. Hasta allí tenía que soportar la presencia del intruso humano. Aimèe estaba equivocada, era imposible que lo hubieran torturado como su esposa le dijo. Demonios, él estuvo unas horas en manos de Daimons y tardó meses en lograr salir del mundo de pesadilla dónde le dejaron, y a costa de su alma, ¿Cómo un simple humano habría superado algo así? ¿Cómo lograría salir solo?

El tipo era un borracho, no había visto beber a nadie de esa manera jamás, ni siquiera su gente, que toleraba el alcohol en cantidades desorbitadas.

- ¿Has pagado eso? – señaló la botella

- ¿Tampoco puedo beber tranquilo en el culo del mundo? – replicó el humano sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en uno de los respiraderos.

-Dame – pidió la botella mientras resbalaba hasta quedar hombro con hombro con el Winchester.

Dean le dio la botella al lobo. Y siguió mirando el cielo nocturno de Nueva Orleans, sumido en sus pensamientos. Fang dio un trago y le devolvió la bebida. El cazador tomó otro sorbo y dejó el whisky entre los dos.

- Tú no eres como los otros no eres un Dark Hunter y tampoco un oso o un lobo únicamente – afirmó pensativo el pecoso – has estado en el infierno.

El Katagaria destelló convirtiéndose en lobo. Dean ni se inmutó, sonrió levemente y tomó otro trago de Whisky. El viento soplaba alrededor, húmedo y salobre, no hacía frío pero la humedad se colaba entre la delgada camisa del cazador robándole calor del cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué me retenéis aquí? – le preguntó al lobo negro que se había recostado sobre el tejado sin dejar de mirar a la luna – supongo que en forma de lobo no me contestarás.

El animal resopló despectivo y el cazador se recostó en el respiradero que le servía de respaldo terminando la botella.

- Benny tiene razón, la noche de Nueva Orleans es diferente – suspiró – pero prefiero las noches estrelladas en el desierto, entonces puedes ver más allá de simples puntos de luz. Te das cuenta de que todas las miserias de este mundo no tienen importancia… creo que ya he bebido suficiente. Hasta luego lobo.

Se levantó ayudándose con el respiradero y vaciló un segundo antes de enderezarse. Fang había vuelto a su forma humana.

- Le estamos haciendo un favor a un amigo, pero es posible que también te lo estemos haciendo a ti – respondió

- ¿por qué?

- Es lo que hacen los amigos

- No voy a conseguir una respuesta ¿Verdad?

- No ésta – sonrió lobunamente Fang – y sí, he estado en el infierno, y por lo que me han dicho tú también

- Sip, un par de veces.

**Continuará_**


	4. No necesito un loquero

**_Otro más..._**

* * *

**De Amor y venganza**

**Capítulo III**

**No necesito un loquero**

Sam Winchester echó un vistazo alrededor. El consultorio de Grace Alexander estaba cerca de la casa de la terapeuta, una mansión criolla perfectamente restaurada que ocupaba casi una manzana. El consultorio tenía su propio aparcamiento pero el Dark Hunter novato se había acercado a pie, una vez oscureció.

Dean había estado allí esa tarde, y ya debía haberse marchado, su cita había sido a las cinco y eran casi las ocho. Quería hablar con la psicóloga sobre su hermano, ayudarlo. Realmente lo que quería era saber cómo estaba.

Sonrió para sí, últimamente se encontraba en una posición que le hacía comprender la actitud del mayor durante toda su vida. Llamó y la secretaria de la terapeuta le indicó que le estaba esperando.

Sam había investigado, sabía que la doctora Alexander tenía unos cuarenta, cuarenta y cinco años, un esposo catedrático de griego clásico y seis hijos (por el momento). Esperaba encontrar a una mujer fuerte, dominante y poco atractiva, pero Grace no era como había esperado, apenas aparentaba su edad, no muy alta, curvilínea y bastante guapa (al menos según su definición de mujer guapa)

La doctora le ofreció una silla con una sonrisa y la petición muda de que aguardara un momento pues estaba hablando por teléfono.

- Es difícil… - frunció el ceño y las gafas de la mujer resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz, se las volvió a colocar con un resoplido disgustado – no lo sé aún, habrá que esperar… si… no es molestia, realmente me apetece hacer esto. Si claro… estaremos en contacto. Perdona Samuel…

- Llámame Sam – respondió rápidamente - ¿otro caso?

- Sí, otro caso – sonrió ella bloqueando su móvil y dedicándole toda su atención – Entonces ¿eres consciente de que no puedo violar la confidencialidad médico-paciente entre tu hermano y yo?

- Me basta con que me diga que está bien, no he venido a enterarme de todo Señora Alexander, he venido a ofrecerle toda la ayuda que necesite para… - ni siquiera sabía cómo decirlo, ¿su curación? ¿su recuperación?, hasta a él le resultaba absurdo – ya sabe

- Llámame Grace, Sam – ella se recogió el largo y oscuro cabello en una cola y sacó el expediente de Dean – lo que estoy haciendo es totalmente ilegal y del todo irregular, pero lo poco que me ha contado tu hermano…

- Su vida ha sido difícil - murmuró Sam esquivando su mirada de compasión

- Vuestras vidas por lo que he oído.

Le puso al corriente de lo poco que había dicho el mayor. Había tardado media hora en decidirse a contarle algo de su vida y entonces sólo había esbozado un esquema rápido, frío e insuficiente siquiera para empezar. Grace no había querido presionar más a Dean, y el mayor de los Winchester no estaba seguro de volver a la siguiente cita.

-Necesito que llenes los huecos, sin valoraciones, sólo los hechos – dijo ella – dijo que vuestra madre murió asesinada y que tu padre dedicó toda su vida a vengarla, que después también murió y que te dejó a su cuidado y que tú también moriste.

- Eso es muy…

- Vacío, Sam, esa es la palabra – completó la psicóloga – por eso estás aquí

- Sí – el cazador se levantó y se acercó a la ventana – Dean no es de los que se dejan ayudar

- Puede que no esté acostumbrado a recibir ayuda – sugirió ella haciendo girar su sillón

Touché, eso había sido una valoración no pedida. Podía presentir la preocupación de la mujer y su interés. Asintió lentamente y aceptó la crítica. No estaba ahí para disculparse o para justificar nada, sólo estaba para ayudar a Dean.

- Habla poco de sus sentimientos – aclaró

- Lo he notado – sonrió ella ofreciéndole un café y sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones del despacho.

Sam se fijó en la envoltura de un bombón sobre la mesa, retorcida en forma de perrito y supo quién había sido el autor. Tomó asiento frente a Grace esperando sus preguntas y dispuesto a ser todo lo sincero que fuera necesario.

- Vuestra madre murió asesinada, ¿cómo?

- Yo era un bebé – se apresuró a decir como si temiera que lo culpara de ello, después al darse cuenta rectificó el tono – fue en mi habitación, mi madre oyó un ruido y un demonio que estaba allí la incineró.

- ¿Incineró?

- Sí, mi padre nos contó que al entrar a la habitación la vio en el techo, tenía una gran herida en el estómago que goteaba sangre sobre mí, y de repente estalló en llamas…

- Eso es horrible

- Yo no puedo recordar eso, tenía seis meses, pero Dean sí lo recuerda – los ojos grises de la doctora se abrieron espantados – él tenía casi cinco años, mi padre me puso en sus brazos y le dijo que me sacara de la casa…

- No puedo imaginar lo terrible que debió ser.

- Yo tampoco – sonrió amargamente el cazador – mi padre lo dejó todo, nos metió en su coche y estuvimos de un lugar a otro buscando lo que había matado a mi madre.

- ¿Cómo era esa vida? ¿Cómo era vivir en la carretera para dos niños pequeños?

Sam la miró sorprendido, se echó el cabello hacia atrás, no solía pensar en Dean como en un niño pequeño, para él siempre fue grande, un gigante. Por sí mismo no solía darse cuenta de que su hermano también fue niño. Por eso fue sincero.

- No puedo hablar por mi hermano, Grace. Él siempre dijo que teníamos la mejor vida, el mejor padre del mundo… Yo no lo veía así – se dio cuenta de que el café se había enfriado sin tomar ni un sorbo – yo sólo veía que teníamos que dormir en el coche, que los otros niños iban al parque con sus padres y yo me tenía que conformar con que Dean jugara conmigo o me acercara a algún columpio aunque mi padre le hubiera ordenado que no saliéramos del motel o de la cabaña dónde estuviéramos haciendo noche.

- ¿Y él no se quejaba de esa vida?

- A veces, pero sus quejas se dirigían hacia mí. Solía llamarme caprichoso y cuando se enfadaba se iba y me dejaba solo en la habitación un par de horas – se bebió el café sin importar que estuviera helado – después volvía, con la comida, con la cena, o incluso con alguna chuchería, era su forma de disculparse…

- ¿Y tu padre no decía nada?

- La mayor parte del tiempo éramos Dean y yo solos, papá estaba trabajando – se quedó mirando el fondo de la taza como si pudiera concretar allí sus recuerdos – no recuerdo que lo castigara nunca, pero cuando estaba mi padre Dean cambiaba, era el hijo perfecto, obediente, intachable

- Parece que ese aspecto de tu hermano no te agrada.

- No es eso, yo era muy joven y no lo entendía – Sam suspiró – el cuidaba de mí, siempre ha cuidado de mí, aun cuando no debía hacerlo…

- Y tu padre también murió, ¿erais niños aún?

- No, mi padre se convirtió en cazador de monstruos. Durante nuestra infancia y nuestra adolescencia viajamos por todo el país eliminando fantasmas, espectros, vampiros… criaturas que asesinaban a la gente. Yo no quería hacer eso, estudié, conseguí una beca y fui a la universidad.

- ¿Y tú hermano?

- El siguió con mi padre, cazando y cuando papá desapareció fue a buscarme para que le ayudara a encontrarlo – se mordió los labios, hacía toda una vida de eso – el demonio que mató a mi madre me encontró y mató de la misma manera a mi novia, fue la segunda vez que Dean me sacó de mi propio dormitorio en llamas.

Grace miró la hora, apenas habían empezado a hablar y la cita se estaba acabando, le hizo una seña de que esperara y le dijo a su secretaria que anulara la última y que se fuera a casa. Estaba demasiado interesada en el relato del cazador. Llamó a la mansión y le dijo al ama de llaves que comunicara a su familia que hoy se retrasaría para ir a cenar.

- Oiga, no tiene porqué retrasarse, vendré otro día, todos los que necesite para ayudar a Dean…

- Admiras a tu hermano – afirmó

- Sería un estúpido si no lo hiciera – dijo cogiendo el diminuto perrito de papel de plata – no sólo me crió y me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar: es un héroe, con todas las letras, aunque pienses que te odia, que… que debería matarte, se dejará cada gota de sangre en salvar a las personas. Yo… no tengo ni idea de qué habría sido del Mundo si no estuviera.

- Definitivamente lo admiras – sonrio la mujer invitándole a continuar

- Después de morir mi novia viajé con él, buscando a mi padre y haciendo nuestro trabajo. Entonces el demonio nos volvió a encontrar. Mi padre había conseguido un arma que podía matarlo y eso lo puso nervioso. Nos cogió a todos, primero a papá, y después a nosotros dos. Los torturó y llevó a Dean al borde de la muerte. Mi padre hizo un trato con el demonio y se cambió por él. Murió en lugar de Dean.

- ¿Tu hermano supo de ese trato?

- Sí

- ¿Y después?

- Después el demonio volvió a encontrarme y morí. Pero mi hermano hizo un pacto demoníaco y cambió su vida por la mía, mató al demonio y fue al infierno.

- Espera, eso fue antes de que tú te convirtieras en Dark Hunter…

- Bastante antes, sí

- ¿Y cómo salió del infierno? ¿Lo sacaste tú? – Grace estaba totalmente convencida de que había hecho bien aceptando la cita con el Winchester más joven.

- No, lo sacó un ángel, yo estaba demasiado ocupado trayendo el Apocalipsis a la Tierra – al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la terapeuta se explicó – fui engañado por un demonio, me hizo creer que salvaría a mi hermano y no fue así, después me hizo creer que podía usar mis poderes para hacer el bien y tampoco fue así.

- ¿Poderes?

- Durante un tiempo bebí sangre de demonio y eso me daba ciertas habilidades mentales, aunque también me volvía más orgulloso e incontrolable – confesó no sin cierta vacilación, no estaba ahí para disculparse a sí mismo estaba para que esa mujer tuviera todos los datos necesarios para ayudar a su hermano.

- ¿Y Dean?

- Siempre estuvo ahí, intentando que no usara mis poderes aún sin saber de dónde venían. Intentando ayudarme sin pedir ayuda para sí mismo. Y la única vez que reconoció que la necesitaba yo le traicioné.

- Cómo

- Yo confié en el demonio que me entregó su sangre, decidí que Dean era muy débil para parar el Apocalipsis, y fui a matar al demonio que lo envió al infierno.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió?

- Que liberé a Lucifer y nos puse a ambos en el punto de mira de los demonios.

- Y Dean se fue.

- No, mi hermano nunca me ha dejado tirado por muy estúpido… por mucho que me lo mereciera, fui yo, creí que si no tenía que cargar conmigo él podría detener toda esa locura – Sam se levantó y volvió a la ventana – pero no era cierto, volvimos a cazar juntos y descubrimos como parar el Apocalipsis y entonces fui yo quien fue al infierno.

- Moriste

- Habré muerto unas cuatro o cinco veces, no llevo la cuenta – bromeó el cazador – me sacó el mismo ángel que lo sacó a él, pero sin mi alma, sin sentimientos y Dean me la devolvió.

- Siempre pendiente de ti

- Siempre… incluso abandonó a la mujer que amaba, a la familia que había hecho mientras yo no estaba. Hizo que Castiel les borrara cualquier recuerdo que tuvieran de él, porque los demonios fueron por ellos y casi los matan – Sam la miró a los ojos con dureza – como han matado a cada persona que hemos querido en esta vida. Ese mismo ángel nos traicionó, a Dean más que a ninguno, se volvió loco y abrió la puerta del purgatorio trayendo a la Tierra una criatura tan terrible que ángeles y demonios no eran rivales para ella. Dean acabó con su jefe y desapareció, junto con Castiel. Después supe que estuvieron en el Purgatorio.

- Eso del purgatorio ¿qué es?

- Es… no sé cómo explicarlo… en el panteón judeo-cristiano, está el cielo, el infierno y está el purgatorio: el lugar dónde va a parar la esencia de los monstruos. Como Dean era humano, se activó un portal que acabó expulsándolo de allí – al notar el gesto cansado de la mujer abrevió – nos volvimos a reunir, yo no quería volver a cazar y creí que él no lo aceptaría. Discutimos, nos alejamos, supe que había desaparecido y fue cuando los Daimons lo obligaron a matarme. De eso hace siete meses.

- Eso es…

La doctora Alexander estaba conmovida por el relato del nuevo Dark Hunter. Cuando Acheron le pidió que ayudara a Dean Winchester, aunque le sorprendió la petición, aceptó inmediatamente, el decano de los cazadores oscuros no pedía favores a la ligera. Pero ahora que conocía algo más de la historia del humano se sentía más inclinada que nunca a ayudarlo, y también al cazador que ahora la miraba esperanzado desde el sillón de enfrente.

- Si te soy sincera Sam, no sé si tu hermano volverá a mi consulta - reconoció – pero como tenemos una amiga común que está pasando unos días en la ciudad, intentaré que me eche una mano con él.

- Haga lo que tenga que hacer

Había sido una charla larga, densa, emocional. Sam salió a la húmeda y fría noche con el corazón tocado hasta el punto que no notó a quien lo espiaba desde no muy lejos. El cazador se apresuró por el bulevar, llegaba tarde a su ronda y ahora mismo sólo tenía un objetivo en su vida aparte de dejar a su hermano fuera de toda esta locura: seguir salvando personas y cazando monstruos.

El empedrado clásico de la ciudad antigua había sido restaurado en la zona por la que ahora transitaba. Entonces lo escuchó. Como un eco de sus propios zapatos sobre el adoquín. No fue lo único que percibió, el olor dulce y metálico de sangre humana mezclado con otro aún más familiar: Azufre.

- Fingió que no había escuchado nada y siguió su camino. Una voz conocida tosió a su espalda.

- ¡Eh girafante! – con la mano en su cuchillo matademonios se volvió hacia el que había creído el mayor enemigo de la humanidad, Sam ocultó la sorpresa por el lastimoso aspecto de Crowley – tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Te ha atropellado el camión de la basura? – se burló

- Vaya, has notado que no estoy en mi mejor momento, eso de no tener alma siempre te ha hecho bastante más listo – devolvió la puya el demonio – pero no estoy aquí para intercambiar cumplidos, estoy aquí para ofrecerte mi colaboración.

- Toda la colaboración que puedo aceptar de tu parte es que te hagas el harakiri

- Tú siempre tan amable – volvió a toser el demonio escupiendo una buena cantidad de sangre – pero te conviene escucharme, a fin de cuentas eres el único Winchester con el poder de salvar el mundo.

- ¿No crees que eso de salvar el mundo está ya muy repetido?

- ¿Qué me vas a decir a mi Bullwinkle? – sonrió irónicamente el demonio tratando de colocarse la destrozada americana negra que no ocultaba las horrendas heridas de su cuerpo – ya me gustarían otras circunstancias pero es lo que hay, hay que adaptarse o morir.

- Pues…

- ¡Ya vale sasquatch repelente! – se irritó el demonio, pero su enfado produjo que algo largo y viscoso se descolgara de su estómago como una tripa de cerdo embutida en sangre, con un gesto de disgusto se calmó y la metió en su sitio – puede que valore mucho mi vida, pero no así y no eternamente, esto no es vida chico. No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que descubran mi ausencia. Tu transformación ha causado muchos problemas al equilibrio universal, la caja se ha debilitado y el hijo de Lucifer ya sabe dónde está su padre y la forma de sacarlo. Sorprendentemente tu querido hermano consiguió librarse de él pero ahora está en la guarida del lobo, y no tardarán en cogerlo.

- Habla – Sam no confiaba para nada en Crowley pero el demonio sabía por dónde captar su atención

- No es una trampa Winchester, esta vez estamos todos tan jodidos que hasta los ángeles trabajarían conmigo… otra vez – el maldito volvió a toser violentamente cayendo sobre sus rodillas – es difícil mantener la dignidad así… hay una criatura, no es un dios, es el hijo de un dios y está como una puta cabra. Decidió que si obtenía tu alma podría acabar con todos sus enemigos, y resulta que tiene razón, pero sus enemigos no serán los únicos en desaparecer del mapa. El problema es que alguien ya la ha tomado y ha puesto en marcha la caída de las piezas.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

- Pues qué va a ser cerebrito, vuestra especialidad, sacrificarte por el bien de la humanidad

Crowley desapareció de repente en medio de una nube de azufre, y por su rostro no lo hacía voluntariamente. Sam se acercó al lugar dónde se esfumó, no había visto visiones, la sangre del demonio aún regaba unos cuantos adoquines y se escurría lentamente hacia una alcantarilla cercana.

Sacó su móvil y marcó el teléfono de Acheron. Como esperaba saltó el buzón de voz. Dejó el mensaje "Ash, soy Sam Winchester, me acaban de contar algo preocupante y me gustaría contrastarlo contigo, es algo sobre la destrucción del universo conocido y menudencias similares"

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Davyn estaba casi recuperado, levantó la cabeza de la cama sin saber muy bien dónde había despertado. Sabía que no estaba en Nueva Orleans y tampoco en Kalosis, el infierno atlante que era el reino de Stryker pero…

Entonces intuyó el lugar ¡Katoteros, el reino de los dioses atlantes! Se levantó de un salto y miró a su alrededor. La alcoba, daba a una terraza por la que no entraba ninguna luz pese a dar al exterior. Un dolor punzante en su cuello le recordó el ataque del nuevo Dark Hunter, si él estaba allí, seguramente Sam Winchester también, era imposible, que el cazador no hubiese sufrido los efectos adversos de la sangre demoniaca que se mezclaba con la del Daimon y cualquier dios olímpico o no, no se permitiría perder de vista al recipiente de Lucifer, si sabía quién era.

- Ya has despertado – musitó Urian cruzado de brazos y apoyado en una columna

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

- Un gracias estaría bien Davyn – El antiguo Daimon se acercó a su amigo - ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Raro – los ojos castaños del Spathi recorrieron el ondulado campo en la oscuridad de la noche atlante – ese cazador estuvo a punto de dejarme seco, y sin embargo presentí por un segundo que no quería matarme.

- Stryker ha perdido la poca cordura que tuviera – masculló Urian, que sólo usaba la palabra padre cuando lo tenía delante y en un tono hiriente – no entiendo cómo tuvo acceso a los Winchester, ni cómo supo siquiera que existían.

- Yo sí sé cómo

El Daimon suspiró mirando el horizonte donde empezaba a insinuarse el amanecer. Aún le seguía emocionando, a pesar de que hacía ya un par de años que podía caminar a la luz del sol no tenía muchas oportunidades de hacerlo. Su amigo se apoyó en la barandilla, codo con codo.

- Hubiera compartido cada amanecer con ella – susurró roncamente Urian

- Si hubiera estado allí…

- Lo sé, habrías hecho lo que yo no fui capaz de hacer por ti, lo que ni siquiera intenté…

- Era un Trates – cualquiera, al ver las lágrimas sanguinolentas brotar de los ojos del Daimon, hubiera pensado que era débil, o cobarde, Urian sabía de la fuerza de su amigo – hice lo que había que hacer

- También tienes tu cuenta con Stryker

- Ya no tiene caso, Roth conocía los riesgos y yo también, lo único que lamento es que su espíritu jamás alcanzará la paz.

- Davyn, deberías contarle a Acheron cómo se ha montado todo este lío – Urian se irguió recibiendo los primeros rayos de la luz de la mañana en el rostro – no apartó la vista del disco radiante que se alzaba en el horizonte todos los días desde que el último dios atlante se enamoró de una humana.

- ¿Crees que no lo sabe? ¿Qué tres brujas se han dedicado a fastidiar al mundo desde que abrieron los ojos? – Davyn se rio sin humor – y al parecer un simple par de humanos son capaces de enfadarlas hasta el punto de provocar el Armagedón total.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Dean debería reunirse con la doctora Alexander en menos de quince minutos y Melanie Golden no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Probablemente estaría ocultándose de ella o había decidido dejarla plantada. No podía enfadarse con él por ese motivo. El día anterior fue a la cita con la terapeuta porque lo acompañó con la promesa de cenar juntos después, y no lo hicieron.

No porque Melanie no quisiera, sino porque podía percibir que esa cita había removido algo en su amigo, algo que lo hacía encerrarse en sí mismo y evitar a cualquiera que pudiera estar cerca de él.

Lo había acompañado de vuelta al Santuario, en silencio. Ninguno había sacado el tema de la cena. Cuando llegaron al local el cazador musitó ausente "Te invitaría a un café pero es que estoy agotado" y ella no insistió pues en sus ojos podía ver ese cansancio. Le dio un beso y le dijo que vendría a buscarle para la próxima cita.

Y ahora estaba en la barra del Santuario, tomándose un café mientras media manada de osos lo buscaba por todo el edificio. La vidente suspiró, quería ayudar a su amigo pero sabía que era tarea difícil, sobre todo si el cazador no se dejaba ayudar.

- Eres persistente – murmuró una voz cansada a su espalda

- Y tú llegas tarde – riñó sin convicción la muchacha, cuando lo que quería era abrazarlo y mimarlo como a un niño enfermo

- No necesito un loquero…

- Grace no es una loquera Dean, y quiere ayudarte, como todos…

El rubio esbozó una mueca amarga, irónica. Le indicó el camino con una semi-reverencia y Melanie aprovechó el galante gesto para colgarse de su brazo, aún sin creer que irían a la cita, eso sí, tarde.

Grace Alexander se alegró sinceramente de ver a su nuevo paciente otra vez. Después de la sesión del día anterior y de lo que Sam le había contado, no tenía muchas esperanzas en que Dean Winchester volviera a la consulta, y tenía la confianza y la convicción de que podría ayudarle a superar sus traumas. Además, siempre era agradable tener un paciente "normal" o al menos humano.

- Melanie puede quedarse si te sientes mejor con ella aquí, Dean – ofreció cuando su amiga se despedía para que pudieran iniciar la sesión.

- No… no es necesario – el rubio se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando fuera, igual que hiciera el día anterior

- ¿Te molesta que me quede? – recogiéndose el cabello en una funcional coleta, Melanie se sentó en uno de los sillones junto al diván, Dean la miró sorprendido, sacudió la cabeza en sentido negativo y siguió observando la calle.

- Dean, sería mejor que te sentaras para que la charla sea más productiva – ambas mujeres notaron la tensión, casi miedo, que emergía del cuerpo del cazador – estaremos todos más cómodos.

El mayor de los Winchester cogió una silla y se sentó a horcajadas en ella ignorando por completo el diván, desde esa posición aún alcanzaba a mirar al exterior del edificio. Grace suspiró imperceptiblemente, aunque no lo mencionara consideraba un avance que el paciente se hubiera sentado, esta vez. Conectó la grabadora y la puso sobre la mesita de te entre ellos tres.

- Como Melanie no estaba ayer, podemos empezar de nuevo, si quieres – tanteó la doctora

- Ya le conté…

- Dean, sinceramente, no me contaste gran cosa – cortó suavemente Grace – hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva ¿vale?

- No sé qué quiere que le cuente – murmuró distraído, su mirada se posó en una bombonera y la mentalista la alcanzó y la puso en la mesita de té.

- ¿Puedo coger uno? – preguntó la invitada a la sesión, la psicóloga se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer

- Claro Melly, ¿quieres Dean?

- Gracias – el cazador tuvo un inesperado gesto de glotonería cogiendo un par de ellos, entonces se dio cuenta y enrojeció de vergüenza, justificándose – no he almorzado mucho…

- No importa, coge los que quieras – sonrió la doctora Alexander - ¿Quieres empezar, por favor?

- Qué quiere saber – preguntó desenvolviendo uno de los chocolates concienzudamente.

- Dinos por qué estás viviendo en el Santuario

- Eso no tenéis que preguntármelo a mí, de hecho no lo sé – volvió a envolver el bombón y lo dejó junto al otro en la mesita

- Dean – Melanie posó su mano en el brazo que aún permanecía sobre el espaldar de la silla, cortando sutilmente el intento del paciente por volver a levantarse – quizás la pregunta es ¿por qué te peleaste con la gente del bar?

Ambas volvieron a notar la tensión en cada músculo de su rostro, la duda, la incomprensión. El pecoso se llevó una mano a la nuca apretando con fuerza y relajándose por fin.

- Ok, vale – aceptó – vi a mi hermano y quería hablar con él

- No creo que eso tenga nada de malo – sonrió Mel

- Sam murió, hace más de siete meses – explicó con voz neutra Dean.

- Oh – la mentalista se llevó la mano a la boca – no lo sabía, lo siento…

- Sí lo sabías, te lo conté

Ambas mujeres comprendieron que el paso que se había dado no se podía ignorar, al parecer no había sido buena idea que Melanie se quedara.

- Yo, yo… - balbució la mujer rehuyendo la mirada vacía de su amigo

- No pasa nada, sé lo que es y que ha decidido apartarme, supongo que por eso soy un prisionero del Santuario, lo que no entiendo es qué necesidad hay de que me psicoanalicen – repuso fríamente volviendo a la ventana

- No es eso Dean, no quise creerte – Melanie Golden sabía que había metido la pata, y para el atormentado cazador ahora no era de fiar, pero tenía que convencerle de lo contrario, pues no era bueno que supiera que su hermano estaba ahí fuera y no quería saber nada de él – pensé que os habíais peleado otra vez o que había dejado el trabajo, ahora veo que es algo más grave.

Dean sabía que ella trataba de convencerle con una mentira, pero también comprendía que no había maldad en ello, sino preocupación y amistad. En un segundo decidió que su mejor opción era usar esa preocupación para averiguar algo más de su hermano, no le agradaba usar a su amiga, pero no tenía más opciones.

- Pues sí, morirse suele ser grave – no pudo evitar bromear incluso con eso

- ¡Dean! – Melanie le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el brazo - ¡no seas malo!

- ¿Aún quiere psicoanalizarme doctora? – el ambiente se había distendido y Grace pensó que ahora llegarían a algún sitio

- Por supuesto

- Está bien – se dejó caer en el diván y cerró los ojos – pregunte.

- Y si empiezas contándonos algo sobre tu infancia, algo que creas que ha podido influir en el resto de tu vida – Sugirió la doctora volviendo a poner en marcha la grabadora.

- Algo de mi infancia… Perdí a mi madre muy joven pero aparte de eso, tuve una vida normal de un niño sin madre normal

- Dean – riñó Melanie, no es que conociera mucho de la vida del cazador pero percibía claramente que estaba mintiendo con todo descaro.

- No me gusta hablar de mi infancia ¿podemos avanzar un poco? – pidió molesto

- De acuerdo, ¿y si nos hablas de cómo era Sam de pequeño? – se arriesgó a sugerir Grace, por un segundo creyó que se había acabado la sesión pero los verdes ojos del paciente se fijaron en el techo, concentrados, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

- Sam era uno de esos niños que se hace querer enseguida, era bueno, tranquilo, educado, inteligente y cariñoso, tenía más carácter de chica que de chico – ambas estuvieron a punto de pedirle explicaciones por ese comentario tan machista hasta que se dieron cuenta de que las provocaba a propósito, Dean se dio por vencido al no lograr que se enfadaran – era genial tener un hermano así la mayoría del tiempo. Era como si alguien te quisiera, te necesitara. Sólo duró hasta que descubrió a qué nos dedicábamos. Entonces ya no quiso seguir a nuestro lado, intentó fugarse varias veces, incluso una vez llegué a pensar que había muerto. No sabía la de veces que me tocaría vivir ese horror otra vez…

- No le gustaba vivir en la carretera ¿verdad? – sugirió Grace, Melanie no se atrevía a hablar por no volver a meter la pata

- No, sólo quería un hogar, un sitio fijo y seguro – no se levantó del diván, siguió mirando al techo, concentrado – yo le conté a qué se dedicaba nuestro padre aunque él ya lo sabía. Pero contárselo fue como hacerlo real. Ya solo quiso huir de nosotros, incluso cuando estaba allí. Se encerraba en sus libros, en sus estudios… Nos odiaba.

- No creo que eso sea cierto – comentó la psicóloga – creo que tu hermano odiaba esa vida, y no a vosotros.

- Me gustaría creer eso – suspiró el cazador sin mirarla – pero si odias algo y quien sea te obliga a seguir en ello, también odias a esa persona.

La temperatura de la habitación bajó repentinamente varios grados y el hombre del diván intentó levantarse rápidamente. Pero quedó totalmente aplastado contra la tumbona, como si algo sujetara sus muñecas y tobillos. Ambas mujeres contemplaron cómo su pecho se elevaba como si algo invisible fuera sacado del mismo a la fuerza.

La sorpresa les impidió cualquier movimiento hasta que Dean gritó agónicamente. La ropa sobre su torso se rasgó, igual que su pecho, del que comenzó a brotar la sangre. Grace fue la primera en reaccionar, sus poderes psíquicos le permitieron percibir aunque muy débilmente a las criaturas que atacaban a su paciente. Nunca había visto algo así.

Intentó alejarlas usando la telequinesia pero no puedes empujar algo incorpóreo. La boca de Dean se llenó de sangre y apenas se le entendía la palabra "hierro" entre los gritos de agonía. Melanie tuvo una corazonada, alcanzó el atizador de la chimenea y golpeó a ciegas, barriendo el aire sobre su amigo.

El herido, rodó sobre el estrecho colchón cayendo al suelo, de rodillas, encogido sobre los cortes de su pecho. Le pidió el atizador. Se lo dio y Dean se levantó enfrentándose a algo que debía estar rodeándolos a juzgar por cómo miraba a su alrededor.

- ¡Qué ocurre!

- Recolectores – musitó el cazador – y no se irán sin mi

- ¿Puedes matarlos? – preguntó Melly

- No, ni siquiera sé cómo han podido cruzar sin un demonio – masculló blandiendo el hierro en un amplio círculo – deberíais iros, si os quedáis aquí pueden acabar yendo por vosotras

Algo se hizo repentinamente corpóreo al alcance del atizador. Algo que chilló, más bien, aulló, cuando Dean dejó ir su arma contra la espalda de Fang.

- ¡Que estoy de tu parte! ¡Joder! – se quejó el lobo desenfundando su espada

- ¡Pues avisa antes de meterte en medio! ¡Idiota! – replicó el cazador - ¿También puedes verlos?

-Pero, ¿tú puedes verlos? – preguntó sorprendido el Hellchaser, a ver si su esposa iba a tener razón y se parecía tanto al humano como ella decía.

- Te dije que ya había pasado por el infierno – sonrió torcidamente el rubio deshaciendo una materialización, que sólo ellos podían ver, al golpearla con el atizador

- ¿Quién te ha enseñado a defenderte de ellos?

- Llevo haciéndolo toda mi vida lobito, el hierro siempre viene bien para fantasmas y demonios, están hechos básicamente de lo mismo – Jadeó llevándose una mano al pecho que se cubrió de sangre enseguida – espero que esa espada tenga efectos más permanentes

Fang sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y se enfrentó a las apariciones. Era una suerte que las mujeres no pudieran ver a los recolectores. Aquellas cosas, aun en el plano espiritual, eran enormes y monstruosas. Los apartó del cazador, debía cargárselos antes de que alguna parca se pasara por aquí a hacerle una visita.

Dean estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, entre Grace y Melanie lograron hacer que se tumbara y permitiera que el lobo se encargara de lo que lo había atacado. La psicóloga corrió al baño y cogió una toalla limpia para contener la hemorragia, mientras la otra muchacha sostenía su cabeza sobre las piernas y sujetaba con fuerza el atizador para protegerlo.

Fang se movía tan rápido por la habitación que sus movimientos no parecían humanos. Saltaba esquivando muebles y a los otros ocupantes, dando cuchilladas al aire a diestro y siniestro. El herido lo vio decapitar un par de recolectores y cortar las garras a otro que desapareció como los descabezados. El lobo-hombre se detuvo. Los espectros habían desaparecido y aún no había ninguna parca cerca.

- ¿Cómo estás Winchester? – se acercó, no le gustó el aspecto de las heridas, como navajazos, en el pecho.

- He estado peor – gimió desmintiendo sus propias palabras

- Tenemos que llevarle a un hospital – Melanie estaba al borde del llanto

- Te llevaré al Santuario chico – Fang se arrodilló a su lado y tocó su hombro para fluctuar a ambos hasta la oficina de Carson

- ¿Chico? – intentó reír el cazador, pálido como la muerte

- Tranquilas, lo tengo, será solo un segundo ¿de acuerdo? – Fang se concentró en la pequeña clínica de Carson e hizo fluir la energía de su parte lobo para trasladarse allí.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo había salido mal. El lugar dónde habían llegado estaba oscuro y frío y no era la habitación limpia y aséptica dónde Carson atendía las urgencias. No estaba en el Santuario, y lo que más le alarmaba era que algo le era preocupantemente familiar.

- Por fin has hecho lo que te pedí

Una impresionante aparición salió de las sombras, no era tan alto como Fang pero su aura de poder podía rivalizar con la del jefe de los Dark Hunters o la de cualquier dios de verdad, no esas pobres imitaciones de segunda que hacían de séquito a los olímpicos. El creador de los Hellchaser mostró su rostro a su subordinado.

- Has interceptado mi traslado – escupió disgustado el lobo

- ¿Estás diciendo que no lo traías a mi presencia como te ordené?

La pregunta era una promesa de castigo pues ambos sabían que Fang se había negado a traicionar a su esposa y al Santuario. Después de todo seguía siendo un were-hunter aunque hubiera cambiado su libertad por la vida de Aimèe.

- Ahórrame el numerito Thorn – masculló el lobo – no te tengo miedo

- Ahórrame el numerito Fang – sonrió de una manera el recién llegado que el Katagaria no pudo evitar un escalofrío recorrer su columna – sabes que sí me lo tienes.

**Continuará_**


	5. Reencuentro

**_Otro más..._**

* * *

**De Amor y venganza**

**Capítulo IV**

**Reencuentro**

El griterío infernal taladró el espíritu deforme que era la esencia vital de Crowley. El demonio estaba rodeado por miles de millones de sombras, como él, que vagaban unas junto a otras sin poder comunicarse de ningún modo hasta que palidecían y se borraban en la nada.

Estaba furioso, estaba asustado, estaba perdido. Su intento de contactar con el menor de los Winchester había dado como resultado su muerte como demonio. ¿Y ahora qué era? No sabía definirse a sí mismo, había esperado el vacío, la nada, y era algo consciente, hambriento, sediento y dolorido incapaz de alcanzar la paz. Si hubiera podido habría dicho que esto sí era un infierno de verdad, eterno, frío, silencioso y sin esperanza.

Flotaba inerte, en medio de toda aquella desolación. Los rostros de otros seres, que como él, habían sido envidados a ese plano existencial mostraban miedo, angustia, locura. Algunos intentaban alcanzarle y lo atravesaban como si fueran hologramas, o el mismo quizás era el holograma. ¿Quién sabe?

Había permitido que los recolectores usaran su alma para abrir una conexión entre el infierno de esta adulterada realidad con el mundo humano, incluso logró pasar al otro lado… Pero en esta realidad, Lucifer tenía un hijo que mantenía el equilibrio entre los mundos y gobernaba con un poder que, sinceramente, envidiaba.

Ya nunca podría volver, ya nunca sería lo que fue, ya jamás sería algo más que una sombra errante. Entonces escuchó la voz del único ser que hubiera podido restablecer el orden natural. Atrapado. Encerrado en un lugar a dónde sólo el mismo Thorn era capaz de llegar.

Todo estaba perdido.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Acheron se presentó en casa de Sam Winchester imprevistamente. El cazador acababa de llegar de su ronda diaria y después de ducharse se estaba tomando un zumo de naranja recién exprimido mientras veía una reposición de "Buffy, Cazavampiros" en la televisión de leds del salón.

Sam aún no había recibido el informe diario de Erika sobre Dean y cómo se adaptaba al Santuario. No era nada raro, a esas horas la joven estaría en la Universidad, dónde estudiaba arqueología. Solía bromear con ella diciendo que tendría que entrenarla también para ser una Lara Croft aceptable.

- ¡Llegas… - se levantó como un resorte del sofá al percibir la presencia de su jefe en lugar de la de su escudera - ¿Qué haces aquí Ash?

- Tenemos que hablar chico – Sam ladeó la cabeza con ironía y el jefe de los Dark Hunters sonrió sin quitarse las gafas que ocultaban sus aterradores ojos plateados

- No estoy notando nada fuera de lo normal, ningún aumento de fuerza, ningún poder extra…

- No se trata de eso – Acheron se sentó en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, era difícil de asegurar pero el más joven de los Winchester juraría que se estaba mirando la punta de las horribles botas heavy que llevaba - ¿Qué sabes de las moiras Sam?

- Que son tres, que rigen los destinos del mundo y que contra lo que todo el mundo piensa Átropos no es ni la mayor ni la más poderosa – soltó de un tirón el novato

- ¿La conoces? ¿La has visto alguna vez?

- Si, Dean y yo no les caemos muy simpáticos – sonrió con nostalgia – no nos va mucho lo del destino inexorable.

- Pues al parecer ellas también saben quiénes sois y no os aprecian demasiado – afirmó Acheron pensativo – estaba dudando si contarte todo lo que se…

- Ocultar la verdad nunca es buena idea jefe – Sam tendía a olvidar que el hombre frente a él tenía más de diez mil años – según mi experiencia si no cuentas la verdad, tarde o temprano esa verdad vuelve para patearte el trasero.

El atlante, más antiguo que las pirámides o la cerveza, escuchó al que no hacía un año, era un humano. El Winchester estaba aconsejando a partir de lecciones tan duras como la que ahora le convertía en uno de sus hombres. Se quitó las gafas y miró a los ojos al cazador, ojos de un imposible espiral color plata frente a ojos negros, todo pupila, resaltando sobre el blanco nacarado del globo ocular. Sam le sostuvo la mirada con valentía.

- Tienes razón chico – admitió Ash dejando las gafas de sol sobre la mesa – la verdad siempre sale a la luz. No sois los únicos que tienen una cuenta pendiente con el destino. Yo no estoy muy conforme con el mío y ellas tampoco me aprecian demasiado, por eso voy a ayudarte, en parte para vengarme porque esa es nuestra razón de ser ¿No? Y en parte para evitar males mayores.

- ¿No puedes ser más críptico Ash? – se quejó Sam – casi, casi he estado a punto de entender lo que decías…

- Los destinos y yo no tenemos una buena relación. El caso es que conseguí zafarme de ellas y descubrí que vosotros, tu hermano y tú, también habíais eludido sus profecías. Sin embargo, hace unos años, el representante de la destrucción del panteón judeo-cristiano acabó el solo con varios panteones: el nórdico, el criollo, el africano, el chino… Quedaron sólo unos pocos supervivientes que se desperdigaron por el mundo y quedamos nosotros, porque los oráculos advirtieron de lo fatal que sería una intervención entonces.

- Ok, lo voy comprendiendo – murmuró Sam animándole a seguir.

- Para que no hubiera errores, se prohibió la interacción con vuestra realidad, varias criaturas del panteón griego se quedaron atrapadas sin poder regresar, amazonas, algún semidiós, pero era el precio a pagar para evitar la destrucción del universo conocido – un mechón de cabello rojo se desprendió del resto del flequillo totalmente negro de Ash ocultando parcialmente su rostro, con un gesto decidido el jefe de los cazadores se lo quitó de la cara y se volvió a colocar las gafas – creímos que habíamos evitado la catástrofe pero no contamos con que hubiera alguien interesado en provocarla.

- ¿Y qué pintamos Dean y yo en todo esto?

- Todo Sam, vosotros sois la clave, de hecho tú eres la clave porque tú eres "el contenedor" de la destrucción.

- ¿Todo esto es porque fui el envase de Lucifer?

- No, todo esto es porque ERES el envase de Lucifer, no eres un humano corriente Sam, nunca lo has sido, tu sangre, tu alma, todo tu ser estaba destinado a ese cometido, eras el arma perfecta y debías haber provocado la destrucción del planeta tal y como estaba previsto desde el origen de los tiempos.

- No lo hice, y no lo haré.

- Si Stryker te coge, si toma tu sangre, se hará tan poderoso que podrá acabar con su padre, y si eso ocurre, primero el Olimpo y después el resto de la Tierra, quedarán sumidos en la destrucción que lograste evitar cuando encerraste a Lucifer.

- Entiendo – empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que había querido decir Crowley cuando le dijo que su especialidad era el sacrificio – debo morir para que no haya ninguna posibilidad de que Stryker beba mi sangre.

- En realidad, no es tan drástico Sam, bastaría con que te liberaras de la servidumbre de Artemisa, entonces nuestros planos existenciales volverían a separarse y podría sellarlos de manera que no vuelvan a colisionar.

- Me he leído las normas Ash y no estoy enamorado, no hay ninguna mujer por ahí dispuesta a liberarme. Lo mejor es que acabes conmigo, ahora.

Acheron se levantó furioso cogió al cazador por las solapas y Sam se encontró colgando a unos centímetros del rostro de su jefe. Atrapado como un pelele, con los pies en el aire y las manos aferradas a las muñecas de Ash, el cazador le miró de frente, sin miedo, si era necesario se sacrificaría.

- No – masculló con rabia el Atlante – no Sam, te sacaré de ésta, a ti y a tu hermano.

Selena Devereaux llamó a Acheron para contarle lo ocurrido en la cita de Dean con Grace Alexander. Fue imposible ocultar la desaparición del Winchester al cazador oscuro novato que salió de su casa hecho una furia y, sin preocuparse porque el sol aún no se había ocultado. Sam corrió como un loco hacia el bar de moteros y refugio de seres sobrenaturales.

Acheron no se sorprendió de que el muchacho pudiera mostrarse a la luz del día, si Davyn podía (al haberse alimentado de un demonio de alto rango), el más joven de los Winchester había adquirido esa capacidad al tomar la sangre del Daimon. El Atlante usó sus poderes para teletransportarse a la clínica de Carson, sobre el local y bajó a esperarle.

- Simi, sal – pidió a su compañera demonio que desdibujó su forma de tatuaje de dragón sobre el hombro de Acheron para materializarse a su lado como una jovencita hiperactiva de diecinueve años

- ¿Vamos a comer costillas a la barbacoa? – preguntó infantilmente la criatura sentándose en una mesa vacía.

- Aún no.

- A la Simi no le gusta que le digas "Simi no, aún no", la Simi tiene sus necesidades y el Akri le dijo a la Simi que podía comer toda la costilla a la barbacoa que quisiera si se portaba bien y no se comía al Dean de los ojos bonitos – se enfurruñó la muchacha – Y no me lo he comido, el Dean de los ojos bonitos dijo que bailaría conmigo, ¿La Simi puede bailar un rato Akri?

- Tenemos un problema con Dean, Simi y con Fang, han desaparecido, así que Dean no podrá bailar contigo hasta que lo encontremos.

Eso bastó para que la joven demonio Caronte se conformara. A su extraña manera, le tenía cariño al lobo y al parecer también al humano que había desaparecido. Eso le pareció extraño al jefe de los Dark Hunters, su pequeña compañera no solía entablar confianza con nadie tan rápidamente.

Sam irrumpió en tromba en medio del local, jadeando, furioso, se enfrentó con el oso que salió a su encuentro. Remi acababa de rellenar los frigoríficos de botellines y no le gustó la actitud del novato así que le cortó el paso dispuesto a meterle un poco de sentido común a golpes.

- Sam, tranquilízate – Ash hizo valer su altura y su imponente aire de autoridad.

- ¿Dónde está Dean? – preguntó angustiado el castaño - ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Pero él no era el único que había perdido a alguien, Aimèe Peltier se acercó a los cazadores oscuros con tanta angustia como la que el castaño mostraba, sus ojos azules contenían a duras penas la preocupación por su esposo.

- Ash, Selena dijo que se habían teletransportado aquí – dijo la osa con voz insegura – dijo que Dean estaba malherido y que lo más rápido era traerlo a la clínica, pero no han aparecido…

Calló al reconocer al cazador junto al poderoso ser que los había ayudado tantas veces. Sam Winchester se retiró el cabello de la cara con un gesto desesperado. No sabía que su hermano estaba malherido y todo en lo que podía pensar era en que el maldito vampiro amigo de Dean tenía razón. Había estado torturándolo durante meses por no contarle que seguía aquí, y ahora, lo más probable era que iba a perder a su hermano… otra vez, sin lograr volver a verlo.

La cabeza comenzó a latirle como si tuviera dentro una campana. No supo interpretar la mirada de horror en los azules ojos de la directora del Santuario. Sólo sabía que el dolor le taladraba el cerebro de una forma que no había sentido en años. Un torrente de imágenes inconexas barrió con toda la realidad a su alrededor hasta que se detuvieron en una sorprendente escena.

_Dean se acercó a la tumba despacio. Llevaba un traje negro y unas gafas de sol ocultaban la expresión del Winchester aún en la oscuridad de la noche. Samia Peltier, en avanzado estado de gestación y con un ramo de flores blancas entre las manos se colocó al lado derecho del rubio cazador._

_No estaban solos. Un grupo de unas treinta o cuarenta personas los acompañaban, en silencio. Estaban casi todo el clan Peltier, varios cazadores, Erika, Ash… Dean se acercó a la tumba aún abierta, con la caja vacía depositada en su fondo. El pecoso se quedó mirando el ataúd mientras Samia dejaba caer sobre él las flores que llevaba._

_Con los puños apretados el humano aguardó a que todos los demás presentes dejasen caer flores y puñados de tierra en la sepultura. Samia, también vestida totalmente de negro le tomó de la mano sin ningún miedo a percibir los sentimientos de Dean a través de su contacto_

_- Ya no queda nada más aquí – musitó el cazador sin soltar la mano de la Dark Hunters._

_- Queda mi hijo, Dean, me lo prometiste_

Una fuerte luz le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. El pulsante dolor de cabeza le provocaba nauseas, pero podía controlarlo. Sam no sabía exactamente lo que había visto, pero sí que era una visión. No había tenido una tan intensa desde que Azazel pisaba la tierra.

- ¿Estás bien Winchester? – preguntó Dev Peltier.

Los demás lo miraban como si hubiera algo raro en él, odiaba esa mirada, la había sentido sobre sí tantas veces desde que solo era un niño. Cada vez que había pisado un colegio nuevo, cada vez que trataba de alejarse del mundo de pesadilla en que consistía toda su vida.

- Sí, estoy bien – se irguió en toda su altura que entre aquella gente no era tan imponente como solía ser.

- No lo estás muchacho – Aimèe se dejó caer pesadamente en un taburete y le señaló el espejo tras la estantería de la barra de bebidas– acabas de perder tus poderes de cazador, ahora mismo eres vulnerable.

Sam siguió la indicación de la osa y se encontró con su propia imagen, sin tener que esforzarse por convocarla en el espejo como cada vez desde que se convirtió. Era la misma de siempre, salvo sus ojos, que habían recuperado su indefinible color natural que no era ni gris, ni verde, ni azul, sino los tres a la vez o ninguno de ellos. Ahora era mortal, como cualquier humano, y no sabían cuánto duraría en ese estado.

- Perfecto – gruñó – Lo que necesitaba justo ahora.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Dean se levantó del lecho de piedra y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba bien, las heridas que le habían causado los recolectores estaban cerradas y cicatrizadas como si llevara ahí varias semanas. Supuso que la gente del Santuario le había curado, pero no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba. Sin embargo algo en el aire, un aroma, o quizás sólo una sensación molesta en su espina dorsal, le convenció de que no había vuelto al bar-refugio.

No había puertas en esa habitación perfectamente cilíndrica. Todo allí era de piedra. Aunque ese todo tampoco es que fuera gran cosa, aparte de la cama o banco o altar del que se había incorporado, sólo estaba el suelo y las paredes. No alcanzaba a ver el techo y no había ni una sola grieta en la pared a la que agarrarse para trepar.

- ¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien? – gritó recibiendo el eco como respuesta.

Se sentía observado, y eso, que en otra situación podría resultar molesto, le tranquilizaba. Estar sepultado en esa enorme caja de piedra sin comida, sin agua, sin salida era menos claustrofóbico cuando tienes la impresión de que hay alguien espiando tus movimientos.

- ¡Eh! ¡Esto es aburrido! – insistió sin resultado.

Un estallido de luz le cegó un segundo, cuando recuperó la visión Fang estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente en su forma de lobo. Dean nunca había sido un gran fan de los animales pero supo instintivamente que aquel era el muchacho que había tratado de salvarle. Se arrodilló y comprobó que respiraba. El lobo temblaba empapado en sangre y sudor. Algo lo había golpeado con contundencia.

- Cuando dije que me aburría no tenía en mente la compañía de un lobo apaleado – se quejó quitándose la chaqueta, la camisa y la camiseta y usando ésta última para limpiar un poco a su amigo – quien sea que te haya hecho esto, amigo, no te tiene mucho cariño.

El lobo no tenía nada roto, lo que era un alivio, pero seguía temblando inconsciente "¿Se puede decir inconsciente si es un animal?" pensó para sí el cazador cubriéndolo con su chaqueta y quedándose sólo con la camisa roja, manchada de sangre y con un par de botones arrancados en el ataque de los recolectores.

- ¡Eh! ¡Graciosillo! – gritó a nadie en particular – ¡Ya no estoy aburrido! ¡Ahora tengo hambre! ¡¿Qué tal algo de papeo para mí y mi amigo?! ¡Preferiblemente algo que no me incluya en el menú!

Le pareció escuchar una risa lejana, escalofriante. Pensó que era el silencio denso como una piscina de gachas de avena, que le jugaba a su mente malas pasadas. Otro fogonazo de luz dejó sobre la "mesa-cama-lo que demonios fuera" una jarra con agua y un bol con leche y avena. "¡Que hijo de puta!" se quejó el pecoso al mirar la poco apetitosa comida.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Dev preparó una infusión para su hermana que ésta ofreció a Sam Winchester. El Dark Hunter novato se paseaba frenético incapaz de mantener la mente fría, mascullando para sí mismo "soy un imbécil…" y tirándose del pelo con desesperación. Rechazó con educación la tisana y pretendió salir a buscar a Dean.

Acheron lo detuvo. Aunque sospechaban quien podía estar tras la desaparición del lobo y del Winchester no tenían una manera segura de ir a buscarlos. Thorn era un enemigo poderoso incluso para el dios atlante que pretendía ser solo el primero de los cazadores oscuros.

- Tengo que ir por mi marido – manifestó Aimèe repentinamente resuelta – lo siento Ash, no voy quedarme aquí…

- Yo voy contigo – Sam detuvo su paseo inquieto – por favor…

- Nadie se va a meter en la boca del lobo, es una locura y no sabéis dónde puede tenerlos – Dev Peltier manifestó en voz alta lo que todos (menos Simi) pensaban

- Puedo aparecerme en cualquier lugar dónde se encuentre Fang, siempre que esté vivo – la matriarca del clan se levantó y se enfrentó al hermano en el que más confiaba – lo sabes Deveraux, puedo entrar y sacarlo de dónde sea.

- Lo se _ma chérie –_ replicó su hermano siendo por una vez la voz de la razón – pero Fang también puede aparecerse en cualquier sitio en el que estés, y no lo ha hecho. Podría ser porque no puede aparecerse desde el sitio dónde esté. No sabemos si después podrías ser capaz de regresar.

- No me importa – gruñó con terquedad la joven osa

- A mí sí – su hermano la tomó de ambas manos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos – Aims, por favor, ya he perdido a demasiados miembros de mi familia…

- Pero Fang…

- Mi cuñado es fuerte, y capaz, estará bien mientras encontramos otra opción que no sea meterse de cabeza en el infierno.

- No voy a abandonarle Dev, ni a él ni a su hermano – señaló a Sam que intentaba no intervenir en la discusión.

- Entonces yo también voy.

- Estáis locos – musitó Acheron tomando una decisión – Simi, vuelve a casa y cuida de nuestra familia, os acompaño…

Siguiendo el rastro de la fluctuación de Aimèe y su hermano, Ash se apareció con Sam en una de las celdas en las que Thorn encerraba a sus demonios más peligrosos. El recinto circular era inexpugnable, sólo habían podido entrar porque se les había permitido el paso, algo decía a Acheron que la salida no sería tan sencilla.

-¡Fang! – El lobo estaba tumbado junto a una especie de altar de piedra del tamaño de una cama mediana, su esposa corrió hacia él que ni siquiera se había movido bajo la chaqueta de Dean – OH cariño, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

El lobo negro levantó débilmente la cabeza y lamió la mano de su esposa. Dev revisó las paredes tras un saludo silencioso a Dean, que éste no vio porque toda su atención estaba en los dos hombres que se habían aparecido tras el oso y su hermana en la celda.

El Winchester prisionero se levantó lentamente, la mirada clavada en el acompañante de Acheron. Apretó los dientes indeciso entre las ganas de moler a palos al hermano que le había hecho pasar por la experiencia más dura de su vida o abrazarlo aliviado. Sam dio el primer paso, también indeciso, también desconfiado.

- Lo sé, estoy estupendo – dijo el menor recordando una broma de su hermano hacía lo que ya parecía una eternidad.

Dean lo agarró por la camisa, los puños tan apretados que se podía apreciar el color del hueso tras la piel. Intentó hablar, gritarle, preguntarle dónde había estado todo ese tiempo, porqué le había abandonado, quería…

- ¡OH, Sammy! – brotó roto de emoción de su garganta.

Envolvió a su hermano pequeño entre sus brazos, ahora no le importaba nada, sólo que estaba vivo y bien. Sam correspondió al abrazo con fuerza, agradecido de ver que no estaba malherido. Hasta que el carraspeo incómodo de Dev Peltier les hizo separarse a desgana.

- Bueno, ha sido un reencuentro muy emocionante y todo eso, pero tenemos un problema, estamos atrapados aquí dentro – explicó el oso abriendo los brazos y mostrando la habitación con ese gesto.

- ¿Ash? – Sam Winchester miró a su jefe, él debía saber cómo salir de allí.

- Estamos atrapados – confirmó el hombre de casi siete pies de altura.

- Este rescate ha sido espectacular – reconoció Dean Winchester -¿Y de quién ha sido la genial idea?

Tímidamente Sam levantó la mano mientras su hermano sacudía la cabeza en el gesto universal de "no tienes arreglo". Como de momento no podían hacer otra cosa que esperar, Acheron se agachó junto al lobo que seguía malherido y apresuró su curación fomentando la regeneración natural de su especie con un suministro de energía.

- Gracias Ash – Aimèe acarició con su mano marcada el negro pelaje de su marido – creí que eras tú el herido Dean.

- Lo estaba, desperté aquí dentro, solo y mis heridas estaban cerradas, y después apareció él, no he podido hacer mucho hasta que habéis llegado – se sentó junto al agua y las gachas que ni siquiera había probado - ¿Alguien lleva algo de comida encima? ¿Chocolate? ¿Caramelos?

- Ten – Sam le dio una bolsa de ganchitos que su hermano cogió… como un crío coge una bolsa de ganchitos, el menor de los Winchester sonrió advirtiéndole – come despacio, no quiero que te atragantes con la pegatina de la promoción.

- Capullo – masculló el mayor atragantándose con la pegatina promocional.

- Imbécil – replicó su hermano palmeándole la espalda para ayudarle a respirar ante la mirada asombrada de los were-osos y el dios atlante – el plan A para sacarlos de este agujero no ha salido bien, probemos el plan B.

- ¿Tenemos un plan B? – preguntó curioso Dean.

Sam dejó que su jefe explicara el plan de emergencia que no era otro que quedarse él cubriendo la retirada de los Winchester y los weres. Fang recuperó por fin el sentido y se transformó en humano. Convocó ropa sobre su cuerpo pero algo impedía que su magia atravesara las paredes de la celda por lo que optó por volver a su forma lobuna, se encontraba más cómodo así que desnudo.

- Yo tampoco puedo convocar nada – manifestó Dev – estamos atrapados, si no podemos traer nada del exterior tampoco podemos salir.

- Pues habrá que probar el plan C – sugirió Dean.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó el oso empezando a hartarse del cazador listillo, porque, bueno, nadie podía hacerse el listillo mejor que él ¿No?

- Comernos las gachas – dijo el pecoso cogiendo el bol y ofreciéndoselo a los presentes - ¿Queréis?

Aimèe se echó a reír, si había alguien en el universo más desesperante que Dev, que Fang y que todos sus hermanos juntos ese era el humano que había estado alojando en su casa durante los últimos días. Cuando Dean torció el gesto con asco y dejó el cuenco en la mesa los demás lo hubieran estrangulado.

- Esto es serio Dean – gruñó su hermano.

- Lo sé – por supuesto que lo sabía, pero ahora estaba disfrutando de unos segundos de paz, analizando a los que conocía, al que no conocía y al hermano que había vuelto de quién sabe dónde. Aferrándose a una situación que si bien era desesperada no era de muerte inminente – ahora no tengo la impresión de que hay un espía vigilándome.

- Porque el espía no quiere que lo notes – Thorn era bastante parecido a Dean Winchester cuando estaba de buen humor, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, los ojos verdes y un aspecto similar, pero algo terrible y poderoso emanaba de él algo que los Winchester ya habían conocido de primera mano.

Los osos, el lobo y los dos hermanos retrocedieron instintivamente ante el creador de los Hellchaser, no así Acheron, que enfrentó al recién llegado como si fuera su igual.

- Hola Thorn.

- Ya se lo dije a Savitar y ahora te lo digo a ti, "Este es mi territorio y Fang me pertenece" – respondió al saludo.

- No me pongas a prueba amigo.

- No tengo amigos Ash – gruñó entornando los ojos que tomaron un alarmante tono rojizo – y tú tampoco.

- Te equivocas, pero no estoy aquí para discutir sobre la amistad – explicó el atlante – yo le pedí expresamente a Fang que no te trajera al Winchester.

- Fang no está bajo tus órdenes.

- Puedo solucionar eso en un momento – advirtió Ash.

- Si hay algo que se Acheron, es que soy más necesario que un lobo Katagaria sin manada…

- También sabes que ahora mismo eso no es lo importante ¿Verdad Thorn?

- Él – señaló al mayor de los Winchester – era el único camino para llegar a su hermano, que a su vez es el único camino para liberar a mi padre.

- Ya estamos – gruñó el único humano cruzándose de brazos - ¿Y se puede saber quién es tu padre?

- Lucifer – masculló Sam en voz baja, pálido.

Dean se adelantó a los demás y se colocó, sin darse cuenta, entre su hermano y el poderoso ser que pretendía volver a abrir la jaula dónde, con tanto trabajo y sufrimiento, habían logrado encerrar al diablo.

- Por encima de mi cadáver – amenazó el cazador como si con sus escasas fuerzas pudiera tener alguna opción contra alguien tan poderoso.

- Tiene gracia – Murmuró Thorn.

- También tendrás que pasar sobre mí – dijo Acheron – todo esto es innecesario, nos vas a dejar marchar, a todos y no volverás a intentar acercarte a Sam Winchester.

- No estoy a tu servicio Ash.

Dev notó que la electricidad estática que brotaba de la barrera de energía que los mantenía encerrados, desaparecía. Pero no se atrevió a moverse, seguían en el reino del hijo de Lucifer y había experimentado una pequeña muestra de su poder.

- Largaos – sugirió Thorn antes de desaparecer.

Sin mediar palabra Dev y Ash tocaron a los Winchester devolviéndolos al Santuario. Al mismo tiempo Aimèe y Fang (ya en su forma humana, y vestido) estaban allí.

El lobo presentaba mejor aspecto que en su primer intento de transformación, casi totalmente recuperado de su enfrentamiento con su jefe, apenas un moretón en el pómulo y un ligero corte en una ceja.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Dean.

- Un capullo con aires de grandeza – sugirió Dev.

- ¿Estás bien chico? – el cazador echó un vistazo al Katagaria – tío, lo siento…

- Estoy bien, y no me llames chico – gruñó el lobo – y Ash, no te entrometas entre Thorn y yo, no tienes ningún derecho.

Fang se marchó y su esposa salió tras él. Devereaux sacudió preocupado la cabeza. Todos allí sabían que no era la última vez que veían al Patriarca de los Hellchaser, y no era una buena noticia.

Pero el tipo que mantenía cerrada las puertas del infierno controlando quién pasaba y quién no, era lo último en la mente del mayor de los Winchester. Y al parecer también en la del menor. Durante un minuto se miraron a los ojos, sin decir nada, había tantas preguntas, tantas recriminaciones en la mirada de ambos.

- ¿Por qué Sammy? – preguntó Dean sin poder evitarlo – no lo entiendo, yo creí que me estaba volviendo loco, que…

- Me mataste Dean.

- ¿Qué?

- Fuiste tú, me rajaste como si nada, yo hice un trato con Artemisa para volver y averiguar por qué…

- Yo no te maté.

- Después lo deduje, estabas poseído, pero… - Sam no le dejó continuar – siempre hemos podido resistir, salvarnos, en el último momento lográbamos liberarnos de cualquier posesión, pero…

- No estaba poseído – dijo Dean – no fui yo.

- Dean…

- Era un demonio, un bicho de una sola pata que copió mi aspecto Sam.

Cuando alguien es tan importante para ti como Dean Winchester lo es para su hermano es difícil aceptar que trate de mentirte, porque es… Sam no iba a dejar que negara lo ocurrido: había pasado, Dean le había matado, es cierto que estaba poseído y que no tenía culpa en ello, pero negarlo no llevaba a ningún sitio.

- ¿Un demonio de una sola pata? – preguntó Ash y el mayor de los Winchester asintió - ¿Le viste?

- Sí.

- Eso es raro, normalmente la víctima de un Empusae no puede verlo, cae inconsciente durante el tiempo que el demonio está usando su identidad y sus recuerdos. La víctima no puede hacer nada en absoluto, permanece en coma hasta que termina el robo de identidad, después muere o despierta, dependiendo de lo fuerte que sea – explicó Dev – eres un tipo extraño Dean Winchester.

- No fui yo Sammy – para el pecoso no había en ese momento nada más importante que su hermano comprendiera que no le había matado él – en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que nunca podría…

- ¿Por eso ha sido tan duro? – los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas que logró retener, destellando un brillo verde-azulado durante unos segundos – estos meses, desde que… ha sido un infierno Dean.

- Dímelo a mí – era sorprendente cómo ese hombre era capaz de pasar por encima de todo lo que le había ocurrido, tomarlo a broma y centrarse en lo que su hermano, ese tío enorme que encima era inmortal, podía sentir – pero ya ha pasado Sammy, y podemos arreglarlo.

Ocurrió de nuevo, un tremendo dolor de cabeza hizo que el Winchester más joven se doblara literalmente en dos oprimiéndose los ojos con ambas manos. La luz taladró su cerebro trasladándolo a otro lugar.

_Dean gritaba, podía oír su dolor, su desesperación. El olor a carne quemada atufaba sus sentidos…_

_- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!... – se ahogaban los noes y empezaban de nuevo más suave para continuar otra vez._

_- Ha terminado Dean – la voz de una mujer, cargada de compasión detenía el murmullo desesperado durante unos segundos._

_- No, no, no… - se habían acabado los gritos y podía escuchar el vacío en la voz de su hermano, pero no veía nada, sólo oscuridad y otra vez la voz de la mujer._

_- Tranquilo, eh, tranquilo, sabías que no tenías muchas oportunidades._

_- No…_

_- Escúchame, lo prometisteis, ahora no puedes dejarme ¿Vale?_

_- Deberías buscar a otro…_

_- No Dean, mi hijo te necesita y no vas a rendirte._

_La visión de Sam se aclaró hasta ver una mano, sólo eso, la mano de su hermano abierta, la palma era una profunda quemadura con un extraño dibujo en ella_

- ¡Sam! ¡Sammy! – Dean lo sujetaba de los hombros, de rodillas en el suelo, frente a él - ¿Visiones? ¿Tienes visiones?

- Ya ha pasado – respondió apoyándose en él para levantarse.

- Vamos Sammy, dime que has visto.

- No – como si fuera otra persona el mayor de los Winchester se levantó, Sam trató que justificar su negativa – ahora veo el futuro, a veces, Dean. Desde que me convertí en Dark Hunter recobré todos los poderes que tenía cuando bebía sangre de demonio, y ahora los controlo. Pero con las visiones del futuro no se puede jugar.

- Ya veo.

- Por favor, Ash, Dev, dejadme a solas con mi hermano – porque no iba a permitir que otro malentendido se instalara entre él y Dean, ya estaba bien, ya habían sufrido demasiado.

Se quedaron en el reservado, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había abierto su alma a Dean, demasiado. Se habían hecho más daño ocultándose heridas que admitiéndolas. Sus corazones estaban tan destrozados… Sam indicó con un gesto a Dean que se sentara, su hermano negó lentamente con la cabeza, los puños apretados a ambos lados del cuerpo, en posición de firmes.

- Esto ha sido duro para los dos Dean – el pecoso callaba – no acepté el trato de Artemisa para vengarme de ti, en el fondo sabía que aunque hubiera sido tu mano, no habías sido tú. Acepté el trato para salvarte, para acabar con el demonio que se hizo pasar por ti. Pero no podía arrastrarte a lo que me había convertido… Tú merecías lo que yo ya no iba a tener.

- Eres tan imbécil – susurró el mayor sin fuerzas - ¿Cuándo apartarme ha sido la solución?

- Había unas reglas Dean.

- Porque nosotros nunca hemos roto unas reglas ¿No? – el cazador inspiró hondo y le dio la espalda – ese lugar del que venimos, ese mundo infernal, estuve ahí casi todo el tiempo desde que me dejaste en manos de Benny… Creí que lo odiabas, que lo matarías en la primera ocasión en que lo vieras…

- Antes no era capaz de admitir que no te equivocabas con él, habían pasado cosas… - Sam tosió aclarando su garganta – comprendí que era el único al que podía recurrir para que estuvieras a salvo. No sabía que tu mente estuviera atrapada en otro lugar, lo siento Dean, como siento no haberte buscado cuando fuiste al purgatorio, como siento haberte culpado de la muerte de Amelia, pero no podemos retroceder en el tiempo ¿Verdad? Tendremos que seguir a partir de aquí.

- A partir de aquí… ¿Con más mentiras Sammy? ¿Con más secretos?

- No quiero que te preocupes por lo de mis visiones, no son importantes.

- Si no lo son, cuéntame que has visto.

- ¡Dean!

- ¿Es porque sólo soy un estúpido humano que no hace más que cagarla?

- No eres estúpido – Sam suspiró – no acabo de comprender lo que he estado viendo Dean, necesito tiempo, dame un poco de tiempo ¿Vale?

Incluso con sus pupilas tan negras como la tinta, su mirada de cachorrillo apaleado era capaz de desarmar y convencer a su hermano que asintió derrotado.

- ¿Y ahora qué Sam?

- Ahora te vienes a casa.

**Continuará_**


	6. Cita con un oso

**_Otro más..._**

* * *

**De Amor y venganza**

**Capítulo V**

"**Cita con un oso"**

Erika Thomas no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… ¿Cómo que sus servicios ya no eran necesarios? ¿Pero qué se había creído aquel idiota? ¿Qué iba a venir de Dios sabe dónde a usurpar su responsabilidad? Ella había sido enviada ahí por el consejo de escuderos. Quien no debía estar en esa casa era el fastidioso tipo que la miraba como si fuera una intrusa.

- Oye Winchester, no me voy a ir a ningún sitio ¿Te enteras?

- Escucha muchachita, Sam no necesita a una niñata entrometiéndose en su vida.

- Si el consejo de escuderos se entera de que Sam ha contactado con alguien de su vida anterior tendrás que marcharte de aquí…

- ¿Me estás amenazando mocosa?

- ¡Dean! ¡Erika! ¡Basta! – cuando se llevó a su hermano a casa no pensaba que iba a tener este problema – Nadie se va a ir, Dean, que Erika esté aquí no es negociable, Erika, mi hermano se queda, quizás no sea tu jefe, pero este es su hogar ¿Comprendes?

¡Hogar! El mayor de los Winchester tenía sentimientos encontrados con esa palabra. ¿Qué significaba que ese era su hogar? ¿Se había retirado? ¿Había echado raíces? Murmuró, un "Lo siento Erika, intentaré que esto no sea tan difícil" y se marchó sin mirar a su hermano hacia el único lugar de la enorme casa dónde se sentía cómodo: el búnker dónde Sam no dejaba entrar a la escudera.

Había tomado posesión tácitamente de la cama gemela más cercana a la puerta, como había hecho durante toda su vida en cada habitación prestada, en cada motel de carretera, en cada cabaña alquilada. Pero aquello no era nada de eso, era la habitación de Sam, con su sillón, su escritorio, sus libros, su ordenador. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Sam no le necesitaba allí, estaba bien, era más fuerte de lo que había sido nunca, demonios, era inmortal.

- Dean, no podemos tener estas escenitas todos los días – riñó el castaño desde la puerta.

- Esa cría es insoportable – gruñó.

- Esa cría, como tú dices, es mi escudera… Por favor… - se sentó a su lado en la cama – dime en qué piensas.

- No estoy acostumbrado a esto Sammy – dijo señalando a su alrededor y refiriéndose a la semana que hacía desde que empezó a quedarse en la casa de su hermano – desde que… no estoy acostumbrado a pasar más de dos o tres días en un lugar, es como estar encerrado.

- No estás encerrado, puedes entrar, salir, ir dónde quieras.

- Melanie se fue ayer.

- Acabó notándolo ¿No? – Sam dejó una mano pesada en el hombro del mayor – lo extraño es que no lo notara antes.

- No me gusta hacer daño a la gente Sam.

- Lo sé.

- Y sin embargo es lo único que hago – murmuró Dean.

- No quiero que discutas más con Erika, he roto casi todas las reglas de los Dark Hunters Dean, te he buscado, te he traído conmigo… Puedes hacer lo que quieras, ésta es tu casa, puedes descansar, puedes salir a cazar conmigo, puedes retirarte… tengo mucho dinero puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, pero yo tengo que permanecer aquí hasta que se me ordene otra cosa ¿Lo entiendes?

- Esa diosa te tiene cogido por los huevos.

- Metí la pata, y eso tiene consecuencias…

- Puedo…

- ¡No! Dean, prométeme que no tratarás de liberarme, es demasiado peligroso.

- Sólo tengo que buscarte una novia que esté loquita por tus huesos y que te libere – se burló el mayor - ¿Qué tal tu escudera? No, espera, las reglas…

- Erika sólo tiene ojos para cierto oso mal encarado, haz el favor de no picarla con eso Dean, que te conozco…

Se echaron a reír, había un regusto amargo en esa risa, pero sentaba bien después de tanto tiempo. Sam no se hacía ilusiones, su hermano no descansaría hasta encontrar una manera de liberarle de la diosa o destrozarse vivo en el intento, lo único que podía hacer para evitarlo era tenerlo cerca y que lo colgaran si no iba a encargarse de que el mayor tuviera al menos un respiro después de todo lo que habían pasado.

- Entonces ¿Ahora también es mi casa? – murmuró Dean.

- Claro – replicó Sam.

- Tendré que buscarme una habitación para mí solo, ¿No crees?

- No me molesta que te quedes conmigo…

- Sammy… no me va el sexo con mirones.

Esta vez la risa fue una carcajada sincera y sin sombras.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Cherif y Quinn cruzaron una mirada alucinada al ver a Remi afeitado, peinado con una pulcra coleta y vestido con pantalón de pinza gris marengo y camisa celeste. Dev llegó a la carrera a comprobar la increíble noticia de que su hermano se estaba vistiendo para una cita y se quedó tan alucinado como sus otros dos cuatrillizos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué os parece tan raro? – gruñó el oso que tenía fama de ser intratable y problemático.

- ¿Qué te pareces a mí? – sugirió Quinn.

Era cierto, los cuatrillizos eran idénticos, pero sus estilos y actitudes eran totalmente distintos, era sencillo distinguirlos… habría sido sencillo distinguirlos, ahora costaba saber quién era Quinn y quien su hermano.

- Claro que me parezco a ti, y a Dev y a Cherif… cuatrillizos ¿Recuerdas?

- Papi – el único cachorro arcadiano del más joven de los cuatrillizos tiró del pantalón de Remi.

- ¡Aubert! – Becca se quedó helada al ver a Remi coger al pequeño mientras le decía con cariño que era su tío y no su padre – Lo siento, iba a darles la cena y se fue de la salita.

- Toma – dijo el enorme oso devolviendo el cachorro a su madre, y por primera vez en varios años sonrió abiertamente a la osa.

- Gracias Remi – Becca cogió a su hijo cruzando una mirada asombrada con su esposo, había esperado que esto llegara antes o después pero ahora que su cuñado parecía empezar a superar su historia en común ella no estaba segura de que eso le hiciera feliz.

Ella aún amaba a Remi. Y hasta hacía relativamente poco tiempo pensaba que el oso aún la amaba. Pero, en los últimos días algo estaba cambiando en el ambiente del Santuario. El más arisco de los cuatrillizos empezaba a controlar su carácter y lo de hoy, la había descolocado. Remi merecía una tregua, alguien que pudiera hacerle feliz y darle hijos, y esa no podía ser ella, porque para serlo, Quinn tendría que morir y eso tampoco era justo.

Había días que lamentaba su tremendo error, el celo de las osas Katagaria tenía esos efectos. Fue pura mala suerte, ella estaba tan drogada por sus propias hormonas que no se dio cuenta que el oso al que besó y con el que mantuvo relaciones no era Remi, sino su hermano. Quinn no tenía la culpa, si entonces él hubiera sabido que no lo amaba a él, sino a su hermano, jamás se hubiera arriesgado a quedar emparejado con ella.

Porque, fue una sola vez. Normalmente las marcas de emparejamiento no surgen en el primer momento, o con la primera pareja con la que tienen relación, pero por suerte o por el destino, fue así, y Becca descubrió al mismo tiempo que estaba emparejada y que el destinado para ser su compañero no era el oso que amaba.

Podía haber repudiado a Quinn, así podría haberse quedado con Remi. Pero entonces se hubiera condenado a no tener descendencia y quedaban tan pocas osas Katagaria. No sólo eso, habría condenado a Quinn a una vida de impotencia, pues para los machos, una vez aparecida la marca de emparejamiento no podían elegir, era ella o era no poder mantener relaciones durante todo el tiempo que Becca estuviera viva.

Por eso lo aceptó, porque durante el plazo de tres semanas para decidir si aceptaba a Quinn o no, el oso se mostró dispuesto a sacrificar su virilidad y su posible descendencia por su hermano. Becca no pudo, él no merecía ese castigo por un estúpido error que fue tanto culpa de Remi como suya, le aceptó y se unieron y era posible que no lo amara como había amado a su hermano, pero sí le quería, había descubierto que le quería por su bondad, por su ternura, por su capacidad de amarla y de amar a su familia.

Ahora parecían tan iguales que hasta su pequeño había confundido a Remi con su padre, los ojos azules de su compañero parecían leer dentro de su alma, le sonrió. Puede que si pudieran volver atrás en el tiempo no volvería a equivocarse, pero, si ahora le dijeran que podía elegir, después de todo lo vivido, su elección sería Quinn.

- Aubert, di adiós a papi y a los titos que tienes que tomar tu cena – le dijo al pequeño que bostezaba de hambre.

- ¡Graaaw! – graznó el bebé intentando imitar los rugidos de sus hermanitos oseznos.

Los cuatrillizos se echaron a reír y Dev y Remi respondieron al pequeño con auténticos rugidos que hicieron que el bebé diera palmadas encantado. Quinn no sabía qué pensar, contempló pensativo cómo su esposa volvía al comedor y a su hermano intentando torpemente ponerse una pajarita.

- ¿Será posible que alguien haya domesticado a nuestro Remi? – bromeó Dev.

- Oh, cállate – se quejó Remi.

- Ya vale chicos – Cherif decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, por algo era el mayor (sólo un par de horas), tenía que hacerse respetar – Remi termina de arreglarte que tu cita está al llegar, Dev a la puerta, Quinn hoy tras la barra, yo me encargaré de reponer y de la seguridad.

- ¡Señor, sí, señor! – se cuadraron los otros tres.

Al pasar junto a las habitaciones de los niños, Samia retuvo a su marido un momento, sujetándole de la camiseta. Había algo en ella que la hacía resplandecer, o eso pensó el afortunado oso. Su amazona estaba radiante, la hermosa cascada de cabello rubio caía a su espalda, libre, y su rostro había perdido la dureza afilada del entrenamiento, como consecuencia de un embarazo que comenzaba a ser visible.

- Ahora mismo desafiaría a Cherif y me encerraría contigo en el dormitorio durante todo el día – ella sonrió – al demonio, vamos al cuarto.

- Eh, tranquilo osito – dijo Sam echándole las manos al cuello – acabas de levantarte, deja que te recuperes un poco.

- Si es que te veo y sólo tengo ganas de besarte – le demostró acto seguido el feliz oso – ese osezno es muy afortunado, tendrá la madre más guapa, más lista, más valiente…

- Para el carro Dev – le calló devolviéndole el beso – anda ve abajo, no podemos estar todo el día…

- ¿No? – protestó su marido con un puchero.

- Luego – prometió la amazona con una sonrisa.

Se quedó mirando al compañero que siempre pensaba que no merecía. Porque Dev no era solo guapo, era G-U-A-P-O con todas las letras, por dentro y por fuera. Y no tenía nada que ver sus casi dos metros de altura, el tono dorado de su piel, el cabello sedoso y corto, esos músculos que no se cansaba de tocar, esos brazos que hacían que la nieta de Hipólita (la legendaria reina de las amazonas) se sintiera al mismo tiempo pequeña y segura, después de todo sus cuñados eran idénticos, no, no tenía que ver (únicamente), tenía que ver con el corazón tan enorme que escondía con sus continuas bromas o la capacidad de amar a su familia y a sus amigos más allá de sí mismo.

Era tan feliz por poder darle un hijo. Acarició su vientre pensando en la suerte que tenía y sin miedo a lo que podía surgir de la unión entre un Ursulan y una Dark Hunter. Sintió un desagradable escalofrío y escuchó la puerta del balcón cerrarse de golpe. "Estos niños, mira que dejar la terraza abierta con el día que hace" sin embargo no pudo quitarse la sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

- ¿Y por qué no la acompañas tú? – casi gritó Dean Winchester harto de que su hermano intentara que saliera de la casa (más bien de la habitación) aunque sólo fuera por un rato.

- Yo tengo trabajo Dean y no me gusta que Erika salga sola, tenemos muchos enemigos – explicó Sam sabiendo que estaba aprovechándose del punto más flaco del mayor.

- No me apetece.

- Podrás beber lo que quieras, incluso podrás salir con alguna chica, la gente que va por el Santuario es bastante atractiva – insistió el castaño sabiendo que casi lo tenía convencido.

- ¿Me llamarás si necesitas ayuda? – hecho, ahora podía irse a cazar Daimons sin preocuparse por Dean.

- Por supuesto, lo haré, toma – dijo dándole las llaves del Impala.

Los ojos verdes del mayor se abrieron de par en par, no había esperado que Sam tuviera su coche, creyó que lo había perdido cuando fue capturado y que jamás volvería a conducirlo. Era ¡Su coche! Con manos temblorosas cogió las llaves y luchó por no comportarse como una niña delante de Sammy. Era una batalla perdida, balbuceó unos cuantos "¿Cómo?" y señaló a su hermano con un dedo acusador incapaz de articular palabra.

- Lo sé – murmuró Sam.

- Eres, eres… un hijo de puta – consiguió murmurar agradecido.

- Yo también te quiero – replicó el joven Dark Hunter dándole una palmada en el hombro – no os metáis en líos.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en el hermano mayor? – se rehízo Dean – capullo.

- Imbécil – replicó el más joven.

Erika se quedó de piedra cuando el grano en el culo del hermano de su jefe se ofreció a llevarla a su cita. Estuvo tentada de decir que no, pero nunca se había montado en un coche tan viejo y tan bien cuidado y honestamente, quería comprobar por sí misma si esa antigualla andaba.

Si era viejo el impala que parecía que hasta las emisoras que sintonizaba el autorradio habían dejado de emitir a principios de los noventa (o no habían renovado su catálogo musical).

Dev estaba en la puerta y la muchacha se puso nerviosa al sentirse examinada por los azules ojos del were-oso, tan iguales a los de su hermano. Dean aparcó en el reservado del restaurante y la siguió dentro del local. Empezaba a estar bastante concurrido, Erika buscó a su cita por todo el bar, pero no dio con el cuatrillizo que la esperaba, vio a Quinn un par de veces y cuando creyó haberle encontrado se trataba de Cherif.

El cazador dejó que la joven deambulara por el local buscando a su ligue, se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza. Se dio la vuelta con ella en la mano y sonrió cuando por fin la morenita fastidiosa encontraba a su oso. Sammy no le había dejado claro si debía quedarse hasta que Erika quisiera volver a casa o ya podía regresar.

- ¡Tú grandísimo estúpido! – le chilló Selena Devereaux dejando a su marido en la mesa que compartía con algunos amigos - ¡Cómo te has atrevido a romperle el corazón a mi amiga!

- Eh, tranquila, no le prometí nada a Melanie.

- ¿Se puede ser más cínico?

Selena le fulminó con la mirada, ella tenía razón, y Dean lo sabía, como sabía que no debía dejar a la joven vidente involucrarse más en su vida si quería que sobreviviera a su encuentro. Había sigo agradable volverla a ver pero no iba a ponerla en peligro, como no iba a poner en peligro tampoco a la psicóloga.

Dejó que la mujer con su atuendo "new age" y sus afilados argumentos se desahogara. Aunque el sermón tenía pintas de ir para largo. Suspiró aguantando el chaparrón hasta que una jovencita hiperactiva, de largo cabello negro veteado de rojo y disfraz de demonio sexi con alas de libélula y unos pequeños cuernos negros sobre la cabeza vino al rescate.

- ¡Has venido a bailar con la Simi! – se enganchó de su brazo toda emocionada arrastrándolo a la pista de baile.

Erika ni se dio cuenta de los problemas de Dean, sólo tenía ojos para Remi y su pajarita lila que hacía destacar más el azul de los ojos del oso. No podía creer que se hubiera arreglado para ella, todas las veces que le había visto con anterioridad había llevado vaqueros y camisetas sin mangas. El cambio de look era total, por eso lo confundió con su hermano Quinn hasta que Cherif le dijo dónde estaba.

- El hermano de tu jefe no sale de un lío para meterse en otro – dijo el oso señalando a la pista de baile.

- ¿Quién es esa niña?

- ¿No la conoces? Es la hija de Acheron.

Erika iba a preguntar cómo era posible que alguien de veintipocos años tuviera una hija adolescente hasta que se dio cuenta dónde estaba. El mandamás de los Dark Hunters tenía "unos pocos" años más de veinte.

- Tiene gracia, se supone que Sam lo ha convencido de acompañarme para que yo no me metiera en líos – Remi tragó saliva cuando los cálidos ojos castaños de la joven le sonrieron – ¿Quieres bailar?

- No se me da muy bien – quiso librarse el oso.

- Eso no importa, no creo que llamemos la atención – le convenció señalando al cazador que atendía a las explicaciones de su compañera de baile intentando imitar sus pasos – peor que él no lo vas a hacer, y tampoco necesito a Patrick Swayze.

Fue pisar ambos la pista cuando el potente tema que sonaba cambió abruptamente a una balada. Remi fulminó con la mirada al pinchadiscos, uno de sus hermanos menores que puso cara de absoluta inocencia.

- Griffe, te voy a matar – vocalizó sin hablar para que su hermano se pusiera nervioso.

- ¡No te he oído! – gritó Erika sobre la balada de Scorpions.

- ¡Que me tendrás que llevar! – mintió azorado Remi sin saber dónde poner sus enormes manos.

Asombrada por la timidez que no esperaba, se cogió de su cuello y le sugirió "por la cintura Remi" El oso depositó las manos en la estrecha cintura con delicadeza, como si Erika pudiera quebrarse si apretaba un poco. Aterrado la miró a los ojos en busca de la confirmación de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

- Eres un bailarín estupendo – mintió desvergonzadamente la chica que se sintió halagada cuando Remi volvió a enrojecer y le sonrió con una dulzura que poca gente más había visto.

Cherif llevó una cerveza a Dev "¿Has visto a Remi?, creo que esa chica le gusta de verdad" El portero asintió preocupado. El cuatrillizo más arisco llevaba demasiado tiempo sin acercarse a nadie, a veces incluso temían que su aislamiento y su agresividad se convirtieran en algo más irremediable. Pero esa noche, Deveraux llegó a la alucinante conclusión de que su hermano parecía ¿Adorable?

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Había sido difícil explicar dónde había estado esa última semana. Davyn tenía la impresión algunas veces de que Medea podía leerle el pensamiento. Había tomado cierto cariño por la medio hermana de Urian, ahora mismo era la única persona en la corte de Stryker por la que movería un dedo voluntariamente.

Los demás no le importaban, los otros Daimons le despreciaban por ser lo que era y el que ahora fuera uno de los más poderosos no jugaba precisamente a ganar simpatías. Había vivido todos esos siglos trabajando el miedo de quienes le rodeaban, Roth le había enseñado a golpear primero y Urian le había enseñado a no confiar ni en su padre (aunque esa lección ya la aprendió el día que su progenitor le encerró y torturó cuando descubrió que era homosexual)

Desde que se había cruzado con Sam Winchester tendía a recordar demasiado. Se distraía con facilidad y eso no era buena cosa, no cuando entrenas con la pequeña arpía que podía darte una paliza antes de decir "Medea"

El menudo puño se clavó contundentemente bajo el diafragma del Daimon y éste boqueó en busca de aire, como un pez fuera del agua. Se giró y contraatacó con una patada que su pequeña contrincante evitó con facilidad.

Medea era un torbellino rubio a su alrededor, Davyn sonrió concentrándose por fin en el entrenamiento y bloqueando los últimos golpes, logrando devolver alguno. La agresividad de su princesa subió unos cuantos puntos obligándole a emplearse más a fondo, tanto para protegerse a sí mismo como para frenar la potencia de los propios golpes.

Ella podía asegurar las veces que quisiera que no hubiera represalias contra él si resultaba herida, Davyn sabía que Stryker tomaría la sangre del Daimon como pago de cualquier daño a su hija.

- Suficiente – jadeó ella furiosa al darse cuenta de su maniobra – si vas a contenerte no tiene sentido continuar.

- Lo siento señora – se disculpó – como quieras.

- Davyn – el enfado por la adrenalina de la pelea dio paso a la simpatía natural que Medea sentía por el hombre de confianza de su padre – te he dicho muchas veces que soy Medea para ti, eres el único Daimon en quien confío.

El Spathi asintió y ambos corrieron al salón del trono al recibir la llamada telepática de Stryker. La reunión había sido convocada a causa de un vampiro capturado cuando un grupo de Daimons no pudo alimentarse de una pareja humana que paseaba por la ciudad vieja de Nueva Orleans.

Davyn jadeó al notar en aquella criatura unos gestos y una mirada que le hicieron revivir un dolor a duras penas enterrado por el paso de los siglos. El vampiro permanecía tranquilo, entre un par de soldados, no tenía nada que ver con los Daimons y su raza. En algún momento de su vida había sido un humano, y algo, una especie de virus lo había convertido en un ser que sobrevivía a base de sangre.

No era como ellos, ese ser no se alimentaba de almas, y ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a alimentarse de la suya por miedo a los efectos que la sangre maldita del vampiro podía tener en los Daimons.

Benjamin Lafitte sospechó acertadamente que aquellos seres, con los que había luchado hasta conseguir que el matrimonio de turistas californianos huyera, eran los vampiros descafeinados de los que Dean le había hablado. Miró al rey, sentado en su trono, el único de todos esos tipos que tenía el cabello negro, en lugar de la gama de rubios que atestaba el salón.

Unos ojos antinaturales, como remolinos de mercurio fundido, le devolvieron la mirada y Benny tuvo la sensación de que aquél tipo podía leer su mente. Intentó no pensar en nada, no quería que llegara a relacionarle con Dean Winchester.

- ¿Tú que eres? – preguntó Stryker curioso, jamás había visto un auténtico vampiro chupasangre - ¿Qué tipo de demonio?

- Soy un vampiro – replicó el fornido pirata – de los clásicos, ya sabes, beber sangre, hacer otros como yo y todas esas cosas.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo? – se acercó al que alguna vez fue humano – no pareces más que un simple humano…

La curiosidad era mutua, Benny presentía que aquel tipo no era como los demás de la sala, esos ojos, el que se diferenciara a sí mismo del resto, tiñéndose el pelo, el aura de rey antiguo que desprendía… el vampiro era viejo, pero ese ser lo era mucho más.

- Una vez fui humano.

- ¿Y qué te ocurrió?

- Otro vampiro me infectó y me hizo algo como él.

- ¿Tú has hecho otros vampiros?

- No.

- ¿Si nos mordieras nos convertirías en lo mismo que tú?

- No, para ello tendríais que beber mi sangre – explicó Benny sin saber a dónde quería llegar el Rey de los Daimons – aunque no sé si con tu especie serviría.

- ¿Puedes caminar a la luz del día sin ser destruido?

- ¿Vosotros no podéis?

Stryker ordenó a tres de sus hombres, que probaran a beber la sangre del prisionero. Davyn tuvo que contenerse para no ir en ayuda del vampiro que trató de resistirse inútilmente. El primer "voluntario" clavó sus afilados colmillos en su cuello mientras los otros dos le sujetaban con dificultad.

Benny pateó al de su izquierda y se sacó de encima al muchachito que se había pegado a él como una sanguijuela. Con una seña de Stryker, siete u ocho de esos Daimons se le echaron encima impidiéndole toda resistencia. Aun así luchó hasta quedar sin fuerzas mientras los otros dos que designó su jefe se alimentaban de su sangre.

- Quietos – ordenó Stryker – lo quiero con vida, aún, encerradle en un lugar seguro.

El mismo Davyn se llevó al prisionero. La celda que eligió no era de las peores, necesitaba hablar con el vampiro, descubrir si la sensación que se arremolinaba en sus tripas era acertada.

Se sentó en el suelo frente a la reja que dejaba ver el camastro dónde yacía Benny. Se pasó la mano por el corto cabello rubio mientras sus ojos castaños examinaban atentamente al vampiro, tratando de convencerse de que había visto mal, de que lo que había sentido no era más que un espejismo, añoranza, algún efecto secundario del ataque del Winchester Dark Hunter…

- Es casi más espeluznante que me estés mirando tan fijo que el que tu gente me tenga en el menú – se rio irónicamente Benny sin incorporarse - ¿Tanta hambre tienes?

- Mi nombre es Davyn, y no planeo alimentarme de ti – explicó el Daimon.

Algo en su tono hizo que el vampiro se sentara en el camastro y lo mirara fijamente. El corazón del rubio volvió a dar un vuelco cuando la imagen del prisionero se superpuso a uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tenía de Roth.

_Hace miles de años_

_Davyn siempre había preferido eludir los enfrentamientos a pelear abiertamente, pero al descubrirse que él había deshonrado a su raza por sus inclinaciones sexuales no le quedó más remedio que defender su vida. Su propio padre lo encerró y golpeó durante semanas para hacerle cambiar de idea. Como si sus inclinaciones fueran una elección._

_No consiguió nada más que el consejo de la aldea tomara una decisión sobre su hijo. Davyn fue condenado al destierro, pero los demás hombres de la aldea no estaban dispuestos a dejarle marchar. Su madre descubrió que le iban a tender una emboscada para matarlo en cuanto saliera del poblado y aunque se mostró fría y distante con él, le dijo dónde le esperarían._

_El chico de doce años corrió a __través del__ campo escuchando en la lejanía la partida de caza de la que él era la presa. Cayó por un terraplén y se dio de bruces con un grupo de Daimons, antiguos apolitas que habían eludido la maldición de su raza absorbiendo en sus cuerpos almas humanas._

_Dos de ellos se levantaron dispuestos a matar al chico que creían un espía. El tercero estaba sentado en una roca, sus ojos azul hielo le miraron curiosos y detuvo a los demás con una sola palabra "Dejadlo"_

_Había algo en cómo se sentaba aquel hombre que Davyn supo enseguida que su soledad había acabado, que de una manera u otra había llegado a casa._

_Ahora_

Los ojos azul hielo del vampiro, su forma de sentarse en el camastro… no se parecía físicamente a Roth, Davyn sabía que si le hablaba de vidas pasadas o de quien pensaba que era, se reiría de él. Pero… la tentación era tan fuerte.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara chaval?

- ¿Cómo estás? – no respondió a la pregunta.

- Acércate un poco más y te lo digo, colega – dijo Benny enseñando todos sus colmillos.

- Si necesitas sangre, la mía no es la más adecuada. Créeme – advirtió Davyn.

- Entonces no tendrás por ahí algo de sangre en conserva ¿No? Amigo.

- Me llamo Davyn.

- Vale.

- ¿Y tú?

- Qué más da, vais a matarme, mejor sin nombre ¿No?

- ¿No tienes miedo a la muerte?

- Ya morí una vez colega, sé dónde voy a ir – Benny se acercó a la reja y se apoyó en ella mirando con curiosidad al Daimon - ¿Por qué me das conversación?

- Por nada – Davyn eludió la mirada del vampiro avergonzado.

- Por algo será, amigo – frunció el ceño ante la idea de gustar al tipo rubio que se comportaba como una chica – si es porque quieres lío, desde ahora te digo que no me van los tíos.

No había agresividad en las palabras de Benny, realmente le daba igual gustar o no al Daimon. No le caía mal, parecía un crío, no aparentaba más de veinticinco o veintiséis años y a pesar de la falta de sangre y lo agotado que estaba, agradecía la compañía. Se sintió decepcionado cuando su carcelero se levantó ofendido e hizo ademán de irse.

- ¡Eh, Davyn! No quise molestarte – se disculpó.

Pero Davyn no estaba molesto, porque esa última frase era, palabra por palabra, la misma con la que Roth lo tomó bajo su tutela la noche que se encontraron por primera vez. Estaba confundido, ¿Podía ser que ese vampiro fuera la reencarnación de quien amó más que a nada?, era lo único que daba sentido a los sentimientos que surgían impetuosos sin manera de acabar con ellos.

- Puede que yo sí te moleste, amigo – dijo – puede que sí "quiera lío"

Benny soltó una magnífica carcajada que provocó un escalofrío de nostalgia al Daimon. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, ellos dos habían sido almas gemelas, incluso cuando Roth se convirtió en trates, en medio de su locura homicida fue capaz de dudar lo suficiente para que Davyn lo matara. Extrañado, el vampiro dejó de reír, y sin borrar del todo la sonrisa musitó.

- Me gustas chico, me caes bien – sacó la mano por la reja ofreciéndosela – me llamo Benjamin Lafitte, pero todos me llaman Benny.

El rubio no dudó en estrecharla, sin ningún recelo, un chispazo brotó del contacto "¿Qué cojones?" pensó el vampiro impresionado por una sensación que hacía mucho no sentía y menos por otro hombre, o vampiro o el tipo de cosa sobrenatural que fuera el muchacho que se resistía a soltar su mano, emocionado.

- Parece que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente - murmuró Benny con voz ronca.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

La patrulla se estaba dando bien, después de deshacerse de unos Daimons que habían intentado asaltar a algún turista rezagado o a algún vagabundo, Sam se encontró dirigiendo sus pasos al Santuario.

Divisó el viejo Impala entre los vehículos aparcados en el reservado del bar. Había llegado hasta allí sin darse cuenta, como atraído por un imán. En la puerta Devereaux Peltier dejaba pasar un grupo de moteros malencarados, pero eso no preocupó al Dark Hunter. El Santuario tenía la mejor seguridad que cualquier pub-restaurante pudiera desear.

Devolvió el saludo al portero, y pensó en volver a hacer su ronda. Un viento gélido se alzó de repente en la tranquila noche. Cuando has sido cazador de seres sobrenaturales durante toda tu vida puedes reconocer señales como esa. Sam Winchester pensó acertadamente que algo peligroso se acercaba al bar, no podía marcharse. La mirada azul del oso le hizo saber que pensaba lo mismo que él.

- ¿Qué crees que sea? – preguntó Dev.

- Juraría que un espíritu furioso si pudieran viajar a su antojo – replicó el Winchester – o quizás un demonio…

- Si es un demonio no hay problema, Simi está dentro, ella puede con cualquier demonio que aparezca, cualquier cosa que imagines forma parte de su menú – pero el were-oso no estaba tranquilo ni mucho menos.

El viento arreció, y un par de sombras casi imperceptibles para Sam y totalmente invisibles para Dev se colaron dentro del establecimiento. A pesar de que el oso no lo había visto tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ambos entraron al bar, dónde nadie había notado nada raro.

Dean seguía bailando con la chiquilla demonio sin ninguna vergüenza y a Sam le habría hecho gracia si no estuviera registrando el local buscando las sombras que había visto de pasada. Su hermano dejó de bailar de repente y se quedó mirando la entrada de servicio. Lo que fueran esas sombras él podía verlas. Corrió hacia allí seguido de Devereaux y de otro de los cuatrillizos, el que estaba con Erika.

Las sombras ascendían por las escaleras rápidamente, parecían buscar algo o a alguien. De repente se materializaron frente a una puerta y el Dark Hunter novato supo qué eran: "Parcas".

Los dos cuatrillizos no tenían ni idea de quienes eran esas criaturas, nunca habían visto nada así. Sam impidió que se interpusieran en el camino de las parcas, pues no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra ellas. Habían venido por alguien y no se irían sin su objetivo.

Era extraño, el Winchester más joven jamás había visto parcas sin cruzar el velo entre la vida y la muerte, ¿Por qué ahora podía hacerlo? ¿Formaría parte de sus nuevos poderes como cazador oscuro? Pero los were-hunters también podían verlas. Todo esto era muy extraño.

Con una agresividad que no esperaba, ambas criaturas hicieron volar la puerta del dormitorio de Fang y Aimèe. El lobo intentó huir de ellas y al no conseguirlo se les enfrentó. Gritándoles a sus cuñados que se llevaran a su esposa de allí. Remi cogió a Aimèe contra su voluntad alejándola de su marido que luchaba por su vida contra quienes habían venido a devolverle al mundo de los muertos.

**Continuará_**


	7. Parejas y extrañas alianzas

**_Mañana colgaré el que voy a colgar ahora en el Supernatural_foro y a partir de ahí actualizaré al mismo tiempo, ya sabéis... cuando me zumbe :P_**

**_Ains Nem(Nora29), ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te adoro con todo mi oscuro y diminuto corazoncito? Pues te adoro con todo mi diminuto y oscuro corazón..._**

**_Uno más..._**

* * *

**De Amor y venganza**

**Capítulo VI**

**"Parejas y extrañas alianzas"**

Dean Winchester trataba de seguir el ritmo de la jovencita, pero a sus treinta y tantos años se sentía mayor para bailar durante horas y horas, máxime si no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. La pequeña Simi era incansable, sin parar de hablar y de referirse a sí misma en tercera persona, le mostró lo que ella decía que eran "los mejores pasos de baile de la historia de la televisión"

Hasta, un par de veces, sorprendió la mirada compasiva de Erika. Esto se lo cobraría a la escudera. Cuando se ofreció a traerla a su cita no esperaba ser atacado por una vidente enfadada ni ser secuestrado por una chica-demonio hiperactiva. "Esto no puede ponerse peor" pensó cuando le dio un tirón en la espalda mientras sujetaba a su pareja en un vuelo de rock and roll.

Fue pensar que la noche no podía empeorar cuando, automáticamente, empeoró. Vio cómo Sam y el cuatrillizo de la puerta entraban de improviso al local y corrían hacia la zona privada. Remi, el oso que bailaba con Erika la dejó plantada para seguir a su hermano.

- A la Simi no le parece bien que Remi juegue al pilla-pilla con las parcas y no baile con Erika, Erika es simpática, un poco gruñona y bajita, pero se puede arreglar, la Simi puede ponerle cuernos y alas y entonces sería una demonio Caronte bastante bonita. ¿Crees que le sentaría bien el color morado de piel? La Simi piensa que una mezcla de morado y rosa haría a Erika una demonio muy sexi, no es que a la Simi le gusten las demonios, a la Simi le gustaba Travis Fimmell pero ahora no le gusta con esa barba que lo hace tan mayor. Tú eres mayor y no llevas barba y tus ojos son bonitos. A la Simi le gustan los ojos de Dean. – soltó de una vez y sin tomar aire la joven demonio, su compañero de baile sólo había comprendido la palabra "parcas" en toda la parrafada.

- Simi, ¿Te importaría si nos acercamos a ver qué pasa con las parcas?

- Nunca he comido parcas, ¿Estarán sabrosas? – preguntó la demonio con ilusión infantil.

- No lo sé, yo tampoco he comido parcas – respondió el Winchester un poco nervioso.

- Adelántate, la Simi irá por su salsa barbacoa especial por si la necesita – ordenó la chiquilla esfumándose en el aire.

- Claro, como no…

Una vez libre de la demonio se coló en la zona privada sin que nadie lo impidiera. El ruido de una pelea sobrenatural le guio hacia la zona dónde hacían su vida diaria la familia Peltier.

El único que combatía era Fang, los demás siguiendo las instrucciones del lobo sólo presenciaban la pelea e impedían a su esposa intervenir. Podía distinguir a las criaturas fantasmales con total nitidez, sólo había visto su forma real una vez, cuando una parca fue a recoger su alma hacía ya una eternidad.

El espíritu del lobo era lo bastante poderoso como para resistir durante unos minutos, pero no podría hacerlo eternamente. Si su muerte estaba escrita la pelea era inútil, sólo alteraba el orden natural de las cosas, sólo traía más dolor. Dean Winchester había aprendido eso de la peor manera.

Y sin embargo todos los presentes en ese pasillo habían eludido la muerte alguna vez, algunos incluso habían vuelto del otro lado, como el lobo, como Sam, como él mismo y varias veces. Eso decidió al mayor de los Winchester a defender a Fang, eso y la osa que gritaba a sus hermanos que la soltaran que quería ayudar a su marido.

Esquivó a Sam que, haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, permanecía inmóvil impidiendo que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera salir malparado en una lucha que no ganarían.

- ¡Dean! ¡Dean! ¡Qué demonios crees que haces?

No le respondió, ni siquiera sabía por qué se metía en medio, quizás porque ese no era su mundo, quizás porque no tenía motivos para hacerlo o no. Le quitó una de encima al lobo que, en su forma humana, repelía a la otra con su espada de desterrar demonios.

La forma fantasmal gritó a Dean en su cara, tratando de atemorizarlo. El cazador sonrió, al reto pintado en su cara, le dio un puñetazo que ante el asombro de todos (y de él mismo) lanzó a la parca a varios metros enfureciéndola.

- ¡No te entrometas Dean Winchester! – ululó la criatura – ésta no es tu lucha.

- Es mi amigo.

Fang lo miró alucinado cuando le quitó de encima a la otra que hizo frente común con su compañera pero no se acercaba al lobo temiendo el ataque del humano. Sam sacudió la cabeza temiendo una catástrofe.

- No estarás siempre protegiéndole – susurró la segunda parca.

- Su vida se paga con otras dos, Winchester – susurró la primera.

- Estás equivocado, otros pagarán tu equivocación Winchester – insistieron ambas antes de desaparecer.

Dean suspiró profundamente, no quería asustarse, pero sabía que lo que ocurriera de ahí en adelante sería su culpa. Consiguió quitarse esa sensación cuando Aimèe Peltier abrazó a su esposo y lo besó con desesperación correspondida por el lobo. Al menos, de esto también tenía la culpa.

- Oh, ¿La cena de la Simi ya no está? – preguntó una vocecita desilusionada.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

El tercero de los Daimons que había ingerido la sangre del vampiro también murió en medio de dolores atroces mientras el peso de miles de años reducía en vida su cuerpo, primero a momia y después a polvo.

Davyn asistió estoico al fatal desenlace, temiendo por la vida de Benny. Rezaba íntimamente para que Stryker no le ordenara matarlo. Sabía que no lo haría, no podía hacerlo otra vez; ahora que lo había encontrado después de miles de años sin nada por lo que vivir realmente. Todavía no podía creer que era él, todavía no podía creer que Roth… que Benny, le había reconocido también de alguna manera. Pero el vampiro no le era de utilidad al Rey Daimon, es más, era un veneno, algo mortal para su especie.

Ajeno al drama que se producía en el interior del Daimon, Benjamin Lafitte tenía su propio quebradero de cabeza. Esto que sentía era algo que jamás habría esperado, algo que no sabía que aún llevaba dentro dispuesto a seguir y a sacrificarlo todo por otro ser. Ese muchacho le había calado dentro como ni siquiera Andrea lo hizo y por ella lo había dado todo, ¿Qué no iba a dar por Davyn?

Benny se había criado en un mundo dónde el amor sólo se concebía entre un hombre y una mujer. Cuando fue transformado conoció otro tipo de amor, más carnal, más oscuro… pero al mismo tiempo más libre. Después encontró a Andrea y recuperó parte de su humanidad por ella, le dio cuanto guardaba en su interior, lo que los otros vampiros jamás habían recibido de él: AMOR.

Su pago fue ser descuartizado, su hacedor no pudo soportar que fuera capaz de amar y que ese amor fuera para una humana. Cuando volvió a la Tierra, escapando del Purgatorio junto a Dean Winchester, descubrió que habían convertido a Andrea, ese sentimiento se había esfumado, pues lo que amaba de ella era su alma, y ya no la tenía.

No pensaba que volvería a encontrar a alguien, ni que ese alguien sería un hombre y un monstruo. Y así era.

- Estoy muy jodido – musitó para sí en la celda donde lo habían recluido.

- No lo sabes bien amigo – frente a él, dentro de la misma celda se apareció un hombre, lo hubiera confundido con Dean si no le hubiera visto la cara – vas a morir y no vas a volver al lugar del que saliste.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que iré?

- A mis dominios – Thorn siempre había tenido una baza para, de una manera u otra, ya fuera con el Winchester adecuado o con el equivocado, abrir la prisión de su padre – pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo ahora, sin necesidad de muertes ni de compraventa de Almas.

- Soy un vampiro, no tengo alma…

- Te equivocas, todos los seres del universo tienen su alma, o energía vital, o esencia, o como quieras llamarlo… la tuya es interesante, pero no estoy aquí para conseguirla

- ¿Y para qué estás aquí?

- Necesito un cebo, para atrapar otro cebo.

- No voy a acompañarte - aseguró el vampiro.

- ¿Crees que puedes resistirte? - con una sonora y escalofriante carcajada Thorn tocó a su presa y desaparecieron de la celda.

Unos segundos después, un grupo de Daimons con un Davyn al frente dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte para impedir que mataran a Benny, irrumpió en las mazmorras.

- No está – dijo uno de los soldados de Stryker.

- Es imposible…

Por un lado el Spathi pudo respirar aliviado, por otro, el aura maligna y poderosa que poseía su parte demoníaca presentía sólo podía pertenecer al hijo de Lucifer.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Fang y Dean estaban enzarzados en una discusión. El lobo, lejos de agradecer al cazador por haberle librado de las parcas le echaba en cara que puso a su familia en el punto de mira de aquellos seres y Dean se defendía llamando cobarde al lycos.

Los demás no conseguían separarlos, ni siquiera Aimèe, que en ocasiones como esta cogería a su esposo y lo estrangularía ella misma. La osa estaba muy agradecida, ¿qué importancia podía tener que las parcas hubieran amenazado al Winchester? ¿Qué se iban a llevar a dos en lugar de sólo a su marido? Primero tendrían que pelear con todo el Santuario.

Sam comprendía al lobo, y sabía, por la forma en que estaba llevando la discusión su hermano, que Dean se había echado otra carga en la espalda. Su hermano ahora se sentiría responsable de cualquier desgracia que acaeciera a los Peltier y sus amigos.

- Basta – Devereaux Peltier decidió cortar por lo sano la pelea – Fang, déjalo, él era el único que podía ayudarte y lo ha hecho. Dean, si vuelves a llamarlo cobarde dejaré que te arranque la cabeza.

- ¡No necesitaba ayuda! – ladró Fang - ¡No a cualquier precio!

- Si te preocupara realmente tu familia no traerías tu mierda a su casa – escupió Dean con crueldad

El lobo no contuvo más su rabia, se lanzó sobre el humano con una furia, que si su cuñado no le sujetaba, le hubiera arrancado la garganta en ese mismo lugar.

- Te has pasado, hermano – musitó Sam.

- No me he pasado, sabes tan bien como yo que tus enemigos van siempre por los que te importan, siempre – se acercó al lobo al que, a duras penas, contenía Dev – Siempre, ellos son los primeros en caer, la única forma de protegerlos es alejarte, o los encontrarán, siempre lo hacen.

El oso soltó a su cuñado que miró a los ojos al cazador. Estaba claro que éste sabía de primera mano de qué estaba hablando. Era una disculpa en toda regla, sin el "lo siento", sin el "perdona". Dean lo enfrentó sin añadir nada más. Fang dejó de discutir al comprender que no ganaría nada con ello, ni siquiera desahogarse a golpes con quien le había salvado la vida.

- No permitiré que nadie ocupe mi lugar.

- Yo tampoco – aseguró el cazador – Lo prometo.

Aimèe se llevó a su esposo con una mirada de gratitud para el hombre que hoy había impedido su muerte. No había estado tan asustada en mucho tiempo. Casi creyó que lo perdía, sin poder acercarse, sujeta por la bestia Remi. Su hermano pagaría el haberle impedido ayudar a Fang.

Estaba furiosa con Remi, con Dev, incluso con el lobo que se dejó conducir dócilmente a su habitación. Separó el oscuro cabello del rostro de su marido, pensar que si Dean Winchester no hubiera intervenido ahora él podría estar muerto la llenaba de angustia. Los ojos de color cobre de su marido mostraban todo el miedo que quería ocultar con su rabia hacia el cazador que le había salvado la vida.

- Estoy muy agradecida a Dean.

- ¿Aunque puedas morir tú? ¿Alguno de tus hermanos? ¿Alguien de tu familia? – gruñó el lobo.

- Parece que no recuerdas que estamos vinculados…

- Pero Savitar rompió…

- Fang, Savitar rompió las reglas de emparejamiento no lo que nosotros habíamos elegido libremente – cogió el rostro anguloso entre sus manos, por supuesto que había elegido libremente amar a Fang, contra su propia familia, contra el destino, contra las leyes de los dioses – nuestro vínculo sigue tan fuerte como siempre.

- ¿Entonces ese capullo de Winchester también ha salvado tu vida? – por eso las parcas habían hablado de dos vidas a cambio de la suya…

- Sí.

- Joder.

- Pues esta noche va a ser que no – exclamó la osa con la furia chispeando en sus ojos azules.

- Nuestros hijos tendrán los ojos violeta y podrán convertirse en osos o lobos a voluntad – Fang diría cualquier cosa para que su mujer no lo mirara enfadada.

- No funciona, sigo furiosa contigo.

- Osa quizás, pero Fury no por favor, eres demasiado guapa para parecerte a mi hermano – insistió con una sonrisa traviesa.

- No está funcionando – dijo ella sin poder evitar un mohín en los labios para ocultar una sonrisa.

- Entonces tendré que seguir insistiendo porque tenemos que comprobar a que se parece un osbo de esos que dice Simi.

- O un loso – No pudo evitar caer en la broma.

- No, un osbo, Simi lo dejó muy claro, la parte oso es más importante porque tú eres más guapa – insistió el lobo sabiendo que estaba ganando la partida.

- Pero que tonto eres – se cruzó de brazos Aimèe en un último intento por mantener su enfado.

- Si, y un perrito faldero además – se acercó él y hundió su cara en el sedoso y rubio cabello de su esposa – guau, guau.

- Ya vale Fang – le separó sin poder ocultar el brillo enamorado de su mirada – he dicho que esta noche estoy furiosa contigo.

Su esposo destelló en su forma de lobo y se sentó frente a ella con aspecto de cachorrillo apaleado. Aimèe al ver al enorme lobo negro con sus grandes ojos cobrizos abiertos de par en par, en pose de pobre perrito sin hueso rompió a reír y lo abrazó con ganas pidiéndole que volviera a cambiar antes de darle un beso en el hocico, que un segundo después eran los labios de su marido devolviendo el beso.

- Te amo más que a mi vida – dijo él.

- Pues cuida la tuya porque no pienso vivir sin ti – respondió ella.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Remi volvió al bar dónde Erika lo aguardaba preocupada. El oso estaba algo distraído. Cuando Sam Winchester y su hermano bajaron a su vez con la hija de Acheron le pidió que dejaran la cita para otro día y se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

- ¿Te llevo a casa Erika? – preguntó Sam.

- Yo la traje, yo la llevaré – afirmó Dean alterado.

- Oh, el Dean de los ojos bonitos está cansado por espantar a las parcas, es una lástima, la Simi iba a enseñarle el baile especial para enamorar a todas las chicas demonio, aunque así es mejor porque sólo será el compañero de baile de la Simi. El Akri decía que el Dean de los ojos bonitos no aguantaría ni cinco minutos mi ritmo y ha aguantado varias horas, era una apuesta, ahora el Akri tendrá que darle la tarjeta brillante a la Simi para que compre chucherías. Y la Simi ya tampoco quiere bailar hoy, quiere comprar chucherías. ¿El Dean de los ojos bonitos vendrá otro día? Comeremos costillas a la barbacoa – la rápida y desenfadada cháchara de la chiquilla calmó al cazador que asintió casi sin pretenderlo - ¡Estupendo! ¡La Simi está muy contenta!

La pequeña demonio se colgó del cuello del mayor de los Winchester, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se evaporó ante el asombro de los dos humanos y el Dark Hunter.

- Asalta cunas – bromeó Sam.

- ¡Cállate! – gruñó el pecoso – y bien Erika, tú decides.

- Volvamos a casa.

Devereaux retuvo un segundo a Dean para darle las gracias por salvar la vida de Fang y la de su hermana.

- ¿Por eso dijeron dos vidas?

- Sí, ellos se vincularon al convertirse en pareja – explicó el oso.

- Entonces cuando los weres os unís os vinculáis para siempre… eso está bien… - Musitó Dean contemplando cómo su hermano se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto y dejaba las llaves en el contacto.

- Sólo se vinculan quienes deciden hacerlo así, por ejemplo, Sam y yo – al ver la extrañeza del cazador explicó – Sam, Samia, mi esposa y yo estamos vinculados igual que Aimèe y Fang pero mi hermano Quinn y su esposa Becca no lo están.

- ¿Y no os da miedo causar la muerte de la persona que amáis? – no pudo evitar preguntar – Si uno de vosotros muere, mueren los dos, si estáis solos vale, pero, ¿y si tenéis hijos? ¿qué sería de ellos? Y tu esposa es una Dark Huntress, si muere su espíritu se convertiría en una sombra…

- Realmente eres un capullo Dean.

- Me lo dicen mucho.

- De todas formas tío, gracias.

- No podía hacer otra cosa.

Dev Peltier reflexionó mucho sobre las palabras del humano. Tenía razón, tenía que liberar a Sam, devolverle su alma. Si ambos morían podía soportarlo si lo hacían juntos, lo que no podría soportar era pensar en su esposa convertida en una sombra, sin esperanza, vagando en el mundo pero fuera de él, pasando hambre, frío, sed, y sin poder descansar nunca hasta el fin de los tiempos.

El silencio del corto trayecto a casa sólo lo rompía el potente rugido del motor del Impala. Sus tres ocupantes iban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Erika lamentaba el incidente que había truncado una noche que estaba resultando maravillosa. Ella había esperado que acabara de otra manera, no era necesario que hubiera habido sexo pero tampoco se habría negado.

Su jefe miraba de hito en hito al conductor que no apartaba la vista de la carretera. "Si no fuera porque sería muy raro, diría que hay algo entre ellos" pensó la muchacha. Recordaba cómo había sido su primer encuentro con el Dark Hunter recién asignado.

_Hace cinco meses…_

_La casa no estaba mal, pensó Erika Thomas al entrar en la residencia de quien sería su jefe a partir de ahora. Faltaban unas horas para el anochecer. Registró la propiedad buscando la que sería su habitación._

_El sótano estaba cerrado por una pesada puerta de seguridad de hierro forjado y las paredes parecían densas y macizas. No las pudo abrir. En la planta superior estaban los dormitorios, todos con el mobiliario básico y aseos individuales completos con plato de ducha incluido. Eligió uno de ellos, el más grande, tenía un pequeño despacho en la terraza y pensó que era el más adecuado._

_La primera vez que vio a Sam Winchester quedó impresionada. Ella había trabajado con otros Dark Hunters y sabía que la diosa no reclutaba a ninguno que sea considerado feo, pero es que con el Winchester ya había roto el molde. Erika no había visto un tío tan guapo en su vida, y mira que los había visto guapos._

_Siempre había pensado que no había tío más espectacular que Ravyn Kontis, el hombre-gato, pero en el primer segundo que conoció a Sam cambió de idea._

_Su jefe le dijo que podía disponer de prácticamente todo lo que había en la casa salvo el búnker del sótano. Eso sería la habitación de Sam y no quería a nadie allí. Le enseñó a dibujar símbolos de protección contra fantasmas y demonios por toda la casa. Le exigió que en la cocina y en el garaje hubiera cantidades casi industriales de sal y hierro y contrató la conexión a internet más potente del mercado._

_Erika se quitó de golpe cualquier ilusión de que sus fantasías con su nuevo jefe se hicieran realidad después de un par de conversaciones con él. Sam era amable, educado, paciente… nada que ver con ningún cazador oscuro que hubiera conocido. Pero también era distante y apenas sonreía. Sospechaba que la traición que solía convertir a los Dark Hunters, estaba muy reciente y lo más seguro era que tuviera algo que ver con alguna historia de amor épica, digna de ocupar lugar con las de Romeo y Julieta y cursiladas por el estilo._

_No le escuchó hablar de su hermano ni una sola vez hasta el día que le pidió que fuera al Santuario a comprobar cómo se estaba adaptando a su vida allí._

Ahora

Dean encerró el viejo Chevrolet en el garaje, junto a la monstruosa camioneta de Sam y el "Beattle" de Erika. Su hermano preparaba algo para tomar antes de acostarse y la chica le ayudaba a poner la mesa para tres.

- El café ¿Normal o descafeinado? – preguntó el Dark Hunter con las mangas subidas mientras llenaba el depósito de agua de la cafetera.

- Paso de café – abrió la nevera y recordó que se había tomado la última cerveza esa tarde - ¿Tenemos whisky?

- No – Sam se giró enfadado – vas a tomar café.

Durante un instante la muchacha se sintió incómoda pensando que iban a discutir pero Dean sonrió de lado y musitó un "Me encanta cuando eres tan mandón". Erika volvió a imaginarse que entre ambos había algo más que una simple relación entre hermanos.

Sam sirvió café para los tres y ella sacó un trozo de tarta de manzana. Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada mientras cenaban.

- Ha pasado un ángel – murmuró la joven incómoda con tanto silencio.

- ¿Perdona? – Dean la miró como si hubiera dicho algo importante - ¿Cuándo? ¿Ha dejado algún mensaje?

- ¿Qué? – había pensado que el hermano de su jefe bromeaba pero no tenía cara de broma – es sólo una expresión, se dice cuando…

- Sí, vale, lo siento – murmuró el pecoso revolviendo su plato vacío con desconsuelo.

- Toma – alargó su trozo intacto Sam y recogió los vasos usados para ponerlos en el lavavajillas.

- Puedo hacerlo yo – se ofreció Erika.

- Está bien, vete a dormir, mañana no vas a ver la pizarra del sueño que tendrás – Ella se levantó y dio un último vistazo a la cocina antes de irse. Ninguno le prestaba atención. Eran como un viejo matrimonio que no necesitaba más que pequeños gestos o alguna mirada para entenderse a la perfección – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Erika – respondió Dean, ella volvió a mirarle de esa forma rara que había observado algunas veces, era incómodo, pero por fin se fue. Se levantó y metió el plato que faltaba en el lavavajillas – estás muy sexi de amo de casa.

- Dean – se quejó el más joven.

- De acuerdo.

Sam suspiró y dejó el trapo de cocina sobre la encimera. No pretendía esto, nunca había sido buena idea, esto sólo podía destrozarles la vida otra vez, ¿Es que Dean no se daba cuenta? No podían.

- Deberías elegir una habitación de las de arriba, Dean, son enormes, seguro que hay alguna dónde te sientas cómodo – con cada palabra el rostro de su hermano se convertía en una máscara de frialdad – no quiero que te enfades por esto que te estoy diciendo.

- ¿Por qué tendría que enfadarme? – replicó el mayor con fingida indiferencia.

- Dean, han pasado muchas cosas, no podemos…

- Tú no puedes, o mejor dicho, no quieres – Estaba tan cansado de todo – nunca debiste buscarme cuando esos Daimons me cogieron, nunca debí engañarte con aquel mensaje de Amelia, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado ¿Verdad?

- Dean…

- ¿Qué más da? Si no te importa lo de la habitación nueva lo dejo para mañana – cogió su chaqueta e hizo ademán de irse.

- ¿Dónde vas ahora?

- Necesito pensar ¿Puedo? – replicó molesto antes de salir por la puerta.

No, no podía. Nueva Orleans a las tres de la mañana no era un lugar seguro para un humano solo, aunque tuviera experiencia con todo tipo de monstruos. Cogió su propia chaqueta y lo siguió. A veces Dean podía ser tan irracional.

Podía ocultarle su presencia gracias a sus poderes de Dark Hunter. Bajaron hasta el canal, uno detrás de otro. Dean iba totalmente ensimismado, y su hermano se alegró de vigilar sus pasos pues el mayor no había tomado ninguna precaución pese a saber lo que había en las calles de la ciudad por las noches.

El rubio saltó la valla, cruzó las vías y se sentó al borde del agua, a oscuras. Desde el otro lado de la verja y gracias a su visión nocturna podía seguir cuidando de él. No comprendía que interés podía hallar en el húmedo, oscuro y abandonado rincón de la ciudad. Al menos estaba lejos de los manglares y no era probable que hubiera algún caimán por ahí.

Durante más de media hora Sam permaneció oculto, mientras su hermano no se movía de dónde estaba, mirando quien sabe qué, porque en esa oscuridad era imposible que los ojos humanos de Dean vieran algo. Pero eran los suyos los que miraban sin ver. Saltó la valla y se acercó, esta vez sin ocultarse.

- Es la primera vez en mi puta vida que me buscas – dijo el hombre sentado en la oscuridad.

- Sabías que te había seguido.

- No – Dean suspiró – no creí que te importara dónde iba.

- A mí siempre me importará dónde vayas – suspiró a su vez dejándose caer a su lado – amanecerá en un rato.

- Deberías irte, se supone que vosotros sois como los vampiros de las películas, no os puede dar el sol – replicó su hermano.

- Puede que yo no sea un Dark Hunter como los otros – explicó – cuando Fang y tú desaparecisteis ya tuve mi dosis de sol y no me hizo nada.

- Tío, eres friki hasta para ser un cazador de Daimons – se burló el mayor.

- Imbécil.

El aire cambió sutilmente y algo de luz comenzó a insinuarse sobre el perfil de la ciudad. Dean se levantó y le tendió la mano automáticamente. Sam aceptó la ayuda.

- No es cierto que nunca te haya buscado Dean, me preocupo por ti.

- No es necesario.

- Puede que no, pero aun así, me preocupo por ti.

- Pero no me quieres a tu lado.

Sam no dijo más, puede que su hermano se sintiera así, abandonado. Pero sus palabras le habían herido más de lo que pensaba admitir. Volvieron a caer en el silencio. El sol ya se adivinaba en los tejados de las casas cuando entraron en la suya.

- No es necesario que busques una habitación si no quieres – dijo el castaño – y sí te quiero a mi lado, siempre.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

No era usual que el espía de Urian pidiera una reunión personal con Acheron. El decano de los Dark Hunters conocía la identidad del informador pero nunca dijo nada al hijo de Stryker sobre ello. Conocía la relación de amistad, de casi hermandad que los había vinculado durante miles de años y también sabía que Davyn era una baza importante en cualquier plan del ser que ocupaba el lugar del dios Atlante, junto a Apollimi.

Desde el reclutamiento de Sam Winchester sus poderes premonitorios se habían visto reducidos de una manera alarmante pues el destino de los hermanos, envases de los ángeles más poderosos del panteón cristiano, se veía seriamente ligado al suyo y al destino del mundo que conocían.

Cuando recibió la llamada de Urian contándole la petición de su confidente no pudo negarse. Sabía que la reunión tenía que ver con alguno de los Winchester, y que se trataba de algo importante ya que de no serlo podría haberla previsto.

El Daimon acudió a la cita, en el pequeño estudio sobre una ruidosa cafetería junto a uno de los numerosos cementerios. Si Davyn estaba acobardado por la imponente presencia de Acheron, no lo demostró.

- Sé que no es usual que alguien como yo te pida ayuda, pero eres el único que podría dármela si quisiera – manifestó sin andarse con rodeos.

- ¿Y tendría que ayudarte porque…?

- ¿Por la bondad de tu corazón? – sugirió el Daimon con una sonrisa triste que borraba cualquier cinismo de la pregunta.

- Sabes quién soy y yo sé qué eres, ¿Qué me impide acabar con tu sufrimiento en este mismo instante?

- Que sabes perfectamente lo que soy.

Por supuesto, conocía toda la vida del Agkelos, para ser honesto, tenía simpatía por el Daimon que jamás había tomado un alma inocente. Pertenecía al selecto grupo de desgraciados que había conseguido cada pequeño logro de su vida a costa de los sacrificios más terribles.

- Supongamos que quisiera ayudarte… - le dio pie.

- Es complicado, pero… - suspiró, precisamente Acheron, con toda la historia de brutalidad que acarreaba, no le iba a juzgar, aun así, a pesar de que era de conocimiento general, costaba admitirlo en voz alta ante el máximo enemigo de su raza – Hace mucho tiempo tuve que matar a mi amante, era Agkelos, se alimentaba de las almas de los criminales más peligrosos, y se volvió loco. Era un Spathi, pero Stryker no consideró necesario traerlo de vuelta. El caso es que ha vuelto, se reencarnó, no sé cómo, y ahora está en peligro.

- Y eso me importa porque…

- Quien lo tiene me ofrece un cambio, Dean Winchester por él.

- Davyn, ¿Te das cuenta del error que es contarme lo del intercambio? – Ash sabía que había algo más que el Daimon no había dicho aún – no permitiré que se realice.

- No se por qué me han ofrecido ese cambio Acheron, no alcanzo a entender por qué me han metido en la ecuación, ni siquiera soy un peón de éste juego. Si Dean Winchester se entera de lo que ocurre, él mismo se metería en la boca del lobo.

- ¿Quieres ir al grano…?

- Thorn tiene a Benjamin Lafitte.

- ¿Y?

- Es amigo de Dean Winchester, no sé si conoces a esos humanos, si se enteran de que su amigo está en problemas…

- Sí, lo cojo. Espera, ¿Ese Lafitte no será un vampiro?

- Sí.

Entonces estaba claro. La primera vez que vio al mayor de los Winchester pudo comprobar que entre él y el vampiro que trataba de llevárselo a dormir la mona, había una sólida amistad. Davyn tenía razón, ¿Por qué motivo iba Thorn a involucrar al Daimon? Era algo totalmente innecesario. Tenía que haber algo más.

- De todas formas hay que impedir que Thorn le eche el guante a cualquiera de los Winchester.

- No permitiré que le haga daño a Roth… a Benny, no puedo…

- Escúchame Davyn, mantente al margen y te doy mi palabra de que protegeré al vampiro, su vida está a salvo.

El Daimon miró impresionado al decano de los Dark Hunters. No había muchos seres en el universo que supieran lo que valía la palabra de Acheron, hasta dónde llegaría por cumplirla, fuera lo que fuera.

- Cuando esto acabe estoy a tu servicio, mi señor – dijo el Daimon hincando una rodilla en el suelo – Mi vida te pertenece.

- Levántate Davyn, vuelve al lado de Stryker, de momento nos eres más valioso allí.

Sin una vacilación el Daimon se levantó, él también tenía palabra, llevaba un tiempo trabajando indirectamente para el dios Atlante ahora tenía su absoluta lealtad.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Thorn cubrió la esfera por la que había estado vigilando al Daimon y a su interlocutor para que Acheron no advirtiera su espionaje. Sonrió fríamente. Todo se iba sucediendo tal y como lo había planeado.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos uno de sus Hellchasers trajo a su presencia a la sombra que se atrevió a desafiarle. En un alarde de poder devolvió al ser a su estado original. Crowley se arregló la americana de su caro traje hecho a medida. Era un demonio de encrucijadas que había llegado a ser rey del infierno, era consciente de que todo, absolutamente todo, en esta vida o en la otra, tiene un precio.

Este mundo era tan diferente al mundo del que procedía, dónde Lucifer era un pobre preso encerrado en una jaula con su mayor enemigo y dónde el mismo Crowley era el mandamás de las huestes demoníacas al que sólo preocupaba detener a los Winchester de su estúpida cruzada por cerrar las puertas del infierno.

- Te preguntarás por qué estás vivo…

El demonio asintió cortésmente, sabía hacer alarde de una paciencia inagotable cuando le interesaba. Ese ser era demasiado poderoso para él.

- Tienes información de utilidad para mi.

Crowley se preparó para una irritante sesión de tortura que no iba a ocurrir. De la nada, sobre la mesa escritorio tras la que se sentaba aquel tipo rubio de impresionante y mortífera presencia, apareció una botella de Glencraig de 40 años, bien, si le iban a sacar las tripas, bien valía la pena lavarlas con ese elixir de las Shetlands.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Eres leal a mi padre?

- ¿Tu padre?

- Lucifer.

Los demonios mienten, pero sólo si les reporta algún beneficio, no vas a molestarte en mentir si la verdad es mucho más beneficiosa para ti. Ser un mal bicho no implica ser tonto (en algunos casos si, pero no se llega a rey del infierno si uno es tonto)

- Define "lealtad".

- Quiero sacarlo de su prisión y quiero que tú me ayudes.

- Tu padre está muy bien dónde está, con su hermanito, discutiendo eternamente, ¿Cómo podría ser más feliz? – aseguró el Demonio, venga, ¿Sacarle? Lo primero que haría sería torturarle por toda la eternidad, prefería volver a ser una sombra, gracias…

- Ese es el problema, no me interesa su felicidad, mi padre y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

- Tienes mi absoluta colaboración – sonrió Crowley cínicamente mientras se servía otro vaso de whisky – Entonces ¿Hacemos un trato?

**Continuará_**


	8. Más visiones

**_Lo encontré, Nem luego editaré el del foro y lo arreglo..._**

**_Uno más, el próximo bueno, cuando lo tenga beteado y me apetezca colgarlo, divertíos..._**

* * *

**De Amor y venganza**

**Capítulo VII**

**"Más visiones"**

Los últimos días, el ambiente en "La casa Winchester" como Erika había empezado a llamarla, se había ido calmando. Incluso empezaba a llevarse bien con el hermano de su jefe. En realidad era muy fácil llevarse bien con él, bastaba reconocer que Led Zeppelin era el mejor grupo de rock de todos los tiempos y recordar siempre, al encargar la compra, que hubiera algo de tarta entre los artículos pedidos y tenías a Dean contento.

Pero si con ella Dean se había suavizado bastante, con Sam su actitud parecía mucho más tensa. Ya no compartía habitación con su hermano pero tampoco se había quedado ninguna, solía encontrarlo dormido en un sofá con la televisión funcionando sin voz, una noche sí y la otra también.

La muchacha pensaba que Dean acabaría yéndose de la casa, y aunque la semana pasada ese convencimiento la habría hecho feliz, ahora le causaba inquietud. Había tomado cariño al cazador, que encima cocinaba mejor que ella y le preparaba el almuerzo para la universidad como quien prepara la merienda del cole de sus hijos.

Al principio, cuando notó la relación tan estrecha entre los Winchester se escandalizó, todo lo que sabía, todo lo que le habían enseñado sobre moral y buenas costumbres iba en contra de esa tensión sexual que notaba cuando los hermanos estaban en la misma habitación. A veces creía que estaba imaginando cosas que no eran. Estos dos eran como Doc Holliday y Wyap Earl, eso era todo… ¿Verdad?

Dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza y acabó de arreglarse para ir a cenar con Remi Peltier, ¡Estaba saliendo con un oso! ¡Estaba saliendo con el cuatrillizo más bestia (y más sexi) del Santuario!

- ¡Tu osito amoroso está en la puerta, Ery! – oyó gritar a Dean, un día el rubio guasón iba a conseguir que Remi le diera una paliza.

- ¡Vooooy!

Lo que más le gustaba de su trabajo era lo fácil que era ver a tres especímenes de hombres tan espectaculares: Dean Winchester, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra y ceñida que dibujaba cada músculo de su torso y espalda, aunque de él siempre acababas mirando esas piernas de cowboy que en cualquier otro podían parecer ridículas y en el hermano de su jefe eran otro de los atractivos que había ido descubriendo con la convivencia. Su mismo jefe, en serio, en su vida había visto un cuerpo como el de Sam Winchester, musculoso sin ser desproporcionado, un auténtico atleta y con esa camisa a cuadros rosas, abierta, que mostraba sus esculpidos abdominales, Remi tenía suerte de estar tan bueno para que se conformara con alegrarse la vista. Y su oso, ¡Ay su oso! Estaba más cuadrado que los Winchester, pero era todo músculo, todo fuerza, y sus glaciales ojos azules que se volvían turquesas cuando la miraban a ELLA, la tenían totalmente cautivada.

- Si no cierras la boca podremos ver lo que has cenado – sugirió el pecoso.

Remi lo fulminó con la mirada ante la risita divertida de su jefe. Hoy no se había arreglado tanto, lo prefería así, más informal y más como era él. El jeans azul marino se ceñía a sus muslos como si fuera a reventar, menudas columnas que tenía como piernas. Erika consiguió cerrar la boca en un hola entrecortado. Sí, definitivamente no quería otro trabajo. El oso le entregó su casco y se despidieron de los Winchester.

- ¿Sigue molestándote? – preguntó hosco Remi, mientras ella se acomodaba en la moto a su espalda.

- ¿Quién? ¿Dean? No, realmente es un encanto – los músculos de su amigo se tensaron bajo su agarre – quiero decir que cuando lo conoces es buena gente.

- Yo también lo soy – gruñó con un poco de envidia.

Sam cerró la puerta de la calle. Molesto con Dean y su nuevo código de silencio decidió pagarle con la misma moneda. Pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirando mientras su hermano recogía la cocina como si fuera algo natural en él. De repente añoró algo que nunca tuvieron de niños, un hogar.

- Dean.

- ¿Hum?

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer eso?

- Cuando los platos estén en el lavavajillas.

- No de recoger, quiero decir, de ignorarme, de no hablar conmigo – realmente le afectaba esa actitud del mayor.

- Estamos hablando.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Mierda, ahí estaban otra vez, ¿Es que el condenado de su hermano tenía la exclusividad de los ojos de cachorro apaleado? Dean dejó el trapo de cocina en el respaldo de una silla y se sentó en la mesa.

- Habla.

- Sabes que no podemos Dean, no es algo que no quiera es que no podemos…

- ¿He dicho lo contrario?

- Te comportas como si yo hubiera elegido esto, y no es así…

- Sí lo elegiste Sam, ahí estás equivocado, tú elegiste esto sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Pensé en las consecuencias, si no lo hubiera hecho estarías muerto.

- Hace mucho tiempo que tendría que estar muerto.

- Dean, por favor…

- Sam, no valgo una mierda ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no lo he sabido siempre?

- No digas eso Dean, no digas eso – no era justo, era Sam quien siempre había creído que no era lo bastante bueno, lo bastante duro para esta familia, Dean era el héroe, el valiente, el que tiraba de ellos, ahora sólo de él, ambos habían sufrido más de lo que debe sufrir una persona – tú lo vales todo para mi.

- Eso son solo palabras.

- Si pudiera mostrarte lo que hay en mi mente lo haría Dean, pero no puedo y tampoco puedo…

- Lo pillo – Dean suspiró cansado – pero no cambiará nada, no dejaremos de estar malditos Sammy, al menos antes nos teníamos por completo.

- No quiero que sigas durmiendo en el sofá.

- No quiero una habitación Sam, no sabría qué hacer con ella…

- No es eso, quiero que vuelvas a tu cama Dean, abajo, conmigo – Sam invadió su espacio – por favor, me espera una eternidad sin ti, no malgastemos el tiempo que podemos estar juntos.

- Me estás enviando mensajes contradictorios, lo sabes ¿No?

No necesitaban nada más, bastaba una mirada para saber que estaba de acuerdo. Se pusieron el uniforme de los Dark Hunters y salieron a cazar Daimons. Eso siempre se les había dado bien a los dos, ya fueran Daimons, vampiros o cualquier criatura que amenazara la vida de inocentes.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

No había habido unas olas en toda la costa oeste como las de Bahía Pelícano en más de cincuenta años. Eran perfectas. Savitar tomó la más grande y se hizo un tubo perfecto, tanto que el helicóptero que filmaba a un pequeño grupo de profesionales un par de kilómetros al sur grabó su salida de la ola sin que ésta lo desmontara.

El Chthonian se planteó derribar el helicóptero, pero esos insignificantes humanos no eran una amenaza para él. Siguió deslizándose, impulsado por una corriente creada por él mismo hasta que llegó a tierra.

Su camioneta, como la de tantos surferos, estaba en el parking interior. Secó y enceró su tabla, pensativo. El problema que tenían encima iba más allá de cualquier problema en su larga trayectoria como guardián del orden natural.

El tipo de más de dos metros, largo cabello negro y traje de motero satánico carraspeó a su espalda. Sin ninguna sorpresa masculló un "Hola chico" y terminó de recoger las cosas antes de girarse.

- Dime que no has dado tu palabra a un Daimon, Ash – pidió.

- Supe que era un error en el mismo momento en que lo hice, vengo a que me digas por qué.

- No debo…

- Sí, ya… lo de ya cometí ese error hace mucho tiempo y aún estás sufriendo las consecuencias… Sav, tío… - parecían un chaval de veintipocos pidiendo un favor a un hombre de treinta y tantos, un hermano mayor o un familiar.

- No, lo siento Ash, sólo te diré que tú no debes morir, por lo tanto ese vampiro al que protegerás tampoco sufrirá ningún daño, pero, hay que eliminar a Sam Winchester.

- Eso sería una injusticia, ese muchacho no es responsable…

- En este mundo Acheron, las injusticias están a la orden del día. Tu novato nunca debió ser convertido. Si lo esclavizan, la Tierra será destruida y si abre la cárcel de Lucifer igualmente la Tierra será destruida. Stryker la ha cagado a base de bien y tú no has mejorado las cosas precisamente.

- ¿Y si le devolviera su alma?

- ¿Cómo Ash?, conoces las reglas, solo puede devolvérsele su alma, una vez consiga la piedra dónde Artemisa la guarda, alguien que lo ame hasta el punto de sacrificar su vida por él y que yo sepa, la última mujer de la que se enamoró está muerta.

- Puedo intentar devolvérsela yo.

- No funcionó Ash, ni una sola de las veces que lo intentaste.

- Sería terrible que ese muchacho tuviera que pasar la eternidad convertido en sombra, Sav, necesito un poco de tiempo, necesito pensar – el dios Atlante se giró y contempló el oleaje que rompía ruidosamente contra la arena – ha sido espectacular ese tubo, en unas horas estarás en todas las noticias deportivas del país.

- No lo creo, parece que la cámara tuvo un problema de voltaje y se ha perdido todo lo grabado – sonrió el Chthonian – no tienes mucho tiempo Ash, cuanto antes te decidas antes acabaremos con la amenaza.

- Yo también lo soy.

- Sólo si mueres…

- Y mi madre, ¿También la eliminarás?

- Volvemos a lo mismo, tu madre es una amenaza sólo si tú mueres, Sam Winchester era solo un humano y ahora sólo es un Dark Hunter, su muerte no es tan importante.

- Ojalá pudiera salvarlo…

Siempre había sentido una gran responsabilidad por todos y cada uno de los cazadores oscuros bajo su mando, siempre intentó ayudarlos a todos. Pero el novato le había calado como ninguno había sido capaz de influirle desde Zarek, con la particularidad de que era mucho más fácil de tratar. Sam Winchester nunca le temió, nunca le acosó o se insinuó de ninguna manera, desde el primer momento, sin sorprenderse por su aparente juventud, le trató con respeto, y eso, con su forma de vestir, con su aspecto… era sumamente extraordinario.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Había algo extraño flotando en el aire. Samia lo percibía desde el punto y hora en que Dean Winchester apareció en el Santuario. Era algo sutil, como una conciencia universal que pretendiera comunicarse a través de las emociones. Y lo que decía era algo del orden del dolor y la pérdida.

Samia había tenido la misma sensación justo antes del huracán que devastó la ciudad unos años atrás y eso la aterraba. Dev se acercó por detrás sin que notara su presencia hasta que el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo la tocó a través de sus ropas.

- ¿Qué te preocupa cielo?

- No lo sé.

- Creo que deberíamos usar la piedra Sam, pero me da miedo…

- Cuando nazca nuestro hijo – dijo girándose, la mirada turquesa del oso la contemplaba con tanto amor que tuvo que besarle.

- Cada vez que te miro espero unos ojos verdes Sam, siempre, es como si pudiera verte a través de esto – tocó los párpados de su esposa con las yemas de los dedos – cuando nuestro hijo nazca devolveremos tu alma dónde debe estar, no podría soportar que te convirtieras en una sombra.

- Tienes razón.

Pero, la sensación seguía ahí, instalada en su mente, en su corazón, aumentada por su hipersensibilidad a los sentimientos de los demás. La antigua amazona abrazó a su esposo con fuerza y Deveraux la recogió entre sus brazos brindándole todo la protección que sabía dar.

El oso también presentía algo, no cómo ella, él no era tan intuitivo con la gente. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento, el mismo que cuando Bastien y Gilbert murieron, igual al de la muerte de Mamá y Papá Peltier. Algo definitivo iba a golpear con dureza a su familia y Devereaux pensaba que tenía que ver con Fang y esa persecución a la que estaba sometido su cuñado.

- Fang estará bien, y Aimèe – susurró Samia entre sus brazos, se había descuidado y había permitido que sus sentimientos asaltaran a su esposa.

- Sí, lo estarán.

- Tú también crees que algo malo está a punto de pasar…

- No es eso, es… - la estrechó con más fuerza sacando él más confianza de ese abrazo de la que pensaba que estaba dando – sé que hay algo gordo en marcha y no me gusta no estar preparado.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

El lobo arcadiano volvió a repasar los informes sobre los movimientos de Remi Peltier. Odiaba a la familia de osos, pero sobre todo, odiaba al animal que despedazó a su padre, el oso que se ensañó con el jefe de su manada, de una forma tan brutal que hasta su propia familia quedó horrorizada por sus actos.

Stone Blakemore revisó las fotos una por una. Era la primera vez que la vigilancia sobre el Santuario daba algo interesante. Desde que Savitar restableció los derechos de Limani (el estatus de zona neutral dónde ningún ser perteneciente al Omegrion podía ser atacado) se había tenido que conformar con vigilar en la distancia. Y en todo ese tiempo ese animal de Remi Peltier no había salido de su cueva solo, hasta ahora.

En la última semana se le había visto al anochecer acudir a una casa residencial por una muchacha humana. Eso crispó los nervios del were-lobo, esa bestia se atrevía a poner sus zarpas en una humana. Y esa puta se atrevía a entregarse a un monstruo. Estaba decidido, tenía una oportunidad para vengarse y quizás no acabaría con el clan Peltier, pero sí con el animal que mató a su padre y con su novia.

Ajenos a la vigilancia intensiva a que estaban sometidos Remi y Erika paseaban por la ciudad antigua con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Porque… ¿Quién se iba a atrever a molestar a un tío de casi dos metros con espaldas de armario ropero y una mirada tan glacial que podría congelar el fuego?

Hablaban quedamente sobre música, cine, sin querer llegar a la parte de los sentimientos. Remi pensaba que ella era la cosa más menuda y bonita que había visto en su vida y Erika pensaba que era el tío más espectacular que se había echado a la cara. Y eso que sólo la había besado un par de veces.

Se estremeció y Remi se quitó su chaqueta de motorista para taparla con ella. Olía a él, cálida, sensual, olía a bosque. El enorme brazo del were-oso la rodeó pegándola a su cuerpo. Ahora estaba acalorada, pero que la mataran si se iba a quejar, Erika estaba en la gloria.

El oso no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo pequeña y frágil que parecía la escudera. Ella apenas llegaba a su pecho, y en esa posición, cubierta por su chupa de piel, solo podía ver el largo cabello negro desparramado por su propio brazo.

- Erika, yo…

La mirada limpia y dulce de la muchacha cortó su intento de declaración. ¿Qué podía decirle? Había intentado varias veces antes quedar para algo más. Le gustaba, mucho, pero tenía miedo. Tiene gracia, un pedazo de tío enorme, sin miedo a nada, temía pedir a esa muchacha ir más lejos de lo que habían ido hasta ahora.

Pero no era como Dev (antes de casarse) o Griffe, ¿Y si hacían el amor y ella resultaba emparejada con él? No era lo mismo pasear, ir al cine, ir a cenar, bailar… que pasar el resto de tu vida con un animal como él. Si la mujer que supuestamente lo amaba no lo hizo, porqué tendría que hacerlo una muchacha a la que conocía de unas pocas semanas y que ni siquiera pertenecía al Omegrion.

- Remi, ¿Vas a besarme o me va a dar tortícolis de mirarte?

En un arrebato la alzó del suelo y la besó. Erika se enganchó a su cuello y correspondió apasionadamente. Esta vez no era como las anteriores, había una pregunta en el beso de Remi, un "Por favor, dime que sientes esto por mí" y había una respuesta en el de ella, "Sí, atrévete". Como si fuera una criatura enlazó los pies a la cintura del oso que aseguró su agarre, acomodándola junto a su pecho y sin dejar de besarla.

- Vaya ahora a las humanas les va la zoofilia – dijo un tipo rubio encabezando un grupito de cinco o seis Daimons.

Remi bajó a Erika cubriéndola con su enorme cuerpo. Si hubiera estado solo, aquel pequeño grupo no tenía nada que hacer, los hubiera destrozado en cuestión de segundos, pero temía herir a la muchacha mientras se transformaba y los atacaba, o peor, que mientras lo entretenían, alguno de ellos la atacara a ella.

No podía simplemente cogerla y teletransportarse al Santuario, pues, aunque lo fingía muy bien, no era un Katagaria, era arcadiano, y no era centinela como Dev o un aristos como Aimèe, sus poderes de teletransporte eran limitados, quizás bastaban para él mismo, pero no para llevar a alguien más. Tampoco tenía forma de pedir refuerzos y ningún Dark Hunter se aventuraría por esa zona pues había cementerios cerca, y cerca de los cementerios vagaban espíritus que podían reclamar los cuerpos sin alma de los cazadores oscuros.

- Bien, bien, Bestia, vamos a probar el sabor de tu alma, seguro que es más que suficiente para mantenernos a todos una temporada – el que parecía el jefe hizo que los demás tomaran posiciones rodeándolo.

- ¡Deja que ella se vaya! – rugió preparándose para atacar.

- Esa puta será un buen aperitivo.

Erika apretó su brazo, asustada, pero se separó de él y sacó un spray de pimienta del bolso dispuesta a defenderse. Remi se sintió orgulloso de su chica y se transformó en un enorme oso gris dispuesto a destrozar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

La noche estaba siendo más tranquila de lo normal. Llevaban unas horas patrullando por el barrio francés y los Winchester se estaban aburriendo. Dean tarareaba bajito "Dust in the wind" y Sam ya le había pedido unas cuantas veces que se callara.

En teoría no debería patrullar por esa zona, era la que tenía una mayor concentración de cementerios y eso no era recomendable para un Dark Hunter, pero Sam Winchester sabía cómo deshacerse de los fantasmas desde que podía recordar y por muy apetecible que fuera para cualquier espíritu furioso, sus amuletos de protección lo mantendrían alejado.

Entonces ocurrió otra vez, un fogonazo de luz le hirió los ojos desde dentro de su propia cabeza, se sujetó las sienes con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas sin advertirlo y sin escuchar a su hermano llamándole.

_Erika apretaba el brazo de su amigo, estaba aterrada, pero sacó valor para enfrentarse a quienes les rodeaban armada con un spray de pimienta. Remi se transformó en oso gris protegiéndola del grupo de Daimons._

_Uno de ellos tenía una pistola de descargas eléctricas. Aprovechó para atacar al oso mientras se defendía de dos y alejaba a los otros dos de la muchacha. La sacudida volvió loca la estabilidad de su transformación y comenzó a destellar del estado humano al animal intermitentemente._

_Erika vació su spray de pimienta en los ojos del que tenía más cercano y cogió una navaja que siempre llevaba encima. Los Daimons se burlaron de la menuda mujer que trataba de defender al oso-hombre que seguía transformándose sin poder hacer nada más._

_El del dispositivo eléctrico volvió a disparar a Remi aumentando el voltaje. Y el oso rugió mientras su cuerpo cambiaba a más velocidad reduciéndolo a un bulto intermitente en el suelo._

_Totalmente indefenso uno de los Daimons decidió que era hora de probar su sangre, pero Erika le clavó el puñal en el pecho y el vampiro estalló en el aire convirtiéndose en una nube de polvo._

_Los demás tomaron precauciones y la acorralaron contra la masa cambiante de su amigo…_

- ¡SAM! ¿Qué ha sido eso? – el Dark Hunter alzó sus ojos verde-grisáceos hacia su hermano sin comprender la pregunta - ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás conmigo?

- Erika y Remi están en problemas Dean – le dijo al mayor cuando éste lo ayudó a incorporarse – están dos calles más adelante.

- Pero, tienes los ojos normales Sam, eso es porque has perdido momentáneamente tus poderes – le retuvo su hermano – podrían matarte.

- No podemos dejar que los maten Dean.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, tanto uno como otro sabían que no importaba lo que estuviera en juego, había personas en peligro, había monstruos por medio. Echaron a correr en la dirección indicada por Sam.

Como había ocurrido en la pesadilla del más joven de los Winchester, Remi Peltier se retorcía en el suelo a intervalos oso, a intervalos hombre. Uno de los Daimons había cogido a su escudera y clavaba sus dientes en el cuello de la muchacha. Dean reaccionó rápido apuñalándole el corazón por la espalda. Al salir la punta por la marca del pecho del vampiro éste también se convirtió instantáneamente en polvo.

Los otros tres vacilaron, Sam, machete en ristre decapitó a uno y el de la pistola de descargas lo apuntó con ella. Erika gritó y Dean que la ayudaba a cortar la sangre de su cuello lanzó su puñal a la espalda del Daimon sin alcanzar ningún punto vital pero dando tiempo a Sam a que también cortara la cabeza a éste.

El último huyó de la masacre. Sam llamó por teléfono al Santuario, Remi seguía cambiando pero el ritmo se reducía y parecía que se estaba recobrando. Erika aún sangraba pero poco, lo peor era el shock del ataque que todavía la hacía temblar.

- Eh, ya pasó – Dean la abrazó hasta que el miedo fue remitiendo – ya pasó, en cuanto lleguen los otros osos estaréis a salvo en el Santuario.

Aimèe, Fang y Quinn aparecieron de la nada para trasladarlos a la clínica de Carson. El lobo llamó aparte a Dean. En voz baja, para que los demás no oyeran su disculpa dio las gracias al cazador, no por salvarle a él, sino por su esposa.

- Mira tío, siento haberme cabreado contigo…

- Oye, déjalo, es incómodo…

- Pero has salvado su vida y yo no podré pagarte nunca lo que has hecho – insistió el lobo.

- Ni siquiera sabía que ella corriera peligro, no me debes nada…

- Mientras yo y mi gente tengamos comida y refugio tú también lo tendrás – dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Dean Winchester quizás no fuera un Katagaria ni conociera las fórmulas sociales del Omegrion, pero intuía la importancia del ofrecimiento del lobo. Estrechó su mano sin vacilación.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Crowley pensaba que el destino estaba mal de la cabeza. Había pasado de ser una sombra sin futuro a convertirse en el consejero malvado del hijo de Lucifer. Era extraño, su jugada para quitarse de en medio a los Winchester no había salido bien al principio y ahora podía funcionar.

Cuando invocó a la Diosa Atlante de la destrucción para que le quitara de encima a los cazadores, no previó que Apollimi no acudiría a la invocación y en su lugar apareció aquél tipo, el rey de los Daimons, Stryker.

Convenció al idiota que al ser el envase del diablo, la sangre de Sam Winchester podía acabar con la maldición de Apolo y podría matarlo ocupando su lugar. Es sencillo engañar a los fanáticos, sólo hay que decirles lo que quieren oír y harán lo que quieras que hagan.

Como el líder de los bebedores de almas no tenía ni idea de cómo atrapar a Sam, Crowley le sugirió que lo hiciera a través de su hermano, nuevamente la jugada le salió redonda. Aquella reliquia del pasado que era el primer Apolita que se convirtió en Daimon capturó a Dean Winchester para usarlo de cebo.

Pero lo que el rey de los cruces de caminos no había tenido en cuenta, porque desconocía esa información, era que si bien, la sangre de Sam Winchester no volvería superpoderoso a Stryker, su alma era el sello entre dos dimensiones que colisionaron cuando Artemisa tomó al cazador a su servicio.

Ahora sólo habían dos caminos, devolver a Sam Winchester a su plano existencial o desaparecer. Y para devolver al Winchester dónde pertenecía necesitaban que le fuera devuelta su alma. Un problema enorme pues se suponía que sólo podía hacerlo alguien que amara a Sam y al que éste correspondiera. Y su última novia, siguiendo la tradición cuando se trataba del girafante, estaba muerta.

Estaba intentando que la escudera que le habían puesto a Bullwinkle se enamorara de él cuando Dean Winchester, el tío más desastre de todo el universo hizo su aparición. Y como siempre mandó todos sus planes a tomar por culo. De tener el plan perfecto pasó a ser el chivo expiatorio de Stryker que lo entregó a su esposa para que ésta lo torturara, y vaya con Zephira, podía compararse con él mismo en eso de la tortura.

La reina Daimon pagó con él la frustración por no haber impedido que se abriera una grieta entre realidades. A ser sinceros, Crowley disfrutó la tortura, hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía un castigo semejante, como antes de ser demonio, cuando su espíritu maldito aprendió las consecuencias de los pactos, tenía un punto masoquista, qué le vamos a hacer, pero un rato vale, la eternidad era demasiado.

Escapó y consiguió reunirse con Sam Winchester, si lograba que trabajaran juntos otra vez, todo volvería a su sitio, él volvería a ser el rey del infierno y los Winchester volverían a ser sus granos en el culo favoritos. Pero le descubrieron. Esta vez pensó que su eterno final había llegado, todavía sentía escalofríos por un par de días como sombra, no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera sido una eternidad así. Prefería morir, definitivamente.

Pero se le había dado una segunda oportunidad, y no es que le hiciera ilusión liberar a Lucifer de su caja (no tenía ninguna duda de que su creador no habría olvidado que intentó evitar su alzamiento), pero era la única opción para evitar la destrucción del Universo conocido, y el tal Thorn parecía muy capaz de librarse de su padre.

Iban a atrapar a Sam Winchester, e iban a utilizar el cebo más evidente para hacerlo, el que funcionaría siempre: el inútil de su hermano.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Remi estaba totalmente recuperado pero Erika no se fiaba y no quiso separarse de él. Ni los Winchester ni los habitantes del Santuario pusieron ningún inconveniente a que se quedara esa noche con su oso.

Dean entró en el salón de la casa de su hermano y se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la pantalla de televisión apagada. Sam cerró y se dejó caer a su lado sin decir nada. Ambos estaban agotados, por la pelea, por las emociones de esa noche, por el miedo que habían pasado por Erika, y por ellos mismos.

Sam había recuperado sus poderes, sus ojos volvían a ser tan negros que a Dean le dolía mirarlos y aún así el humano no podía apartar la mirada de su hermano. Recordaba una época anterior, algo que si bien no sucedió más que seis o siete años atrás, para él eran varias vidas. Cuando él era un imbécil que se creía indestructible y Sam era un chiquillo al que sacó de la universidad para buscar a su padre.

Hacía tanto tiempo, sobre todo, habían pasado tantas cosas. Entonces Sam tenía premoniciones, como las que le estaban asaltando ahora dejándole vulnerable. Premoniciones que se hacían realidad.

- Lo viste – susurró roncamente – el ataque a Erika y su oso.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué más has visto Sam?

- No…

- No empieces con tus secretos Sammy, no creo que pueda… - suspiró, cerró los ojos y se reclinó en el sofá – no puedo más, en serio, no puedo.

- No quería preocuparte Dean, si no te lo he contado era para que no hicieras un drama – de repente se sintió sin autoridad moral para seguir negándose a contar sus pesadillas – en todas estás tú, ha ocurrido algo, alguien ha muerto, creo que es el hermano de Remi, Dev, el portero.

- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con Dev Peltier?

- Siempre que tengo esas pesadillas tú estás con su esposa, prometes que te harás cargo de su hijo…

- Qué absurdo… - se dio cuenta de que Sam no le estaba contando todo - ¿Y tú no dices nada?

- Yo…

- Sammy…

- Ella te recuerda tu promesa de cuidar de su hijo porque… - el castaño tragó saliva, acababa de comprender lo que había visto en esas premoniciones, no se trataba solo de la muerte de Devereaux Peltier, estaba presintiendo la propia muerte, ¿Cómo se lo decía a Dean sin que este se pusiera frenético?, no podía – no estoy seguro, creo que tiene que ver con la forma en que muere su esposo, puede que estén vinculados Dean, como el lobo y la dueña del Santuario.

El pecoso lo miró a los ojos, no había nadie sobre la faz de la tierra que le conociera mejor que su hermano, y no había nadie a quien Sam conociera tan bien. Dean sabía que no le estaba contando toda la verdad, pero no iba a preguntar más.

- Dean…

- Cuando creas que puedes confiar en mi me cuentas el resto – musitó cabreado levantándose del sofá.

Sam se quedó solo en el comedor, mirando un televisor apagado, pensando que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo para pasarlo discutiendo un día si otro también. Pero no se movió de allí hasta que no escuchó a su hermano trasteando en los armarios. Lo encontró metiendo su ropa en una bolsa de viaje.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

- Fang dijo que si necesitaba su ayuda me la daría – dijo mortalmente serio el mayor – voy a pedirle que me deje quedarme en el Santuario.

- Dean, no tienes que irte yo… te lo contaré todo – aceptó el castaño.

- ¿Qué? – Dean palideció - ¿Todo?

- No quise decírtelo para que no te preocuparas pero no es sólo Dev quien está muerto en esas premoniciones, Dean – dijo angustiado el menor – en una estás… estás tratando de reanimarme. En la otra me estás enterrando.

Aunque presentía algo así, oírlo de la boca del menor fue un mazazo para el cazador que se tambaleó y se dejó caer lentamente en la cama mirándole horrorizado y sin ser capaz de decir una palabra.

- No, por favor, Dean – Sam se arrodilló frente a él, en el suelo – no te enfades, ¿Vale? Te necesito. No puedo enfrentar esto solo. Sólo te lo he contado para que no te vayas.

El mayor de los Winchester se sentía sobrepasado por todo, intentó hablar un par de veces pero las ideas se retorcían en su mente impidiéndole articular cualquier cosa.

- No – gimió por fin – no estaba enfadado…

- ¿Y ese bolso? ¿Y vivir en el Santuario?

- Ya no me voy, no… - tragó saliva profundamente – yo sólo quería vigilar a Dev, protegerlo… Os he matado ¿No?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Cuando impedí que las parcas se llevaran a Fang, dijeron que pagaría con dos vidas… Os he matado – el corazón de Sam Winchester dio un vuelco, esperaba que Dean se viera afectado por su confesión pero no que se echara la culpa de algo que aún no había ocurrido.

- No Dean, soñé con esto antes, tú no tienes la culpa, por eso me mantuve alejado de ti, creía que si te recuperabas lejos de mí, con Benny, no tendrías que pasar por esto, pero no ha funcionado, lo siento tanto. No pensé en el daño que te hacía. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

Dean se sujetó la cabeza con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Intentando sobreponerse a lo que le había contado el menor. No iba a ganar nada sumiéndose en la desesperación, aún estaba ahí frente a él, juntos habían detenido problemas mucho más grandes, podrían solucionar éste de alguna manera.

- En tu premonición Samia está embarazada ¿No? – dijo agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo – si no lo está aún tenemos tiempo para evitarla, como aquella vez en Salvation.

- Dean.

- No dejaremos que pase.

- No dejaremos que pase – aceptó el menor.

Sam miró a su hermano, la inmensidad de los sentimientos que adivinaba en sus ojos le conmovió y se abrazó a su cintura como cuando era sólo un niño buscando protección. Dean lo rodeó con sus brazos dejando un beso en su coronilla. No debió hacerlo, Sam no pudo contenerse más, todos sus propósitos de no volver a caer se fueron al garete.

Se levantó y levantó a Dean, y lo besó. Como la última vez, cuando decidieron que sería la última vez, que no volverían a hacer aquello por que acabaría destruyéndolos. Dean lo separó interrogándole en silencio y Sam afirmó con la cabeza.

Entonces quien le besó fue el mayor como si quisiera darle todo con ese beso, hasta su último aliento. Durante un rato permanecieron abrazados sin atreverse a avanzar más ninguno de los dos.

- Creo que no tiene sentido seguir… - musitó Sam.

- Ninguno… - corroboró Dean.

Se separaron lentamente, con la respiración entrecortada, los ojos afiebrados, no tenía sentido seguir negándose a lo que sentían, la vida era demasiado corta, los golpes demasiado duros, lo que sintieran el uno por el otro sólo le importaba a ellos dos.

El pecoso se agarró a la camisa de Sam como una súplica. Volvieron a besarse y decidieron que, con sentido o sin él, esto era lo que sentían, y no volverían a intentar anularlo.

**Continuará_**


	9. De intrigas y muerte

_**Casi me olvido de que estaba con ésto, ¡que le vamos a hacer! Fin de gloriosa temporada, es lo que tiene.**_

_**Y también que soy un anárquico :P**_

_**Un capítulo más, para mi, para la gemela, para Nem y para el que se apunte XDDDD**_

* * *

**De Amor y venganza**

**Capítulo VIII**

**"De intrigas y muerte"**

La bellísima diosa pelirroja contempló a aquel ser que se había atrevido a entrar hasta el mismo Olimpo para hablar con ella. Había algo, en el tipo de traje negro y aire de suficiencia que la repugnaba y atraía al mismo tiempo. Como esos vendedores de teletienda que por un lado estás convencido de que quieren engañarte pero por otro te hacen ver las ventajas de un producto que ni quieres ni necesitas hasta que lo compras.

- ¿Quién eres y como osas estar en presencia de Artemisa? – amenazó haciendo crepitar el aire a su alrededor.

- ¡"Como osas"! – repitió encantado el demonio – no había escuchado a nadie hablar así desde… la verdad no lo recordaba.

- Insignificante e inmunda criatura, te destruiré como no me digas cómo has entrado aquí.

- Realmente eres una belleza insólitamente insulsa – insultó suavemente Crowley – supongo que esas amigas tuyas, las que se llaman "Las Destinos", te habrán puesto en antecedentes de lo mal que se va a poner todo para los dioses, demonios y humanos ¿No?

- No comprendo, explícate ser inmundo – ordenó confundida Artemisa.

- Llámame Crowley preciosa, es más corto – el demonio tomó asiento elegantemente en un diván sin esperar invitación alguna – resulta que cuando reclutaste a tu último monito de feria, metiste la pata y creaste una grieta en el continuo-espacio-tiempo, CET para abreviar, y eso es malo, más incluso que yo, por lo que vamos a necesitar que liberes a Sam Winchester de su servidumbre para poder enviar a ese yeti insufrible a su propia dimensión y arreglar el problema.

- No haré tal cosa – dijo haciendo aparecer una bola de energía en su mano para atacar al demonio.

- Ah, realmente preciosa – apreció el gesto Crowley – pero innecesaria, no vengo a atacarte Artemisa, en serio, sólo vengo a arreglar el desastre que has causado.

Luego de haber convertido al Winchester en uno de sus cazadores oscuros, la diosa había ignorado a los oráculos ¿De qué le valía que le dijeran lo peligroso que era convertirlo, una vez hecha la transformación? Si dependiera de ella, "Las Destinos" y todos sus secuaces se podían ir a hacerle una visita a su tío Hades.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer tú para arreglar esto? – preguntó con curiosidad al demonio de otro panteón.

- Matar a Sam Winchester.

- Eso lo puede hacer cualquiera…

- No te creas querida, los Winchester tienen la desagradable costumbre de no dejarse matar.

- Puedo ordenar a mis cazadores que lo maten.

- Sí, es una opción – sonrió Crowley por lo fácil que le estaba resultando engañar a la diosa – pero creo que ninguno sea capaz.

- Puedo hacerlo yo.

- Pero su alma no debe convertirse en sombra.

- Entonces lo mejor será que Sam Winchester no muera, pues si lo hace su alma se convertirá en sombra.

"Malditas reglas" pensó el demonio por un segundo, tenía que convencerla de que le cediera el alma del Winchester o no podría quitarse de encima a Thorn.

- Pues libéralo.

- No puedo liberarlo, sólo alguien a quien ame con todo su corazón y que le corresponda en la misma medida puede hacerlo, y sólo si tiene la piedra en la que se custodia su alma – explicó – tiene que hacerse en el mismo momento en que muera tras perder sus poderes, y la persona que lo libere deberá presionar la piedra contra la marca del cazador hasta que éste vuelva a respirar y sin dejarla caer por mucho que queme su contacto.

- No hay nada imposible querida – el retorcido cerebro del demonio trabajaba a toda velocidad – podemos hacer un pacto, tú me permites disponer del alma de Sam Winchester una vez sea liberado y yo daré poder a alguien para que lo libere, digamos su hermano, por ejemplo.

- El amor de hermanos no es suficiente…

- Oh, créeme, lo será, soy un demonio de cruces de caminos muy eficiente – aseguró Crowley – sellemos el trato y solucionemos tu desastre.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

El agua caía con fuerza sobre su espalda mientras Sam Winchester se enjabonaba con rapidez. Había dejado a Dean dormido y como se sentía pegajoso decidió lavarse en un segundo. El conocido dolor de cabeza lo atacó de nuevo. Las visiones se estaban volviendo demasiado frecuentes.

_"Era un día soleado, podía sentir el calor de los rayos solares atravesar su chaqueta negra, y estaba corriendo. Junto al Daimon al que casi mata, aquel que podía caminar a la luz del día y cuya sangre le permitía a Sam hacer lo propio. Dean les acompañaba y parecía herido._

_Frente a ellos, Dev Peltier en mangas de camisa levantaba la cancela de una de las entradas del Santuario, podía ver como el último rayo de sol de ese día bañaba su ancha espalda y los brazos que sujetaban el cierre cuando de repente sonó un disparo._

_Sam contemplo cómo el oso caía de rodillas contra la puerta. Como a cámara lenta se escurría hasta el suelo y como Dean intentaba ayudarle en vano. Se dio la vuelta y vio a los asesinos, dos tipos altos y rubios, los reconoció como Were-lobos._

_Un tipo con traje de neopreno con cabello oscuro mojado y de punta apareció en medio de un estallido de luz. Uno de los lobos murmuró un asustado "Savitar", sus miradas se cruzaron un instante y pudo apreciar cómo el violeta claro de los ojos del extraño sujeto se oscurecían hasta un añil tormentoso mientras atrapaba a los asesinos y desaparecía con ellos"._

La visión se desvaneció bajo el agua caliente, varió la temperatura y enfocó el frío chorro a la cara para despejarse. Salió de la ducha. Sobre su pecho, rompiendo la simetría del tatuaje anti-demoníaco que se hizo hacía ya casi una eternidad, se podía vislumbrar la marca de los cazadores oscuros, el doble arco atravesado por una flecha, trazos rojizos sobre negro y piel.

Se secó pensativo y convocó su imagen en el espejo. Analizando al ser que tenía frente a él, al tipo que no había podido cometer más errores en su vida porque no había más errores que cometer. Sam era consciente de que no merecía que alguien como su hermano le amara, que Dean no merecía ninguna de las atrocidades por las que había pasado.

Recordaba las numerosas veces que lo rechazó o lo menospreció o simplemente lo traicionó. Y Dean siempre regresaba a su lado, con la misma fuerza, con la misma fe. ¿Por qué? Amaba a Dean, para él eso era tan natural, tan sencillo como respirar pero Dean merecía mucho más que un sujeto como él. Alguien que no le hiciera tanto daño.

Toda su existencia había luchado por tener una vida normal cuando en su destino estaba escrito que jamás lo lograría. Pero Dean… si no hubiera sido su hermano, sí hubiera podido vivir una vida normal, quizás hubiera sido maestro, estaba muy seguro de eso. Seguro, habría sido un excelente maestro o policía o bombero. Si no hubiera estado en la vida de Dean, éste tendría una vida propia lejos de todo éste caos.

Era una estupidez pensar en lo que hubiera sido o hubiera dejado de ser. Sam dejó que su imagen se borrara del espejo y salió del baño secándose la cabeza. Su hermano dormía aún, en paz, abrazado a la almohada. Se sentó en la cama y lo cubrió con la colcha.

Aún le sorprendía cómo podía enternecerle en esos momentos. Era como un crío, con el cabello revuelto y los labios entreabiertos. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera parecer tan inocente después de todo lo que habían vivido? Dean abrió los ojos en un bostezo y se los restregó con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿Arrepentido? – preguntó roncamente mientras se levantaba analizando su expresión con el ceño fruncido.

- Nunca.

- Yo tampoco – sonrió como si tuviera miedo a que esto no fuera real.

Colocó su mano sobre la marca de cazador y le miró a los ojos. No necesitaban hablar, a veces sólo una mirada bastaba entre ellos para saber todo lo que querían decir y no salía de sus labios.

_"Solucionaré esto"_

_"Lo sé"_

- Voy a darme una ducha y luego iré al Santuario a ver cómo le ha ido a Erika con su oso – dijo quitándole la toalla aún húmeda con la que se había secado.

- Hay toallas secas.

- Lo sé – sonrió de lado el mayor.

Dean dejó la puerta abierta adrede, tentándole, ¡Qué demonios! Le siguió. Una fina llovizna le saludó por encima de la mampara, abrió la boca para protestar y un chorro de agua se la cerró de golpe. Odiaba cuando el mayor se comportaba como un gamberro… Mentira… lo adoraba.

Se metió tras él, acorralándole, dispuesto a darle lo que merecía por haberle empapado otra vez.

- No sé a qué viene esa cara de cabreo, Sammy – provocó el pecoso - De todas formas aún no te habías vestido y dos duchas son mejor que una.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Crowley realizó una nueva visita a domicilio buscando bazas para volver a casa. Su visita anterior a Artemisa había ido incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. ¡Que confiados eran esos dioses griegos! ¡Cómo se notaba que habían tenido que tratar poco con demonios de su clase o con humanos de corte Winchester!

La diosa-ángel del destino no sería igual de fácil. La pequeña de Las Destinos ya se las había visto con Rocky y Bullwinkle en el pasado y sabía lo escurridizos que podían llegar a ser los "hermanitos Calamidad". Aunque, tampoco parecía muy feliz con su visita.

- Tú, ¡Tú nos vas a destruir a todos! – Átropos señaló al demonio con su pluma, en la que tachaba la vida de los humanos de su libro eterno.

- Vamos, muchachita, no es para ponerse así – se burló Crowley disfrutando como nunca de que sus planes se fueran desarrollando tal y como quería – no está bien culpar a otros de los propios errores ¿No crees?

- ¡¿Mis errores?! ¿Quién me dijo que la existencia de los Winchester eran una aberración que acabaría con el orden establecido? – la diosa-ángel estaba realmente furiosa.

- ¿Nadie te dijo que los demonios no son de fiar? – preguntó cínicamente el de negro – pero he venido a arreglar tu metedura de pata. Aunque para ello necesito un favorcillo de nada.

- ¿Crees que voy a volver a escuchar cualquier cosa que me digas? Estás muy equivocado…

- Átropos, chiquilla, mi plan pondrá todo en su sitio, vosotras recuperaréis vuestra función en el tapiz del mundo, el cielo seguirá siendo el cielo, el infierno seguirá siendo el infierno y los Winchester estarán dónde pertenecen, encerrados en una caja por toda la eternidad, como debió ser en su momento – sonrió satisfecho Crowley.

- ¿Y Acheron?

Esa pregunta no la esperaba el demonio, de hecho le importaba menos que nada el destino del dios atlante. Ni siquiera suponía una sombra en su esquema del Universo.

- Eso es cosa tuya y de tus hermanas, quizás deberíais aprender algo de los Winchester, a fin de cuentas es vuestro medio hermano – sugirió el demonio.

- Ellos abandonaron a su medio hermano para que ocupara el lugar de Dean Winchester.

- Mira, ahí llevas razón. Pero honestamente Átropos, lo que hagáis o dejéis de hacer con vuestro hermanito me trae sin cuidado. No voy a interferir con el panteón atlante.

- ¿Entonces a qué has venido?

- Quieres que impida que la conversión de Sam Winchester destruya el curso del Universo ¿No?

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces necesito que hagamos un pequeño trato. Y arreglemos tu desastre.

Había sido tan sencillo engañar a dos deidades y conseguir lo que quería y algo más. No sería igual de fácil engañar a los Winchester. Pero de esa parte no se iba a encargar él. Habría otros incautos que ya se estaban ocupando de ese tema.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

A Sam no le gustaba la idea de que Dean saliera solo de casa y a Dean le importaba un pimiento que a Sam no le gustara… no era ningún niño, ¿Qué podía pasarle en la calle a un hombre de treinta y tantos, cazador, que sabía pelear, defenderse e iba armado?

- No, Dean, quédate.

- Sam, déjate de pamplinas por favor, no voy a quedarme encerrado de por vida. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Amarrarme a la cama?

- No me tientes.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te tiras siete meses sin acercarte y de repente no puedes estar sin mí un segundo? – puede que le hubiera perdonado pero eso le seguía doliendo al recordarlo.

- Vete dónde te dé la gana – gruñó el Dark Hunter.

El orgullo de Sam le impidió contar a su hermano la visión que acababa de tener, si quería irse que se fuera, no tenía por qué ocurrir nada precisamente hoy ¿No? Le dio la espalda.

El pecoso salió indeciso, estuvo a punto de volver a entrar una vez que llegó a la calle. Pero su amor propio se impuso, no tenía que consentirle todo, Sam no era el único que había sufrido, no era el único que se había sentido traicionado y abandonado. Era ridículo, era un hombre, además Sam sabía que iba al Santuario, que allí estaría seguro. En lugar de coger su coche decidió dar un paseo.

Sólo era media tarde, se suponía que los Daimons no podían salir a la luz del sol o se convertirían en polvo. Aunque, al parecer, había excepciones, como el tipo rubio que le seguía desde que salió de la casa. Pero el cazador no se sentía atemorizado por esa vigilancia.

Bajó hacia el canal, le gustaba el sitio. A cualquier otro podía parecerle feo, sucio, demasiado contaminado por la mano del hombre. Pero para Dean era diferente, el ruido del agua le tranquilizaba y los rayos de sol sobre la corriente le hacían sentir a salvo. Era algo estúpido y lo sabía, pero se sentía bien contemplando las barcazas bajar por el cauce con sus cargamentos y sus propósitos.

El Daimon que lo había seguido se paró a su lado. Sin ninguna palabra también miró cómo en los muelles, un grupo de estibadores hacían su trabajo.

- ¿Me has seguido por gusto o porque quieres algo? – preguntó con toda tranquilidad el pecoso – creí que vosotros sólo podíais salir de noche.

- Sabes qué soy – respondió Davyn.

- Bueno, no es difícil adivinarlo, todos parecéis cortados por el mismo patrón.

- Quizás de aspecto – los ojos castaños del Daimon contemplaron curiosos al humano que no iba a entregar a Thorn – me envía un amigo común: Acheron.

- ¿Y qué quiere el gigante Monster High?

- Que te haga de guardaespaldas.

- ¿Te parece que necesito un guarda espaldas, amigo?

- Sólo cumplo órdenes.

- Ven si quieres, iba al Santuario, sólo me he desviado un poco porque noté que tú y tus amigos me seguían – dijo Dean encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero Davyn no iba acompañado, de hecho había pocos Daimons que podían andar a la luz del sol, como él, y el grupo de tipos rubios que se acercaban a ellos no eran Daimons, olían a lobos.

- No son mis amigos, son were-lobos.

- Mierda.

Los ojos verdes del cazador analizaron las posibles rutas de escape para evitar el enfrentamiento pero no las había, se había acorralado a sí mismo contra el canal y saltar al agua no le aseguraba poder huir de aquellos tipos.

- ¿Iba en serio lo de ser mi guardaespaldas? – preguntó, dos contra siete era una proporción mejor que uno contra ocho.

- Muy en serio.

- De acuerdo, intentaremos dividir un poco el grupo y puede que tengamos una oportunidad – el Daimon asintió y se preparó para el enfrentamiento, Dean respiró hondo y le tendió la mano – me llamo Dean.

- Lo sé – estrechó la mano del amigo de Benny – mi nombre es Davyn.

- Genial Davyn, vamos a patear unos cuantos culos de lobo.

Abriéndose en abanico para cortarles la huida los miembros de la manada Blakemore rodearon al Daimon y al humano, preparados para saltarles encima. La intención era coger al Winchester con vida, de su acompañante no tenían ninguna instrucción, así que lo matarían.

Dean sacó su arma, sabía que las balas sólo retendrían momentáneamente a los lobos, pero era lo único que había cogido al salir de casa, salvo la pequeña navaja de su bota. No dudó en disparar a la cabeza del primero que se acercó, seguía siendo una auténtica máquina de matar, pero ahora no iba a pensar en ello, "Se dispara primero, se pregunta después"

El were-lobo cayó a tierra, si no muerto, por lo menos estaba inconsciente. Davyn estaba mejor armado que él, y al reconocerlo como un Daimon los lobos arcadianos tomaban más precauciones para atacarlo buscando el punto débil de todos los de su raza. Un punto débil que el lugarteniente de Stryker ya no tenía desde que podía caminar a la luz del día.

Aun así seguían superándolos en número. Uno de los lobos se transformó y saltó sobre el cazador que, impresionado no atinó a disparar, su arma voló de su mano a causa del zarpazo que le rasgó camisa y antebrazo. Dean se revolvió y logró atrapar al lobo por el cuello, para estrangularlo.

Otro de los lobos convirtiéndose a su vez atacó a su espalda clavando sus dientes en el cuello de la chaqueta. El Winchester, sin soltar al que se estaba quedando sin aire entre sus brazos, se dejó caer de espaldas recibiendo con satisfacción el aullido de dolor de la criatura sobre la que aterrizó.

Davyn se había deshecho de otro de los arcadianos, rompiéndole el cuello, y hacía frente a los otros dos que quedaban en pie y que veían que estaban perdiendo la batalla.

- ¡Dejadlo ya o moriréis todos! – advirtió el Daimon.

El que Dean sujetaba quedó sin sentido pero el otro, sobre el que había caído, convertido en humano, repetía la maniobra del cazador asfixiándole sin que pudiera hacer gran cosa.

- ¡Suéltale! – ordenó Davyn.

- No te muevas Daimon o lo mataré – amenazó la criatura por última vez en su vida mientras su presa perdía el sentido.

La cabeza del were-lobo se separó de su cuerpo. Sam Winchester reaccionó rápidamente para recoger el cuerpo de su hermano inconsciente con un brazo mientras se cubría con una espada corta que goteaba sangre de lobo.

Los otros dos arcadianos huyeron como alma que lleva el diablo dejando en tierra a sus caídos, sin comprobar si estaban heridos o muertos. El Dark Hunter estuvo tentado de seguirlos, creía haberlos reconocido, y que Davyn estuviera ahí le alarmaba. Pero Dean estaba herido y lo primero era su hermano.

- Volvemos a vernos – Sam recostó al pecoso en el suelo limpiándole el brazo y vendándoselo con unas cuantas tiras de su propia camisa – siento haberte atacado el otro día.

- No, no lo sientes – sonrió el Daimon con ironía señalando el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse.

- De acuerdo, no lo siento – aceptó el Dark Hunter divertido – pero ahora no tengo interés en atacarte.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Tregua?

- Tregua.

Sam sacudió suavemente a Dean, que se despertó repentinamente, aún metido en la pelea anterior, asestando una patada en el estómago al castaño que apenas pudo protestar un "Soy yo" pues se había quedado sin aire.

- Oh, Sammy, lo siento, ¿Te hice daño? – preguntó compungido el pecoso.

- No importa – recobró el aliento - ¿No decías que ibas al Santuario?

- Si.

- Pues date prisa, voy contigo.

- Sammy, no necesito que… - su queja se borró al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano, supo que no estaba ahí por él, se levantó – vamos.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Remi Peltier acabó de ordenar el almacén, el sudor se escurría por su espalda, pues, incluso con su fuerza de oso, el acarrear los barriles de cerveza, cargar las cámaras frigoríficas de bebida y ordenar los suministros era una tarea pesada para él solo.

Se secó el rubio cabello y se sentó en uno de los barriles a tomarse una cerveza fresca. Estaba huyendo de su dormitorio y de la muchacha humana que descansaba allí. Después de su ataque la noche anterior sus heridas habían mejorado sustancialmente. Además, Erika era maravillosa, estar con ella era un sueño. Pero, todo esto, lo fácil que era quererla y dejarse querer, le hacía sentir un estúpido que había estado tirando su vida por el retrete y amargando la vida de los demás. Sobre todo la de Quinn.

El hermano en quien pensaba entró al almacén e hizo ademán de salir al verle allí sentado. Remi se levantó y sonrió indicándole que pasara. Quinn dejó sus herramientas en el suelo, iba a asegurar una estantería, y creía que su hermano seguiría descansando. Todos sabían del ataque, estaba preocupado pero no había ido a verle porque Remi no era de los que aceptan ni las visitas ni la preocupación de los demás.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó sentándose a su lado – supe que te habían atacado unos Daimons.

- Bien, estoy bien – dijo mirando las herramientas del cuatrillizo más afable - ¿Crees que tú y yo podríamos solucionar nuestras diferencias algún día?

- Remi, yo jamás he tenido nada contra ti, eres tu quien debe perdonarme…

- No, yo no tengo que perdonarte nada.

Eran tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos, el mismo cabello rubio y rebelde, los mismos ojos de la misma exacta tonalidad de azul, la misma estructura muscular… sin embargo Quinn era más delgado y tenía una inocencia y calidez en la mirada que contrastaba con las maneras salvajes de su hermano.

- Quinn, todo este tiempo he sido un gran estúpido.

- Estabas sufriendo.

- ¿Y vosotros no? Becca también lo pasaba mal y tú, nunca me echaste nada en cara, siempre me defendiste, frente a papá, frente a mamá, frente a todos, incluso cuando yo te culpaba de toda mi desesperación – Remi se levantó, toda la furia que había sentido contra quien era una parte importante de sí mismo se había convertido en respeto por el hermano que siempre le había apoyado – Quinn, tío, debiste darme una paliza hace mucho tiempo, hacerme entrar en razón.

- Remi, ¿Nos has mirado bien? – murmuró nervioso su hermano entre emocionado y risueño – si lo hubiera intentado me habrías destrozado.

- Hazlo, te lo debo, no me defenderé…

El menor, que incluso dentro de su mono de trabajo parecía más pequeño sacudió negativamente la cabeza. No iba a negar que alguna vez hubiera deseado hacerle entrar en razón a golpes, pero siempre acababa recordando lo que había perdido, lo que Quinn le había quitado. Porque puede que no supiera que Rebecca amaba a Remi pero sí sabía que nunca había mostrado ningún interés por él hasta el día que prácticamente se le echó en los brazos.

Esa excusa de que era un hombre y no había podido negarse podría valer para cualquier tipo sin personalidad, no para el menor de los cuatrillizos Peltier. Quinn siempre se había sentido atraído por su esposa y nunca pensó que, sólo por esa única vez, sus vidas se complicarían tanto. Incluso había estado dispuesto a renunciar a todo para arreglarlo pero la decisión fue de Rebecca y a pesar de todo, y por mucho que su felicidad se convirtiera en la desgracia de su hermano, amaba a su esposa y a sus hijos.

- No Remi, créeme, no me debes nada.

- Sí hermano – dijo abrazándolo con fuerza – siento lo estúpido que he sido, lo egoísta, creí… creía que nunca podría volver a amar.

Eso lo explicaba todo. La muchacha humana, la escudera de un Dark Hunter que todos decían que acabaría con el mundo tal y como lo conocían. Remi había vuelto a enamorarse y enamorarte siempre te convierte en una mejor persona, porque el amor de verdad era así, si amas de verdad sólo puedes ser mejor para la persona que amas (aunque ella no te corresponda). Al menos era lo que Quinn había pensado siempre y la gente que tenía alrededor le había dado pruebas de que no se equivocaba.

Esta reconciliación, el descubrir que no había destruido por completo la vida de su hermano le llenaba de felicidad. Ahora sólo le faltaba que Rebecca pudiera olvidar a Remi y pudiera amarle a él al menos un poco.

Entonces escucharon el disparo, los gritos, y la alegría se transformó en una pesadilla que ya habían vivido demasiadas veces, una pesadilla que venía a llevarse a alguien de su familia.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

El humano, el Daimon y el Dark Hunter corrían hacia el Santuario bajo los últimos rayos del atardecer. Davyn entendía por las caras de ambos Winchester que no se apresuraban tanto por gusto. Algo grave estaba a punto de ocurrir, se mascaba en el aire.

El recuerdo de la visión que tan sólo unos minutos antes había tenido Sam lo espoleaba de tal manera que estaba dejando atrás a sus acompañantes. Estaba preocupado, no… estaba asustado. Si no llegaban a tiempo sería el primer eslabón de la cadena de premoniciones que acababan con su muerte.

Cada dos por tres volvía a comprobar que el sol aún no se había ocultado. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a la puerta del bar-restaurante dónde Dev Peltier estaba abriendo las puertas de seguridad como todas las tardes para comenzar con el turno de cenas. El oso, como todos los días, se encargaba de ese trabajo.

Sam se congeló, era exactamente su visión. Dev, en mangas de camisa, levantaba la cancela de uno de los laterales, el último rayo de sol de ese día bañaba su ancha espalda y los brazos que sujetaban el cierre y sonó el disparo.

Habían llegado tarde. El menor de los Winchester se frenó en seco mientras Devereaux caía de rodillas contra la puerta. Era el "déjà vu" más bestial y más real que había tenido nunca, la confirmación de que no podría parar nada. Era aterrador.

Vio a los lobos que huían aparentemente impunes del asesinato. Vio al tipo con traje de neopreno y el cabello oscuro mojado y de punta. Ese debía ser Savitar, sus miradas se cruzaron un instante y pudo apreciar cómo el violeta claro de los ojos del Chthonian se oscurecían hasta un añil tormentoso mientras retenía a los asesinos.

Ambos lobos habían profanado el santuario, eso era algo que Savitar no podía dejar pasar. Los hizo desaparecer con un chasquido de sus dedos y sin añadir una palabra, desapareció a su vez.

Dean había recostado al oso malherido, intentaba calmarlo, pero el mayor de los Winchester nunca ha sido un gran enfermero, y menos cuando piensa que es el responsable de que otros salgan heridos.

- Aguanta tío – murmuró roncamente – la ayuda está en camino.

Devereaux agarró con fuerza la camisa del humano que en pocos días se había vuelto un amigo. No quería morir, ¿Cómo era posible que una puta bala pudiera hacerle esto? Ellos no eran tan débiles, él era un Peltier, un oso. No podía dejar a Samia sola ahora que llevaba a su hijo en su vientre. Y el horror más absoluto se pintó en su cara al comprender cuál sería el destino de su esposa.

- No, no… - musitó inaudiblemente – no puedo morir…

- No lo harás, tío, no lo harás, vas a salir de ésta.

- Sam, Samia…

- Tranquilízate, reserva fuerzas ¿Vale?

La amazona llegó corriendo seguida de Aimèe. Su conexión con su esposo la había avisado de que estaba a punto de perderlo, de que lo había perdido.

El cazador le cedió su lugar con cuidado, un cuidado que no era ya necesario pues Samia, en el momento que la cabeza de su esposo estaba sobre sus rodillas, supo que había muerto. Lo besó tiernamente y lo sujetó mirando los ojos azules que se perdían preocupados en el infinito.

Poco a poco Fang, los demás cuatrillizos y el resto de la manada Peltier se fueron reuniendo en el exterior del Santuario. Aimèe abrazó a su cuñada para retirarla del cadáver y que sus hermanos pudieran llevarlo dentro. Samia se levantó tambaleándose.

Remi la cogió en brazos mientras sus otros hermanos hacían lo propio con Dev. Los Winchester y el Daimon vacilaron un segundo pero ante la indicación de Fang entraron en el local que ese día no iba a abrir ya.

- Creía que Dev y Samia estaban vinculados – murmuró Fang al lado de Dean Winchester con un sentimiento de culpabilidad tan grande como el del cazador, ambos tenían en mente la amenaza de las parcas cuando el segundo salvó la vida del primero.

- Lo están – los ojos de Aimèe eran dos pozos azules de tristeza – Samia está embarazada.

Con un gemido, el lobo abrazó a su esposa. No sólo habían perdido a Dev, cuando su esposa diera a luz también moriría, como Annia, y lo peor era que Samia se convertiría en una sombra, como cualquier Dark Hunter que muriera sin recuperar su alma.

Dean se acercó a la amazona seguido de su hermano. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que ella lo necesitaba. Ese sentimiento se vio confirmado cuando unos desolados ojos verdes trataron de sonreírle. El cazador se arrodilló frente a la mujer sentada en la silla.

- No permitiré que tú también mueras, habrá algo que podamos hacer - prometió.

- ¿Y si no quiero vivir?

- Vas a tener un hijo, tienes que vivir – replicó Dean.

Sam estaba de acuerdo con su hermano. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que tenía que decir. Ese niño no sólo era el motivo para que Samia Peltier viviera, también iba a ser el motivo de su hermano para no rendirse una vez tuviera que irse.

- Vamos a estar contigo Samia, Dean y yo, no vamos a permitir que nada malo le pase a tu bebé, y vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos para que pueda conocer al menos a su madre – prometió.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Thorn, Savitar y Acheron se reunieron con Artemisa en el Olimpo. Sin artificios, sin ocultarse como otras veces, el dios atlante se mostró ante las puertas del templo de la diosa griega haciendo alarde de su poder. No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de tonterías.

- Entrégamela Artie, dame el alma de Sam Winchester – exigió con dureza.

- No puedo.

- Artie… esto no es una petición, es una orden, esta vez la situación es tan grave que si tengo que matarte lo haré – prometió.

- ¡Padre! – Katra se paró en seco en medio de su saludo al comprender que algo ocurría entre sus progenitores, su esposo se quedó tras ella sin intervenir en lo que creía que era la enésima disputa entre sus suegros.

- Es por ella, y por sus hijos Artemisa, y por el mío, por favor.

- Te la daría si la tuviera, pero no te preocupes, hay alguien trabajando para devolver a Sam Winchester dónde pertenece – respondió confiada.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De un aliado, alguien de la dimensión de los Winchester que sabe cómo devolverlos a su lugar – la convicción de la diosa pelirroja sorprendió a Acheron aunque no a uno de sus acompañantes.

- Ops – musitó Thorn adivinando de quién hablaba la diosa – no se te habrá ocurrido hacer un trato con un tal Crowley ¿Verdad?

- Él dijo que solucionaría todo, sólo tenía que entregarle el alma del Winchester y todo volvería a la normalidad – explicó ella convencida de que había hecho lo mejor que se podía hacer en este caso.

La furia convirtió el remolino plateado de los ojos del atlante en un rojo sangre. Ash inspiró profundamente, una vez más la irresponsabilidad de Artemisa complicaba su vida hasta límites insospechados.

- Te has cargado el mundo preciosa – replicó Thorn divertido.

Savitar y Acheron estuvieron tentados de dar una lección al hijo del diablo. ¿Se podía ser más cínico? Si había alguien ahí con tanta responsabilidad como la diosa pelirroja era quien había secuestrado al vampiro amigo de los Winchester o había devuelto a la vida al demonio que ahora tenía el destino de todos en sus manos.

- ¿Y tú que trato has hecho con Crowley, Thorn? – preguntó Savitar.

- No te importa amigo.

- Sí que me importa, de momento tus intrigas han conseguido que Dev Peltier esté muerto – Acheron se sobresaltó ante la rotunda afirmación del Chthonian.

- ¿Dev Peltier ha muerto? – preguntó sorprendido, uno de sus poderes más importantes era predecir el futuro y eso no lo había previsto.

Ambos el Chthonian y el guardián del infierno se miraron. El segundo tuvo muy claro que tenía que echarse atrás en su pretensión de sacar a su padre de la caja, la situación se había vuelto irreversible.

- Thorn, suelta al vampiro – pidió Acheron.

- Es tuyo – aceptó sin discutir desapareciendo.

_Continuará...


	10. Regalo envenenado

**_Well, uno más..._**

* * *

**De Amor y venganza**

**Capítulo IX**

**"Regalo envenenado"**

Dev, igual que todos los miembros de su familia, sería incinerado y sus cenizas se quedarían en el Santuario, junto a las de sus hermanos y las de sus padres.

Más de cien personas o weres rodeaban la pira sobre la pequeña colina que se elevaba en mitad de las ciénagas. Los Peltier, los Kattalakis, antiguos refugiados del Santuario, amigos, más de un Dark Hunter y los Winchester; contemplaron en silencio cómo el fuego devoraba el cuerpo del oso. La luna llena se dibujaba nítida en el pantano.

A ninguno se le escapaba la injusticia y el absurdo de esa muerte y de la consecuencia que tendría. Pero había alguien dispuesto a agravar el dolor de los presentes. Alguien que había buscado a un aliado sin escrúpulos para llevar a cabo una venganza inútil.

Un ejército de Daimons encabezados por Stone Blakemore y los miembros de su manada que se habían ocultado de la ira de Savitar, rodearon al grupo.

- Ha llegado la hora de ajustar cuentas – advirtió el lobo dispuesto a convertir la triste ceremonia en un baño de sangre.

Los Winchester dieron un paso al frente. Cuando se trataba de luchar, el par de cazadores estaban acostumbrados a la primera línea de batalla. Pero ésta vez no estaban solos. Puede que estuvieran en una proporción de dos a uno pero cualquiera de los miembros del Santuario o sus amigos, estaban tan preparados para la batalla como el que más.

- Preparaos para reuniros con vuestro amigo.

A una señal del lobo el cerco se cerró alrededor de los Peltier y sus compañeros. Dean Winchester notó que los Daimons estaban armados con pistolas de descargas eléctricas. Bien, él volvía a llevar su propio revólver, que disparaba balas de verdad, si daba en el sitio adecuado los mataría.

- Protege a Samia – ordenó a su hermano, pareciendo el guerrero que siempre había sido.

- Protégela tu, éste es mi trabajo – replicó el más joven desenfundando su espada de Dark Hunter y colocándose a su lado.

- Nadie tiene que protegerme de nada – aseguró la amazona entre los Winchester aceptando la pistola del mayor – se luchar.

- Pues vamos al lío – Sam observó orgulloso cómo su hermano sacaba el cuchillo mata-demonios. Sí, era el Dean de siempre.

Samia sabía dónde disparar, no estaba acostumbrada a las armas de fuego pero era una luchadora nata con una puntería sobrenatural. Con un par de indicaciones del castaño fue capaz de disparar con bastante acierto acabando con un pequeño grupo que acorralaba a Quinn y Rebecca.

Los Winchester optaron por el cuerpo a cuerpo. Con los primeros Daimons no tuvieron problemas, pero un par de lobos se echaron sobre ellos transformándose para aprovechar su mayor velocidad en forma animal y la desventaja de los cazadores en el mano a mano.

Sam consiguió acertar con la espada al suyo que cayó al suelo con un quejido, moribundo. Dean tenía más problemas, su arma tenía menos alcance y otro lobo se unió al primero. Ambos animales saltaron sobre el cazador que perdió su cuchillo y tuvo que defenderse a puñetazos de los mordiscos y zarpazos que le llovían por todos lados.

Sam le quitó a uno de encima y el mayor, rodando sobre sí mismo, por fin pudo recuperar su cuchillo y enterrarlo profundamente en la mandíbula del otro lobo. La pelea se inclinaba a favor de la gente del Santuario pero Stone no tenía intención de irse de allí sin que al menos Remi Peltier se uniera a su hermano Dev.

En los recuerdos del actual líder del clan Blakemore estaba la noche en que el miembro más salvaje de los Peltier despedazó el cuerpo sin vida de su padre. Desde entonces había querido acabar con el Santuario y su gente, pero, sobre todo, quería acabar con el animal que destrozó a Eli Blakemore hasta hacerlo irreconocible.

El oso, en su forma animal, había despedazado ya a un lobo y a varios Daimons. Protegiendo a los miembros más débiles de la manada de osos, y a la chica humana de la que estaba enamorado. Si la mataba sería el peor dolor que podía causarle.

Esquivó a un grupo de contendientes y se lanzó sobre la chica, pero uno de los Daimons de Stryker se cruzó en su camino. Lo reconoció, era uno de los lugartenientes del rey Spathi, Davyn. Pero no había ido en la partida que designó Stryker para ayudarle a acabar con los Peltier y capturar a los Winchester.

El Daimon lo golpeó alejándolo de su objetivo, tenía una fuerza bastante mayor que la de los aliados que había llevado con él.

- ¿Qué demonios haces Spathi? – rugió tratando de devolver el puñetazo – Stryker sabrá de esto

- No si ninguno de vosotros sobrevive para irle con el cuento

Davyn lo atrapó fácilmente, hubiera estrangulado al lobo si otros Daimons no se hubieran metido en la pelea. Uno de ellos creo un portal dimensional y se ocultó en él. No pudo seguirle. Ahora sí estaba en problemas con su Rey y con el resto de su gente. Acababa de convertirse en un proscrito.

No le importó. Estaba cansado de esa vida y sólo había continuado a las órdenes de Stryker todo ese tiempo para ayudar a Urian. Sólo quería encontrar a Roth, que le devolvieran a Benny y largarse de toda esa absurda guerra interminable.

Se deshizo de los demás con la ayuda del mayor de los cuatrillizos Peltier, Cheriff en su imponente forma de oso negro necesitó apenas un par de zarpazos para liberar al Daimon que luchaba de su lado.

Davyn localizó al líder de los asaltantes que, con una idea fija en la cabeza, peleaba con Samia Peltier, la última defensa entre él y Erika.

- ¡Remi! ¡Winchester! – gritó llamando la atención de oso y cazador sobre la parte alta de la colina dónde la amazona embarazada había retrocedido protegiendo a la chica humana.

Viéndose descubierto, la desesperada mirada de Stone dio con una táser que algún Daimon había dejado caer, era su momento, tendría su venganza tal y como ese extraño demonio le había asegurado unos días atrás. Remi le vio coger el arma, el enorme oso se lanzó por él recibiendo una potente descarga que lo volvió humano para obligarle a seguir destellando de oso a persona intermitentemente cada segundo.

- ¡Remi! – chilló angustiada Erika al ver cómo el lobo, lejos de contentarse con la masa indefensa del oso se acercó dispuesto a rematarlo.

El oso estaba perdido. Lo único que permanecía constante en los intermitentes y dolorosos cambios era el odio y la impotencia de su mirada azul. Con una mueca de bestial satisfacción el were-lobo volvió a descargar su arma sobre su indefenso objetivo.

Un lobo negro saltó sobre el cuello de Stone desgarrándolo en un segundo. La batalla cesó cuando el resto de asaltantes comprendieron que su jefe estaba muerto. Los pocos supervivientes se fueron sin haber conseguido nada más que una apabullante derrota y algún herido de poca importancia.

Fang recuperó su forma humana y dio un vistazo rápido a su familia y amigos, todos estaban a salvo, por lo menos mientras el Dark Hunter que limpiaba las heridas de su hermano no muriera sin su alma. La manada Blakemore había sido destruida por completo.

El lobo contuvo los instintos de despedazar el cadáver de Stone. En cierta manera comprendía el odio visceral que había llevado al arcadiano a atacar a la manada Peltier, era el mismo que había llevado a Fang a desgarrar su garganta sin contemplaciones.

Stone Blakemore y su manada no sólo habían amenazado a los habitantes del Santuario, por su culpa Annia estaba muerta y él era un Hell Chaser. Por su causa, la familia Kattalakis y la familia Peltier habían perdido a varios de sus miembros más queridos. Los ojos cobrizos del lobo se cruzaron con los azules del oso que apenas lograba contener sus transformaciones.

Erika corrió a ayudar a Remi. Aimèe le sonrió con tristeza al lado de Samia, escoltadas ambas por los Winchester. La estrechó en sus brazos temblando, por el miedo pasado, por el dolor que significaba aquel ataque para todos los presentes aunque los únicos que habían sufrido bajas eran los atacantes.

- Gracias tíos – susurró a los Winchester que habían luchado como si les fuera la vida en ello.

- Ni lo menciones – replicó el humano cojeando hacia las planeadoras para volver a casa.

- A ti también Daimon – le dijo a Davyn, que apartado, aguardaba a los cazadores - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Se queda con nosotros – manifestó Sam Winchester palmeando la espalda de quien debía ser su enemigo natural

- Eso suena raro – Sonrió Aimèe – un Dark Hunter ofreciendo su casa a un Daimon

- Bueno – replicó el castaño echándose el lago cabello hacia atrás – en mi familia no somos muy convencionales que digamos.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

La isla estaba rodeada por una persistente niebla. Benjamin Lafitte se sentó al final del espigón del inútil amarradero para barcos y balanceó los pies sobre el agua recordando los años de piratería y violencia. "Es gracioso" pensó repasando la vida que había conocido antes y después de convertirse en vampiro, primero había sido un contrabandista de los pantanos, luego fue capturado por "el viejo" que lo moldeó como quería convirtiéndolo en un asesino perfecto hasta que se rebeló por amor a una humana, y ahora, su mejor amigo, más bien su único amigo, era el cazador que había matado a Andrea y estaba a punto de provocar un cataclismo de proporciones universales.

Y su mente no podía dejar de ir una y otra vez hacia un muchacho rubio, alto, de ojos color café cuando nunca se había sentido atraído así por un hombre.

Davyn… El vampiro tenía la impresión de haberlo conocido siempre. Quizás el Daimon no mentía, quizás fue el tal Roth en otra vida. ¿Por qué no? Había visto demasiadas cosas como para ser totalmente escéptico.

Escuchó a lo lejos cómo su anfitrión discutía con el oso. Suspiró, sería mejor para Dev Peltier que dejara de abordar de esa manera a Savitar. No parecía un tipo con mucha paciencia y el oso tan sólo era un espíritu del que seguro que aquel tipo podría deshacerse sin problemas.

Eran ya varias semanas allí. Meses quizás. El tiempo transcurría tan lentamente que el vampiro creía a veces que se volvería loco. Era cierto que esto no era el Purgatorio, donde había que pelear por tu vida prácticamente cada minuto, pero tampoco era el mundo real. Y aunque no sentía el ansia de sangre, el tedio era insoportable.

Su único entretenimiento eran las charlas ocasionales con un espíritu cabreado por estar en la misma posición que el vampiro. Estar atrapado allí. Pero al menos tenía noticias de su amigo. Se alegraba al saber que por fin Sam Winchester se había mostrado a su hermano y se alegraba más aún porque Dean hubiera recuperado su antigua forma de ser y fuera capaz de enfrentarse al mundo de nuevo.

Pero no entendía por qué le metían a él en medio, sólo era un simple monstruo, alguien a quien ni cazador, ni were-hunter, ni dios, ni humano dudarían en cortar la cabeza por el bien de todos. El interés de Stryker, de Thorn, de Acheron o del Chthonian era algo que le venía grande. Él no era el envase de un arcángel profanado por la marca de un dios olímpico y provocando una grieta inter-dimensional que acabaría por convertirse en un agujero negro si no la cerraban.

Dev salió volando, en forma de oso, por encima de su cabeza, y cayó al mar justo delante de él, empapándolo. Savitar debía haberle provisto de materia, como hacía cuando le molestaba el rato suficiente. El were-hunter volvió a su forma humana y braceó hacia el embarcadero.

- No es que no me divierta ver osos volando – dijo el antiguo pirata agarrándolo de un brazo para ayudarle a subir al embarcadero – pero tío, vas a acabar mal si sigues así.

- ¿Mal cómo? – los ojos azules del oso se perdieron en el horizonte desesperados - ¿Muerto?

- Sé que esto es desesperante tío, pero, perdiendo la calma no vas a conseguir nada

- Mi esposa está ahí fuera, sola, morirá cuando dé a luz y ni Savitar con todo su condenado poder podrá salvarla de ser una sombra – rugió con furia – tengo derecho a perder la calma.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Habían pasado semanas desde la muerte de Dev Peltier, los Daimons habían desaparecido del mapa así como los últimos supervivientes de la manada Blakemore que habían escapado a la ira de Savitar. En el Santuario se acostumbraban a la pérdida presente y la que se produciría en unos meses tratando de hacer esos días más llevaderos para Samia, que ahora era el centro de todas las atenciones.

No sólo la familia de Deveraux estaba pendiente de ella cada minuto del día. Dean Winchester había tomado como una misión fundamental cumplir cada encargo, petición o mera indicación de la amazona. El cazador pasaba los días en el restaurante-bar ayudando en todo lo que podía, sirviendo mesas, arreglando el almacén, haciendo de electricista… Incluso había estado de portero un par de veces desde la reapertura del local.

Tanto el humano como Fang se culpaban a sí mismos de la muerte del oso. Prácticamente se evitaban el uno al otro, y no porque temieran las recriminaciones o pensaran que acabarían discutiendo. No. Se evitaban porque eran incapaces de enfrentarse sin bajar la mirada y sentirse la peor basura del mundo. Uno por haber sido salvado a costa de las vidas de sus cuñados y el otro porque sabía cómo se sentiría de haber estado en su lugar.

Aimèe ya no sabía que decir o que hacer para que su marido cambiase esa dañina culpa por el duelo natural de toda tragedia. Sam Winchester tenía el mismo problema, con el agravante de que Dean nunca supo reaccionar bien ante este tipo de situaciones, y que las premoniciones sobre su propia muerte eran cada vez más frecuentes e intensas como para ocultarlas satisfactoriamente.

Pero no eran los únicos a los que esas semanas se les había convertido en una auténtica tortura. Davyn se había convertido en un fugitivo. Había sido visto en compañía del mayor de los Winchester cuando fue atacado por los lobos de Blakemore y en el funeral de Dev Peltier. Eso, a los ojos de su rey le convertía en un traidor.

Pero no era eso lo que atormentaba a uno de los pocos Daimons capaces de andar a la luz del día. No sabía nada de Benny. Había dado su lealtad a Acheron a cambio de que este protegiera al vampiro pero no tenía modo de saber si la reencarnación de Roth estaba a salvo.

Sólo tenía la palabra de Ash, y aunque sabía que la palabra del atlante era irreversible eso no le garantizaba que Benny estuviera bien.

Davyn se había recluido a sí mismo en la casa de Sam Winchester. Había pasado todo ese tiempo sin pisar el exterior y sin ver la luz del sol. Su único ejercicio se reducía a entrenar junto a los extraños hermanos que le habían acogido.

La escudera, Erika, había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando supo que había otro habitante más en la casa. No sólo porque era un hombre más bajo el mismo techo sino porque iba contra la lógica, iba contra las leyes de los Dark Hunters, en concreto con la que decía que "Ningún Daimon escapa con vida". Pero tras los primeros días de recelos y dudas se acostumbró a él.

Davyn era extremadamente amable, educado, elegante. Podía conversar con ella de cualquier tema y su conversación no se reducía a los exabruptos de Dean Winchester o a la falta de interés de su jefe. Ahora le estaba ayudando con las tareas de las clases de arte griego clásico que recibía en la Universidad.

Estuvo corrigiéndole una traducción que ella había creído de diez y no había conseguido ni el aprobado del profesor Alexander. Con naturalidad, y sin presumir de sus conocimientos, el nuevo inquilino de "Casa Winchester" le explicó los errores cometidos.

- Eres la demostración de que no todos los tíos buenos son unos capullos – dijo agradecida, porque, venga, su trabajo no había sido como para ser ridiculizada delante de toda la clase, si había preguntado el porqué de su nota era porque quería aprender no porque pensara que el profesor la había puntuado mal adrede.

- Yo no estoy interesado en… - malinterpretó el cumplido entornando los ojos asustado.

- Y también eres la demostración de que todos los tíos guapos, detallistas, amables y educados son gays…

- ¡Ah! – Davyn se quedó sin saber que decir

Dean Winchester que llegaba de su tercera visita de la mañana al Santuario, se partía de risa en la puerta. Erika lo fulminó con la mirada, tenía los dos ejemplos de su teoría sobre los tíos guapos allí mismo, "el capullo y el gay", aunque con el pecoso quizá tuviera los dos casos en uno, nah, nadie tan bruto podía ser gay.

- Tu novio está en la puerta, no ha querido interrumpiros – el condenado Winchester tenía serias dificultades para aguantar la carcajada – creo que está celoso

Y rompió a reír incontrolablemente. Davyn esbozó una sonrisa confundida mientras Erika ponía a caldo al cazador, lo más bonito que le dijo fue capullo insensible, eso sí, alzó tanto la voz que el oso olvidó su pequeño ataque de celos y volvió a entrar creyendo que la muchacha tenía problemas.

- ¡No te soportoooo! – recogió todos sus libros y sus apuntes y salió muy digna por la puerta esquivando a Dean – Idiota… Vámonos Remi.

Remi, desconcertado, la siguió. El Winchester se dejó caer junto al Daimon que no comprendía a qué venía tanto jolgorio.

- Así que eres gay – le miró como si acabara de conocerlo y se echó a reír otra vez

- Cuéntame el chiste – murmuró molesto

- No, déjalo, no lo entenderías… - se retrepó en el sofá y miró al techo – vosotros, los chupa almas, ¿bebéis algo aparte de sangre?

- Si, aunque no lo necesitamos…

- ¿Un whisky? – no esperó a que le respondiera, cogió dos vasos y le dio uno – dime que pare

- Para – tenía más de medio vaso lleno

- Uh, sí que bebéis…

Él se sirvió una cantidad similar y volvió a sentarse a su lado. Davyn se puso nervioso, había algo en la postura del cazador, en la forma de beber…

- Dime qué mierda haces aquí, amigo – el Daimon se atragantó ante la inesperadamente ruda pregunta – Ok, respira, y ahora contesta.

- Yo, no entiendo…

- Es sencillo, llevas aquí más de un mes, ¿por qué?

Estaba claro que el Winchester no iba a dejar de interrogarle sin una respuesta satisfactoria. El problema era que Davyn no lo sabía, sólo aceptó la oferta de Sam y, de momento, no tenía dónde ir.

- Si te digo que no lo sé pensarás que me burlo de ti ¿no? – preguntó girando el vaso entre las manos.

- No, eso lo entiendo, no tienes dónde ir, eres un traidor a los tuyos y probablemente este sea el único lugar del universo dónde no eres el más raro, no es eso – Dean se rascó el cogote, nunca había sido un orador – quiero saber por qué me ayudaste y porqué aceptaste la oferta de Sam.

- Tenemos un amigo común.

- Si, ya me lo dijiste, Acheron

- No, Benjamin

Al humano ese nombre no le decía nada. Le miró extrañado. Davy se puso tenso, ¿Por qué el Winchester parecía tan sorprendido? ¿Había metido la pata? ¿No debió mencionar el nombre actual de Roth?

- ¿Benjamin? – preguntó el pecoso tratando de hacer memoria, quizás era alguien a quien hubiera ayudado en el pasado - ¿te dijo de qué me conocía?

- No, estaba contigo, hace unos meses, cuando vigilábamos el hospital intentando localizar a tu hermano – el Daimon vio cómo el rostro del humano se endurecía, temió que se volviera violento

- Quieres decir Benny ¿no? – no le estaba mirando de frente, le estaba costando controlar su furia - ¿De qué lo conoces?

Las manos del cazador se crispaban alrededor del vaso cuando preguntó. Su mirada era puro hielo y Davyn presintió el porqué. Dean Winchester no creía su historia, adivinaba que había mucho más que no le contaba aunque su intuición iba en otra dirección.

- Lo conocías de antes – Afirmó rotundo - ¿Tuvo algo que ver con la transformación de Sam?

- ¡No! Te juro por lo más sagrado que no tuvo nada que ver con este embrollo – pero el cazador no le creía – te lo juro, soy un Spathi, que mi alma vague perdida por toda la eternidad si te miento.

- Pero lo conocías de antes…

- A otra versión de su alma, sí.

Se lo contó, le contó quién había sido Benny hacía más de diez mil años. Y ese humano le creyó, sin más, confió en su palabra como sólo Roth y Urian habían hecho, sin necesidad de pruebas, sin tener que demostrar nada.

- ¿Me crees? – era más una exclamación de sorpresa que una pregunta.

- Si, no tienes pinta de estar mintiendo – se encogió de hombros Dean - ¿Qué pasó con Benny? ¿Le dejaste escapar?

- No, alguien se lo llevó para obligarme a tenderte una trampa

- Bien – asintió el humano como si fuera algo lógico – pues vamos

- ¿A dónde? – los ojos del Daimon se abrieron como platos al comprender lo que su nuevo amigo estaba diciendo - ¡No! No es necesario, hice un pacto con Acheron, él se ha encargado…

- Pero aún no has visto a Benny

- No.

- ¿Y cómo sabes…?

- ¿Qué el líder de los Dark-Hunters ha cumplido su palabra? Tú no le conoces, en diez mil años Acheron no ha faltado a su palabra, no puede hacerlo, si lo hiciera moriría, es su naturaleza – explicó Davyn

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Se nota que no sabes lo que es el amor – replicó el Daimon – Sé que está bien, y eso me tranquiliza, pero ahora soy un fugitivo en todos los frentes, puede que no vuelva a verle, puede que… me maten antes de volver a verle otra vez.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Sam Winchester acabó su ronda nocturna con el mismo resultado que en el último mes y medio. Ni un solo Daimon, ni un solo demonio, nada…

Había evitado unos cuantos atracos a turistas, había ayudado a algún incauto por adentrarse en zonas peligrosas de la ciudad… poco más que eso. Y las pesadillas aumentaban, se volvían más virulentas, incluso en alguna ocasión, drenaban sus poderes de Dark Hunter.

Tenía el presentimiento de que la breve tregua hasta que tuviera que dejar a Dean, se acercaba demasiado rápido a su fin.

- Hola Sasquatch – el hola enervó al cazador, reconoció la voz enseguida – teníamos una conversación pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

El demonio presentaba mucho mejor aspecto que la última vez que lo vio. Elegantemente vestido de negro, como era habitual en él, sacó una caja de madera del abrigo.

- Vengo a traerte una ofrenda de paz muchacho – dijo sin lograr eliminar por completo la ironía de esas palabras - ¿Sabes qué es esto?

La caja no era demasiado grande. Crowley la abrió y le mostró el interior. No necesitó que le explicara lo que era. El demonio la cerró y se la entregó sin más.

- ¿Qué ganas con esto Crowley?

- La posibilidad de detener la destrucción total Sam

De todo el absurdo encuentro, lo que más impactó al Winchester era que la ladina criatura le hablara con respeto. El demonio sólo los había ayudado o había actuado con ellos de buena fe en dos ocasiones, cuando les facilitó el colt en su intento fallido de acabar con Lucifer y cuando les entregó su sangre para acabar con el líder de los leviatanes. Aunque, ninguna de esas dos ocasiones había terminado como habían previsto.

- ¿Dónde está la trampa?

- Oh, Sammy, me romperías el alma, si la tuviera – se hizo el ofendido – pero no tengo tiempo para la diversión muchacho, no hay trampa, es tuya. Si murieras en esta dimensión y te convirtieras en sombra el mundo implosionaría en el mismo lugar dónde sucediera. Tienes que recuperar tu alma, lo más pronto posible.

- Sabes que es imposible según las reglas de Artemisa

- Tengo un trato con la guapa y tonta pelirroja Sam, ella me entregaba tu alma y yo encontraba a alguien lo suficientemente chiflado y enamorado de ti para que te salvara…

- No…

- Sí, ¿quién si no?

- No puedo arriesgarme, no se lo pediré.

- Escucha bien antes de soltar tu soplido hipo-huracanado – Crowley no contaba con esa negativa, y eso le crispaba los nervios – es la única oportunidad que tenemos, y es la única forma de liberarte de tu servidumbre. ¿Realmente quieres ser una marioneta de una diosa mezquina el resto de tu vida? No nos queda mucho tiempo, la grieta se expande, cada vez hay más vacío entre esta dimensión y la nuestra. No sé cuánto tardará en irse todo al carajo y la única oportunidad que tenemos de pararlo es que Don Inútil te devuelva tu alma.

- Pues escúchame tú ahora Crowley – replicó el cazador – Si mi muerte provoca esa implosión instantánea entonces es una idea pésima lo de hacer que Dean me devuelva mi alma.

- Te juro que puede

- Va a fracasar Crowley, lo he visto. Y no había ninguna implosión catastrófica por medio. No-te-cre-o – silabeó furioso

- Está bien, da igual, quédatela – el demonio desapareció de su vista

Estaba amaneciendo, y para mantener en secreto su capacidad de andar a la luz del día (ahora era tan sólo un rumor pues Acheron se había encargado de ello), volvió a la casa esperando que Dean estuviera durmiendo.

Esperanza vana. El mayor de los Winchester no dejaba de darle vueltas al relato de Davyn. Siempre había odiado que le ocultaran la verdad y siempre se la habían escamoteado de una forma u otra. Presentía que había algo gordo que nadie le contaba, algo que tenía que ver con Sam. Lógico, cada vez que tenía la menor expectativa de que las cosas podían mejorar ocurría algo que lo empeoraba todo mucho más.

- Hola Sammy – le dijo a su hermano cuando entraba en el búnker sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, creyendo que estaba dormido

- ¿No te has acostado? – encendió la luz y vio al pecoso sentado en el suelo, en un rincón, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Dímelo tú

- Dean… - se sentó a su lado, en el suelo, codo con codo – dímelo tú

- No me copies Sammy, no estoy de humor

- Dime por qué no estás de humor y si se algo al respecto pues te lo digo.

- Si… claro – lo peor de saber que está pasando algo malo, algo que no te quieren contar es imaginar lo inimaginable, y para Dean sólo hay una cosa inimaginable – Davyn, mi captura, la de Fang, la muerte de Dev Peltier… todo eso es por ti, ¿verdad?

Sam suspiró, cansado de ser siempre el monstruo, el que lo fastidia todo, el desencadenante de la destrucción. Asintió sin mirar a su hermano y sin explicarlo.

- Lo he sabido siempre Sammy – el tono de disculpa del pecoso sorprendió a su compañero – cuando volví a verte recuperé mi vida, ahora entiendo por qué no me buscaste en el Purgatorio, es difícil moverse si estás muerto por dentro… pero siempre supe que no duraría Sam, porque nunca dura, sólo te pido que no me dejes atrás.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pero sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir

- No me obligues a continuar sin ti – suplicó

Para el castaño era algo terrible ver a su hermano suplicar así, porque tenía que negarse. Dean tenía que vivir, al menos él tenía que vivir.

- Dean…

- Por favor… - Sam suspiró ahogadamente cada ruego se sentía como una piedra en el corazón – por favor

Sacó la caja y se la enseñó. El pecoso la abrió y vio la piedra, pulida, grabada con un doble arco atravesado por una flecha, hizo ademán de tocarla y Sam cerró la caja.

- No debes tocarla aún – explicó – esta piedra contiene mi alma, te quemará si la tocas y podrías dañarla.

- ¿Aún más? – preguntó el pecoso

- ¡Dean! – le riñó – sabes cómo funciona esto de las almas, los were-hunters te lo dijeron, debo perder mis poderes y morir y entonces el amor de mi vida debería acercar la piedra a la marca de mi cuerpo y sostenerla ahí hasta que recuperara la vida y me volviera humano de nuevo.

- Y Jessica murió… - Sam se alegró de que su hermano pensara en la pobre chica que había pagado las culpas de su búsqueda de la normalidad, eso lo apartaría de la idea de Crowley que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con él

- Exacto – respondió aparentando disgusto.

- ¿Cómo la has conseguido?

- Eso no es lo importante Dean, de todas formas ahora no nos sirve de mucho.

Se levantó y la guardó en la caja fuerte. No quería ocultarle la verdad, pero no tenía otra opción. No soportaba el vacío, el dolor del pecoso en sus pesadillas. Cada vez estaba más aterrorizado y no era por la idea de la muerte sino por el daño que iba a causar a Dean.

- Tenemos que encontrar a Benny – murmuró Dean cambiando de tema inesperadamente

- Oye, me parece bien que tengas a un vampiro por amigo y puedo admitir que quizás tenías razón al confiar en Benny, pero no veo porqué tendríamos que buscarlo, se marchó por su propia voluntad cuando…

- Lo sé – recibió con una sonrisa irónica lo que a todas luces era una demostración de celos – pero las cosas han cambiado.

Le contó la historia de Davyn y su amigo en pocas palabras. Sam asintió, comprendía que necesitara saber si estaba bien. Se tragó sus celos, Benny era una baza más que podía usar para reconstruir de nuevo al mayor cuando se fuera. Casi funcionó antes de que le encontrara y con todos estos nuevos amigos había más posibilidades.

- No, ahora no… - susurró reconociendo el aura que acompañaba a sus visiones.

La luz parpadeante e intensa que taladraba su cerebro como puñaladas le borró de la vista la habitación y _lo devolvió al salón, arriba, estaba anocheciendo…_

- _No vas a salir, no sin tu inmortalidad de Dark Hunter – Dean se interpuso entre él y la puerta_

- _No tardaré en estar bien_

- _¡Has soñado con esto, no dejaré que cruces esa puerta!_

_Dean no se iba a apartar y él no podía permitir que el mayor se interpusiera porque no le había dicho toda la verdad, trató de esquivarlo y no pudo._

- _Es aquí Dean, ahora – el disparo del rifle acertó en mitad del pecho tras hacer estallar los cristales de la ventana_

- _¡Nooo! – rugió el mayor cogiéndole entre sus brazos_

- _Tranquilo, tranquilo Dean – murmuró con la boca llena de sangre_

- _Te tengo, te tengo Sammy, te pondrás bien…_

_Samia entró junto con Benny y en un destello Acheron se materializó junto a ellos con la jodida caja en la mano, la caja que no iba a funcionar. Trató de pedirle que no lo hiciera, que no le diera la caja a Dean, pero se estaba muriendo._

- _¡Eres un puto Dios! ¡Cúrale! – gritó Dean fuera de sí_

- _No puedo, pero tú si puedes, con esto – le entregó la caja_

_Sam ya no podía hablar, no podía ver, sólo escuchar cómo el mayor siseaba de dolor, percibir el hedor a carne quemada. Había cogido la piedra y sintió algo junto a su corazón, una tibieza, una calidez. Unos sollozos desesperados. Una voz de mujer que trataba de consolar a la única persona que siempre había amado. Oscuridad_

- Te tengo, te tengo Sammy – le dijo Dean arrodillado en el suelo, junto a él, abrazándolo

- Estoy bien – se retiró bruscamente, lamentándolo enseguida al ver cómo fallaba estrepitosamente en ocultar la enésima puñalada emocional

- Vale – se levantó fingiendo creerle – creo que voy a desayunar algo, ¿Quieres un café?

- Dean… lo siento

- No tienes por qué sentirlo – sonrió amargamente – sólo decirme cómo lo quieres

- ¿Eh?

- El café

- No hagas eso – pidió, "Dios ¡cómo puedo ser tan torpe cuando se trata de Dean!" – No finjas que todo va bien…

- ¿No es lo que quieres?

- Dean…

- Me vas a gastar el nombre

- ¿Con doble de crema y vainilla? – Se acercó reteniéndole junto a la puerta, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada

- Eres una nenaza, pero si es lo que quieres

- Sólo ha sido una pesadilla Dean, sólo eso

- Una pesadilla que te ha dejado vulnerable Sam, ahora mismo podrían matarte – levantó la mano y le retiró el flequillo de la cara – echaba de menos el color de tus ojos.

**Continuará_**


	11. Un día más

**_Warning: un poquito de porno wincestuoso al final de este capítulo así que ya sabes que hacer..._**

* * *

**De Amor y venganza**

**Capítulo X**

**"Un día más"**

La grieta crecía lenta e inexorable en el tejido de la existencia. Las destinos, podían percibirla mucho mejor que cualquier otra criatura por pertenecer a ambos panteones que con su colisión, la provocaban.

Pero no eran las únicas, los Chthonians, todos esos poderosísimos seres que eran a la vez dioses y demonios, y no eran nada de eso. Tan poderosos que regían y controlaban los desmanes de todos los panteones, pero eso les resultaba insuficiente, ahora se sentían impotentes ante la grieta que se tragaría la realidad si no se restauraba el alma de un humano.

Savitar, sentado en su tabla de surf, con su corto bañador de neopreno, y su largo cabello empapado de agua y encrespado por la sal, vigilaba su isla, rodeada por las protecciones que él mismo había generado, la niebla impenetrable, la dispersión electromagnética que hacía que ningún instrumento mortal o ningún sentido animal pudiera percibirla.

Pero no había elección. Cuando Acheron le pidió que mantuviera a salvo al vampiro supo que todo estaba escrito, el destino del Dark Hunter que su amigo no podía percibir por estar tan estrechamente ligado al suyo, estaba sellado y el cazador novato lo sabía: lo había visto.

Suspiró, el oso volvía a increparle en el salón del Omegrión. Empezaba a crisparle, por menos que eso había terminado con tribus enteras de arcadianos o katagarias. Notó algo más, la llamada inesperada desde lo más profundo del infierno Atlante. Era ella. El error más gigantesco que alguien como Savitar podía cometer. Sólo tres palabras "Salva al elekti".

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Aimèe recogió los juguetes que los hijos pequeños de Zar habían dejado tirados en el pasillo. Escuchó ruido en la habitación de Samia y volvió a sentirse tan mal por ella como cada vez que recordaba que a su cuñada le quedaban apenas un par de meses de vida.

Se dio la vuelta con los camioncitos y la excavadora de plástico haciendo un abultado e inestable montón entre los brazos y casi choca con Remi. De todos sus hermanos, quizás Remi fuera con quien tenía menos confianza. En realidad, ninguno de sus otros hermanos, salvo quizás Devereaux, había estado lo suficientemente cerca del cuatrillizo más arisco.

El oso parecía indeciso. Como si quisiera hablar con ella y no se atreviese. Como los demás, también había tomado su parte en el cuidado y protección de Samia, y como si de una guardia por turnos se tratase, solía rondar cerca de la Dark Huntress cuando no estaba con Erika o cuando no le tocaba trabajar en el bar.

- Aimèe, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo bruscamente.

- Tengo cosas que hacer Remi.

- Por favor.

La centinela Ursulan miró a su hermano como si se hubiera producido un cataclismo de dimensiones épicas, y en cierto modo era así, en toda su vida había oído al enorme y rudo oso pedir algo por favor. Por un momento dudó si no lo habría confundido con Quinn o Cherif.

- Si es importante.

- Sé que no soy el oso más amoroso del planeta…

- Esa es una forma de decirlo.

- Pero realmente necesito hablar contigo un momento chérie.

La palabra de cariño, sonó ronca y desusada en la voz de su hermano, y sin embargo también estaba repleta de torpe ternura. Aimèe sonrió contagiada de ese afecto tan poco frecuente.

- Claro Remi, déjame dejar esto en el cuarto de juegos y hablamos.

Sin mediar palabra el mayor cogió la mayor parte de los juguetes que mantenía en precario equilibrio y los guardó él mismo. Preparó un par de cafés y se sentaron en el despacho de la administradora del Santuario.

- Me he enamorado de una humana – soltó de sopetón el oso.

- ¡Eso es estupendo! – pero la angustia de su hermano le hizo saber que no pensaba lo mismo - ¿Y esa cara?

- ¿No me has oído?

- Si, te has enamorado.

- De una "Humana"

- ¿Y? – preguntó feliz por la adorable confusión de Remi.

- Yo… ella es… preciosa y fantástica y yo… - Aimèe no podía sentir más cariño por su hermano al verlo tan aturullado – sabe qué soy y no… ma soeur, no sé qué hacer.

- Sólo hay una cosa importante en todo esto mon frére y es que la amas – por primera vez desde que eran niños se atrevió a tocar el rostro de su arisco hermano - ¿Ella te ama a ti?

- Creo que sí, y eso es lo que más me asusta – reconoció con esa salvaje nobleza que hacía que el resto de su familia perdonase la insociabilidad que mantenía frente a él como un escudo.

- Entonces no deberías tener miedo, no deberías asustarte del amor mon frére, sólo estar dispuesto a luchar por él.

Los ojos azules de su hermano brillaron agradecidos mientras tomaba su café. Aimèe sonrió, la maman siempre tuvo razón, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, si el corazón era puro, la sangre siempre volvería a la sangre. La osa se sentía muy feliz por ser depositaria de la confianza de Remi y tener la oportunidad de aliviar sus dudas.

- Estoy dispuesto a luchar ma petite soeur, esta vez estoy dispuesto a luchar – admitió.

Su hermana lo miró sorprendida, ella no sabía nada sobre su amor fallido con Rebecca, nadie en su familia, salvo los implicados, mamá Peltier, Samia y, a través de ella, Devereaux habían sabido del drama que lo convirtió en un amargado hasta que Erika entró en su vida.

- No sabía que hubieras estado enamorado antes de ahora – admitió la osa.

- Prometí guardar el secreto.

- ¿De quién?

- No faltaré a mi palabra Aimèe, eso tendría que contarlo ella, aunque ya no importa, sigo teniéndole cariño, pero ya no la amo – Remi sonrió con la sonrisa perdida de Dev cuando quería deshacerse de los malos recuerdos – es más, fue un estúpido error y por culpa de aquello os aparté a todos y estuve a punto de dividir a la familia.

- Está bien, no voy a insistir, de momento – su hermana se levantó y se sentó en la mesa frente a él – me alegro mucho por ti y por Erika.

- Pero, con los problemas que tiene nuestra familia, meter a una humana, a una escudera de Dark Hunter en la familia no va a poner las cosas más fáciles – remachó el mayor.

- Dev se casó con una Dark Huntress, yo con un lobo que además es un Hell Chaser, ¿Crees que Erika no encaja en nuestra familia? Porque yo creo que encaja a la perfección. Si te ama, si tú la amas es todo lo que necesitamos saber.

- Tienes razón – murmuró asombrado – tienes toda la razón, gracias.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Acheron paseaba por el muelle de la isla de Savitar. Un segundo antes se dirigía al encuentro de los Winchester y ahora, la energía de su amigo lo había depositado en su hogar. Pero no estaba solo, un ser íntimamente ligado a él también estaba allí, podía sentir su odio brotando desde los azules ojos, como puñales hurgándole en la espalda.

- Hombre, si T-Rex se ha dignado a hacerle una visita a un espíritu.

- Dev…

- No, escúchame Acheron, estoy harto de tus intrigas, de tus disculpas – el cuerpo del oso se materializó en su forma humana frente a él – tienes que salvarla a ella.

- No está en mi mano.

- ¡Maldito seas! – loco de furia, el fantasma sujetó al enorme atlante por la solapa de la chaqueta de cuero negro.

- Devereaux Peltier – susurró con una autoridad incuestionable el dios – mi paciencia no es eterna.

Benny tosió tras ellos con un libro en la mano. El vampiro, parsimoniosamente dejó un trozo de papel a modo de marca páginas entre las hojas y depositó el volumen en la mesa.

- Oye, yo te conozco.

Ash empezó a sospechar porqué había sido convocado a la isla. El momento se acercaba a marchas forzadas y ese vampiro tenía que jugar su papel en él, como los demás.

- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - Savitar, vestido con una camisa hawaiana abierta, unas llamativas bermudas y chanclas de dedo hizo por fin acto de presencia – no podemos retrasarlo más.

- Pero…

- Ash, esto es más grande que tu Dark Hunter o su amigo – manifestó señalando a Benny – un día más podría colapsar ambos mundos. Se ha acabado el tiempo.

Se miraron a los ojos, de imposible plata a imposible violeta, miles de años, millones de vidas, el poder del universo en sus manos y no podían interferir en el destino de un par de humanos que jamás debieron aparecer en esta dimensión.

- Dev, Samia quizás muera, pero no será una sombra – Acheron dijo esas palabras sin apartar su terrible y amenazadora mirada del Chthonian – te lo prometo.

- ¡Ash! – La advertencia de Savitar llegó tarde.

- Me llevo al vampiro, su amigo va a necesitar todo el apoyo y la ayuda que se pueda prestar a alguien cuando lo ha perdido todo.

Savitar asintió, el atlante sabía de qué estaba hablando. Pero tenía que hacerse, y ya, si continuaban esperando el Mundo correría el mayor peligro que había sufrido desde que una diosa desesperada casi lo destruye al perder a su hijo.

- ¿No vienes Sav?

- Cuanta menos interacción, mejor.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Davyn fintó a la izquierda y logró alcanzar a Sam Winchester con una patada tras la rodilla que retrasó la reacción de Dark Hunter lo suficiente como para asestarle un codazo en los riñones. El Winchester apenas boqueó, se revolvió atrapando el puño que se dirigía a su cara y enroscó el brazo sobre el de su adversario retorciéndoselo y obligándole a caer de rodillas.

La espada del Daimon salió disparada de una patada y llegó a los pies de Dean Winchester que la recogió tranquilamente admirando el grabado de la hoja. Sam acabó de inmovilizar a Davyn contra el suelo.

- Tres – sugirió el cazador.

- Tres – admitió Davyn aceptando la mano que le había derribado para ponerse en pie – sorprendente, eres uno de los mejores luchadores que he visto jamás.

- Dean es mejor.

- Es muy bonita – el pecoso devolvió su espada al Daimon – pero no le hagas caso, cualquiera de vosotros me dejaría fuera de combate con un solo golpe.

Sam le miró fastidiado, no se refería a la fuerza inmortal que ahora poseía, o a la que poseía Davyn, se refería a la experiencia, a la técnica. El mayor le sonrió de lado y un fogonazo de luz le hizo pensar por un segundo que volvía a tener una premonición, pero no, sólo era una visita de su jefe, y no venía solo.

- ¡Benny, hermano! – Dean saludó efusivamente al vampiro que para molestia del otro Winchester correspondió a esa alegría devolviendo un sentido abrazo - ¿Dónde has estado tío?

- La verdad, no tengo ni idea, hola Sam – sonrió el antiguo contrabandista reparando entonces en la presencia de Davyn – Eh, hola chico.

Rojo como una amapola el Daimon diurno bajó la cabeza con un tímido hola. Sam estrechó la mano del vampiro con mucha menos animosidad de la que él mismo había pensado.

"Mierda, esto ha sido más rápido de lo que esperaba" su oscura mirada analizó el gesto hermético de Acheron, no se estaba equivocando. El teléfono interrumpió con estridencia cualquier intento de averiguar cómo el líder de los Dark Hunters había traído al vampiro.

Era Aimèe, les preguntaba si podían acomodar a Samia en su casa unos días mientras, siguiendo la tradición de la manada, la hija mayor de su hermano Zar conocía a los chicos en edad de emparejarse de otra familia Katagaria. Era por la cazadora, su alta sensibilidad empática podía afectarla con tanta hormona adolescente pululando por el Santuario.

Dean palideció. Aterrado miró a su hermano, no había olvidado nada de lo que le había contado sobre su premonición, y, de repente, lo que sólo era una pesadilla, comenzaba a convertirse alarmantemente en realidad. Cada fibra de su ser gritaba que no, que se negara.

- Por supuesto, puede quedarse el tiempo que necesite – la derrota en la mirada de su hermano le afectó más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Estás bien Dean? – Benny reparó en la palidez de su amigo.

- Si – reaccionando con furia, el pecoso cogió su chaqueta – voy a dar una vuelta.

Esperaba que Sam le preguntara, o lo detuviera. Ni siquiera dijo una palabra. Bajó al garaje conectó la batería del Impala y decidió "Despertarla" para hacerle un poco de rodaje.

Una sensación demasiado conocida se había adueñado de él. Como si el aire se hubiera vuelto denso y le aplastara por todos lados, incluso desde dentro. El coche funcionaba a la perfección, como siempre, a pesar de las semanas que llevaba parado en el garaje. Salió de la ciudad y bordeó el canal del Misisipi en dirección a Venice.

Conducía por instinto, con la mente puesta en el relato de su hermano. Un relato con pocos detalles. _"Estabas preocupado porque no querías dejarme salir a patrullar, entonces alguien me disparó, un francotirador, supongo. Samia y Benny estaban ahí – Pero eres un Dark Hunter, una bala no te mataría – Tuve otra premonición que drenó mis poderes"_

Durante hora y media sólo escuchó el ronroneo del motor. No podía admitirlo, no podía permitir que ocurriera. La carretera terminaba junto a una fábrica. A su alrededor sólo el final del canal y los pantanos, continuó por una pista de tierra hasta que ya no pudo seguir avanzando con el Chevrolet.

Hacía frío, unos negros nubarrones se acercaban desde el sur rápidamente, empujadas por un repentino vendaval. Dean gritó contra el viento, con toda la fuerza de que era capaz, hasta vaciar sus pulmones y empezar de nuevo.

- ¡DEJADNOS EN PAZ! ¡DEJADNOS! ¡DEJADLE EN PAZ!

Comenzó a llover, gotas grandes y heladas, algunas casi eran granizo, y lo golpeaban como pedradas. Pero no le importaba. Siguió gritando. Pidiendo a ese ser que jamás escuchaba, rogándole, prometiendo, amenazando, suplicando. La tormenta arreciaba y siguió gritando hasta quedarse sin voz.

Acheron espiaba al humano. No comprendía porqué, pero quería ayudarle, consolarle, responder a sus ruegos. Impotente, asistió a una demostración de desesperación que le recordaba a sí mismo, con la única diferencia que Dean Winchester no rogaba a la persona que creía amar, rogaba por la persona que amaba.

Con un gesto hizo que la tormenta amainara, convocó su Harley y se acercó haciendo el ruido suficiente como para que el cazador pudiera aparentar que sólo miraba el paisaje.

- No es por nada chico, pero eso de espiar se te da como el culo – murmuró Dean Winchester al verle aparecer. No le había engañado.

- ¿No eres bastante mayorcito para hacer el idiota bajo una tormenta tropical? – el atlante se colocó a su lado mirando hacia los pantanos dónde un arco iris convertía el desolado paisaje en un espacio casi mágico - ¿Pretendes matarte?

- ¿Qué te importa? No soy una de tus marionetas caza Daimons.

- No, no lo eres, sigues vivo – advirtió Ash.

Dean calló, Sam aún vivía y mientas tuviera una opción de salvarlo se tragaría su orgullo y sacaría las fuerzas de dónde fuera para lograrlo. No era el primer ser poderoso que se echaba a la cara y podía notar que el jefe de los Dark Hunters era algo más que un humano que había hecho un trato con una diosa.

- ¿Tú también eres un dios? – fue incapaz de callar por más tiempo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- La sensación – esbozó una mueca torcida – eres una criatura poderosa, puedo notarlo.

- Si me guardas el secreto…

- Eres un dios. No como los que he cazado antes, no eres de los que se alimentan de sus adoradores, eres algo más poderoso.

- Soy Apóstolos, el "Destino final", mi palabra se cumplirá siempre una vez pronunciada.

- Entonces protege a Sam.

- No puedo hacer eso – Ash suspiró – soy poderoso pero no omnipotente, y tu hermano debe morir para que nuestros mundos puedan seguir su curso.

- No es justo.

- Es sólo una vida, para salvar miles de millones Dean, ¿Realmente crees que tu hermano no se sacrificaría?

- Sé que se sacrificaría, ya lo ha hecho antes… - el humano se enfrentó al dios – eso no significa que sea justo o que deba hacerlo otra vez, vais a condenar su alma a una eternidad de vacío, a ser un puto fantasma furioso sin esperanza, lo que tú y esa puta pelirroja le habéis hecho…

- Espero que Artemisa no te haya escuchado – sonrió Acheron.

- Me importa una mierda lo que la tipa esa pueda pensar o hacer – estornudó con fuerza, el aire enfriaba la ropa mojada y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos – haré lo que tenga que hacer para salvar a mi hermano, "Lo-que-sea"

- No puedes salvar su vida pero sí su alma Dean – Ash dudó un segundo, no era su estilo intervenir de una forma tan directa, se suponía que debía limitarse a observar y no influir en la vida de los mortales pero estos humanos en particular no eran nada convencionales – tu puedes devolver el alma a Sam.

- No – el cazador le miró como si estuviera loco – soy su hermano, no su mujer.

- Esa no es la regla, no exactamente, la regla es que podrá liberar al Dark Hunter la persona que lo amara tanto como para soportar cualquier cosa por él aunque le costara la vida – explicó el atlante – y creo que te adaptas perfectamente a esa definición.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Fang acompañaba a su hermana y a su cuñada para que pudiera instalarse en la casa del Winchester. Acheron había limpiado emocionalmente una habitación para ella acondicionándola con todo lo que pudiera necesitar.

A pesar de que, desde la muerte de Dev, Samia no había recuperado sus poderes de Dark Huntress, su empatía, aunque menos acusada, sí seguía activa y Aimèe tenía razón, con tanto adolescente Katagaria en celo, podía sufrir un estrés que no necesitaba a menos de un par de meses de dar a luz.

- Estoy pensando quedarme con los Winchester el tiempo que me queda – manifestó la amazona.

- Para tener a tu hijo en tus brazos – quiso terminar Fang.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que no llegaré a ver su carita – la amazona no estaba de humor para disimular lo mal que se sentía, estaba cansada, pesada, y dentro de ella había una criatura que nunca podría conocer o abrazar – no me mires así cuñado, sólo estoy diciendo lo que va a pasar.

- No dejaré que mueras.

- No puedes hacer nada al respecto, como tampoco pudiste hacer nada por tu hermana.

El lobo contuvo su rabia ante las duras palabras de la mujer. A fin de cuentas consideraba que ella iba a morir por su causa, porque Dean Winchester salvó su vida.

- Mientras hay vida hay esperanza – Sam intervino en la tensa conversación – quizás podamos hacer algo Samia, yo he estado muerto antes y tú también, quizás encontremos una forma.

Por mucho que quisiera creer en las palabras del Dark Hunter, Samia no se hacía ilusiones. Había perdido a Dev y moriría para darle la vida su hijo y ni Acheron, ni Artemisa, ni nadie podrían hacer nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la tragedia que planeaba sobre ella, estar en esa casa le insuflaba algo de optimismo. Asistir a la transformación de Remi, de ser un completo salvaje a hombre enamorado. Pasar el día a día con los Winchester, a pesar de que a veces se comportaban como desesperantes críos de cinco años y aún así los veía siempre adorables (como críos de cinco años) y el sorprendente dúo de un Daimon y un vampiro.

Con el paso de los días se dio cuenta de que algo similar a la esperanza se abría paso en su corazón. Quizás no sobreviviera y no llegara a ver a su hijo, pero lo iba a dejar en buenas manos. Sam Winchester era el único Dark Hunter al que podía confiarlo y el niño (porque sabía que era un niño rubio y de ojos azules, como Dev), bajo la tutela de los hermanos tendría un hogar, no lejos de sus primos y sus tíos, seguro y a salvo.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Davyn seguía a Benny por la casa como su sombra. Desde su reencuentro no habían hablado sobre Roth o su vida pasada. El vampiro se había apoderado de la cocina y pese a no poder comer como los humanos, sus platos tenían un gran éxito entre el resto de los habitantes del hogar Winchester.

Los ojos oscuros de Davyn se clavaban en el cocinero, mientras éste preparaba un asado de pavo digno de acción de gracias, sólo para almorzar.

- ¿No tienes nada que hacer chico? – murmuró el vampiro con ese acento criollo tan acorde con la ciudad.

- La verdad es que no. ¿Puedes comer algo de lo que cocinas? – interrogó curioso Davyn.

- No, ¿Y tú? – los ojos azules le sonrieron bajo el gorro de cocinero.

- Creo que no, aunque, desde que puedo caminar a la luz del día no he hecho la prueba. En todo caso no lo necesito.

Metió el asado al horno y limpió la cocina siempre con la mirada asombrada del Daimon encima de él. Tendría que buscarle una ocupación porque empezaba a crisparle los nervios la continua vigilancia.

- ¿Y la tarta? – el más joven, que, en realidad, era bastantes miles de años más viejo aunque no lo aparentara, recordó las manías de uno de los Winchester. Benny se echó a reír señalando con la cabeza un par de moldes puestos a enfriar de la ventana – puede que pruebe alguna.

- Y Dean Winchester te cortará la cabeza chaval – se partía de risa el vampiro.

- No lo haría, no por una tarta.

- Hummm, yo no pondría las manos en el fuego – le aconsejó quitándose el delantal y palmeándole la espalda – y hablando de hambre, deberías marcharte chico, voy a alimentarme.

Había una nevera para su uso exclusivo con un cargamento de sangre dispuesto para él. El Daimon le cerró la puerta sin dejar que cogiera ninguna bolsa.

- ¿Qué haces chico?

- Aliméntate de mí.

- No digas burradas.

Davyn estaba cansado de esperar, y sólo había una manera de demostrarle a Roth quién era él, estaba seguro de que reconocería el sabor de su sangre.

- Por favor, inténtalo.

- No, podría matarte por muy poderoso y viejo que seas.

- No lo harás, por favor.

Pensó que podía intentarlo, daría un sorbo y le diría que su sangre no le servía. Le mostró sus colmillos en toda su extensión buscando asustarle. Davyn le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se cortó una muñeca ofreciéndole el rojizo fluido que brotaba de la herida.

Benny miró hipnotizado la sangre que goteaba lentamente en el suelo brillante de la cocina. Cogió el brazo del Daimon y con cuidado probó un poco. Fue como si una descarga de adrenalina se apoderara de él. Acorraló a Davyn contra la nevera mientras bebía su sangre.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, su fuerza creció de manera exponencial y la sangre lo completaba, le hacía recordar todas y cada una de sus vidas hasta ver a un chiquillo de doce años caer por un terraplén a los pies de una partida de Daimons.

Vio crecer al muchacho, hacerse un hombre, convertirse en su amante, en su todo. Benny soltó a Davyn. El Daimon estaba pálido y algo débil por la pérdida de sangre pero las lágrimas sanguinolentas que brotaban de sus ojos no eran de dolor, sino de alegría.

- ¿Roth?

- Sí pequeño, soy yo – murmuró roncamente el vampiro saciado como no lo había estado desde antes de ser convertido. Abrió la nevera, cogió un par de bolsas y se las entregó a Davyn que ni siquiera las miró – bébete eso.

- Ahora puedes alimentarme tú.

- No, mi sangre es veneno para los Daimons y aunque tú seas especial no voy a arriesgarme.

- Roth…

- Llámame Benny y bébete eso.

Fue como si lo hubiera abofeteado. No entendía por qué le rechazaba a pesar de haberle recordado. No había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el amigo del Winchester humano, al que había cuidado con la dedicación de un padre, de un hermano ¿De un amante? Las dos tartas de la ventana parecían confirmar sus sospechas.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Dean retiró el oscuro cabello, aún húmedo por el sudor, del rostro de su hermano y miró al techo desesperado, sabiendo que se le escurría el tiempo, que no tendría muchas más ocasiones para amanecer a su lado.

Sam dormía en paz, abrazado a su cintura, usándole de almohada. A veces, el pecoso quería morir así, una noche cualquiera, sería feliz si pudiera morir en brazos de Sam. Daría cualquier cosa por no presenciar su muerte una vez más. Daría… cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – murmuró el castaño despertando del mejor descanso que había tenido en meses.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Puedo sentirte como jamás te había sentido con estos poderes de Dark Hunter.

- Mentira.

- Vale – Sam se arrodilló en la cama frente a él, Dean no podía dejar de mirarle, hechizado por ese magnetismo que el cuerpo del Winchester más joven desprendía por cada poro – entonces ¿He notado que te has puesto tenso?

- No lo sé Sam, no lo sé… - se pasó la mano por el cabello, revuelto y de punta, se dejó caer sobre la almohada y volvió a mirar al techo – quizás sólo tengo miedo.

- Estamos aquí y ahora, no lo estropeemos – pero ya se había estropeado, y lo sabía, ninguno podía abstraerse y fingir que no tenían las horas contadas.

No hacía tanto tiempo que había sido él quien perdió a Dean. No hacía tanto tiempo que había huido de su propia vida, hasta de sí mismo. Había querido engancharse de la primera persona que se le pusiera delante y así olvidar que no volvería a tenerlo enfrente. Y Amelia pagó su estupidez.

- Ven.

Aceptó la llamada del pecoso subiéndose encima y acariciando su rostro. Nunca tendrían nada como esto. Pero no importaba, porque lo que realmente importaba era que estaban juntos, aquí, ahora. Se arrepentiría otro día, hoy no.

Las manos de Dean recorrieron sus muslos llegando al trasero. Le sonrió de esa manera que lo volvía loco de deseo. No podía haber nadie en el mundo que fuera capaz de sonreír así. No para Sam. Como para el mayor de los Winchester no había nadie en el mundo aparte del gigante que tenía encima.

Dean hizo una rápida finta dejándole debajo. Le besó y fue dejando un camino de mordiscos suaves desde su barbilla hasta el centro de su pecho.

- No hagas eso si no vas a llegar más abajo – pidió.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? – la nariz del pecoso le hizo cosquillas mientras besaba su miembro que parecía cobrar vida con la dulce atención.

- Pero qué salido eres.

- Nah, lo que pasa es que eres un obseso del sexo – devolvió la puya el mayor aumentando su erección con un suave masaje en los testículos.

- Hablas demasiado, ¡Aumphlah! – lo había engullido por completo y Sam se arqueó mordiéndose el puño para no gritar por la sorpresa, jadeó - ¡Dean!

Pero el pecoso no estaba dispuesto a soltar su presa. Siguió chupando, lamiendo, tragando… era tan sucio y caliente. El menor sujetó su cabeza, colaborando con irrefrenables embestidas a la absorbente caricia. Logró contenerse con un gemido, no quería correrse tan pronto.

Dean trepó por él, deshaciendo el camino de besos hasta su boca. Sam se giró atrapándolo debajo, frotando la inmisericorde erección que le había provocado contra la ingle del pecoso. Dean trató de besarle, pero lo tenía bien sujeto, brazos, cabeza, las piernas aprisionadas entre sus piernas, el cuerpo, duro y jadeante, inmovilizado bajo su cuerpo.

Le besó él, sucio, duro, profundo. Extrayéndole cada aliento de voluntad, devolviéndole todo lo que era incapaz de expresar con palabras. Sabía lo que debía hacer, Dean lo quería así, y él lo quería así. Lo montó. Cerró los ojos conteniendo el dolor inicial que no iba a tardar en desaparecer.

Al abrirlos de nuevo encontró la mirada jade del mayor, analizándole, controlando sus gestos. Sonrió y aceleró el movimiento, el escozor había dado paso a lo que quería sentir, lo que sentía dentro de su cuerpo con Dean enterrado en él. El pecoso trató de moverse e ir a su encuentro, no podía, seguía atrapado bajo él, Sam controlaba la situación, Sam decidía, Sam era el único ante quien Dean se rendía.

- ¡Córrete! – ordenó el Dark Hunter.

El pecoso se dejó ir, sin control, ante la escueta orden. Se arqueó con la fuerza del orgasmo levantándolo en peso con él y cayendo sin fuerzas totalmente entregado. Sam tardó un poco en dejarle salir, reprimiendo las ganas de terminar así, sobre él.

Una vez recuperado el autocontrol salió lentamente disfrutando cada gemido y cada débil sonido de placer que el otro era capaz de emitir. Si había algo positivo en lo de ser un Dark Hunter era su resistencia, de haber seguido siendo humano no habría logrado controlar su pasión y ahora estarían tirados ambos en la cama, quizás dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

Dean apenas estaba despierto, pero él sí. Lo levantó y lo sostuvo de pie y tembloroso besándolo con ternura por todo el rostro. El pecoso, no se quejó, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Porque se sentía como si fuera a dejar de respirar de felicidad? Eso era justo lo que quería, ser de Sam, entera y completamente de Sam.

- Es mi turno – susurró en su oído abarcándole por completo, roto de pasión, Sam repitió – es mi turno.

Lo alzó como si nada tumbándolo en el escritorio sobre el montón de folios, libros, Dean le dejó hacer totalmente ido, mirándole fijamente, sin una queja por sentir el borde de los libros clavarse en su espalda, como si no le importara porque no le importaba en absoluto.

- Agárrate a la mesa – le pidió levantándole las piernas hasta tocarle el pecho con las rodillas – aguanta por mí.

Se chupó un dedo y comenzó a dilatarlo con él. El gemido fue tan sensual que le estaba costando un mundo no enterrarse dentro y devolverle lo que antes Dean le había dado. Era tan suyo, tan jodidamente suyo que no había nada más.

El pecoso se retorcía débilmente, enganchado a los laterales con la poca fuerza que le restaba, mirándole, siempre mirándole, como si fuera a desaparecer en un instante y no pudiera soportar dejar de verle. Le sonrió con confianza y Sam le premió con otro dedo uniéndose al primero haciendo que se curvara instintivamente.

La fricción en su interior le estaba volviendo a encender, Sam contempló asombrado cómo su pene "Resucitaba" por la excitación.

- ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! – gimió el más alto incapaz de contenerse más ante la condenada sensualidad del pecoso.

- Llámame Dean – replicó roncamente - ¿Vas a joderme de una vez?

Se lo enfundó de una sola estocada haciendo que exclamara a medias entre el dolor y el deseo. Dean soltó la mesa empujándole, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Le agarró las muñecas sobre la cabeza y siguió embistiendo dentro, cada embestida más fuerte, más profunda.

El pecoso se mordió los labios pidiéndole más con la mirada y él siguió empujando, una y otra vez, notando como su cuerpo se relajaba, se derretía, notando cómo se entregaba como sólo él podía entregársele. Sin detenerse le devoró la boca, saboreando el sabor metálico del pequeño corte que se había causado intentando acallar los gemidos.

Dean suplicaba ininteligiblemente en su boca, totalmente abandonado a él, no pudo más, se dejó ir suspirando su nombre una y otra vez hasta que el mayor cerró los ojos agotado.

Se salió lentamente, dejando el cuerpo pecoso y desmadejado, sobre la mesa. Empapado en sudor cogió una toalla del baño y se secó el pelo mientras lo miraba, se encontró con sus ojos devolviendo la mirada, copia exacta de su expresión a medias entre el amor y la desesperación.

Se acercó, le limpió un poco y le ayudó a llegar a la cama, realmente lo había agotado y lo que era más sorprendente, Sam también estaba agotado. Se acostaron, Dean se quedó dormido en el momento en que lo recogió entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra sí mismo. "Un día más…" pidió a nadie en particular.

Dean no dormía. Fingía dormir.

No quería perderse un solo segundo junto a Sam, sentir los brazos del menor rodeándole con fuerza como si hubiera la más leve posibilidad de que fuera a estar en otro lado. Sentía su respiración en la nuca y su calor envolviéndole como la mejor de las mantas. Y lo mejor, le sentía a él. Vivo, a su lado, un minuto más, una hora más… "Un día más…" le escuchó pedir. "Un día más…" pidió Dean.

**Continuará_**


	12. Siempre supimos que ocurriría

**_Tal y como viene en el título de este capítulo lo que va a pasar no es un secreto, llevo avisando ¿cuanto tiempo? _**

**_Pobrecitos winchertescitos XDDDD, en fin, divertíos..._**

* * *

**De Amor y venganza**

**Capítulo XI**

**"Siempre supimos que ocurriría"**

Davyn había desaparecido. Nadie le echó en falta salvo Benny y no porque el Daimon no les importara, sino porque cada uno tenía sus propios problemas. Pero el vampiro no podía dejar de pensar en ese ser sobrenatural de casi diez mil años que se le había colado bajo la piel.

Aunque la luz del sol no le quemara como al resto de los seres de su raza, Davyn no solía andar a pleno sol. Quizás fuera la falta de costumbre o todo lo contrario, pero desde que la sangre de aquel demonio le otorgó la capacidad de salir en mitad del día (aparte de otros poderes, como no necesitar más almas para perpetuar su existencia) salvo la novedad de las primeras semanas, había vuelto a sus hábitos nocturnos.

Aunque hoy no era como los demás días. Después de una espera de miles de años volvía a encontrar a la única persona que había amado y él ya no le amaba, amaba a un humano. Suspiró angustiado sin advertir las miradas de admiración que despertaba entre los transeúntes de la concurrida Canal St.

Antes de darse cuenta había alguien caminando a su lado. Un tipo de mediana edad, moreno, metro ochenta (como mucho) y totalmente vestido de negro con un traje de pura lana virgen hecho a medida.

Los oscuros ojos del Daimon pasaron por encima de su compañero de paseo sorprendidos. El tipo le sonrió, aunque no era una sonrisa inocente. Podía percibir la malicia en ella.

- Tú debes ser Davyn, ¿me equivoco?

- No tengo el gusto

- Crowley – el hombre de negro asintió cuando dio muestras de reconocer el nombre del demonio llegado desde la misma dimensión de los Winchester o Benny – tienes pinta de necesitar un trato.

- ¿Perdón?

- Has oído hablar de mí, ¿verdad? – el Daimon asintió – soy un demonio, y mi especialidad son los tratos. Estoy aquí para proponerte uno.

- No creo que me interese – murmuró el joven de diez mil años

- Eso dicen todos y después cambian de opinión – explicó con paciencia su acompañante – aunque quizás tú no seas como todos ¿no? tú no eres humano, emociones como el amor no tienen por qué afectarte tanto como a ellos. Además ¿Quién necesita a un vampiro enamorado de un cazador?

- Hable claro

El demonio no necesitó hacer ningún esfuerzo extra para convencer al Daimon. Davyn lo haría, a cambio de que apartara a Dean Winchester de su camino, y eso era algo que sería la consecuencia natural de lo que iba a hacer. Era un trato por nada, como el que había hecho con Artemisa, casi lamentaba tener que dejar esta dimensión dónde las criaturas más poderosas eran tan inocentes.

- No conviene que nadie sepa de este trato Davyn – advirtió por última vez – si hablas con alguien sobre él quedará deshecho.

- Lo sé

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Sam se decidió por fin salir de debajo de las mantas. Tenían invitados, no podían esquivarlos todo el tiempo. Dean gruñó, aún dormido, abrazado a la almohada con un brazo y el otro extendido, buscándole.

Si no fuera por la sensación que tenía encima, aplastando su ánimo. Esa vista del mayor, enredado en las mantas, el cabello revuelto y el mohín de su rostro dormido, sería más que suficiente para alegrarle el día. ¡Qué demonios! Era suficiente. Sonrió como un bobo mientras se vestía, tenían todo el día por delante.

Y de repente, lo que iba a ser un gran día cambió con la intensidad de un relámpago, cegándole dolorosamente.

_Estaba arriba y llevaba la misma ropa que ahora. Dean trataba de detenerle, de impedir que saliera a la calle. Quería protegerle y estaba aterrado. Intentó apartarle de su camino un par de veces, pero el pecoso se resistía, primero tratando de razonar para hacerle cambiar de opinión, después a pura cabezonería "No vas a salir"_

_Ya había tenido esta visión, y siempre era igual, siempre iba hacia el ventanal ofreciendo su pecho como diana porque era así como debía ser. Era así como debía ocurrir. Estaba seguro, la única objeción era el dolor que iba a causar a Dean con ello pero, habían fallado tantas veces que no podía permitirse dudar ahora._

_Dean no se iba a apartar de la puerta, por eso había ido a la ventana, dejándolo a él a salvo y a cubierto._

- _Es aquí Dean, ahora – el disparo del rifle le acertó en mitad del pecho tras hacer estallar los cristales de la ventana_

- _¡Nooo! – rugió el mayor cogiéndole entre sus brazos_

- ¡Sammy! – Dean estaba de rodillas, frente a él, en el suelo, sujetándole, el Dark Hunter parpadeó intentando enfocar la vista - ¿Estás conmigo?

- Sí – alcanzó a decir

- Otra visión ¿no? – le ayudó a levantarse – maldita sea, cada vez las tienes más frecuentes

Asintió recobrando el aliento. La misma ropa, llevaba la misma ropa. Miró al espejo y vio su imagen sin tener que invocarla. Volvía a estar sin poderes.

- ¿Lo mismo de siempre? - preguntó su hermano preocupado

- Sí, lo mismo – susurró

- Joder Sammy, hoy no – los ojos de su hermano parecían leer en su interior – dime que hoy no

- Tranquilo, no tiene porqué ser hoy ¿vale?, pero voy a tener especial cuidado, te lo prometo – lo decía en serio, no se trataba solo de su vida, se trataba de que no volvería a abandonar a Dean, nunca más, no saldría, no se pondría frente a la ventana, iba a luchar contra su destino con uñas y dientes como su hermano le había enseñado.

- Sí, estoy tranquilo, me lo has prometido – aceptó el mayor – me lo has prometido.

Samia no se sorprendió al notar que había perdido sus poderes. Estaban ambos en idéntica situación con la diferencia de que la amazona no los había recobrado desde la muerte de su esposo y podía sentir dentro de ella el miedo que atenazaba al más joven de los Winchester. Sin embargo, por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender, desde su duro primer encuentro con Dean, dónde casi enloquece de dolor, era incapaz de percibir las emociones del humano y estar a su lado era el único refugio que le quedaba tras la pérdida de Dev.

- Benny ha preparado dos tartas, una de manzana y la otra de frutas rojas – dijo como al descuido.

Como una exhalación, el pecoso salió disparado hacia la cocina. El teléfono aminoró la carcajada de Sam que se borró de un plumazo al leer el número imposible en la pantalla de su móvil.

- ¿Qué quieres Crowley?

- Advertirte Sam

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- ¡Qué susceptible Bullwinkle! – el demonio estaba sonriendo, Sam podría jurarlo por la entonación – nada más lejos de la realidad lumbrera, te estoy avisando, la grieta que provocó tu conversión a Dark Hunter ha llegado a su punto crítico, o la sellas o esta noche se habrá acabado todo.

- No te creo – los ojos avellana del cazador se cruzaron con la mirada verde de Samia, tan parecida a la de su hermano, ella, tragando saliva, le hizo saber con un gesto que el demonio no mentía

- Sí, me crees – rebatió Crowley con una nota de sinceridad en su disculpa – hubiera preferido que esto saliera de otra manera pero no la hay, lo he arreglado para que Dean pueda devolverte tu alma, así no te convertirás en sombra, pero ...

- Ah claro, tienes un pero

- No sobrevivirás Sam.

Durante un segundo había llegado a pensar que eludiría su visión, pero no, ahora comprendía porqué, en la última visión, estaba junto a la ventana prácticamente ofreciéndose a ser asesinado. No podía evitarlo, el también percibía la distorsión que acabaría destruyendo la realidad, como la percibían todos los seres sobrenaturales ligados a los panteones olímpico y atlante. Y como también la percibía Crowley.

- Reúnete conmigo en el garaje Crowley, voy a dejarte entrar – musitó

- ¿Seguro que no quieres clavarme tu precioso cuchillito en el corazón?

- Si no haces trampas no tienes nada que temer.

Pidió a su compañera de maldición que entretuviera a Dean y quitó la protección de la puerta del garaje para que el demonio pudiera entrar.

- Eres un auténtico filántropo – musitó el cazador al percibir la presencia de la malvada criatura

- Cuando me conviene puedo serlo – es curioso que puedas sentir más miedo de alguien cuando habla con amabilidad y sin dobleces que cuando es cruel y agresivo. Sam asintió tragando saliva

- Di lo que has venido a decir

- Tienes tu alma en esa caja, funcionará, he pactado con Artemisa para que funcione.

- ¿Te ha vendido su alma? – preguntó sorprendido

- Por favor girafante, no digas tonterías, los dioses, como toda criatura sobrenatural que se precie, ya transformaron sus almas en poder, no tienen alma para negociar… - suspiró – me ha dado algo que quería a cambio de cerrar la grieta

- ¿Y es?

- No te interesa, lo que te interesa es que Dean salvará tu alma de las sombras y entonces morirás y la grieta se cerrará.

- No voy a suicidarme

- He pensado en eso también, tengo un francotirador tú sólo procura estar en el lugar adecuado.

- ¿Y si no lo hago?

Por un breve segundo el demonio creyó a Sam Winchester, ese humano había sido uno de sus enemigos más formidables. Había aprendido mucho de la fuerza que podían tener "simples humanos" de sus años de experiencia y encuentros con el par de cazadores. Claro que no se lo iba a reconocer a ellos.

- Me caéis bien – ante la sorpresa de Sam admitió – sí, el capullo de tu hermano también, os echaré de menos… la elección es muy simple, o mueres tú o morimos todos.

- Entonces morimos todos

- Si tú yacieras en un charco de sangre, muerto, y fuera tu hermano quien hiciera esa afirmación, le creería, pero tú no eres Dean

- Te equivocas, Dean no sacrificaría el mundo por mi

- Eres tú el que se equivoca chaval – afirmó el demonio convencido - por eso quería hablar contigo, vas a morir de una forma u otra, lo sabes, ¿Dean también debe morir, y Samia, y esos amigos que tenéis ahora, y los que habéis dejado en el otro lado, los que habéis salvado? Sammy, Sammy, sabes que no lo permitirás

- ¿Tiene que ser esta noche?

- Son dieciocho lunas desde que fuiste convertido, cuando la ruptura se hará total ¿no sabes nada de numerología Sam?

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Era un arma humana, Davyn sopesó el rifle Winchester modelo 9422 XTR. "Es el más adecuado para un principiante" había dicho el demonio, ahora, probando su puntería frente a unos refrescos cayó en la ironía: un Winchester para acabar con un Winchester.

Todavía tenía dudas. Nunca había matado a nadie con un arma de fuego, siempre había sido cara a cara para alimentarse o para defender a los suyos. Trataba de convencerse de que esto era lo mismo. Si mataba a Sam Winchester salvaría a todos. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por traicionar al Dark Hunter que le había ofrecido su amistad y su casa. Si Roth se enterara de esto, estaba convencido de que se habría acabado toda oportunidad de volver a estar juntos y si Dean Winchester llegara a enterarse lo más probable era que le persiguiera como a un perro rabioso.

No entendía por qué ese tipo de acento británico y traje negro le había elegido a él. De todas formas no funcionaría si Sam conservaba sus poderes, si era un Dark Hunter a plena potencia una bala en el pecho no podría matarlo.

Cogió el arma con una mano y apuntó a la última lata que voló por los aires con el impacto a voleo y sin apuntar. El problema no iba a ser la puntería.

En un par de horas anochecería y el cazador saldría a patrullar como cada día. Tenía que hacerlo cuando aún estuviera en la casa o su hermano no llegaría a tiempo para salvar su alma y matarlo sólo precipitaría la destrucción del Universo conocido.

- Es un asunto delicado – la criatura que se había materializado junto a él le cogió el rifle de entre las manos sin que opusiera resistencia – si fallas morimos todos

Davyn no respondió al jefe de los Hell Chasers. ¿Para qué? Estaba harto de ser una marioneta, había sido una marioneta de Striker durante miles de años. Había obedecido ciegamente por el bien común. Mató a Roth obedeciendo sus órdenes, cierto que era un Trates pero aun dolía, y sobre todo dolía la indiferencia hacia todo lo que hiciera porque para todos siempre sería una mancha.

Thorn le devolvió el arma. Y le contempló con curiosidad.

- ¿No te pesa?

- ¿El qué? ¿Tener que matar a alguien que merece vivir? – replico

- No, eso lo has hecho muchas veces, eres un Daimon – se burló aquel ser que no era ni humano, ni apolita, ni dios, ni demonio (exactamente) – me refiero a la inmortalidad y a toda esa maldad que reprimes en tu interior

- No reprimo…

Calló ante la mirada de lástima de Thorn. Estaba claro que podía leerle la mente sin ninguna dificultad. Y lo decidió en ese instante: no lo iba a hacer, dejaría que todo explotara, no iba a matar al cazador y si todo terminaba pues que terminara, quizás ya debió terminar hace mucho tiempo.

- Lo siento Davyn – musitó la criatura con un brillo aterrador en sus ojos de un verde imposible. Le puso una mano en la frente y borró sus dudas junto a gran parte de su compasión – esto es más importante que tú.

- Debo hacerlo

- Debes hacerlo y te recompensaré por ello

- No quiero nada

- Le tendrás a él

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

La Harley-Davidson de Remi tomó la curva con seguridad. El oso llevaba pasajera y no iba a correr ningún riesgo innecesario que pudiera dañar a la humana abrazada a su cintura. Todavía se sorprendía de la calidez y la paz que le embargaba cuando ella estaba a su lado. Le constaba que el resto de su familia había recibido la noticia de su interés por la escudera con expectación y alegría.

Se detuvo junto a la entrada del Santuario y ella se quitó el casco dejando caer los bucles negros a su espalda. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan humana y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo. No podía dejar de mirarla embobado.

Ella le entregó el casco y lo besó antes de entrar. Lo esperaría dentro, mientras el oso guardaba la Harley en el garaje. Aún no se habían emparejado aunque ya habían tenido relaciones, pero eso no le preocupaba. Como decía Dean Winchester "Si vas a esperar a que el destino te dé el visto bueno, ya puedes esperar sentado". Él la amaba y ella lo amaba a él, era todo cuanto necesitaban. O eso pensaba.

La sonrisa con la que entró al bar se borró de un plumazo al verla rodeada por machos de una de las familias katagarias que habían acudido al primer celo de Kara. Su parte animal amenazó con barrerlos de un par de zarpazos. ¿Alguno de esos idiotas iba a ser la pareja de la mayor de sus sobrinas? Un gruñido de advertencia hizo que varios de ellos dejaran de molestar a Erika, aunque no todos captaron la indirecta.

La muchacha, en contra de su propia costumbre, había sido amable y prudente para no causar problemas, pero dos de los visitantes no aceptaban la negativa. No creían que fuera la pareja de Remi y no llevar la marca de emparejamiento la ponía en la lista de "Ligues disponibles".

- Oye chico, se mira pero no se toca – dijo ella apartando una enorme manaza de su pelo

- Tienes un cabello muy suave, ¿todo en ti es tan suave?

- Estoy con mi novio y no tardará en entrar

- Si claro – se rio el otro macho muy seguro de su atractivo – estás saliendo con Remi "el despedazador", podías haber elegido a otro gemelo más creíble. ¿Qué chica saldría con ese oso?

- Pues parece que ella lo hace – gruñó Remi con suavidad en la espalda de los oseznos - ¿alguno de vosotros tiene interés en averiguar por qué me llaman el despedazador?

El primero, aunque reticente, comprendió que no tenía nada que hacer, además, según sus leyes son las hembras quienes deciden y si ella ya había elegido, lo más sensato era imitar a sus otros compañeros y quitarse del camino del Ursulan que los apuñalaba con la mirada. El segundo no fue tan inteligente.

- Eres muy valiente despedazando lobos muertos, a ver qué haces con un oso vivo – se envalentonó el chico que no tendría más de treinta años, la pubertad de su raza en todo su apogeo.

- Remi, no – Erika intentó evitar la inminente y desigual pelea, conocía la fuerza de su novio y ese muchacho era sólo un crío, podía matarlo con un mal golpe y arrepentirse toda la vida.

- Dejas que una hembra te salve de una pelea

Claro que iba a ser otra hembra quien iba a acabar con la discusión.

- Ahora mismo te sientas con mamá y te quedas ahí quietito hasta que ella te diga Peter – ordenó Rebecca cogiendo al menor de sus hermanos de una oreja y apartándolo de su cuñado – Lo siento Remi, Erika, estos osos adolescentes tienen mucho que aprender aún sobre la vida.

- No… no importa Becca – murmuró cortado el oso mientras su cuñada, de la que creyó estar enamorado hace tanto tiempo, arrastraba a su hermanito en dirección a sus padres.

- Es un encanto – sonrió Erika ignorante de esa parte de la historia de la familia Peltier – tu hermano tiene mucha suerte

- ¿Eh? – musitó Remi distraído, hasta que el significado de las palabras de su novia se abrió paso entre los recuerdos – sí, sí que la tiene, y yo también

La cogió por la cintura y alzándola, con la facilidad con que levantaba a cualquiera de sus sobrinos más pequeños, la besó con todo el amor que tenía reservado para ella. La muchacha humana se enganchó a su cuello devolviéndole el beso a la vista de todo el bar que dejó de prestarles atención.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – Quinn abrazó a su esposa, rodeándole los hombros y susurrándole al oído – siempre supe que lo amabas Becca, me hubiera hecho a un lado, me hice a un lado.

- No, no me arrepiento – respondió la osa reteniendo el abrazo de su marido – quizás al principio pero ahora no, Quinn…

- No tienes que darme las gracias, yo siempre te he querido, sólo quiero que seas feliz

- Lo soy, me has dado un hijo, eso es lo más grande… - sintió el tenue beso en su pelo mientras el oso intentaba alejarse – he tardado demasiado en decirte algo Quinn

Algo que apenas empezaba a comprender, algo que sentía desde que su gentil pareja se había confiado a ella reconociendo no sólo que no era un Katagaria sino que además era un centinela arcadiano, poniendo su vida en sus manos por culpa de un error que no era del propio Quinn sino de ella y de Remi.

Le tomó la mano impidiéndole marchar, queriendo borrar de una vez y definitivamente la tristeza de sus ojos azules. Su príncipe, su oso. Él se quedó sorprendido por su gesto, no lo esperaba, se había conformado con sus muestras de afecto ocasionales porque siempre había sido dulce con él, pero nunca se había sentido correspondido. Había reprimido su pasión, había limitado sus muestras de amor por no ofenderla y por no causar más dolor a su hermano y ahora, cuando la culpa por Remi desaparecía no se atrevía a soñar que ella lo amara.

Porque el amor no se aprende ¿O sí? No reconoció la expresión en la dulce y brillante mirada de Rebecca. Las menudas manos le cogieron el rostro para dejar un dulce y soñado beso que lo paralizó de emoción. ¡Qué patético! ¡Estaba llorando! Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y él creía que iba a morir de amor.

- No cariño, no llores – pidió Becca con la voz amenazando llanto también - ¡he sido tan tonta por no saber antes lo que sentía! Te amo Quinn, casi desde siempre.

- Pero, pero…

- Lo sé amor mío, lo sé, ¿Podrás perdonarme?

- No, nunca lo haré – intentó fingir seriedad, pero una sonrisa traviesa desarmó la dureza de sus palabras – vas a tener que compensarme, de ahora en adelante, todos los días de tu vida

- Sí, quiero.

A su alrededor todo parecía marchar de nuevo, tras la muerte de sus padres, la de Dev, por fin todo comenzaba a recomponerse. Se encontró con la mirada de Remi al otro lado del bar, era como mirarse en un espejo mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su esposa. Su hermano abrazaba a Erika y sonrió esperanzado y feliz.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Sam se vistió con el uniforme negro que solían llevar todos los Dark Hunters cuando salían a patrullar. Suspiró intentando reunir fuerzas para enfrentarse a Dean. Debía hacer esto. Como dijo Crowley, esta era la especialidad Winchester, sacrificarse por los demás. El único problema era que tanto él como Dean no tenían reparos en sacrificarse a sí mismos pero serían capaces de cualquier cosa por impedir que lo hiciera el otro.

Subió a la primera planta y escuchó las risas de su hermano burlándose del vampiro. No pudo evitarlo, un ramalazo de celos le subió por la espalda ante la camaradería espontánea que existía entre ellos. A veces sentía envidia de esa facilidad de trato, de esa "hermandad" que sólo conoció cuando era pequeño.

- Dean, tío, no es mi novio, ni siquiera sé si estoy cómodo con ser la reencarnación de su antiguo amor – gruñó Benny – vale ya

- Pues está potente el muchacho – siguió chinchando el cazador – y no es feo

- De momento somos amigos

- ¿con derecho a roce? – el cazador rompió a carcajadas ante la cara de circunstancias del vampiro, buscó la mirada de su hermano y la carcajada se congeló – Sam, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El vampiro adivinó que algo iba mal así que se negó a irse cuando el castaño le pidió que le dejara a solas con Dean. Su amigo se acercó al Dark Hunter sin poder creer que fuera a salir.

- Me lo prometiste Sammy, dijiste que hoy no saldrías

- No puedo quedarme encerrado cada vez que tenga una visión Dean

- ¡No es una puta visión Sam! ¡Es "LA PUTA VISIÓN"!

- No pasa nada

- No vas a salir

- No eres lo bastante fuerte para impedírmelo.

El mayor de los Winchester se cruzó frente a él, bloqueando la puerta.

- Apártate Dean – pidió con toda la calma de que era capaz – por favor

- No, demonios – masculló entre dientes el pecoso preparándose para luchar a como diera lugar – No pasarás

- No puedes vencerme Dean, no eres Gandalf ni yo un Balrog.

- No puedes pasar.

Benny se apostó junto a su amigo, si tenía claro a quien escucharía era a Dean, confiaba en él, siempre fue leal en el combate, en la sólida amistad que se fue formando entre ellos allá en el purgatorio.

- Se razonable Dean – insistía el Dark Hunter

- Me prometiste que hoy no saldrías

- No, te dije que tendría "especial cuidado" y lo tengo

- ¡Y una mierda!

- ¡Dean! ¡Joder! ¡Confía en mí!

- No Sammy, sé lo que vas a hacer y no voy a permitirlo

- Benny, tú lo sabes, sabes lo que va a pasar aquí ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué coño hablas? – preguntó Dean sorprendido

- Explícaselo, dile lo de la grieta

- Por lo visto hay una grieta en el velo de la existencia provocada por la conversión de tu hermano en Dark Hunter – le contó el vampiro – está llegando a su apertura crítica e implosionará de un momento a otro provocando el colapso de la realidad

- ¿Y? – replicó el cazador como si no le importara

- No voy a destruir el Universo, Dean, no hemos pasado por todo lo que hemos pasado para provocar ahora la muerte de miles de millones de seres – advirtió – no lo haré

- Tiene razón hermano – intervino el vampiro

- ¡No! ¡Ni de coña! ¡No!

Ambos notaron su vacilación y Benny aprovechó para apartarlo de la puerta reteniéndolo lo suficiente para que Sam llegara al salón. Era el momento, era lo que había visto en su visión. A su espalda un violento forcejeo y unos golpes resultaron con Dean tras él.

- Tiene que ser así – murmuró intentando no flaquear en la decisión tomada

El salón estaba iluminado por la brillante luz de la lámpara central. Desde la calle se debía ver perfectamente el interior. Dean se atrincheró en la puerta con una espada corta en una mano y una silla en la otra. Sam se sorprendió a sí mismo con la divertida idea de que parecía un domador en la jaula de los leones.

Pero no había nada divertido en el gesto de Dean. El terror brotaba a raudales de sus ojos de una forma que le hacía dudar. Sus palabras, sus súplicas, sus razonamientos… sus amenazas…

- Por favor Dean

- No Sammy, no vas a salir, no sin tu inmortalidad de Dark Hunter – el mayor no se apartaba de la puerta

- No tardaré en estar bien

- ¡Has soñado con esto, no dejaré que cruces esa puerta!

Sólo quedaba una opción, un relámpago iluminó el exterior manteniéndose más tiempo del natural dibujando cada superficie de la calle. Vio a Davyn con un rifle en la mano levantándolo como si sólo fuera una simple pistola.

El Daimon no quería hacerlo, podía notarlo en su gesto al saberse descubierto. Asintió, al menos tendría tiempo para que Dean pudiera recuperar su alma. Abrió los brazos facilitándole la diana al ser que había acogido en su casa

- Es aquí Dean, ahora – el disparo del rifle le acertó en mitad del pecho tras hacer estallar los cristales de la ventana

- ¡Nooo! – rugió el mayor corriendo hacia él y recogiéndole en sus brazos – no, no, Sammy no me hagas esto

- Está bien… - tosió y la saliva sanguinolenta se escurrió entre sus labios – tranquilo Dean… está bien

- No hables, saldrás de esta, calla – Benny recogió el arma que había dejado en el suelo y con la que hubiera cortado la cabeza al vampiro si se hubiera interpuesto en su camino – te curarás, eres una mierda de Dark Hunter de esos, no pueden morir por un puto disparo.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo Dean – murmuró con la boca llena de sangre

- Te tengo, te tengo Sammy, te pondrás bien…– Sam ya no notaba la fuerte presión con que el mayor trataba de taponar la herida

La mirada del moribundo se cruzó con la de la amazona. Samia lloraba silenciosamente sin acercarse. Entonces Acheron, envuelto en una luz irreal, se materializó junto a ellos con la jodida caja en la mano, la caja que no iba a funcionar. Mierda, sabía que no iba a funcionar, ¿cómo había dejado que esto pasara? Trató de pedirle que no lo hiciera, que no le diera la caja a Dean, pero se estaba muriendo.

- ¡Eres un puto Dios! ¡Cúrale! – gritó Dean fuera de sí

- No puedo, pero tú si puedes, con esto – le entregó la caja

El cazador, la abrió y cogió la piedra con un siseo de dolor. Si se había sorprendido por cómo quemaba no lo demostró, ni hizo ademán de soltarla. Sam, tendido sobre sus rodillas no hablaba, sus ojos, fijos en el infinito estaban opacos, sin brillo.

Dean abrió la camisa de su hermano a toda prisa, dejando la marca al descubierto y presionando contra ella la piedra que hervía sin piedad haciendo humear su piel como la de una res marcada con hierros al rojo vivo. Lentamente, el calor de la piedra se desvanecía, pero Sam no reaccionaba.

Desesperado, con la piedra ya fría en la mano siguió presionando contra la marca. Sollozó hundido sin hacer caso a Acheron ni a Benny que le pedían que lo dejara ya. Samia se arrodilló a su lado y le quitó la piedra de la mano espantosamente quemada.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!... – empezó a gritar sin sentir el dolor que la quemadura con forma de la espiral grabada en la piedra había dejado en su mano.

- Ha terminado Dean – Samia podía entender ese dolor, no hacía mucho ella había perdido a la persona que había amado por encima de todo, era la única de los presentes que podía comprender y confortar al humano.

- No, no, no… - dejó de gritar meciendo el cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos.

- Tranquilo, eh, tranquilo – la amazona intentaba llegar a él - sabías que no tenías muchas oportunidades.

- No… no – La mirada febril del humano se posó en la espada corta sobre la mesa

- Escúchame, me lo prometisteis, Sam me lo prometió – exclamó con dureza la mujer – tienes que cuidar de mi hijo, ¿recuerdas? ahora no puedes dejarme ¿Vale?

- Deberías buscar a otro…

- No Dean, mi hijo te necesita y no vas a rendirte.

Algo brilló en los ojos del cazador muerto, una lágrima, quizás el último suspiro de su alma o sólo fue lo que lo hizo desaparecer paulatinamente entre los brazos de Dean. El cuerpo se volvió translúcido y etéreo y se desvaneció en el aire.

No había nada. El cazador enmudeció. Sus ojos se secaron mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo. Los demás le dejaron bajar al búnker donde se encerró sin más.

- ¿Cómo es que no ha funcionado? – Samia interrogó al atlante – y ¿qué quería decir Dean con que eres un puto dios?

- Ese chico estaba desesperado, debió decirlo porque soy más viejo y poderoso que el resto de los Dark Hunter

- Sabes que no puedes engañarme

Ash sonrió con tristeza. El tatuaje de dragón de su brazo había subido hasta su cuello como si se asomara sobre la camiseta negra.

- Funcionó Samia, su alma le fue devuelta, sólo que no volvió a la vida porque no pertenece a nuestro mundo.

- ¿Y dónde está? – preguntó Benny - ¿En nuestra dimensión?

Acheron entrecerró los ojos concentrándose. Percibió el alma del más joven de los Winchester, pero estaba muy lejos, aunque no dónde debía haber estado. Frunció el ceño preocupado. Podía notar en esto la intervención de otras fuerzas, más oscuras.

- No, parece un lugar de tránsito, el equivalente al reino de los Hell Chasers pero sin ningún control.

- Si ha ido al infierno… - el vampiro miró hacia la escalera por dónde su amigo se había ido – irá a buscarlo.

- No, no es el infierno, es otra cosa, distinta, más salvaje – musitó Acheron sintiendo una libertad en su interior que no había sentido jamás, como si aquél otro lugar lo llamara, lo sedujera, haciéndole olvidar todo salvo las ganas de ir allí – más pura

Benny palideció, reconoció la sensación de euforia al derrotar a tus enemigos, la sangre latiendo con fuerza, el dolor, la ira, la gloriosa violencia. La piel del altísimo Dark Hunter comenzó a cambiar de color.

- Quédate Simi – las palabras fueron chirriantes, insoportables para el sensible oído del vampiro, molestas para Samia.

La piel de Acheron era azul, sus ojos, remolinos de sangre, se lamió los labios por los que asomaban dos colmillos afilados. El tatuaje de su cuello se separó de la piel como un tenue hilo de humo que se fue reconstruyendo frente a ellos en forma de chica demonio, con la piel azul como el dios, alas rojas y una cola y dos pequeños cuernos, negros como la noche.

- Akri no… - dijo asustada la pequeña criatura antes de que Ash desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

Algo similar a un trueno retumbó por toda la ciudad seguido a continuación por un terremoto de pocos grados pero persistente.

Todos los seres divinos, todos los dioses, olímpicos, el último sumerio, la última atlante, todos y cada uno de los Chthonian percibieron la conmoción en el tejido existencial cuando Acheron desapareció.

Y después todo quedó en calma.

**Continuará_**


	13. La Destructora

**_Ni yo soy tan cruel de dejar al rubito sin noticias del Sasquatch... Bueeeeeeeno _**

* * *

**De Amor y venganza**

**Capítulo XII**

**"La Destructora"**

La quemadura dolía, y Dean Winchester pensó que si lo de devolver el alma a su hermano hubiera funcionado ahora se lo estaría echando en cara. Se quejaría, por supuesto, obligaría a Sam a hacerle la cena y a cuidarle como si en lugar de una mano quemada le hubieran roto los brazos y las piernas.

La imagen de su mano se emborronó. Alguien chillaba y lloraba fuera. O quizás solo lo imaginaba y era la mierda que sentía encima lo que hacía que escuchara esos lamentos. Tampoco le importaba porque en su mente sólo había cabida para un pensamiento.

"Toda mi puta vida perdiéndote, una y otra vez. Y cuando empiezo a pensar que ya está, que no me dejarás atrás, vuelve a pasar". Aún tenía su sangre en ambas manos, en la ropa, esa sangre era todo lo que quedaba de él. Se restregó la cara con ella ocultando todo de su vista.

Lo sencillo ahora sería volarse la tapa de los sesos, y entonces el dolor desaparecería. Iría al infierno y esta vez, esta vez los demonios iban a tener una pesadilla más allá abajo.

"Pero no ha funcionado, tendría que estar vivo y a mi lado y no ha funcionado. Es una sombra, perdido entre dimensiones, condenado a pasar hambre y sed eternamente, hasta volverse loco y disolverse en la nada si no lo traigo de vuelta". Ese era el pensamiento que lo mantenía vivo aún.

El ruido aumentó fuera, gritos, voces airadas y de repente la puerta se abrió de un golpe y Benny junto a uno de los osos repetidos del santuario entraron. Podía ver sus bocas moverse, sus brazos gesticular, podía oír voces mientras el vampiro le sacudía. Pero era como si hubiera perdido cualquier capacidad de entendimiento.

Le llevaron arriba y una muchachita de color azul con alas, cola y cuernos, se abrazó a él. Ni siquiera se sorprendió de reconocer en ella a la hija demonio de Acheron.

- ¡El Akri se ha ido! ¡El Akri se ha ido! – lloraba desconsolada entre sus brazos como si pensara que él podía hacer algo

Automáticamente acarició su cabeza con la mano sana. Incapaz de pensar. Simi comprendió que su amigo de los ojos bonitos también estaba "roto del corazón" e instintivamente fue ella quien trató de consolarle.

- Fue a buscar al hermano de Dean – dijo entre hipidos la demonio – la Simi estaba dentro y después estaba fuera y había árboles y vida pero también había oscuridad y sangre. El Akri se perdió, no supo volver, entonces su cuerpo echó a la Simi fuera y fue a buscar al Akri. El hermano de Dean estaba allí, pero la Simi no lo vio. Es un lugar muy malo, todos son comida allí hasta los demonios poderosos como la Simi, nadie está a salvo, ni el Akri.

- Acheron me mintió, dijo que podía salvar a Sam, no era cierto – dijo el cazador

La demonio se enfadó. Nadie decía que su Padre era un mentiroso. Golpeó al humano que voló por los aires hasta caer en el sofá. Estaba enfadada, y asustada, pero Dean aún le caía bien y no quería hacerle mucho daño.

- ¡Simi por favor! – pidió Samia – él también está asustado, y triste, no quiso ofender a Ash.

- Lo sé "guerrera osa" – la chica demonio había logrado dominarse y ahora ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer – la Simi sólo está preocupada, pero ya está bien y no hará daño a su amigo que sabe bailar.

- Eso está bien saberlo – murmuró el cazador sujetándose el costado dónde le había golpeado.

- Ahora la Simi se irá a casa y buscará ayuda – la pequeña Caronte desapareció sin más.

Dean cerró los ojos y se retrepó en el sofá. La mano comenzaba a requerir toda la atención que aún no le había prestado porque había otra herida mucho más dolorosa que le consumía por dentro.

- Si Acheron ha ido a buscar a Sam aún hay una oportunidad, amigo – Benny se sentó a su lado, hombro con hombro, como aquellos largos meses en los que fue incapaz de hablar, de comunicarse, de seguir con su vida.

El cazador no dijo nada. Dejó que la gente a su alrededor discutiera qué debían hacer. Le daba igual.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

En el infierno atlante, en lo más profundo de Kalosis la última diosa se supo libre. La maldición que la retenía allí mientras su hijo perteneciera al mundo de los vivos se debilitó alarmantemente.

Apollymi, la diosa de la vida y la muerte, la hija del Caos, la "Destructora", no estaba feliz precisamente. Sólo había una cosa que le importaba a la asesina del panteón atlante: su hijo. El hijo por el que acabó con todos los dioses de su reino, el hijo por el que arrasó la Atlántida. Y si ella estaba libre eso significaba que Acheron ya no estaba en la Tierra

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había consentido en esa estupidez. Dean se acercó a la tumba despacio. Incluso iba de luto, y por segunda vez en su vida volvía a llevar gafas de sol en mitad de la noche. Samia Peltier, también de negro y con un ramo de flores blancas entre las manos se colocó a su lado. Era todo tan ridículo, tan irreal.

Tenía ganas de echarlos a todos, a los osos, al lobo, a Erika, a todos. Tenía ganas de gritar que así no es el funeral de un cazador, que tenía que haber una pira, que debía haber un cuerpo. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Benny, que también parecía incómodo, pero que no le había abandonado.

Se suponía que debía decir unas palabras, pero si no era capaz de gritar era porque no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Se acercó a la tumba aún abierta, con la caja vacía depositada en su fondo. El pecoso se quedó mirando el ataúd mientras Samia dejaba caer sobre él las flores que llevaba.

Con los puños apretados el humano aguardó a que todos los demás presentes dejasen caer flores y puñados de tierra en la sepultura. Samia le tomó de la mano sin ningún miedo a percibir los sentimientos de Dean a través de su contacto

- Ya no queda nada más aquí – fueron sus primeras palabras desde que la pequeña Caronte le diera una paliza.

- Queda mi hijo, Dean, me lo prometiste – la miró sin comprender, la amazona aún retenía su mano como si quisiera anclarlo a la vida a través de ella – Sam me lo prometió, no lo dejes solo.

Asintió, más que nada por no discutir, por no escuchar nada más. La tumba se cerró y sintió en su corazón que estaba mal, que debía hacer algo para arreglarlo, pero no sabía el qué.

El aire se volvió más frío, transformándose en viento y volando las flores que aún no habían sido enterradas por las paletadas de arena. La tela del vestido de Samia soltó chipas electroestáticas.

En un par de minutos se formó un huracán en cuyo centro, en relativa seguridad, estaban los asistentes al sepelio. Entonces, sobre el lugar en que había sido enterrado el ataúd vacío, se formó una especie de esfera de energía y de ella salieron dos seres, macho y hembra, desnudos, uno verde lima y la otra malva, ambos de cabellos plateados, con enormes alas membranosas que los combinaban al ser las del macho de color malva y las de la hembra de color verde.

Hicieron un reconocimiento visual de los presentes y tomaron posiciones a ambos lados de la esfera, que no debía ser otra cosa que un portal dimensional.

- Arrodillaos mortales ante "La Madre", ante la creadora y la destructora, la vida y la muerte, la señora de todo lo que fue, es y será – anunciaron solemnemente en un dúo perfecto.

No había muchos de ellos que hubieran oído hablar de Apollymi, pero sabían lo que era capaz de hacer Simi, y ella sólo era un bebé Caronte. No dudaron en obedecer a los demonios. Todos, menos Dean que dio un par de pasos al frente y se cruzó de brazos esperando que la ira de la recién llegada acabara con él.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Sam abrió los ojos aturdido. Estaba en una especie de bosque milenario, tirado entre la hojarasca podrida. Se levantó y se tocó el pecho pero no tenía ninguna herida. Ni siquiera llevaba el uniforme de Dark Hunter, sino lo que su hermano llamaba el uniforme de cazador: sus botas camperas, unos vaqueros desgastados y la consabida camisa de franela.

No sabía dónde estaba, esto no se parecía en nada al cielo o al infierno que ya conocía. Entonces, alguien a su lado carraspeó. Crowley, tan sorprendido como él, pensó que su única oportunidad de escapar de allí era aliarse con el Winchester.

- ¿Dónde infiernos me has traído? – el cazador cogió al hombrecillo por la pechera de su caro y sucio traje negro

- Este no era el plan chico, se suponía que ahora estaríamos en casa

- Sabía que mentías – Sam Winchester soltó a la criatura con desprecio – al parecer tu trampa no ha salido todo lo bien que esperabas

- No era una trampa, teníamos que volver a nuestro lado pero nos hemos quedado a medio camino… -Intentó calmar al humano mientras trataba de ubicarse – el caso es que este lugar…

- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Dónde estamos?

- No estoy seguro chico – se dio una vuelta en redondo percibiendo la violencia, la suciedad, el caos… - vaya, tanto tiempo buscándolo y acabo aquí…

- Aquí, ¿dónde?

- En el Purgatorio, ¿dónde si no girafante? – gruñó el demonio – ahora nos vendría bien el lumbrera de tu hermano para salir de aquí.

El primer impulso de Sam era darle una paliza a su compañero de viaje para borrarle cualquier rastro de arrogancia de la cara (para qué nos vamos a engañar, el primer impulso y al menos los veinte siguientes), pero, irónicamente, Crowley era el único "amigo" que tenía ahí y ambos tenían el mismo objetivo: salir, por lo que debían trabajar juntos.

- ¿El Purgatorio? – apreció la soledad, la desolación, la amenaza latente tras cada árbol o roca - ¿Has dicho el Purgatorio?

- La verdad Bullwinkle, nunca entenderé cómo con esas mentes privilegiadas que tenéis los Winchester no habéis acabado ya con todo lo sobrenatural sobre la faz de la Tierra – replicó el demonio – Sí, eso he dicho, el Purgatorio.

Se tragó las ganas de golpearlo, si tenía razón iba a necesitar toda su fuerza para sobrevivir. Y no tenía una miserable arma encima.

- ¡Corre Sam! – gritó el demonio dando ejemplo cuando un grupo de siete u ocho cerberos se asomó en un claro olfateándoles.

- ¡¿Qué cosa…?!

- ¡el mío es más guapo! – Crowley se escurrió entre las fauces enormes del monstruoso perro demoníaco sin sufrir un rasguño

- ¿Perros infernales? – Sam tuvo que recurrir a sus puños noqueando a otro que le había cortado el paso

- Habla menos y aporrea más – con sorprendente agilidad, el demonio se subió a la espalda de un tercero estrangulándolo. Otros dos le lanzaban dentelladas sin miedo a herir al que tenía agarrado fuertemente.

Sam alcanzó un trozo de raíz suelta que acababa en nudo a forma de garrote y destrozó la mandíbula del cerbero que acababa de destrozar su camisa de un zarpazo. Se oyeron más ladridos en la distancia. O se deshacían de éstos pronto y huían o se encontrarían formando parte de la colección de cadáveres desmembrados que sembraban el lugar.

Otro perro le arrancó la raíz de las manos y arremetió contra él embistiendo como un toro y haciéndole caer sobre uno de esos cuerpos. Instintivamente su mano se agarró a algo duro, era un hueso largo y grueso, terminado en lo que parecía una garra de cuarenta centímetros de largo.

Con la improvisada espada cercenó la cabeza de la insaciable criatura y por un momento estuvo a punto de huir solo, dejando que Crowley se las apañara con los tres restantes.

- ¡Vas a dejarme aquí Sammy? – Chilló el demonio cuando uno de los perros alcanzó su pierna

Llamándose imbécil mentalmente fue al rescate que resultó mucho más sencillo con su nueva espada-garra. Aunque los ladridos eran más fuertes, la siguiente jauría aún estaba fuera de la vista. Se pasó un brazo del demonio por los hombros y lo sacó de allí corriendo en dirección contraria a dónde se escuchaban los cerberos.

- Sabía que no me dejarías atrás – manifestó el demonio

- Cállate o te dejo aquí - replicó

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Era guapa, guapa del nivel espectacular. Si Dean hubiera estado menos machacado incluso habría intentado ligar con ella.

Vestía de un negro vaporoso que realzaba sus formas y se difuminaba en los bordes como si fuera humo. La falda se arremolinaba grácilmente y en el pecho, un enorme bordado de color dorado mostraba un sol atravesado por un rayo. Y eso era sólo un vestido, lo menos impresionante de la Diosa, porque ninguno de ellos la habría confundido con una simple mujer.

Su cabello, largo y plateado caía a su espalda como una capa, como un manto con vida propia. Una auténtica cascada brillante, trenzada naturalmente y sin nada que lo sujetara. Una oda gráfica a la belleza.

No aparentaba más de los veinticinco años humanos, su piel era perfecta, dorada, sin ninguna arruga, mancha o pelo indiscreto que la humanizara. Tenía todas las curvas tersas y generosas que cualquier sex-simbol mataría por tener. Sus movimientos atraían la admiración y la automática devoción de cualquier criatura inferior. Y sus ojos eran iguales a los de Acheron, terribles remolinos plateados que parecían arrastrar al que osara mirarlos directamente, como hacía el Winchester sin ningún asomo de temor.

- Arrodíllate humano – el Caronte lo empujó hacia el suelo obligándole a obedecer – muestra respeto

- Déjale Xoriel

Ella se acercó con una gracilidad que hacía suspirar a todos como no lo harían en presencia de nadie más, ni siquiera de Artemisa o de la misma Afrodita. El cazador continuó arrodillado mientras lo examinaba con curiosidad.

"Quiero ver su rostro"

La orden mental hizo que el Caronte lo levantara del suelo como a un pelele poniéndolo a su alcance. Apollymi levantó la barbilla del humano con curiosidad, tenía la impresión de haberle visto antes pero no era ese rostro, era lo que estaba tras el brillo de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué sufre tu corazón, humano?

- No te importa – replicó el cazador mucho más respetuoso de lo que había pretendido

- Aunque tu pérdida es dura no creas que no puedo castigarte por tu osadía – ella no sonreía (salvo cuando la visitaba su nieto, pero eso era algo que nadie sabía)

- ¿Qué quiere de mí?

- No quiero nada de ninguno de vosotros, si yo camino sobre la Tierra es porque mi hijo ya no está en ella – fuera del ojo del huracán el viento subía unos cuantos grados su fuerza ocultándoles la visión con la cortina de tierra, hojas, y restos de basura que levantaba – Pero no ha muerto así que debe estar en algún lado.

- Mi señora – Davyn se acercó a la diosa y se arrodilló como miembro de su guardia personal de Daimons – no sabemos dónde está exactamente, pero lo averiguaremos

- Tú lo provocaste.

El Daimon no dijo nada. Empezaba a comprender que había caído en una trampa y que las promesas del demonio no sólo no se cumplirían sino que todo este asunto acabaría costándole la vida.

- Mi señora – Benny imitó el tratamiento que el muchacho había dado a su diosa – creo saber dónde está vuestro hijo, y si es así Dean Winchester podría traerlo de vuelta.

- Has cambiado mi fiel Spathi – lo más parecido a una sonrisa que mostraría a alguien que no perteneciera a su sangre o su círculo familiar apareció en el rostro de "la Destructora" – pero sigues siendo leal a la justicia a pesar de todo.

- No comprendo, soy un vampiro mi señora, un vampiro que antes fue humano.

- Y antes fuiste un Daimon y uno de los más nobles y fieles, fue una lástima tener que matarte.

Dean se rio entre dientes, ese era el destino de los que tratan de hacer las cosas bien, morir a manos de quienes deberían estar agradecidos.

- ¿De qué te ríes humano? – Xoriel tenía algo de hambre y el insignificante cazador podía ser un buen snack.

- De la indiferencia de los dioses – replicó amargamente el pecoso, no tenía miedo ¿podía castigarle? No había nada ya con lo que pudieran amenazarlo, o eso creía – les importa una mierda que alguien merezca vivir o morir, nos pisotean sin piedad aunque nos hayamos dejado la piel por ellos o por "su justicia"

- Exacto – esta vez Apollymi si sonrió – pero deberías saber que es mucho mejor la indiferencia de una diosa que su atención.

El cazador cayó de rodillas al sentir cómo sus nervios sufrían una sacudida eléctrica que se traducía por dolor y más dolor. No gritó, sólo se retorció en un gemido angustioso hasta que pasó. Respiró y la miró con desprecio. El Caronte le dio una patada en el costado para que bajara la mirada.

- Por favor, mi señora, no es él quien habla sino su dolor – le defendió Benny

- Sigues siendo leal y justo, Spathi, además de valiente, pues no eres el único amigo presente del humano y nadie más se ha atrevido a interceder por él – los tortuosos ojos de la diosa recorrieron la fila de seres arrodillados y temerosos de provocar su ira – lo aprecio Roth, tu cuerpo puede no ser el mismo pero tu alma sigue siendo pura.

- Soy un vampiro mi señora, no tengo alma

- Los seres ligados al último panteón son tan ignorantes de las leyes de los dioses – suspiró la demonio Caronte que hasta ahora sólo había permanecido vigilante escoltando a su ama – todos los seres tienen alma.

- Genial y ahora discusiones filosóficas sobre la existencia del alma – gruñó Dean de rodillas bajo la amenaza del otro Caronte.

- Mi señora, escuchadme – pidió Benny intentando desviar la atención de la brusquedad de su amigo – si estáis aquí era porque podemos ayudarte a recuperar a tu hijo, a que te encuentres con él.

- Mi hijo me maldijo, decretó que quedaría encerrada en lo más profundo de mi infierno personal mientras él caminara sobre la Tierra y que la única manera de romper esa maldición era que se reuniera conmigo en Kalosis… No creo que quiera reunirse conmigo porque eso supondría la destrucción total de este planeta.

- Entonces ¿qué coño has venido a hacer aquí? – Dean esquivó al Caronte y se encaró con la diosa - ¿Para qué todo este show? ¿Por qué eres una puta diosa cabreada que necesita espectadores para masacrar a gente inocente? ¡Que te jodan!

Los dos demonios saltaron sobre el cazador y la emprendieron a golpes con él como si fuera un inerme saco de boxeo. Benny intentó ayudarle pero la hembra le rompió los dos brazos con toda facilidad. De hecho estaban teniendo mucho cuidado con Dean para no matarlo antes de que su diosa lo ordenara.

- Siempre me asombra la inconsciencia de algunos humanos – dijo suavemente Apollymi cuando lo sujetaron frente a ella con los brazos extendidos – no pueden ganar de ninguna de las maneras y siguen intentándolo una y otra vez

- Mátame – tosió el pecoso, con la cara destrozada por los golpes y la boca llena de sangre.

- Como quieras – acercó su mano al rostro de su prisionero que por primera vez dejó de luchar, casi agradecido

- Déjale querida - Savitar estaba allí, no vestía su típico traje de surfista sino algo parecido a un uniforme, todo en sus gestos hablaba de poder, de autoridad – él no ha acabado y no debemos interponernos en su destino.

- ¡Esas chiquillas envidiosas! – chilló la diosa - ¡Algún día pagarán por todo lo que me han hecho!

- Por favor, mi señora – se atrevió a insistir Benny

- Escucha al Vampiro querida, tiene razón, Dean Winchester puede traer al Elekti de vuelta

- Dean Winchester está harto de todos vosotros, malditos monstruos, y de toda esta puta mierda – escupió el cazador – No traeré a nadie.

La diosa no le escuchó, el Chthonian tampoco, algo así como una conversación visual se estableció entre ambos y Apollymi pareció satisfecha.

- Cuando me reces humildemente que vuelva, lo haré – le dijo al cazador – Vámonos.

Desapareció cómo había llegado y pocos minutos después la tormenta cesó tan antinaturalmente como comenzó. Dean cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, dolorido. Sujetándose el costado gateó hasta dónde Benny yacía con ambos brazos rotos por intentar ayudarle. El vampiro reculó. El olor de la sangre del cazador era demasiado tentador y estaban ambos demasiado débiles como para resistirse.

- Basta, amigo – gruñó Lafitte

- Es lo justo – devolvió el gruñido Dean

- ¡Quietos! ¡Los dos! – ordenó el Chthonian poniendo una mano en el pecho de cada cabezota, ambos sintieron que el dolor físico desaparecía y el vampiro pudo mover sus manos, cuando los huesos de sus brazos comenzaron a soldarse

- Gracias – murmuró el cazador más por Benny que por sí mismo

- Escúchame humano, acabarás con tu tarea aquí y después suplicarás a Apollymi que vuelva, recuerda mis palabras – dijo Savitar marchándose.

- Pues espérate sentado amigo…

Aunque el que se sentó fue él, en el suelo embarrado. Fang se arrodilló a su lado y lo teletransportó a su habitación en el búnker, Remi hizo lo propio con Benny y con Erika. Ninguno sabía qué pensar de lo que había ocurrido. Las noticias no tardaron en hacerse eco de las consecuencias de una violenta, aunque afortunadamente breve tormenta tropical que desapareció tan abruptamente como apareció dejando un cerco de destrucción en el sur de la ciudad.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Sam estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Crowley, una cosa era cargar con él a través de un bosque sin caminos y sin fin, dónde cada paso era lento y laborioso, sin comida, sin agua, con una luz que era siempre la misma semipenumbra. Pero, que cada vez que se toparan con alguna criatura asesina ¿¡Le corrigiera el estilo en mitad del ataque!?

- ¡A tu izquierda Bullwinkle! – un vampiro hembra arremetió contra él de cabeza, derribándole y haciéndole soltar su espada-garra - ¡He dicho a tu izquierda!

- ¡Lo sé! – chilló furioso quitándose a la criatura de encima y estirándose por el arma perdida

- ¡Tienes que cortarle la cabeza no bailar un lento abrazaditos!

- ¡Cállate Crowley! – rodó sobre sí mismo y lanzó la espada contra la vampiro cercenándole la cabeza sin más problemas - ¡lo sé!

Cogió su arma e hizo ademán de marcharse sin el demonio.

- ¿Vas a abandonarme? ¿Después de por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? – se quejó lastimeramente el irritante tipo de negro, sentado con la espalda recostada en el tronco de un árbol caído - ¡Sam! ¡Venga hombre!

Le ignoró, aunque tenía que reconocer que el tiempo en el desolado y hostil purgatorio era menos aburrido con Crowley al lado, estaba harto de llevarlo a cuestas, no era ningún burro de carga.

Al ver que sus súplicas no tenían ningún efecto en el cazador, el demonio se levantó rápidamente y corrió tras él. Sam era su única oportunidad de salir de un lugar dónde sus poderes habían desaparecido por completo y su fuerza física se limitaba a los pobres recursos del humano que poseía, sin el Winchester sería pronto otro de los cadáveres que sembraban el bosque.

- ¿Ya puedes andar? – se burló el chico de casi dos metros al verle a su lado

- Es un milagro lo que puede hacer la motivación adecuada – jadeó intentando sostener su ritmo – podrías… podrías aflojar un… poco.

Sam sonrió ralentizando el paso, en el fondo se alegraba de no estar solo. Según sus cálculos debían llevar al menos veinticuatro horas andando o luchando, en algún momento deberían descansar y para tener algo de seguridad deberían turnarse en hacer guardias.

- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es el purgatorio? – preguntó por pasar el rato

- Tengo un contacto que me hace algún que otro trabajito… suele pasar por aquí, si encontramos su ruta quizás salgamos.

- ¿Un contacto?

- Mi querido y sesudo Winchester, no voy a contarte más aunque me tires de la lengua – bromeó cojeando ostensiblemente – hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía humano

No estaban lejos de un arroyo, Sam hizo guardia mientras Crowley se limpiaba la fea herida de la pierna. El cazador se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo compasión por la criatura que le había causado tantos problemas. En cierto modo, en aquel lugar era lo más parecido a otro humano que podía encontrar.

- Mataría por un filete – murmuró hambriento el demonio

- Dean dijo que aquí no se come…

- Te mintió, sí se come chico, se comen las entrañas de los demás – como el castaño se puso en guardia con su espada-garra bien sujeta aclaró – es como funciona todo aquí, unos se comen a otros, eternamente…

- Pero no es necesario…

El demonio miró al chico sorprendido: tenía razón. Seguir las normas del Purgatorio era quedar atrapado allí para siempre, convertirse en uno de tantos demonios que se habían extraviado perdiendo totalmente la conciencia de sí mismos. Si quería salir de allí, y desde luego que quería, debía comportarse como un humano y no como la miríada de monstruos que los acechaban.

- Recuérdamelo de vez en cuando Sam – murmuró con seriedad – no quiero ser uno de ellos

Había señalado otro cuerpo mutilado de los cientos que habían visto ya. El Winchester asintió. Se había acabado el descanso, echaron a andar siguiendo el curso del agua. Según Crowley en algún lado a lo largo del riachuelo había un portal dimensional que podría sacarlos de allí, y aunque no le había explicado a dónde llevaba ese portal, siempre sería mejor que ser el objetivo de todos los monstruos de la zona.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Acheron se manifestó en aquel lugar en su forma atlante. Tres metros y medio de altura, y unas alas que podrían arrancar de cuajo una secuoya con un simple aleteo. El dios del "Destino final" no recordaba qué era, sólo el ansia, tanto tiempo reprimida, de liberarse, de luchar, de destrozar…

Maldito desde antes de nacer por las tres hijas que su propio padre tuvo con Temis, la diosa del orden natural, siempre había estado prisionero de algo o de alguien. En su vida mortal, cuando debió ser tratado como príncipe tuvo el peor destino que un esclavo puede tener desde su más tierna infancia. Cuando descubrió qué clase de ser era ya había entregado su voluntad al capricho de una diosa insensata. Sólo se liberó de Artemisa para caer en las garras del amo más exigente: el amor.

Pero no recordaba nada de eso porque ahora era libre y sentía esa libertad en la grandeza de ese cuerpo que nadie había visto jamás. En ese territorio había seres lo suficientemente fuertes para echar un rato de diversión y eso iba a hacer.

Su euforia le tenía tan embriagado que ni siquiera escuchaba la tímida vocecita que susurraba en su interior hablando de familia y de amigos y de la necesidad de rescatar a Sam Winchester y de volver a casa.

Vampiros, hombres lobo, cambiaformas, todas las criaturas de origen humano eran lo bastante sensatas como para no cruzarse en su camino. Los dragones en cambio eran menos precavidos, quizás porque su tamaño era similar y sólo tenían un depredador natural allí. El Atlante les demostró que ellos no eran los únicos capaces de escupir fuego.

No le divertían seres tan débiles, él iba por el premio gordo, esos otros que podían volar, transformarse a voluntad y cuya fuerza podía ponerle en aprietos si se juntaban cinco o seis: los Leviatanes.

Por un momento pensó que se ocultaban de él pero entonces percibió el aroma a humano en la distancia y supo sin lugar a duda que habían ido tras él. Sus enormes alas rojas le elevaron sobre la copa de los árboles siguiendo las líneas de suciedad que zigzagueaban entre las hojas hacia un claro junto a un riachuelo.

El grupo de leviatanes se materializaron junto a un humano y un ser corrupto que una vez también fue humano. Fuera de la percepción de aquellas criaturas inferiores Acheron se apostó entre unas ramas a contemplar la desigual lucha. Calculó que los leviatanes conseguirían acabar con la extraña pareja en menos de un minuto sin sufrir ningún contratiempo.

La lucha que se desarrolló bajo él tuvo otro resultado. El humano, pese a su fuerza inferior y menor rapidez, pudo deshacerse de un par de leviatanes antes de ser atrapado, el otro ser huyó cobardemente, pero no llegó muy lejos y entonces demostró que también sabía defenderse.

Con tres leviatanes muertos, los otros tres tenían dos presas a repartir… No le pareció justo, y saltó en medio de los contendientes. Los leviatanes noquearon a sus presas y se lanzaron los tres por él, quizás creyeron que era una raza de dragón o algo así. Nunca había habido nada en el Purgatorio que pudiera enfrentarse a ellos de igual a igual. Acheron los decapitó a los tres en el mismo movimiento y se agachó junto a las presas que yacían sin sentido en sendos charcos de sangre.

El hambre le venció, llevaba algún tiempo sin alimentarse y allí todo despertaba sus instintos más primarios. El más alto le atraía más, mordió su cuello y sintió la tibieza y la dulzura de su sangre deslizarse por su garganta. La ansiedad inicial se fue aplacando. Era como recuperarse a sí mismo. Cuando notó que el cuerpo entre sus manos se enfriaba, se detuvo consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

Acababa de destruir toda posibilidad de salir del Purgatorio desangrando hasta la muerte al único humano que hubiera podido salvarle, y lo peor, recordó que nunca había pretendido dañar a Sam Winchester, había llegado a ese lugar en su busca, sólo para salvarlo. Sabiendo que con lo que iba a hacer los dos quedarían atrapados allí sin posibilidad de escapar se abrió una vena y dejó caer su sangre en la boca del humano. Al menos salvaría su vida.

Después de las primeras gotas Sam abrió los ojos, el verde almendrado se fue tornando en un remolino gris, plateado cuando se aferró al enorme brazo del dios para seguir bebiendo. Unos segundos después se había recobrado por completo.

Pero la fuerza que sentía en su interior le recordaba desagradablemente al poder que una vez manejó, y que le llevó a ser en envase de Lucifer. El Winchester más joven cerró los ojos. Tentado de rendirse sólo había un motivo por el que aún no había perdido la esperanza: Dean.

- Lo siento Sam – Ash redujo su tamaño hasta su talla usual, adquiriendo apariencia humana aunque sin prescindir de sus alas – acabo de atraparnos aquí, para siempre.

- ¿Por qué me has dado tu sangre?

- Estaba fuera de control, este lugar… - el dios plegó sus alas, su aspecto era similar al de un ángel caído. Su belleza era sobrecogedora y Sam se encontró teniendo fantasías de dominación. Ash le leyó el pensamiento y se alejó unos pasos – nos afecta de formas distintas, despertó mi ansia de sangre y estuve a punto de matarte, y al parecer a ti también te está afectando.

- Lo siento – haciendo un violento esfuerzo superpuso el recuerdo de Dean sobre el deseo que Acheron despertaba en él, funcionó – pero puedo controlarlo Ash, no te preocupes, no me voy a arrojar sobre ti.

- Es bueno saberlo – rió nerviosamente el atlante, pero acabó de explicarle – te dejé a las puertas de la muerte y tenía que remediarlo…

Sam asintió quitando importancia a lo de quedar atrapados en el Purgatorio y despertó a Crowley que se desahogó con una colorida maldición sobre su blanco trasero al reconocer al Atlante. Ahora el único plan era encontrar el portal del que el demonio había hablado, sólo que dicho portal no se dirigía hacia el mundo humano, como el que Dean atravesó en su día, sino que constituía una entrada ilegal al infierno.

- No importa Ash, encontraremos otro modo

- ¿Cómo? No puedo salir de aquí chico, a pesar de todos los poderes que tengo, y no son pocos créeme – se mesó los cabellos largos y negros al comprender que no volvería a ver a Tory, ni a Seb, ni a Simi… al comprender que en ese preciso instante su madre podría estar destruyendo todo lo que había jurado proteger – Pero qué he hecho…

- Él puede sacarnos – Sam señaló al demonio – dice que hay otra salida, y si no funcionara aún queda Dean.

- ¿Tu hermano va a sacarnos? – Crowley sonrió irónicamente – de acuerdo con que los Winchester sois los más grandes incordios del Universo pero eso queda un poco lejos de vuestras posibilidades ¿no crees?

- Dean nos sacará – afirmó con seguridad el castaño – créeme Ash, sólo tiene que saber dónde estamos y nos sacará.

- Pero mejor probamos mi atajo primero ¿de acuerdo? – insistió el demonio

- Como quieras Crowley – aceptó el cazador – buscaremos tu atajo, algo tenemos que hacer y quedarnos aquí parados esperando a ser atacados en cualquier momento no me parece buena idea.

Acheron contempló a sus aliados, el humano que había ido a rescatar y el demonio que había causado todo este lío. Ellos eran lo único con lo que podía contar para salir de ahí y detener a su madre. Un Winchester y un demonio cuyo hobby era fastidiar a los Winchester.

El Mundo estaba jodido.

**Continuará_**


	14. De estúpidos destinos

**_Sip, soy yo, sip, he vuelto y sip tengo capi nuevo aunque el calor hace que me blandeen las intenciones. No os preocupeís el siguiente será más intenso _**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**"D****e estúpidos destinos****"**

Quinn tenía razón, y aunque trató de resistirse cuanto pudo, Dean Winchester tuvo que reconocerle al oso que los cimientos de la casa se habían visto afectados por el corrimiento de tierras que provocó la tormenta. Tendría que irse de allí, tendría que marcharse del búnker que era el único lugar dónde ahora mismo era capaz de pensar.

Los weres le volvieron a acoger en el Santuario. Erika tendría que volver a casa de sus padres mientras el Consejo de Escuderos le buscaba un nuevo Dark Hunter al que asistir. Los padres de la muchacha, escuderos como ella, no se mostraron muy contentos con que la joven se hubiera enamorado del miembro más problemático de la familia Peltier.

La parte sur de la ciudad había sufrido muchos daños. Como la casa de los Winchester, varios edificios se habían derrumbado dejando a cientos de familias en las calles, sin lugar a dónde ir. Y aunque no hubiera habido víctimas mortales (de momento), si había muchos heridos.

Dean se unió a una cuadrilla de voluntarios de una iglesia cercana. Era lo que se le daba bien, cuando estaba destrozado lo único que lo mantenía a flote era construir o arreglar cosas. Los Peltier no sabían que pensar de su actitud. Algunos de ellos: los hermanos menores junto con Remi y Fang, le acompañaron como voluntarios, sorprendidos de una solidaridad que no esperaban en el humano.

Pero el cazador no se limitaba a ayudar a la gente afectada por la tormenta únicamente por la bondad de su corazón: tenía su propia misión. Esa iglesia custodiaba un incunable, un volumen de un tratado medieval sobre los círculos del infierno que tenía en exposición, cedido por el departamento de investigación teológica de la Universidad Jesuita.

Dean pensaba que ese libro podría mostrarle algún camino, algún acceso para llegar al Purgatorio y tenía el convencimiento de que mientras duraran los trabajos de reconstrucción del barrio, nadie echaría de menos el manuscrito. Lo sustrajo la primera noche, y durante una semana estuvo estudiándolo mientras el resto de sus nuevos amigos descansaban del duro trabajo.

No le importaba no dormir, salvo por el cansancio acumulado, pero esa era una sensación que ya conocía demasiado bien y contra la que podía luchar. Era la imagen de su hermano muriendo y desapareciendo entre sus brazos contra lo que no podía luchar; se le presentaba siempre que conseguía conciliar el sueño o en el momento más inesperado.

Como ahora, al pasar las desgastadas y antiguas hojas del manuscrito, rozándose la cicatriz de la quemadura que no sirvió para nada. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared exigiéndose a sí mismo que parara, que no era el momento de desmoronarse, tenía cosas que hacer.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

A Soteria Eleni Athena Kafieri Parthenopaeus ("Tory" para su esposo y prácticamente todos sus conocidos) se le caía su palacio encima de la preocupación por el Dios desaparecido. La esposa de Acheron había acatado a regañadientes la petición de su suegra de no hablar con Dean Winchester y suplicarle que rescatara a Ash. Según Apollymi, el mortal se había mostrado intransigente e intentar rebajarse ante él sería una indigna pérdida de tiempo.

El palacio estaba en silencio, ni Bas, ni Simi rompían la monotonía. Su pequeño extrañaba a su padre, y aunque no lloraba o preguntaba por él, sus habitualmente ruidosos juegos se habían reducido a sentarse con su peluche junto a su hermana demonio mientras ésta le contaba cuentos.

Hacía ya un tiempo que ya no le decía a Simi que las historias de cómo se comió ella solita a todo un ejército de persas, y de cómo se atragantó con las armaduras, no eran lo más adecuado para contar a un niño de tres años. Después de todo la pequeña y traviesa demonio no le hacía caso y Bas nunca sería un niño humano normal, era el último descendiente del panteón Atlante, un Dios, inmortal.

Tory imaginaba que Acheron de pequeño habría sido igual de adorable que Bas, un niño hiperactivo y alegre, siempre haciendo trastadas. Pero sólo hasta que recordaba los pocos detalles de la vida de su marido que conocía. No podía esperar más, no permitiría que el hombre del que estaba enamorada siguiera perdido por más tiempo en el Purgatorio.

Si había juzgado bien al humano la tarde que lo conoció en casa de Selene Devereaux, la ayudaría, estaba convencida. Entonces Dean también había perdido a su hermano y parecía a punto de derrumbarse por la desesperanza, y aún así tuvo la paciencia de aguantar los juegos de una decena de pequeños que no dejaron de atosigarlo hasta que se marcharon a sus casas. Incluso Bas hizo buenas migas con el Winchester que en ningún momento espantó al chiquillo o se quejó de que lo tomara como parte del sillón donde se había querido ocultar.

Alguien así la ayudaría, seguro, y más, si como su suegra decía, Ash se había perdido tratando de encontrar el alma de Sam Winchester. Dijo a Simi que tomara apariencia humana, vistió a su hijo y se materializó en el Santuario, en el Hall de visitas no humanas (dónde solían aparecerse las criaturas que no convenía que los clientes humanos vieran)

- ¡Tory! – exclamó sorprendida Aimèe Peltier.

- Necesito hablar con Dean Winchester Aimèe – pidió, aunque con su poder, legado por su madre política podría haberse materializado directamente frente a él.

- Claro – sonrió la osa tomando a Bas en los brazos - Cada día estás más grande, a este ritmo el año que viene serás más alto que tu papá.

- Se peddió – dijo el pequeño muy serio – vamoo a buscarlo.

- Claro que sí, Bas – respondió la matriarca del Santuario besando la cabecita castaña.

Acompañó a Tory hasta la puerta de la habitación de Dean. Sabía que estaba dentro, aunque lo más seguro era que durmiera en ese momento. El ritmo de trabajo que se había autoimpuesto su invitado era demencial, y Aimèe no creía que durmiera más de dos o tres horas seguidas. Aun así llamó a la puerta.

- Dean, ¿Puedes salir un momento? Es importante.

- ¡Un segundo! – dentro se escuchó movimiento, cajones, sillas, una colorida maldición sobre pillarse un dedo y después - ¡Pasa!

La osa estuvo a punto de reprenderle por hacer la cama tan rápido, hasta que con un breve vistazo se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera la había usado. El humano, sorprendido de que llevara acompañantes les ofreció las dos sillas de la habitación y se sentó en el colchón.

- ¿De qué se trata? – entonces reconoció a Simi – Ey, hola pequeña.

- Dean, no sé si recuerdas a Soteria, es la esposa de Acheron.

- Hace unos meses ¿No? – de repente el cansancio acumulado hizo mella en el hombre provocándole dolor de cabeza, no quería ser desagradable, pero no estaba de humor para un ultimátum – no voy a hacerlo, así que puedes ahorrarte la charla.

- Aún no me has escuchado – reprendió Tory con dulzura, intuyendo el agotamiento del cazador - ¿Al menos me dejarás explicarme?

- Como quieras.

- Aimèe ¿Puedes hacerle algo de merendar a Bas? – su anfitriona cogió al pequeño comprendiendo que esa conversación quería llevarla a solas.

- ¿Y a la Simi? – bajó de un salto la joven Caronte que se había sentado en el techo, con la espalda en la pared, desafiando la ley de la gravedad.

- Por supuesto Simi, vamos – La osa se llevó al niño y a la chica dejándoles la intimidad que necesitaban.

Durante un momento Soteria estudió al humano. Presentaba un aspecto mejor al que tenía cuando lo conoció. Entonces Dean Winchester parecía incapaz de interesarse por nada o por nadie. Era la viva imagen de la derrota. Ahora seguía teniendo esa mirada desesperada pero su actitud era muy diferente, no se había rendido, podía notarlo. Quizás estar ahí no era una total pérdida de tiempo.

- Ash intentó ayudar a tu hermano – comenzó creyendo que era una buena entrada.

- Oh, venga, no es así como vas a convencerme – Dean también la estudiaba a ella - ¿Eres humana? ¿Apolita? ¿Medio bicho?

- Humana, lo fui hasta que me casé.

- Ya veo, entonces tú puedes ir a salvar a tu maridito, fin de la charla.

Soteria se sintió ofendida, y sin embargo el cazador estaba siendo todo lo educado que sabía ser pues en el fondo no quería herir sus sentimientos. La curiosa paradoja en todo esto era que nunca había sabido ser amable y cualquier intento de serlo solía ser interpretado como agresividad o desprecio.

- Si pudiera hacerlo créeme que lo haría – murmuró la mujer tratando de contener la ira – no soy ninguna damisela inútil, pero sólo un humano puede sacar a Ash de allí.

- Sam es humano.

- Pero no conoce la forma de salir y tú si.

- Para eso habría que conocer la forma de entrar.

- Apollymi…

- No, no le voy a hacer reverencias a una loca que ha destruido media ciudad sólo porque quería darse un paseo – Dean miró a la mujer, y ésta comprendió de repente al cazador. Como la nitidez de una bofetada entendió su posición, su actitud, su furia con un mundo que no paraba de atacarle por el sólo hecho de existir y compartió su determinación a no ser jamás una víctima.

- Se lo pediré yo, tú no tendrás que verla más – los ojos verdes del cazador la escrutaron como si intentara descubrir la trampa en sus palabras – Dean, sólo quiero que mi esposo vuelva a casa, con Simi, con Bas…

Hubiera querido decirle a la mujer de un Dios que le importaba una mierda su hija demonio o el pequeñajo de ojos grises y cabellera castaña que se había portado como un hombrecito formal hasta que Aimèe se lo llevó. Pero no pudo, porque por muy mal que se sintiera, esa gente, la inmortal, la chica "devora-todo" y sobre todo (sorprendentemente) el chiquillo que apenas había visto un par de veces, le importaba.

- Dices que puedes enviarme allí – murmuró avergonzado por albergar esperanza todavía.

- Si, bueno, puedo conseguir que Apollymi lo haga, pero necesitamos que tú…

- ¿Diga que sí? Esto no me trae buenos recuerdos – carraspeó y se miró las manos, la quemadura. Sólo había una elección posible que él tomaría - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Estaban lejos del lugar dónde Crowley creía que su contacto Parca efectuaba sus entregas. El maldito Purgatorio era eterno y se parecía poco o nada al descrito por Dante en su "Infierno". Aunque para ser sinceros el infierno del Rey de los demonios tampoco se parecía demasiado al aburrido y tedioso libro, ya se había encargado él de hacerlo "más divertido"

Si tuviera alma se sentiría cómo un debilucho gusanillo entre los dos tíos enormes que eran sus compañeros de viaje. Porque Sam Winchester ya era escandalosamente alto pero el tal Acheron ¡Le sacaba una cabeza al cazador!

En cualquier momento, cualquiera de los dos podía volverse loco, como el Dios Atlante cuando apareció, y dejarlo seco de sangre en un segundo. Y sin embargo, en lugar de escapar (como hubiera hecho cualquier demonio razonablemente inteligente), los seguía como un perrillo faldero hipnotizado por el poder que irradiaban, fascinado y casi ¿Enamorado? De cada gesto o cada palabra que le dirigían.

Cuanto más tiempo caminaba al lado de ellos, más necesidad tenía de su compañía. Era capaz de pasar horas sólo admirando el paso elástico de Sam o la elegante silueta del Atlante sin notar que tenía literalmente que trotar para seguir su ritmo.

- Descansemos – sugirió Acheron al llegar a una zona dónde no se percibían criaturas lo suficientemente cercanas como para molestarles en algunas horas.

El demonio cayó sobre sus rodillas exhausto, no había notado lo cansado que estaba hasta que sugirieron el parar un rato. Sam, sin ningún alarde, le levantó y lo acomodó junto a un tronco examinando su pierna herida. Y Crowley sintió "Amor" por el humano que había estado machacando sistemáticamente desde que se encontraran por primera vez.

- Gracias – murmuró con la voz seca.

- Vamos a salir de aquí, y cuando lo hagamos mandaré tu culo al infierno – amenazó el castaño taladrándole con esos nuevos ojos aterradores.

- Respecto a eso – si había un mini Crowley dentro del propio Crowley que aún recordara ser malvado, ahora se estaría dando de cabezazos dentro de su cráneo – os he mentido, sí conozco una salida del Purgatorio, pero es hacia el Infierno.

Sus compañeros de viaje se miraron sorprendidos por la inesperada confesión. El tipo alzaba sus ojos castaños cargados de ¿Inocencia?, no comprendían el por qué se sinceraba ahora si antes les había mentido con todo descaro.

- Podría matarte en este momento y no sentiría ningún remordimiento – le amenazó el Dios, fue en ese momento cuando reconoció en el demonio los signos de una maldición que creía tener controlada.

- ¿Puedo tocarte? - preguntó Crowley como si no le hubiera escuchado – no me importa que me mates si me dejas tocarte una sola vez.

- ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza Crowley? – Sam levantó al demonio sujetándolo en pie contra el tronco del árbol - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Os quiero tíos ¿He dicho yo eso? – La confusión del demonio no tardó en ser sustituida por la adoración otra vez - ¿No lo notas Sam? Acheron es perfecto, mágico, nunca había sentido nada así, es físico y a la vez es… es… Tienes que notarlo porque tú también lo tienes, ahora entiendo a Dean, entiendo su amor y ¿Cómo he estado tan ciego tanto tiempo? No temas, os amo, nunca podría haceros ningún daño…

- Se te ha ido la cabeza del todo – sentenció el cazador soltándole.

- Os serviré, seré vuestro esclavo, seré lo que queráis que sea – el demonio alargó la mano, había algo de patetismo en la devoción que mostraba y Ash pensó que podían usarla.

- Entonces sácanos de aquí.

- Pero sólo puedo llevaros al infierno – dijo el pequeño hombrecillo preocupado.

- Pero eres el Rey del Infierno Crowley – replicó Sam – después nos podrás sacar de allí a la Tierra.

- En teoría, pero lo más seguro es que en mi reino ya no pueda sentir nada bueno – dijo el demonio haciendo todo lo contrario de lo que su ser maligno le ordenaba que hiciera – si os llevo allí, seríais mis prisioneros y yo volvería a ser la criatura maligna que era cuando llegamos aquí Sam. No puedo permitirlo, no os haré daño prefiero morir ahora.

- ¿Sugieres entonces que sigamos atrapados aquí eternamente? – Los plateados ojos del atlante se vieron empañados por un leve velo de sangre que anunciaba que estaba a punto de perder el control.

- Tranquilízate Ash – Sam sonrió – tanto si es aquí como si es en el infierno Dean nos encontrará.

- No Sam – replicó el demonio con tristeza – Dean no tiene forma de llegar hasta aquí, tendría que volver a matar un leviatán o abrir una nueva puerta, y tú eres el cerebro muchacho, tu hermano sólo no es nada, es inútil.

- Te equivocas Crowley, tanto tiempo y todavía no le conoces – la confianza del cazador animó a Acheron – vendrá, de una forma u otra, y nos sacará.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

Una semana sin ver a Remi era una eternidad. Erika había intentado no disgustar a su familia más de lo que ya lo estaban. Pero era inútil. Su padre no paraba de darle sermones sobre la diferencia de especies, sobre su trabajo, sobre su "destino", estúpido, estúpido destino… Su madre no era más comprensiva. Ambos eran de estirpe de escuderos, casados con escuderos, las normas estaban arraigadas en sus mentes como grabadas en la roca más dura.

Un escudero no se relaciona con apolitas, y mucho menos con Daimons, y los weres eran medio apolitas medio animales, eran la aberración de la aberración. La muchacha había tratado de razonar con ellos, su bisabuelo, su abuelo, un tío, su padre y ella misma, por un corto espacio de tiempo, habían trabajado para un were-hunter que además era un Cazador de Artemisa: Ravyn Kontis. ¡Y el were-lepard se había casado con una humana! Si un Dark Hunter podía liberarse de su compromiso por amor ¿Por qué ella no podía estar con Remi?

- Olvídalo Erika, no vas a tontear con ningún were-hunter – su madre cortó de raíz su nuevo intento de hacerla comprender que necesitaba ver al oso - ¡Deja de comportarte como una niñata caprichosa!

- Pero, mamá…

- ¡No hay pero que valga! – Alexa Thomas se ablandó un poco ante el disgusto de su hija, pero sólo en las formas, pues su resolución era firme y ella creía que justa – Erika, es por tu bien, Remi Peltier es un Katagaria, es un animal, su corazón es animal ¿Lo entiendes? Podría hacerte mucho daño…

- Pero Ravyn es Katagaria y es feliz, y su esposa y sus pequeños…

- Piensa en el tamaño Erika, Ravyn es un leopardo, Remi un oso, y además es un tipo brutal, ¿O me vas a decir que no destrozó a zarpazos un cadáver?

- Aquel lobo había matado a su hermano.

- No era la primera vez Erika, Remi Peltier, al margen de las reglas, es agresivo, es violento, es peligroso.

- Conmigo no…

- ¡Basta Erika! – Erik Thomas había escuchado parte de la conversación y no consentiría que su hija volviera a ver al oso – ve a tu habitación, en la próxima reunión del consejo pediré que te trasladen a San Francisco.

La joven no dijo una palabra más, se encerró en su dormitorio con un portazo y escuchó cómo la encerraban con llave, como si en lugar de veintiún años tuviera quince y quisiera salir con el gamberro del instituto. Pero no importaba lo que sus padres, o el consejo, o la misma Artemisa decidieran. Quería estar con Remi y estaría con Remi. Nadie le iba a decir qué hacer con sus sentimientos, y si tenía que estrellarse pues se estrellaría, pero sería su propia decisión.

- Hola – susurró una voz ronca y varonil que conocía demasiado bien. Se dio la vuelta y el objeto de su discusión salió del vestidor rascándose el cogote – si te voy a causar problemas me esfumo.

- Ni se te ocurra – se enganchó a su cuello, le encantaba que la alzara como lo hacía, sin esfuerzo, como si fuera una cría – esta semana ha sido una locura.

- Sí, lo sé – Remi la abrazó con ternura, casi con miedo a romperla – yo también te he echado de menos.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que te he echado de menos? – bromeó la chica encantada con la franqueza de su oso.

- Os he escuchado discutir – murmuró Remi – quizás debas escucharles.

- ¡No! Ni se te ocurra decir que tienen razón, no la tienen.

El oso no podía creer que ella todavía quisiera salir con él y al mismo tiempo su miedo a perderla y a que los últimos meses se convirtieran en todo lo que podía esperar del amor le impulsaba a luchar por ella, a secuestrarla y llevársela lejos dónde nadie pudiera separarlos. Pero, él sabía lo que era sacrificar los propios sentimientos por su familia, sabía lo importante que es la familia, y Erika era muy joven aún, necesitaba a sus padres.

- No tienen razón en todo… – murmuró adentrándose en el terreno peligroso del desacuerdo – pero sí la tienen en que no soy el oso más equilibrado del planeta, Erika, eres la única persona con la que he sido… no sé cómo explicarte esto…

- No eres un monstruo, ni un ser violento.

- Sí, Erika, soy violento, pregunta a cualquiera.

- No me hace falta, te veo, sé cómo eres.

- Ves cómo soy contigo.

- Veo cómo quieres ser y eso es lo único que importa.

- No voy a convencerte ¿Verdad? – Musitó roncamente envolviéndola con su cuerpo, cariñoso – y eso que has visto lo que soy capaz de hacer.

- Nunca harías daño a nadie sin motivos.

- No a propósito, pero…

Ella calló al oso con un beso. Mientras al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba a sus padres discutir algo sobre San Francisco. Remi la trasladó en un suspiro a esa ciudad, a lo alto de uno de los pilares del Golden Gate.

- ¿Cómo? – susurró asustada agarrándose a sus brazos para que el fuerte viento que soplaba ahí arriba no la tirase.

- Soy un Katagaria, ¿Recuerdas? Podemos trasladarnos en el espacio, e incluso en el tiempo si hay luna llena.

- No tienes un corazón animal, no te creo.

- Entonces ¿Cómo explicas esto?

Remi tragó saliva al notar el temor en esos ojos castaños que lo eran todo para él. Pero ahora era lo que debía hacer, desengañarla. Cuando pasara un tiempo y todo se calmara quizás podría volver a intentarlo de nuevo. Pero entonces, lo que creían que no era posible, ocurrió.

Una fuerte quemazón hizo que ambos miraran su propia mano izquierda. Había ocurrido, sólo habían tenido relaciones sexuales una vez, unas semanas antes de la muerte de Sam Winchester. Normalmente las marcas de emparejamiento aparecían poco después de la primera vez con la persona que "las destinos" decidían que sería el compañero del were-hunter de por vida.

Los emparejamientos con humanos eran muy raros. De todos sus conocidos, Remi no tenía noticia de más de dos casos: Vane y Ravyn. Ahora, mirando la marca de su mano, de un subido tono púrpura, con forma de zarpa de oso, pensó que no hay dos sin tres.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Erika le mostró su mano asustada - ¿Es una enfermedad? ¿La tenemos los dos?

Ambas marcas mostraban exactamente el mismo dibujo, con la misma tonalidad de púrpura. Remi palideció. Ahora no podía darle opción, no podía retirarse sin más para que pudiera vivir su vida porque, aunque quisiera, ese vínculo los ataba más fuerte que cualquier contrato humano.

- Malditas sean – gruñó.

- ¿Ahora me maldices?

- No – cogió su mano con delicadeza, rozando sutilmente la marca – no, a ti jamás. Al destino Erika, maldigo a "Las Destinos" por hacerte esto.

- ¿Hacerme qué?

- Esta marca, siempre me ha… - suspiró – Los de mi especie nos unimos así, esta marca significa que el destino nos ha unido.

- ¿Nos ha salido porque nos amamos?

- Es una manera de decirlo.

- No pareces feliz Remi – acusó ella decepcionada con el desaliento del oso.

Él decidió que era hora de devolverla a su casa. La habitación de ella estaba abierta, y no había nadie en todo el edificio, probablemente creerían que se había fugado y había ido al Santuario.

- Necesito un trago – murmuró el oso haciendo aparecer una botella de ron de reserva y dos vasos con hielo – ten, siéntate.

Erika se dejó caer en su cama y Remi se sentó a sus pies, en el suelo, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarle el problema que se les venía encima.

- La marca puede ser un gran problema en este momento.

- No quieres estar conmigo.

- Por favor Ery, no es eso – los ojos azules la miraron cargados de un dolor tan intenso como sólo le había visto cuando mataron a su hermano – yo… Hace años estuve enamorado, mucho antes de conocerte, mi primer amor, ella era una osa, como yo, y aguardábamos a su primer celo para emparejarnos. Pero, ocurrió algo…

- No tienes que contarme tus historias amorosas Remi – la muchacha dejó el vaso en el suelo.

- Por favor, déjame contarte esto.

- Está bien.

- Ella se acostó con otro, y en el momento en que se dio cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde y estaba emparejada con él – contó rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo pudo equivocarse de oso? ¿Es que sois iguales cuando os transformáis? –dijo cruelmente la muchacha.

- ¿Conoces a Quinn?

Erika se sintió culpable por ser tan dura. Claro que conocía a Quinn, otro de los cuatrillizos, tan idéntico a Remi como lo era Cherif o lo había sido Dev. Entonces, la esposa de Quinn y Remi habían sido novios y el destino los separó como ahora los unía a ellos.

- Pero, podía haberse negado, ¿No?, podía haberte elegido a ti.

- Esa marca es también una maldición Erika, vincula a los que la tienen, la hembra tiene tres semanas para decidir, si cree que es un error podrá dejar al macho, no podrá tener hijos pero podrá tener relaciones con quien desee. Pero para el macho es diferente, si es rechazado se vuelve impotente – ella esbozó una sonrisa divertida – no bromeo, se vuelve estéril e impotente y no podrá emparejarse con nadie hasta que ella muera.

- ¡Pero eso es una crueldad!

- Ya sabes, los dioses olímpicos son creativos sobre sus maldiciones.

- Entonces tengo tres semanas para aceptarte como compañero – ella se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su rostro entre las manos – no las necesito, eres mi compañero.

- No debes tomar esta decisión a la ligera, debes…

- No es a la ligera, te quiero.

El móvil del oso sonó estridentemente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Pero lo ignoraron, Remi no escuchaba otra cosa que no fuera ese "te quiero". La quemazón que la marca había provocado en su mano iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Erika empezaba a comprender que, aunque no era la forma en la que ella lo elegiría, estaba unida a Remi para siempre. Lo amaba, y si debía ser de ésta manera pues que así fuera.

- No vamos a esperar Remi.

- ¿Estás segura? - los ojos del oso estaban cargados de emoción.

- ¿Tú me amas?

- No necesitas preguntarlo.

- Yo te amo, ¿Tú me amas? - Insistió ella, aunque estuvieran bien juntos eso no quería decir que debieran estarlo para siempre o que su relación fuera a funcionar.

- Te amo.

- ¿Como para ser pareja? - le mostró la marca, que era igual a la del oso, sólo que proporcionada al tamaño de su mano.

- Como para que si me rechazaras no me importe quedarme impotente para siempre - sonrió de lado levantando la ceja derecha.

- Entonces hagámoslo.

- Pero sin vincularnos.

- Te quiero Remi, quizás no quiera vivir una vida si tú no estás en ella.

- Quizás yo no quiero que si me ocurre algo tú pudieras morir - suspiró, la muerte de sus padres, la de Dev, la amenaza que pendía sobre Samia que no llegaría a contemplar el rostro de su hijo - si lo hacemos no habrá vinculación, porque si lo hacemos, y llegamos a tener familia, no tenemos derecho a arrebatarles a sus padres en el mismo golpe.

Los ojos castaños de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender por qué Remi decía eso. Él se arrodilló a sus pies y unió su mano marcada a la de ella. Se quedaron tan absortos el uno en el otro que no escucharon como Erik Thomas entraba en casa junto a un par de miembros del consejo de escuderos.

Sin dudarlo, el padre de Erika descargó su pistola eléctrica sobre el oso que se encogió sobre sí mismo, fluctuando de su forma humana a la animal. Ella intentó separar los diodos del cuerpo del hombre-oso pues la Táser aún estaba funcionando. Cayó inconsciente y no se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo porque Remi, incluso en su precaria situación, logró moverse lo suficiente para que cayera sobre él.

- ¡Erika! - gritó el señor Thomas al ver cómo su hija caía derrumbada sobre el oso.

Desconectó el arma e intentó acercarse, pero Remi se había transformado, y con los ojos inyectados en sangre cubría a la muchacha impidiendo que su padre se acercara. La descarga lo había debilitado, pero al cesar decidió mantener su forma de oso para que ninguno de los hombres pudiera tocar a la muchacha.

No pensaba con claridad, aunque todos creían que era un Katagaria en realidad era arcadiano desde su pubertad por lo que en las condiciones en que estaba le resultaba difícil mantener su forma animal. Erik temió por la vida de su hija al ver la fiereza con que los mantenía alejados. ¿Y si había enloquecido? Conocía casos de were-hunters que se habían vuelto locos y destruían a cuantos estaban cerca de ellos aunque fueran parte de su familia.

- Remi, escúchame, soy su padre, no quiero hacerle daño y no quiero que tú se lo hagas ¿Comprendes?

El gigantesco oso negro gruñó levantando una terrorífica zarpa como advertencia. Casi no le quedaba energía, iba a perder el sentido de un momento a otro. Y entonces sería humano y estaría indefenso. Pero lo peor era que no podría protegerla a ella.

- Estás débil, si te doy otra descarga quedarás inconsciente - advirtió Erik, pero no era una amenaza, miraba a la muchacha que, sin sentido, permanecía al abrigo del cuerpo del oso. El humano comprendió que el terrorífico animal no haría nada para dañar a su hija - No lo voy a hacer porque podrías aplastarla, o ella podría recibir parte de la descarga.

Se guardó el arma en su funda y se acercó mostrando las manos al monstruo. Un leve gruñido le detuvo en seco, alejado apenas unos pasos de la pareja. Remi decidió que si seguía manteniendo su forma animal se desvanecería así que cambió, pero estaba demasiado débil para conjurar ropa o levantarse.

- Está bien Thomas - susurró roncamente arrastrándose a un lado para permitir que ayudara a Erika - respira regularmente.

- Eres un peligro para ella.

- ¿Cree que no lo sé? – contempló con tristeza cómo el señor Thomas recostaba a la muchacha en la cama y desapareció sin aguardar a que despertara.

_SPN-DH SPN-DH SPN-DH_

La terraza del Santuario estaba vacía como siempre. Fang se dejó caer junto a un respiradero, agotado. Habían estado colaborando en la reconstrucción de las zonas destruidas por la aparición de la diosa Atlante en la Tierra, aunque para los habitantes humanos de la ciudad se trataba de una inesperada y dramática tormenta tropical.

Había habido incontables heridos, gente que había vuelto a perder sus hogares cuando apenas empezaban a superar la destrucción que azotó Nueva Orleans unos pocos años antes. La ciudad no estaba aún recuperada del huracán Katrina y esta tormenta había reabierto viejas heridas y otras no tan viejas.

Al menos no tenían que estar encima del Winchester para que no hiciera más estupideces. El tipo era un soldado, cuando había que actuar no existía ningún problema con él. Organizó varios grupos de voluntarios, sacó escombros, levantó paredes, sirvió en los comedores improvisados. Fang sonrió, no era mal tío para ser un humano.

Thorn no lo había llamado desde que Acheron desapareció. Como si de unas vacaciones inesperadas se tratase, no había señales de ningún ser demoníaco del que tuviera que ocuparse. Había una calma tensa en el ambiente como si se esperara un nuevo ataque de "La Destructora".

- Estabas aquí – Aimèe se dejó caer a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, la estrechó automáticamente besando el rubio cabello – la familia de Ash ya se ha marchado y los demás están todos descansando.

- ¿Todos? – preguntó un tanto irónico.

- Bueno, supongo, Vane se marchó con Fury hace cinco minutos, te estuvieron esperando pero tenían que irse a casa.

- ¿No se han quejado de que no estuviera allí para darles la patita? – gruñó a sabiendas de que no tenía motivos para el ramalazo de envidia contra sus dos hermanos, cada uno Regis Lupus Arcadiano o Katagaria, respectivamente. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero, incluso sabiendo que Fury no era responsable del destino que el mismo Fang había elegido, el Regis Katagaria de los Lobos debía haber sido Fang.

- Pero que lobo más atascado eres – la Ursulan le dio un leve golpe en el pecho – a veces creo que la mala actitud de Remi te la has quedado tú de recuerdo.

- Llevamos casi una semana trabajando a destajo cariño, solo estoy cansado – suspiró abrazándola con ternura, ella tenía razón, ella siempre tenía razón.

- Y ellos, y yo, y todos – ella se dejó mimar un momento sin dejar de regañarle como a un mocoso – pero son tus hermanos, tu familia, y te quieren, hasta Fury, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

- Lo sé – gruñó avergonzado - Lo siento.

Los ojos azules de la osa lo miraron con cariño. Se incorporó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas extendidas del lobo enterrando los finos y delicados dedos entre el cabello negro y corto. Su lobo. Lo había amado desde la primera vez que posó la mirada sobre él, sobre su aspecto descuidado y letal, sobre su cuerpo delgado y firme que hacía perder el aliento a todas las chicas no emparejadas que conocía.

- No lo sientes, adoras gruñir, eres un gruñón profesional – le tocó la punta de la nariz, juguetona.

- Y tu adoras eso de mi – sonrió lobunamente.

- ¡Qué malo es conocerse! – Suspiró ella con cómica resignación rodando los ojos - ¿No estaríamos mejor en nuestro dormitorio?

- ¡Qué malo es conocerse! – la imitó con gesto travieso, levantándose y cogiéndola en vilo como si apenas pesara – está bien señorita, su caballero andante la complacerá…

La besó. Hacía días que sólo habían sido simplemente cariñosos, sin alardear, como si demostrarse su amor en público pudiera hacer daño a alguien. Desde que Samia volvió y tuvieron que alojar al Winchester y su amigo vampiro. Ahora no había nadie alrededor, en el tejado, su esposa devolvía su beso convirtiendo su pasión en una espiral que se iba incrementando de uno a otro lado, sumando el amor humano, multiplicándolo con la fiereza del lobo, aumentando exponencialmente con el ímpetu del oso.

Aimèe tenía razón, iban a estar mucho mejor en su dormitorio. Pensó Fang al notar como su camiseta se rasgaba en la espalda ante la ruda caricia de la osa. Riendo y tonteando como adolescentes salieron de la terraza.

Con un suspiro Dean Winchester bajó del voladizo donde llevaba oculto desde que Fang subiera hacía dos horas. Dichoso lobo, apenas se había atrevido a mover un músculo por no delatarse. Cogió el libro antiguo y aprovechó la iluminación de la calle para leer.

No podía concentrarse, no podía dejar de repasar todo lo que habían hablado Soteria y él esa tarde. Quizás no tendría que buscar una entrada alternativa al Purgatorio, podría hacerlo ahora, si no fuera tan malditamente estúpido, podría rogar a esa diosa loca, hacerle la pelota ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué iba a perder si lo hacía? ¿Su dignidad? ¿Su orgullo? ¿Valían de algo si Sam se quedaba atrapado allí?

No se trataba de eso, se trataba de que no les creía, ni a Apollimy, ni a ninguno. Sam había muerto entre sus brazos, la puñetera piedra que le había marcado como a una res no había funcionado y ahora sería una sombra más, un fantasma incapaz de comunicarse con nada más porque estaría demasiado débil y se iría debilitando hasta volverse loco.

Quería creer que estaba en el Purgatorio porque, con todo lo salvaje, brutal, descorazonador que era aquel mundo, al menos seguiría en algún sitio al que poder ir a buscarle. Porque así seguiría teniendo una esperanza de recobrarlo. Porque así tenía un motivo para seguir arrastrándose por este mundo de mierda.

- Eres un tocho inútil – murmuró cerrando el manuscrito. Todo muy épico, todo muy minuciosamente detallado, pero ni una sola palabra de verdad en la descripción de las nueve cornisas del purgatorio. Había estado allí y nada de lo que había leído tenía que ver con lo que había experimentado – Puede, que no lo viera todo ¿No? Maldita sea, tengo que dormir algo ya y dejar de hablar con un libro.

**Continuará_**


End file.
